Geißel von Hogwarts
by Pale-Slytherin
Summary: Der Streichewettstreit zwischen Gryffindor & Slytherin. HPDM HGSS Antwort auf WIKKTChallenge, fluff & smut. Update: Chap 24 on.
1. Die Herausforderung

Hallo an alle. Eigentlich hatte ich in meiner letzten Story verkündet das meine nächste Geschichte eine Hermione/Snape, Harry/Draco – Story wird. Nun ja, das ist sie auch, aber es ist nicht die, an der ich eigentlich schreibe. Das hier ist nur fluff, smut und komische Ideen! 

Ich unterhielt mich gerade mit ähnlich verrückten Menschen, wie ich einer bin und wir sprachen über ein paar endlos witzige FF's die wir gerade gelesen hatten, als ich aus dem Hinterhalt von einem durchgeknallten Plotbunny aufs Fieseste attackiert wurde. Ich versuchte es abzuwehren, es mit Möhren zu bestechen oder einfach nur umzulegen, aber es zog eine CD einer nicht näher zu benennenden deutschen Girlyband hervor und drohte mir, sie wieder und wieder abzuspielen, sollte ich nicht auf der Stelle mein Telefonat abbrechen und mit dem Schreiben anfangen. Ich hatte keine Wahl, ehrlich. Also macht mich nicht verantwortlich für das Zeug, das jetzt gleich kommt. Das Plotbunny ist schuld.

Dies ist eine leicht abgeänderte Antwort auf eine schon ältere WIKTT-Challenge.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, dont'ask, don't tell! Ich hab mir die Figuren nur zum Spielen ausgeliehen und wenn ich fertig bin, werden sie frisch gebadet und obliviated zurückgegeben.

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 1 – Die Herausforderung

Es war kurz nach dem Ende der Winterferien. Alle Schüler waren inzwischen zurückgekehrt und tummelten sich in ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen. Trotz der Entspannung, die sie gehabt hatten und dem Triumph der monatelang über dem Schloss gehangen hatte, nachdem Voldemort von Harry (mit Unterstützung von Ron, Hermione und Snape) endgültig zum Teufel geschickt worden war, lag eine gewisse erwartende Vorfreude über der Schule. Die Lehrer waren misstrauisch, die meisten Schüler ahnungslos und die Siebtklässler verschwiegen. Aber es war nicht eine bedrückte Stille, nein, sie war voll von hämischer und selbstgefälliger, teilweise auch racheerfüllter Spannung.

Kurzum – die Siebtklässler planten einen grossen Abtritt.

Im Gryffindorturm herrschte himmlische Ruhe. Hermione, die sich nach dem Niedergang von Voldemort glücklich in ihre Studien versenkt hatte, obwohl Harry und Ron der Meinung waren, dass sie bereits in der zweiten Klasse die Abschlussprüfungen hätte bestehen können, saß an einem Tisch, über den sie genüsslich ein gutes Dutzend dicker Bücher gestreut hatte und las gleichzeitig in drei Wälzern, während sie nebenbei Notizen in ein Heft schrieb.

Neville, Ginny, Dean und Ron spielten Koboldstein und Harry saß vor dem Kamin und starrte hinein. Er hatte am Abend zuvor verkündet, er würde erstmal genau das tun, was er auch schon die Ferien über gemacht hatte und zwar rein _gar nichts_. Parvati und Lavender hockten über Witch's Weekly und giggelten und Seamus köchelte etwas in einer Ecke des Raumes, das schwere Alkoholschwaden durch die Luft treiben und ihn breit grinsen liess.

Hermione gähnte ausgiebig und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Wenn sie nur im Gemeinschaftsraum war, dann machte sie sich nicht die Arbeit ihre Haare mit dem Bändigungszauber zu belegen, den sie vor ein paar Monaten in einem der Bücher in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte, mit einem Aufschrei des Triumphes, der selbst Harry in den Schatten gestellt hätte, wenn denn jemand da gewesen wäre, ihn zu hören. Sie fragte sich gerade, ob sie den Zauber mit einem Trank verbinden könnte, so dass er permanent wirken würde, während sie sich die widerspenstige Masse zu einem Zopf flocht, als ein heftiges Klopfen an einem der Fenster eine Ruhe über den Raum fallen liess, die jedem Aussenstehenden äusserst merkwürdig vorgekommen wäre. 

Blicke wurden ausgetauscht, Köpfe zustimmend gesenkt und schliesslich stand Harry auf und öffnete das Fenster, durch welches ein äusserst arrogant wirkender Falke geschwebt kam, sich auf dem Tisch vor Hermione niederliess und herablassend sein Bein ausstreckte. Harry nahm die Botschaft von seiner Kralle und das edle Tier flog ohne einen weiteren Blick davon.

Der-Junge-der-lebte überflog die Zeilen und sah dann grimmig auf.

„Liebe Gryffindors und Gryffindorinnen", verkündete er mit wichtigtuerischer Miene und brachte damit den Grossteil der Anwesenden zum Grinsen. „Der Augenblick auf den wir mit Freude und leichten Panikattacken gewartet haben, ist endlich da. Die Slytherins haben, wie wir ja erwartet haben, die Chance ergriffen und das edle Haus Godric Gryffindors zum Streiche-Wettkampf herausgefordert. Als Captains der betreffenden Quidditchteams, sind es Draco Malfoy und meine Wenigkeit, die über die jeweiligen Challenges beraten werden, was im Klartext soviel heisst wie: Was immer die Slytherins aushecken, werde ich über ihn erfahren. Ebenso werden unsere Herausforderungen an die Slytherin über mich an diese gehen. Ebenso bedeutete es natürlich auch noch etwas anderes. Nämlich das sämtliche Verantwortung für die, zweifelsohne erniedrigenden, Herausforderungen von mir für

Gryffindor und von Malfoy für Slytherin übernommen werden."

Draco Malfoy hatte sich ein paar Monate vor dem letzten Kampf gegen seinen Vater und gegen Voldemort gewandt und auf der Seite von Dumbledore und Harry gekämpft. Ihrem Prinz ergeben, hatten sich alle anderen Slytherins ihm angeschlossen. Crabbe und Goyle, loyal wie sie Draco gegenüber waren, kämpften gegen ihre eigenen Familien, während andere Todesser sich geweigert hatten ihre Kinder zu töten und sich von Voldemort angewandt hatten, so zum Beispiel die Zabinis, die Parkinsons und die Bulstrodes. Voldemort, plötzlich vieler Anhänger beraubt und erheblich geschwächt, hatte nicht annähernd die Kraft gehabt, wie es vom Orden des Phönix erwartet worden war und sie hatten einen schockierend einfachen Sieg und wenig Verluste gehabt.

Vieles davon, war Draco zu verdanken. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass er Harry jetzt leiden könnte (oder andersherum) oder weniger ätzend zu den Gryffindors war. Lediglich Dinge wie Beleidigungen gegen Muggelgeborene waren verschwunden. Doch bevor Hermione sich darüber freuen konnte, hatte Draco schon interveniert und jederzeit eine Menge anderer Beleidigungen über ihr Äusseres, ihre Art zu reden, ihre Versessenheit zu lernen und anderes parat. Nachdem ihm und seiner Mutter jetzt das komplette Malfoy-Vermögen gehörte, war seine verzogenes-Gör-Attitüde nur noch schlimmer geworden.

„Noch Fragen?"

„Harry, das ist wohl die dämlichste Idee, die du je hattest!"

Harry drehte sich zu einer wutschnaubenden Hermione um und liess ein Lächeln aufstrahlen, das jeden im Umkreis von hundert Metern erblinden liess. Hermione interessierte das nicht. Wenn überhaupt, dann erzürnte sie das schmelzende Seufzen von Parvati und Lavender nur noch mehr.

„Also erstmal, Mione, ist das gar nicht meine Idee. Und zweitens ist sie nicht dämlich. Es ist Tradition."Er versuchte sich an einem ernsten Blick. „Du willst doch nicht etwa eine althergebrachte, ehrwürdige Tradition brechen?"

Ein Zischen war der Anfang ihrer Antwort und an dem Verengen ihrer Augen erkannte Harry, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war. Sie packte ihn am Ärmel und zerrte ihn ein paar Meter zur Seite.

„Harry!", fauchte sie leise und er konnte sich regelrecht vorstellen, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare sträubten. „Das ist verrückt, nein, mehr als das, es ist gefährlich und verantwortungslos und..."

„... wohl der grösste Spass, den Hogwarts seit Jahren gesehen hat. Komm schon, lass einmal die Regeln beiseite und amüsier dich."

„Mich amüsieren? Amüsieren?"

Harry nickte und tätschelte ihr die Schulter. „Ja Mione, amüsieren. Ich weiss es ist ungewohnt für dich, aber mit etwas Übung und Mühe bin ich mir sicher, das es funktionieren wird und du vielleicht sogar Spass daran findest."

Lavender piepte auf. „Wie sind denn die genauen Regeln, Harry?"

Er warf ihr ein Lächeln zu, dass sie bis unter die Haarwurzeln erröten liess.

„Danke für die Frage, darauf wollte ich gerade kommen. Es ist relativ simpel. Slytherin und Gryffindor stellen sich gegenseitig abwechselnd Herausforderungen. Das Haus mit dem höchsten Punktestand beginnt. Das wäre im Augenblick...", er seufzte und dachte an die letzte Zaubertrankstunde, „... Slytherin."

Alle stöhnten.

„Jede Herausforderung muss exakt ausgeführt werden, dafür sorgt ein magischer Kontrakt, auf dem die Aufgabe aufgeschrieben wird. Wurde sie eingelöst, färbt sich die Schrift von schwarz zu silber. Betrug, egal in welcher Form, wird damit unmöglich gemacht. Die letzte reguläre Aufgabe ist zwei Tage vor der Abschlussfeier zu erledigen. Danach stellt das Haus mit der höchsten Punktzahl die Abschlussaufgabe, die allerdings von beiden Häusern ausgeführt werden muss. Das gewinnende Haus erhält den Titel „Geißel von Hogwarts" und das Verliererhaus muß beim Abschiedsfest die Farben der Gewinner tragen..."

Sämtliche anwesenden Gryffindors gaben sich kurz der wundervollen Vorstellung hin, die Slytherins in Rot und Gold zu sehen.

„Sollte es allerdings zu einem Gleichstand kommen, tja, dann weiss ich auch nicht. Das würden wir klären, wenn es soweit ist. Noch was: Uns sollte klar sein, dass diese Wette zu einem massiven Punkteverlust führen kann. Nein, nicht kann - wird!"Harry stieg auf einen Stuhl und breitete theatralisch die Arme aus. „Aber wenn das der Preis ist den es kostet Slytherin in die Schranken zu weisen, dann werden wir ihn zahlen, nicht wahr, Gryffindors?"

Zustimmendes Gebrüll erscholl.

„Wir werden Slytherin in den Arsch treten!"

Erneutes Gebrüll.

„Gryffindor, Gryffindor, GRYFFINDOOOOORRRR!"

Hermione stand da und schüttelte den Kopf.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Und wir werden dafür sorgen, das diese Wette zu einem massiven Punkteverlust bei den Gryffindor führt! Das ist der Preis den sie zahlen werden, wenn sie sich mit uns anlegen, nicht wahr, Slytherins?"

Zustimmendes Gebrüll erscholl.

„Wir werden Gryffindor in den Arsch treten!"

Erneutes Gebrüll.

„Slytherin, Slytherin, SLYTHERIIIIIIN!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry wollte nicht mehr Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft sein. Er wollte eigentlich nicht mal mehr Schüler auf Hogwarts sein. Nicht, wenn _das_ seine Aufgabe war. Niedergedrückt gab er die Nachricht an diesem Abend an seine Hausgenossen weiter.

Entsetztes Keuchen war die erste Antwort.

Neville wirkte, als ob er ohnmächtig werden wolle.

Die anderen sahen nicht viel besser aus.

Das Blatt mit der Slytherinschlange sank raschelnd zu Boden.

_Challenge 1:_

_Unterbrechen des Zaubertranksunterrichtes, bis entweder die Stunde zuende ist oder Snape sämtliche Punkte der Gryffindors abgezogen hat._

Ron sprach aus, was alle dachten.

„Wir sind so tot."

Eine Weile starrten sich alle einfach nur in atemlosen Schrecken an.

Dann:

„Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee", verkündete Seamus zögernd.

Berühmte letzte Worte...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Chaps werden immer so um diese Länge sein und ich hoffe, jede Woche ein neues Chap präsentieren zu können. Die Story wird nicht soooo lang (denke ich), ich rechne momentan mit 10 Kapiteln.

Ich hoffe ich hattet (und habt) Spass.

Alles Liebe

Viv


	2. Wie man einen Tr

Da bin ich wieder und im Gepäck habe ich den zweiten Teil der Geschichte. Zu meiner Trauer muss ich gestehen, dass die _Idee des Streiches_ _nicht meiner eigenen_ Genialität entstammt, sondern der einer Freundin (obwohl die Idee auch schon vorher in verschiedenen englischen Storys genutzt wurde). Lediglich die „Umsetzung"(die ich jetzt gerade nicht benennen kann, wegen Spoilergefahr) habe ich verbrochen. Der rEst der Story ist aber 100ig von mir. Ich konnte der Idee nur nicht wiederstehen. 

Gebetat wurde das Kapitel von Leaky Cauldron anno 1985, der ich dafür sehr dankbar bin. Sie hat es (abgesehen von Ven) als Erste geschafft mich zu überzeugen, bestimmte Wörter oder Satzteile umzuändern. Ich bin da normalerweise ziemlich eigen (zickig), aber sie hat wirklich gute Vorschläge gemacht, die ich (trotz gegenteiliger Versuche #g#) nicht in der Lage war, zu ignorieren. #g# Danke, LeakyC!

Vielen Dank auch für die vielen lieben reviews. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dass die Story so gut angelaufen ist und hoffe, euch weiterhin unterhalten zu können! #g#

Noch eine special-Antwort für Alichino: Das worauf du wartest, wird in der Geschichte vorkommen, sowohl was H/D angeht, als auch H/S und diesmal wird es keine 18 Kapitel dauern. #fg# Also: don't panic, it's to late anyway!

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 2 – Wie man einen Tränkemeister in den Wahnsinn treibt

Albus Dumbledore hatte Kopfschmerzen. Das an sich war schon ungewöhnlich, aber noch ungewöhnlicher war die Tatsache, dass die Quelle seiner Kopfschmerzen direkt vor ihm saß und ihn aus rebellischen, schwarzen Augen anfunkelte.

Er liebte Severus wirklich wie einen Sohn, aber was zuviel war, war zuviel.

Eine Phiole wurde mit langen, bleichen Fingern über den Tisch geschoben, ein Kopfschmerzmittel. Die Geste hätte bei jedem anderen versöhnlich gewirkt, aber Snape brachte es fertig, es wie eine Geste der Überlegenheit aussehen zu lassen und gleichzeitig ein Gesicht zu machen, das überdeutlich zeigte, dass er seine Anwesenheit in Dumbledores Büro nicht nur für überflüssig hielt, sondern für pure, schon fast verbrecherische, Zeitverschwendung.

Albus trank den Inhalt der Phiole aus und schlagartig verflogen die Schmerzen und er war wieder in der Lage klar zu denken.

_Ich werde ihn umbringen. Nein, halt, neuer Plan. Erst soll er mir noch ein paar Phiolen dieses Kopfschmerzmittels brauen. Darin ist er definitiv der Beste. Dann bringe ich ihn um. Seine Leiche werfe ich in den See, er hat da ja eine Lieblingsstelle. Aber wahrscheinlich wird die Krake ihn wieder rauswerfen, die beiden haben sich ja nie besonders gut verstanden. Na, mir wird schon was einfallen. Auf jeden Fall leg ich schonmal meinen Zauberstab hierhin. Man weiss ja nie..._

Snape beobachtete mit heraufgezogener Braue, wie Albus an seinem Zauberstab herumwerkelte und ihn schliesslich mit einem abwesenden kleinen Lächeln neben sich auf den Tisch legte, wo er ein paar Mal gedankenverlorenen über ihn strich.

_Möchte wissen, was der Alte jetzt schon wieder in seinem verrückten Hirn zusammenbraut. Nichts Gutes, darauf verwette ich Potters Leben. Hm, so gesehen wäre es gar nicht so übel zu verlieren. Was hat dieses Grinsen zu bedeuten? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste..._

Schliesslich schien Albus sich wieder daran zu erinnern, dass Snape noch immer vor ihm saß. Er sah ihn an und seufzte innerlich.

_Na dann..._

„Severus, es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen – schon wieder – dass du im gestrigen Unterricht mit den Fünftklässlern der Gryffindors Punkte abgezogen hast – _schon wieder_ – und die Anzahl der Punkte, die du abziehst, macht mir Sorgen – **schon wieder**!"

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Ah, die übliche Punkte-Ansprache. Waren wirklich schon vier Wochen vorbei?

„Headmaster", schnarrte er in bester ich-Slytherin-du-nichts-Stimme, „ich kann ja wohl nicht dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden, wenn ich einen solchen Ausbund an Dummköpfen und Störenfrieden unterrichten muss. Wie oft muß ich Ihnen noch erklären, dass die einzige Methode diesen Versag..., ich meine Gryffind..., ich meine _Kindern,_ Wissen zu vermitteln, darin liegt, sie ein _wenig_ einzuschüchtern, damit sie ihre Aufgaben erledigen?"

Beide wussten, das Snapes Versprecher keine gewesen waren.

„Severus, alle anderen Lehrer..."

„... vermitteln Wissen ohne 100 Punkte in einer Stunde abzuziehen, jaja, blabla. Aber Sie kennen meinen Standpunkt. Zaubertränke sind eine komplizierte und gefährliche Wissenschaft. Ein Fehler und wir haben einen Krater von hier bis zu den Slytheringewölben. In meinem Unterricht müssen die Schüler doppelt so vorsichtig und bei der Sache sein, wie in anderen Fächern, wo sie nur mit ihren Zauberstäben wedeln oder Teetassen balancieren."

Beide kannten die Argumentation des anderen auswendig. Sie hatten dieses Gespräch in den letzten 19 Jahren an die eintausend Mal geführt.

Snape war sich sicher, dass Albus als Nächstes seine Zitronenbonbons hervorholen würde und sie ihm anböte. Er würde ablehnen, wie immer, und dann würde Albus ihm einen warnenden Blick und einen guten Rat über Umgang mit Schülern geben. Er würde das alles ignorieren, Albus würde das wissen, und dann könnte er endlich wieder hinunter in die Kerker und vielleicht auf dem Weg noch ein paar hilflose Kinder erschrecken.

Doch diesmal wurde er enttäuscht.

„Nun Severus, da wir das alles schon ein paar Mal durchhaben", _Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts_, fügte er still hinzu, „sehe ich mich gezwungen, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen."

Eine leicht sadistische Ader, deren Existenz Albus immer bestritt, machte sich bemerkbar.

Snape hob lediglich eine Augenbraue, auch wenn sein Innerstes sich zusammenzog. Albus' _Maßnahmen_ bedeuteten Ärger – immer!

„Spuck es schon aus, alter Mann."

Das unvermeidliche Zwinkern kehrte in die Augen des Headmasters zurück.

„Da du so versessen darauf bist, bei jeder Gelegenheit Punkte abzuziehen, auch wenn es, wenn ich mal die Schüler zitieren darf, _unfair ist_, halte ich es für eine gute Sache, wenn du die gesamte nächste Woche keine Punkte abziehst. Lass mich das nochmal ganz deutlich betonen, Severus. Du ziehst nächste Woche keine Punkte ab, nicht einen einzigen, nicht einmal, wenn dein Klassenraum in Flammen steht und die Schüler über deinen brennenden Trankzutaten Würstchen grillen. Keine Punkte, keine Strafarbeiten. Ist das klar? Severus?"

„Kristallklar, Headmaster!"Die Worte waren zustimmend, doch der Ton besagte, dass diese Tat nicht ungesühnt bleiben würde.

Dumbledore rieb sich vergnügt die Hände.

„Sehr schön, sehr schön. Immer dran denken: Geben ist besser als Nehmen! Zitronenbonbon?"

* * *

„Ich werde an diesem Unternehmen nicht teilnehmen", zischelte Hermione ihren Freunden zu, als sie sich am nächsten Tag auf dem Weg zum Tränkeunterricht befanden. „Ich für meinen Teil hätte gern eine gute Ausbildung und einen interessanten Job, und dazu ist es nunmal nötig einen _Schulabschluss_ zu haben. Snape wird uns umbringen oder rauswerfen. Ich weiss nicht, was davon ich schlimmer finden würde. Ihr solltet dringend darüber nachdenken, ob ihr das wirklich machen wollt. Es ist doch schliesslich nur ein alberner Wettstreit mit den Slytherins. Seit wann interessieren uns die?"

„Hermione", seufzte Ron, „versteh es doch endlich. Wir können einfach nicht gegen die Schlangen verlieren. Wir stehen wir denn dann da? Den Hauspokal haben wir jetzt sechsmal hintereinander bekommen, das ist nichts Besonderes mehr, aber wenn sie uns hier plattmachen, dann stehen wir bis an unser Lebensende so richtig bescheuert da. Von Slytherins ausgestochen. Willst du das wirklich erleben müssen?"

Harry sagte nichts, aber sein Kinn war leicht nach vorn geschoben, was soviel bedeutete wie: Ich höre dich, aber ich werde alles was du sagst ignorieren, weil ich mich bereits entschlossen habe zu tun, was ich tun will und nichts was du sagst, kann daran etwas ändern. Bäh!

Hermione sah ein, dass sie mit logischen Argumenten bei den Jungs nicht weiterkommen würde. Das musste irgendwas mit Testosteron und männlichem Stolz zu tun haben. So ergab sie sich dem Unvermeidlichen. Komischerweise legte sich indem Moment als sie den Raum betrat, Ruhe über sie und sie wurde von einem Frieden erfüllt, wie ihn nur jemand verspüren konnte, der wusste das er sterben würde und sich damit abgefunden hatte.

Kaum hatten sie sich alle an ihre Plätze gesetzt, flog auch schon die Tür auf und Snape betrat, offensichtlich in miesester Laune, den Raum. Das Kichern der Slytherin wurde durch das grimmige Gesicht des Tränkemeisters nur noch verstärkt, während die Gryffindors einander unsichere Blicke zuwarfen.

„Instruktionen an der Tafel. Beginnt!", schnappte der Professor und warf mit kalten Blicken um sich.

Snape machte seine Runden, wobei er es fertigbrachte, selbst eine Klasse voll von fast fertig ausgebildeten Hexen und Zauberern in Gehorsam zu starren. Weit davon entfernt, nach sieben Jahren an kalte Blicke, geheimnisvoll wehende Roben und sein patentiertes sarkastisches Lächeln gewöhnt zu sein, kauerten sich die Schüler tiefer in ihre Sitze. Das brachte Snape natürlich nur dazu, sich zu neuen Höhen der Grausamkeit aufzuschwingen.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens und mehreren hämischen Blicken seitens der Slytherins, war der gefürchtete Moment gekommen. Aufmunterndes Nicken von seinen Freunden, ausser Hermione, begleiteten Harry, als er von seinem Stuhl aufstand. Augenblicklich verstummte das Kichern der Slytherins und alle sahen gebannt zu ihm.

Snape war die, selbst für seinen Unterricht ungewöhnliche, Stille aufgefallen und mit zusammengezogenen Brauen sah er zu dem Jungen-der-lebte-um-ein-Dorn-in-seiner-Seite-zu-sein.

„Mr Potter, ich kann mich nicht entsinnen Sie aufgefordert zu haben, sich von Ihrem Stuhl zu erheben. Setzen Sie sich, _sofort_!"

Doch Harry setzte sich nicht. Er starrte zu Boden und begann dann langsam zu singen.

_Komm her und lausche meiner Stimme,_

_ich habe dir was zu erklär'n_

_hörst du das Herz in meiner Brust?_

_Pass auf ich habe dich gern!_

„Was war das, Mr Potter?"

Verhaltenes Lachen ertönte von seiten der Slytherins und Snape, der aufgestanden und ein paar Schritte nach vor gegangen war, starrte auf Harry, wie eine Schlange, die versuchte ein Kaninchen zu hypnotisieren. Nur das dieses Kaninchen sich nicht hypnotisieren liess, sondern statt dessen weitersang.

_Weiss nicht genau wann es passierte,_

_ein unbeschreiblicher Moment_

_ich sah dich an und in mir rührte _

_sich ein Gefühl das brennt._

Das Lachen war nun stärker, doch Snape war nicht im Geringsten amüsiert.

„Mr Potter, das sind 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und jetzt SETZEN SIE SICH! Ich weiss nicht, was dieser Unfug soll, doch ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass das ein Nachspiel haben wird"

Mit einem Mal stimmten alle anderen Gryffindors ein.

_Sieh du Schöner was ich habe,_

_willst du diesen Ring von mir?_

_Streif ihn über und dann sage, _

_ja, fortan gehöre ich dir._

Snape erstarrte. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das hier sollte, aber offensichtlich konnte er es nicht stoppen. Er liess seine Roben dramatisch aufwirbeln und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Sein Blick glitt über die Gesichter der Gryffindors, die komplett in Richtung des Bodens gewandt waren und unglaublich schuldbewusst wirkten. Dann sah er hinüber zu den Slytherins, welche voller Schadenfreude das Geschehen verfolgten.

Harry begann mit dem nächsten Teil seines Solos.

_Hielt mich fortan in deiner Nähe,_

_war stets bei dir wenn Unheil droht,_

_verscheuchte Schatten und Probleme,_

_hielt Wacht bis ins Morgenrot._

Na, das war ja wohl eher unwahrscheinlich, dachte Snape. Oh ja, Harry war oft in seiner Nähe gewesen, wenn Unheil nahe war, aber meistens WAR er das Unheil und Probleme hatte er wohl bisher nie verscheucht. Naja, bis auf das mit Voldemort, aber Snape war im Moment wirklich nicht in der Stimmung, das gelten zu lassen.

Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. Natürlich, der Streiche-Wettstreit. Sie waren im siebten Jahr und das hier waren Slytherins beziehungsweise Gryffindors. Der Wettstreit war die letzten Jahre ausgefallen, entweder wegen irgendwelcher Vorfälle, an denen meistens Potter schuld war oder nie bis in seinen Unterricht gekommen, weil die Schüler zuviel vor ihm Angst hatten. Das Jahr in dem die Weasley-Zwillinge ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten, hatten die Slytherins vorgezogen, den Wettstreit nicht einzufordern. Irgendwo verständlich, die hätten nicht die geringste Chance gehabt, das musste selbst Snape zugeben. Aber er entsann sich aus den Jahren vorher an den Konkurrenzkampf.

_So ging es über viele Jahre._

_In mir der Sturm schon schmerzhaft tobt._

_Schliess dich im Traum in meine Arme,_

_während ich dir Treue gelobt._

War dieses Lied auch irgendwann mal zuende? Snapes Blick fiel auf Draco Malfoy, der sein Grinsen nur schlecht verbergen konnte und ihm war alles klar. Der Einfall kam natürlich von ihm. Was hatte er auch anderes erwarten können? Aber auch, wenn er jetzt verstand, so würde er doch grösstes Vergnügen daraus ziehen, Potter nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu bestrafen.

Sein Gespräch mit Dumbledore fiel ihm wieder ein und er rieb sich mental die Hände. Seine ich-darf-keine-Punkte-abziehen-Phase begann erst nächste Woche. Ein kleines, gemeines Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Er fühlte sich, als ob Weihnachten dieses Jahr nach vorn verlegt worden wäre.

Der Refrain wurde wieder von allen Gryffindors gemeinsam gesungen, ausser von Ms Granger, wie er überrascht feststellte. Die kleine Alleswisserin saß mit einem schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck an ihrem Platz. Nun, das war interessant.

_Sieh du Schöner was ich habe_

_Willst du diesen Ring von mir?_

_Streif ihn über und dann sage, _

_ja, fortan gehöre ich dir!_

Stille kehrte ein und wurde noch in der gleichen Sekunde von dem Signal des Stundenendes unterbrochen. Erleichterung machte sich bei den Gryffindors breit und sie alle versuchten in Windeseile aus dem Raum zu entkommen, doch zumindest für Harry kam jede Hilfe zu spät.

„Mr Potter..."

Harry erstarrte mitten in der Fluchtbewegung. Snapes Tonfall klang übel, aber Harry dachte einen Unterton finsteren Vergnügens herauszuhören.

„Sorry, Mann", murmelte Ron, als er verschwand.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, es ist eine dumme Idee", flüsterte Hermione, sah ihn mitleidig an und ging, während sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

Schliesslich war er mit Snape allein.

„Nach dieser mehr als ungewöhnlichen Erklärung Ihrerseits, wäre es doch wirklich unhöflich, wenn ich Ihnen nicht entsprechend erwidern würde. Da Sie offensichtlich so gern Zeit in meiner Nähe verbringen, denke ich, ein Monat Nachsitzen, ab heute Abend 8 Uhr, mit mir müsste Ihren Wünschen entgegenkommen, meinen Sie nicht?"

Harry lief, wenn möglich, noch röter an als er ohnehin schon war, stotterte ein „Ja, Sir", heraus und verschwand.

Snape gestattete sich ein weiteres Grinsen voller Bosheit und machte sich daran die nächste Stunde vorzubereiten. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war ihm nach dem entsetzen Ausdruck auf Potters Gesicht gerade, nach einem Glas Brandy und einem kleinen Luftsprung zumute.

Er stellte fest dass es wahr war. Geben war tatsächlich besser, denn Nehmen.

Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und hielt einen Fingern hoch.

„Eine Woche?", fragte Dean.

Harry zog einen Flunsch.

„Einen Monat?", fragte Hermione und er nickte, worauf sie sofort versetzte: „Siehst du? Ich habe dich gewarnt, aber du wolltest ja nicht hören! Das hast du jetzt..."

„Mioneeeee!"

„Schon gut... Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt? Was denkst du wohl? Wir haben unseren Teil erfüllt, also heisst es jetzt Rache. Und ich weiss auch schon ganz genau, wie wir Malfoy und seine Bande drankriegen. Passt auf..."

* * *

Das Lied „Willst du" ist ohne freundliche Genehmigung von „Schandmaul" entliehen.

Zur Beruhigung einiger Leute, die meine update-„Eigenheiten"kennen: Ich schreibe im Augenblick am 8. Kapitel, somit sind die updates der nächsten Wochen gesichert!

Nächstes Mal: Kapitel 3 - Rache  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, wir sehen uns in einer Woche. 

viv


	3. Rache

So, der dritte Teil ist da. Eure reviews haben mich wieder sehr gefreut und auf jene, die mich etwas Spezifisches gefragt haben, gehe ich auch gleich nochmal ein. 

Vorher aber wieder ein grosses Danke an meine Betaleserin Leaky Cauldron anno 1985, die sich erneut mit viel Liebe zum Detail an die Arbeit und mir gute Vorschläge gemacht hat. Ich weiss dass sehr zu schätzen und hoffe, die nächsten Kapitel werden sie nicht um den Verstand bringen. #g#

Wisst ihr, was mich richtig gefreut hat? Dass so viele von euch Schandmaul kennen! Jedesmal wenn eine review kam, die etwas zu dem Lied zu sagen hatte, hab ich gegrinst, als wäre ich dicht. #fg#

Schnecke: Das Lied von Schandmaul heisst „Willst du"und ist auf dem „Wahre Helden"-Album.

Nadeshiko: Wieviele Chaps? Naja, ich hatte eigentlich mit 10 gerechnet, aber da ich das Zehnte gerade abgeschlossen habe, schätze ich, dass es mehr werden.

Ayana01: Witzigerweise habe ich etwa zum gleichen Zeitpunkt, zu dem du gereviewt hast, ein neues Chap von „Heute Hogwarts..."hochgeladen. Kannst ja gleich mal gucken gehen. Schön, dass dir all meine Storys bisher so gut gefallen haben. Das hört man immer gern. Besonders in reviews #hint# #g# Viel Spass.

Und ja, ich hatte durchaus schon darüber nachgedacht, zweimal die Woche zu updaten, aber ich denke, ich werde es bei einmal belassen, so könnt ihr wenigstens sicher sein, regelmässig ein update ohne Unterbrechung zu kriegen und ich hab immer etwas Luft, wenn die Muse mal nicht so will, wie ich. Aber: Es steht da möglicherweise ein Ereignis an, nach dem ich ein "Sonderchap" hochladen werde. Ich weiss noch nicht genau, wann es soweit ist, aber wenn, erfahrt ihr es als Erste! #g#

So, dann will ich euch gar nicht weiter länger aufhalten und wünsche euch viel Vergnügen bei:

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 3 – Rache

Harry saß am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle und schaufelte sein Frühstück in sich hinein.. Seine Augen waren dunkel gerändert, was daran lag, dass Snape ihn bis 4 Uhr morgens Kessel hatte schrubben lassen. Und eklige Kessel noch dazu. Er selbst hegte den Verdacht, dass Snape sie noch extra schmutzig gehext hatte, nur um ihm seine Strafarbeit zur Hölle zu machen.

„Hey, nun mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht", meinte Seamus, „es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Zum Glück ist Hermione zu McGonagall und Dumbledore gegangen, sonst müsstest du jetzt wirklich einen Monat abreißen. So ist es nur eine Woche."

Harry lächelte müde und warf einen Blick hinauf zu Snape am Lehrertisch, der griesgrämig in seinem Essen herumstocherte und ab und zu mit wütenden Blicken um sich schoss, abwechselnd zu Dumbledore, McGonagall und, wie Harry besorgt mit ansah, auch zu ihm und Hermione. Besonders zu Hermione. Dieser war das auch schon aufgefallen und sie hielt ihren Blick starr auf ihren Teller gerichtet.

Nachdem das Essen zu Ende war, sammelten sich alle um Harry.

„Jetzt?", fragte Parvati mit aufgeregter Stimme. Harry nickte und sie gingen in geschlossener Formation hinüber zu den Slytherins.

Am Lehrertisch verfolgte Dumbledore aufmerksam das Geschehen. Seine Augen zwinkerten vor sich hin, während er in seinen Bart schmunzelte. Nach den Jahren der Angst und Besorgnis verstand und teilte er die Auffassung der Schüler, dass etwas Spaß nicht schaden konnte. Er persönlich vermisste die Weasley-Zwillinge ein wenig und sah es gern, dass wieder etwas Schwung ins Leben kam. Er sah hinüber zu Snape, der mit seinen Augen Eispfeile in Richtung der Schüler und insbesondere der Gryffindors schoss. Er gluckste leise und lehnte sich zurück. Wie er seinen Tränkemeister kannte, würde er den Schülern ein gutes Rennen bieten.

* * *

Bei den Slytherins angekommen, gab Harry einen Zettel an Draco, der ihn mit einer Miene absoluter Siegesgewissheit entgegennahm. Harry und die anderen blieben stehen und warteten, dass Draco den Zettel lesen würde, doch dieser sah sie nur herablassend an.

„Was ist, Potter? Willst du noch ein Küsschen zum Dank oder was stehst du hier rum?"

„Du kannst mich mal, Malfoy."

Draco grinste. „Das ist mir klar, dass ich das könnte, Potter, bei wem könnte ich das nicht? Jeder will mich. Aber ich verzichte."

Harrys Wangen nahmen eine interessante Schattierung von Scharlachrot an, dann wandte er sich um und verschwand, gefolgt von den anderen.

Draco grinste noch breiter, dann öffnete er das Blatt Pergament und las die Aufgabe. Schlagartig wich das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht.

_Challenge 2:_

_Die Slytherins haben ihren Gemeinschaftsraum für eine Woche mit hellen Pastellfarben zu streichen, die Sofas und Sessel müssen rosa sein und überall haben bunte Federn, knuddelige Kissen und Plüschtiere zu liegen. Alle Slytherins müssen abends und nachts lange, rüschenbesetzte Nachthemden tragen, ebenfalls in Pastelltönen. Sollte Snape den Raum in der Zeit betreten, dann muss ihm empfohlen werden, seine Räume und Kleidung ebenso zu färben, weil es die Laune hebt!_

* * *

„Das wird ihn lehren, uns schräg zu kommen", murmelte Harry, während er mit Hermione und Ron durch die Gänge stampfte. Ron grinste glückselig bei dem Gedanken an einen rosa Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin, während Hermione noch immer den Kopf schüttelte. Schließlich kamen sie an der Bibliothek vorbei und sie trennte sich von den beiden, weil sie vor dem Unterricht noch etwas nachschlagen wollte. Dass es mit dem Zauber zu tun hatte, der ihre Haare zähmte, verschwieg sie vorsorglich.

Sie war gerade in die Verbotene Abteilung gekommen – als Headgirl hatte sie die dafür notwendige Erlaubnis –, als sich mit einem Mal ein Schatten über sie beugte. Sie trat mit einem unterdrückten Schrei zurück und erkannte Snape, der sich vor ihr aufgebaut hatte.

„Ms Granger, gerade die Person, die ich sprechen wollte", flüsterte er mit bedrohlicher Stimme.

„M... mich, Sir?", quiekte Hermione und trat noch einen Schritt zurück, doch Snape kam gleich einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ja, Sie, Ms Granger und tun Sie nicht so, als wüssten Sie nicht, wovon ich spreche! Oder hat Ihnen die lange Freundschaft mit Potter und Weasley jetzt endgültig den letzten Rest Verstand geraubt?"

Hermione öffnete gerade den Mund, um diese unfaire Bemerkung abzuweisen, als Snape auch schon weitersprach.

„Ich komme gleich auf den Punkt, Ms Granger. Sollten Sie Ihre kleine Besserwisser-Nase noch einmal in Angelegenheiten stecken, die Sie nichts angehen, dann verspreche ich Ihnen, dass Sie es aufs Tiefste bereuen werden. Ich werde Ihnen Ihr Leben in einer Art zur Hölle machen, wie Sie es sich nicht annähernd vorstellen können, haben Sie das verstanden, Sie nervtötendes, kleines Ding?"

Hermione schluckte entsetzt.

„Aber Sir, i... ich wollte doch nur..."

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Ms Granger."

„WAS? Aber wieso denn?"

„Zwanzig Punkte, Ms Granger!"

„Aber ich habe doch gar nichts..."

„Dreißig Punkte."

„Das ist unfair und Sie wissen das!"Hermiones Stimme wurde lauter. Das war so ungerecht, sie konnte einfach nicht fassen, was hier passierte. Sie hatte nichts weiter getan, als einem Freund zu helfen! Und Snape missbrauchte, wieder einmal, seine Position, um sich zu rächen.

„Vierzig Punkte."

Jetzt war es aber wirklich genug! Wo sich eben noch Furcht befunden hatte, spürte Hermione jetzt nur noch Wut.

„Das ist ja wohl das Letzte!", zischte sie erbost.

Snape hob eine Braue.

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie sind so ein ungerechter Mensch! Wie können Sie es wagen? Sie wissen genau, dass Harry nicht schuld war, an dem, was passiert ist, sondern Malfoy. Ich hab gesehen, wie sie die beiden beobachtet haben. Trotzdem haben Sie Harry bestraft und zwar viel schlimmer, als es nötig gewesen wäre, nur, weil Sie ihn nicht mögen. Und weil ich etwas dagegen gemacht haben, wollen Sie sich jetzt rächen. Wissen Sie was? Sie tun mir richtig Leid. Keiner kann Sie leiden, weil Sie so ein Fiesling sind!"

Sie atmete heftig, da ihre Stimme zum Ende hin schon fast einem Schreien geglichen hatte. Jetzt, als alles raus war, was ihr auf der Zunge brannte, fiel ihr Blick auf Snape und sie erstarrte. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske aus Eis und seine Augen funkelten wie schwarze Kristalle. Erschrocken legte sie eine Hand über den Mund. Hatte sie das wirklich alles gesagt? Zu SNAPE? Langsam trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück, wagte es aber nicht, wegzurennen.

„Sehr interessant, Ms Granger. Dieser kleine Ausbruch kostet Gryffindor dann insgesamt 70 Punkte. War das jetzt alles, was Sie mir zu sagen hatten, oder gibt es noch etwas, dass Sie mir zur Kenntnis bringen wollen? Vielleicht wollen Sie ja eine glatte 100 draus machen? Ich bin ganz Ohr." Seine Stimme war leise und kalt.

Hermione schüttelte atemlos den Kopf.

„Dann verschwinden Sie, Ms Granger. Und denken Sie an das, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe. Halten Sie Ihre Nase und in Zukunft auch Ihre Äußerungen bei sich, Sie dummes, kleines Mädchen."

Sie wollte gerade erwidern, dass sie kein dummes, kleines Mädchen war, aber ein Blick auf das Gesicht des Professors überzeugte sie, still zu sein. Sie warf ihm einen Blick voll abgrundtiefer Verachtung zu und schritt, so würdevoll wie möglich, davon.

Snape sah ihr hinterher und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Wer hätte gedacht, das der kleine Bücherwurm ein derartiges Rückgrat hätte? Dass sie aus dem ganzen Gryffindorbund die Einzige mit Verstand war, hatte er schon lange gewusst, aber dass sie sich zu so einem feurigen Ding entwickelt hatte, war ihm bisher nicht aufgefallen. Die Röte auf ihren Wangen, als sie sich in Rage geredet hatte, die blitzenden zimtbraunen Augen... Und seit wann war diese struppige Masse auf ihrem Kopf zu langen, seidigen Locken geworden?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wo war das denn jetzt hergekommen? Also wirklich! Er schnaubte verächtlich. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach zu lange allein gewesen, dass ihn jetzt sogar dieser Verschnitt von einem Mädchen aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

Auch wenn eine kleine Verräterstimme in seinem Kopf darauf bestand, dass sie kein Mädchen mehr war, sondern eine junge Frau. Eine attraktive junge Frau.

„Ach, halt die Klappe!", murmelte er. „Und als nächstes schließe ich Freundschaft mit Potter, oder was?"

* * *

Hermione stürmte wutschnaubend in den Unterricht von Professor Binns und ließ sich neben Harry und Ron fallen. Die beiden hoben erstaunt die Köpfe, als Hermione zischte.

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Mione?", fragte Ron und erhielt zum Dank einen giftigen Blick. Sie starrte Harry an.

„Dieser Streiche-Wettstreit... Wir sind doch noch dabei, oder?", fragte sie langsam. Harry sah sie fragend an und nickte dann. Ein breites Grinsen legte sich über Hermiones Gesicht. „Ich bin dabei", fauchte sie. „Und mein besonderes Augenmerk lege ich auf diese übergroße Fledermaus, die denkt, sie wüsste alles."

Harry und Ron atmeten überrascht ein. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie Hermione hörten, wie sie einen Lehrer beleidigte.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ich werde ihn fertigmachen. Er wird noch den Tag bereuen, an dem er zu mir sagte „Ich sehe keinen Unterschied"oder all die anderen Dinge, die er an mi... _uns_ verbrochen hat!"

Ron sah sie ehrfürchtig an. „Hermione - du benimmst dich wie ein... Teenager!"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Faszinierende Beobachtungsgabe, Ron."Ihre Stimme tropfte förmlich vor Sarkasmus. „Tut mir leid, dass ich es dir zur Kenntnis bringen muss, aber ich BIN ein Teenager!"

„Manchmal klingst du selber wie Snape", grinste Ron.

„Also ehrlich, Ron..."

„Du weißt, was er meint, Mione", warf Harry ein. „Es ist einfach so... Du verhältst dich anders als sonst. Nicht dass es mir etwas ausmacht, dass du jetzt doch einsteigst. Mit deinem Verstand und deinen Gefühlen auf dem Kriegspfad, können die Slytherins schon so gut wie einpacken. Aber was du plötzlich mit Snape hast, kann ich mir auch nicht erklären."

Sie verengte die Augen. „Wenn ich mit Snape fertig bin, wird er nicht wissen, _was_ ihn überrollt hat!"

* * *

Snape wusste nicht genau, was ihn überrollt hatte. Er wusste nur, dass ihm zum Schreien war. Noch nie, NIE, hatte er etwas Grauenhafteres gesehen, etwas, das schrecklicher war, als das hier.

Es war... pink...

Fassungslos starrte er auf das, was einst der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gewesen war, doch nun glich es eher... einem äußerst geschmacklosen, drittklassigen Bordell. Einem geschmacklosen, drittklassigen, homosexuellen Bordell. Sein Blick glitt zu Crabbe und Goyle, die in bodenlangen, rüschenbesetzten Nachthemden vor dem Kamin saßen und ihn, so gut es ging, ignorierten. Blaise Zabini schien damit weniger Schwierigkeiten zu haben, als die beiden, denn auch wenn er ähnlich gekleidet war, so balancierte er doch eine kichernde Pansy Parkinson auf seinem Schoß, die sich offenbar nicht so sehr für seine Kleidung interessierte, sondern mehr für das, was darunter lag.

Snape wirkte gefährlich nahe an einem Aneurisma. Dann schien er sich daran zu erinnern, wie man atmete.

„Wassssss", er hörte sich an wie ein röchelnder Voldemort, „ geht hier vor? Was HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN?"

Draco Malfoy kam aus dem Gang der zu den Schlafzimmern führte und hätte Snape nicht soeben schon der Schlag getroffen, dann hätte er jetzt zwischen Herz- und Lachanfall wählen müssen. Draco Malfoy, natürlich nur das Beste gewöhnt, trug ebenfalls ein Nachthemd, nur das seines aus bestem Satin war, die Pastellfarbe war ein teures Apricot und der Besatz bestand aus Brüssler Spitze. Er bewegte sich, als trüge er einen Designeranzug und brachte es tatsächlich fertig in diesem Nachthemd noch immer beeindruckend gut auszusehen.

„N'Abend, Professor", lächelte er im Vorbeigehen, und Snape hatte für eine Sekunde das Gefühl, dass Draco sich überhaupt nicht unwohl fühlte.

„Mr Malfoy, hätten Sie die Güte mir zu erklären, warum der Gemeinschaftsraum aussieht, als wäre eine Zuckerfabrik darin explodiert, und warum, um Merlins Willen, tragen sie alle... DAS?"Er zeigte anklagend auf die Nachthemden.

Crabbe und Goyle warfen sich einen Lass-die-das-unter-sich-klären-ich-bin-heut-nicht-in-Suizidlaune-Blick zu, den Snape sehr wohl sah. Draco drehte sich halb zu ihm um und sah ihn mit einem falschen, unschuldigen Ausdruck an.

„Nun, Professor, wir waren der Ansicht, dass man öfter mal was Neues ausprobieren sollte. Es mag ein wenig experimentell wirken, aber wir verbessern uns täglich. Sehen Sie, heute mittag waren die Wände noch grellrosa, jetzt sind sie eher francaise rosè, verstehen Sie?"

Nein, Snape verstand, ehrlich gesagt, _nicht_!

„Wenn ich Ihnen einen Tipp geben darf, Professor", schnurrte Draco und mehr als ein Slytherin im Raum hatte das Gefühl, das Draco die Sachen mehr genoss, als er es eigentlich sollte, „dann sollten Sie das auch mal ausprobieren. Etwas Rosa würde Ihren Teint ungemein betonen und eine helle Farbe in Ihren Räumen würde Ihre Laune jeden Morgen aufs Neue heben. Wenn Sie wollen, helfen wir Ihnen beim Streichen, nicht wahr, Leute?"

Gedämpftes Murmeln erklang, aus dem man nicht wirklich Zustimmung erkennen konnte.

Snapes Augenbrauen hatte fast seinen Haaransatz erreicht.

„Mr Malfoy", sagte er leise, „nehmen Sie Drogen? Ich würde Ihnen raten diese Frage mit ja zu beantworten, denn falls das nicht der Fall sein sollte, sähe ich mich gezwungen, meinem Haus noch in dieser Sekunde einen Betrag an Punkten abzuziehen, der selbst die Gryffindors zum Weinen bringen würde."

Draco hatte den Anstand, sein Lächeln verschwinden zu lassen, zuckte aber zur Antwort nur mit den Schultern.

Der nächste Morgen brachte alle Gryffindors, die an den Punktegläsern der Häuser vorbeigingen, dazu, laut zu jubeln.

* * *

* * *

Tja, das dürfte ein Nachspiel für Harry und seine Kameraden haben. Im nächsten Kapitel treffen Hermione und Snape aufeinander und diesmal gibt es kein Pardon. Und auch Harry und Draco kriegen etwas, worüber sie nachdenken können.

Nächstes Mal: Kapitel 4 – Eine Lektion im Küssen

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und bis nächste Woche!

Eure viv


	4. Eine Lektion im Küssen Teil I

So, hi...

Ja, ein Kapitel, mitten in der Woche. Wieso? Ich habe ein kleines Ziel erreicht und mir ist nach Feiern. Und wenn man feiert, dann möchte man ja auch anderen eine Freunde machen, ne?

Wieder einmal vielen Dank an Leaky Cauldron, die das Chap gebetat hat und mir ihre Korrekturen mit kleinen Kommis verzuckert hat. #g# More power to you! Danke!

Wiederholten und aufrichtigesten Dank an alle, die mir gereviewt haben. Ich liebe euch!!!

Anschliessend entschuldige ich mich in aller Form bei denjenigen, die nach dem letzten Chap wegen Lachkrämpfen in ärztliche Behandlung mussten. Leider werde ich mich in dieser Hisicht wohl nicht bessern. Eher im Gegenteil, wenn ich an mein Lieblingschap denke, auf das ihr allerdings noch etwas warten müsst.

Heissen Dank auch an **inessnape**, die mich komplimentierte, indem sie sagte, dass sie seit "Draco Malfoy als hopsende Ratte", im Original " Draco Malfoy - the amazing bouncing rat" nicht mehr so gelacht hat. Ich habe mir diese Geschichte anschliessend zu Gemüte geführt (oft gehört und bisher ignoriert) und mich weggeschmissen. Diese Story ist nur genial (ich kann allerdings nur vom Original ausgehen, nicht von der Übersetzung) und wenn meine Story tatsächlich auch nur ein Zehntel so komisch sein sollte, dann ist mein Leben nicht umsonst gewesen.

Ansonsten möchte ich noch kurz ein paar Sachen anmerken, da ich danach gefragt wurde: Dinge, die es bei mir nie geben wird:

1. mpreg - wir mögen in der Zaubererwelt sein, aber deswegen müssen wir doch Mutter Natur nicht unnötig auf die Füsse treten. Sollte es im reallife soweit sein, dass es wirklich funktioniert, werd ich zu den Ersten gehören, die sich dafür einsetzen, aber bis dahin - bäh.

2. Heirat, Schwangerschaft und happy ever after im Allgemeinen in meinen Storys - NIEMALS! doppelbäh!

3. Draco (oder wer auch immer) als Tunte/crossdressed - Nope, nein Sir, nicht bei mir. Sorry falls es da Verwirrungen gegeben haben sollte.

Nachdem jetzt alle Klarheiten beseitigt wurden - viel Spass! #g#

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 4 – Eine Lektion im Küssen, Teil 1

Harry sah auf den Kontrakt, den die Gryffindors mit den Slytherin geschlossen hatten, und stellte fest, dass die letzte Aufgabe sich silbern gefärbt hatte. Das bedeutete, Slytherin war am Zug. Und dabei hatte er so gehofft, dass sie es nicht durchziehen würden. Aber scheinbar waren Draco und seine Leute entschlossen, bis zum bitteren Ende durchzuhalten. Nun ja, daran war nichts zu ändern.

Er sah hinüber zu Hermione, die in einer Ecke saß und ein Buch las, dass den äußerst interessanten Titel „1001 Weg, deinen Feind in die Knie zu zwingen" trug. Er stupste Ron an und nickte mit seinem Kopf in ihre Richtung. Ron grinste und Harry beobachtete, wie sich ein verträumter, kleiner Schleier über die Augen seines besten Freundes legte.

_Oh je, ich wusste dass das passieren würde. Er sollte sich ganz dringend eine Freundin suchen, denn Hermione würde ihn von hier bis Askaban hexen, wenn er ihr wieder Avancen macht._

Hermione und Ron hatten seit dem 4. Schuljahr eine ich-will-ich-will-nicht-Beziehung am Laufen gehabt, bis sie sich im 6. Jahr zusammengerauft und tatsächlich versucht hatten, eine Romanze aufzubauen. Es hatte keine 7 Tage gedauert, bis sie sich an die Kehle gegangen waren. Sie hatten schließlich festgestellt, dass sie Freunde waren, sehr gute Freunde, aber eben nichts weiter als das. Hermione sah in Ron eher eine Art Bruder, so wie in Harry, und alles was darüber hinausging, fühlte sich eben seltsam und falsch an. Ron hatte das ebenso gesehen, doch manchmal sah man in seinen Augen noch diesen Blick aufblitzen, diesen Blick, der sagte: Was wäre, wenn...?

Langsam tröpfelten auch die anderen Siebtklässler in den Gemeinschaftsraum und auch Ginny ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Sie war zwar erst im 6. Jahr, doch als Weasley und allgemein anerkanntem Sturkopf, hatte sie sich qualifiziert, ebenfalls an dem Wettbewerb teilzunehmen. Angeblich als „Vorbereitung"für ihr eigenes Abschlussjahr.

Keiner hatte dagegen etwas einzuwenden gehabt und Hermione war eigentlich sogar ganz froh darüber, denn auch wenn sie inzwischen mit den anderen Mädchen ihrer Jahrgangsstufe zurechtkam, so hatte sie doch über die letzten Jahre mit Ginny ein besonderes Freundschaftsverhältnis entwickelt. Das Mädchen war ihr persönliches Nachschlaglexikon, sobald es um irgendetwas ging, das Jungs betraf, denn Ginny hatte mit ihren roten Haaren, den blauen Augen und der porzellanweissen Haut schon so manches Herz gebrochen und konnte sich eines umfangreichen Wissens rühmen. Ihre unbeschwerte Art, sich mit Hermione, die nach dem letzten Sommer mit Viktor Krumm selbst kein unbeschriebenes Blatt mehr war, über Themen zu unterhalten, die selbst Lavender und Parvati die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hätte, war ein unschätzbares Reservoir an aufheiternden Themen.

Sie hatte, nachdem die Sache mit Ron endgültig vorbei war, einen Brief von Viktor bekommen. Er schien immer einen Riecher dafür zu haben, wann er problemlos in ihrem Leben auftauchen konnte. Sie hatten einen phantastischen Sommer bei ihm zu Hause verbracht und dabei waren sie auch, mehr als einmal, zusammen im Bett gelandet. In dieser Hinsicht war Viktor wirklich eine Offenbarung gewesen und Hermione hatte Geschmack an dieser speziellen Art der körperlichen Ertüchtigung gefunden. Leider war er außerhalb des Bettes nur halb so hinreichend gewesen. Mit seinem ununterbrochenen Geschwafel über Quidditch hatte er sie schon bald an Ron erinnert und das in einer Weise, die ihr nicht gefiel. Am Ende des Sommers hatten sie beide beschlossen, Freunde zu bleiben, aber Hermione war realistisch. Viktor war ein berühmter Quidditchspieler und stets von Frauen umgeben. Dementsprechend waren die Briefe zwischen den beiden immer weniger geworden und schließlich herrschte Stille. Sie war ein wenig traurig darüber gewesen, schließlich nahm er einen besonderen Platz in ihrem Leben ein. Doch Ginny hatte sie schnell aus dem Trübsal geholt.

Gerade jetzt warf diese ihr einen Blick zu, der neue Informationen versprach. Hermione versuchte, sich zu erinnern, mit wem das quirlige Mädchen zur Zeit zusammen war. Schließlich kam sie darauf und warf Dean einen amüsierten Blick zu. Sie war sich sicher, noch vor dem Schlafengehen intime Auskünfte über seine anatomischen Besonderheiten zu bekommen.

Endlich waren alle versammelt und wie auf ein geheimes Signal hin ertönte wieder das ungeduldige Pochen am Fenster, durch welches gleich darauf der gleiche, arrogante Falke hereingeschwebt kam und, diesmal ohne zu landen, im Kreisen seine Nachricht fallen ließ und sich wieder davonmachte. Es war fast, als wüsste das Tier, dass auf dem Blatt keine besonders gute Nachricht stand, und so schnell wie möglich weg sein wollte, bevor die Bombe hochging.

Harry hob das Pergament auf, als enthielte es eine giftige Substanz, und öffnete es dann mit der gleichen Sorgfalt. Seine Augen vergrößerten sich, bis er auf äußerst unbekömmliche Art und Weise einer Eule glich, dann ließ er sich in den nächsten Sessel fallen, was Neville zum Quieken brachte.

„Sorry Mann", murmelte Harry, setzte sich in einen freien Sessel und dann glitten seine Blicke zu Lavender, Parvati und zuletzt Hermione. Die drei begannen sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen.

„Ähm", war das Nächste, was von Harry kam, und da er sich anscheinend nicht durchringen konnte, zu erzählen, was die nächste Aufgabe war, schnappte Seamus sich das Blatt. Er las es und konnte sich dann offensichtlich nicht entscheiden, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

Er räusperte sich und las die Aufgabe vor.

_Challenge 3:_

_Eine der weiblichen Gryffindors hat in der nächsten Stunde Snape zu küssen._

_PS: Mein Beileid für die Familie des bald verstorbenen Gryffindormitgliedes._

_PPS: Seid froh, dass wir die Aufgabe nicht einem der Kerle gegeben haben!_

Wie üblich folgte auf die Verlesung der Aufgabe entsetztes Schweigen.

„Warum muss es denn immer Snape sein?", wimmerte Neville schließlich.

„Weil er uns hasst, uns die meisten Punkte abzieht und natürlich, weil er keinerlei Humor hat", klärte Ron ihn auf.

„Ich würds machen", warf Ginny ein, woraufhin sie von allen geschockt angestarrt wurde. „Na was denn?", fragte sie unbekümmert und zuckte die Schultern. „Diese ganze ich-bin-ein-bad-guy-Sache, die schwarzen Klamotten und die Stimme... er ist schon irgendwie heiß, das könnt ihr nicht leugnen."

„Doch kann ich!", erklärte Dean.

„Problemlos", fügte Ron hinzu, woraufhin Seamus, Neville und Harry nickten. Lavender und Parvati begannen zu kichern.

„Na ja", meinte Lavender irgendwann, „also Ginny hat schon irgendwie recht."

„Auch wenn wir ihn niemals küssen würden", erklärte Parvati und Lavender nickte. „Er würde uns vermutlich 1000 Punkte abziehen und Strafarbeiten bis zum Ende aller Zeiten geben. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er uns vermutlich ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen würde."

„Ich machs", kam eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und alle drehten sich um, um Hermione anzuglotzen, die sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte. Harry und Ron trugen simultane Ausdrücke endloser Verwirrung, Neville hatte einen Farbton von Grün angenommen, der sich nicht im Geringsten mit seiner Haarfarbe verstand, und Dean und Seamus sahen sie mit einer stummen Heldenverehrung an, als hätte sie soeben verkündet, das Böse aus der Welt vertrieben zu haben. Lavender und Parvati verfielen in haltloses Kichern und Ginny stand mit stolzgeschwellter Brust da, als wollte sie sagen: Das ist mein Mädchen!

„Mione, bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, die Chancen, dass du das überlebst, stehen nicht wirklich gut", meinte Harry zögerlich.

Sie sah ihn an. „Harry, willst du diesen Wettbewerb nun gewinnen oder nicht?"

„Jah, schon..."

„Na siehst du. Parvati und Lavender wollen es nicht machen und wenn du nicht gerade planst, dich in ein Mädchen zu verwandeln und es selbst zu machen, dann bin ich ja wohl deine einzige Chance, oder?"

„Jah, schon..."

„Außerdem freue ich mich darauf, es zu tun!"

„Wa... WAS?"

„Ja, ich werde diese miese Fledermaus lehren, was es heißt, sich mit Hermione Granger anzulegen! Er denkt, er kann mich rumschubsen, wie es ihm passt? Ich werde ihm den Schock seines Lebens verpassen, darauf könnt ihr euch verlassen!"

Stille legte sich über den Raum.

„Ehrlich Mione, ich habs einmal gesagt und ich sag's wieder", meinte Ron ehrfürchtig. „Du bist manchmal erschreckend, nett, aber echt erschreckend!"

Hermione grinste in einer Art, die jedem im Raum ein für alle Mal klarmachte, dass man Hermione nicht reizen sollte, wenn man sein Leben unbeschadet führen wollte.

* * *

Das Abendessen verlief bis zum letzten Moment recht ruhig. Snape saß an seinem gewohnten Platz am Lehrertisch und schob sein Essen über den Teller. Er wusste nicht genau, weswegen, aber irgendwie hatte er heute keinen rechten Hunger. Neben ihm unterhielten sich Pomona Sprout und Rolanda Hooch. Rolanda erzählte gerade ausführlich, dass sie in den Winterferien, die sie in London verbracht hatte, Oliver Wood wiedergetroffen hatte, und aus welchem Grund genau er früher ihr Lieblingsschüler gewesen war. Pomona saß daneben und giggelte ab und zu, während ihre Wangen einen leichten Rotton angenommen hatten. Schließlich hatte Snape, der mal wieder sein ausgezeichnetes Gehör verfluchte, genug von den Details. 

Er wandte sich mit kalter Miene an die Fluglehrerin.

„Rolanda, es ist dir sicherlich bewusst, dass die Dinge, die du gerade erzähl hast, zu deiner Entlassung führen könnten, oder?"

Sprout wandte sich hastig ab, da sie dem Tränkemeister nicht in die Quere kommen wollte, doch Hooch gab sich von seiner einschüchternden Art unbeeindruckt.

„Weißt du, Severus, ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, ob der Stock nicht splittern könnte, wenn du dich hinsetzt."

Snape sah sie mit leicht geweiteten Augen an, während sie sich bei Sprout weiter über Olivers spezielle Gelenkigkeit ausließ. Als von ihm keine Antwort kam, drehte sie sich noch einmal kurz um.

„Wenn du die Beleidigung entdeckt hast, dann kannst du gerne wegen einer Revanche zu mir kommen, Severus, Darling."

Damit wandte sie ihm endgültig den Rücken zu.

Severus starrte auf selbigen.

_Na warte, Rolanda, das gibt ein Rückspiel, versprochen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie viele Gifte ich habe, die nicht nachweisbar sind..._

Er ließ seinen Blick schlechtgelaunt durch die Halle schweifen, wo sich jeder, der seine Augen auf sich spürte, sofort zusammenduckte, um ja keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Doch plötzlich verankerten sich seine schwarzen Augen in einem Paar zimtbrauner.

Granger.

Er hob eine Braue, doch statt sich abzuwenden, zog das unverschämte Mädchen selbst nur eine Braue hoch und ein wissendes Lächeln legte sich um ihre Lippen, richtiggehend provozierend. Er war froh, in den Jahren als Spion gelernt zu haben, wie man eine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit beibehielt, selbst wenn man überrascht war.

_Weiber!_

Nach einem kurzen, unerbittlichen Blickduell wurde sie von einem ihrer kleinen Freunde abgelenkt und Severus entließ den Atem, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, ihn angehalten zu haben. Wie kam das Gör dazu, ihn anzustarren? Vor allem, ihn _so_ anzustarren? Er spürte, dass sein Atem, wenn auch nicht schneller, so doch tiefer ging. Unbewusst hatte er sich ihr entgegengelehnt und trotz der Distanz versucht, ihren Geruch einzufangen.

Was ist nur mit mir los?, fragte er sich. Das war doch sonst nicht seine Art, sich so zu benehmen. Es war, als hätte ihr Streit in der Bibliothek etwas in ihm geöffnet, wovon er vorher nicht gewusst hatte, dass es da war.

Trotz dessen, dass sein Verstand dagegen protestierte, nutzte er den Moment ihrer Ablenkung, um sie gründlich zu studieren. Ihre Haare schwangen weich um ihre Schultern, als sie den Kopf wegen etwas schüttelte, dass Weasley zu ihr sagte. Ihre Haltung war gerade und selbstsicher, ihre Bewegungen anmutig und als seine Augen tiefer glitten, spürte er den Anflug von Röte auf seinen Wangen. Meine Güte, wann hatte sie denn _die_ entwickelt? Er erwischte sich selbst beim Starren und riss sich gewaltsam von dem Bild fort, wohl wissen, dass er den Anblick ihrer Brüste unter der Schulbluse fortan nicht mehr ignorieren könnte. Er hörte ihr Lachen und es klang für ihn wie Silbermünzen, die auf Marmor fielen.

_Verdammt..._

Er kam sich vor wie ein alter Lüstling. Wie alt konnte das Mädchen sein? 16? 17? Die kleine Stimme machte sich wieder bemerkbar und erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie inzwischen 18 war. Schon längst volljährig in der Zaubererwelt. Er war doppelt so alt wie sie. Andererseits war ein Altersunterschied von knapp 20 Jahren in der magischen Welt nicht mehr, als 5 Jahre bei den Muggeln. Immerhin lag die normale Altersspanne eines Zauberers bei 150 Jahren. Er ohrfeigte sich innerlich selbst. Was dachte er denn über so etwas nach? Es war ja nicht so, dass er plante, mit ihr eine Beziehung einzugehen.

Und was genau planst du dann?, fragte die nervige Stimme in ihm schadenfroh.

Er murmelte einen Fluch, stand auf und verschwand aus der Halle.

Hermione sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln gehen. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über seinen Blick auf sich gespürt, wie zwei Pfeile aus Feuer. Was sollte das?, fragte sie sich verwirrt. Irgendwie war ihr plötzlich gar nicht mehr danach zumute, ihn morgen in der Stunde zu küssen. Mit einem Mal zweifelte sie daran, dass es eine so gute Idee gewesen war, sich freiwillig zu melden.

Reine Nervosität, schalt sie sich, krieg jetzt bloß keine kalten Füsse!

Ginny, die von dem inneren Monolog nichts mitbekommen hatte, legte ihre Hand auf Hermiones Arm.

„Komm schon, lass uns abhauen, ich muss dir noch was erzählen", sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern. Die beiden erhoben sich und gingen zurück zum Turm.

* * *

Harry war nach dem Abendessen noch einmal schnell zur Eulerei hochgegangen, um nachzusehen, wie es Hedwig ging, und befand sich nun auf dem Weg zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum, als er um die Ecke und direkt gegen etwas Hartes lief. 

„Pass doch auf, wo du hinrennst, Potter!", schnarrte eine überhebliche Stimme.

„Tut mir...", Harry sah auf und erkannte Draco Malfoy, was ihn dazu brachte, seinen Satz umzuändern, „überhaupt nicht leid. Wundert mich, dass du überhaupt was gemerkt hast, ich dachte, zuallererst würde man bei dir auf dein Ego prallen."

„Witzig, Potter, wer hätte gedacht, dass du Sinn für Humor hast? Wenn man allerdings deine Haare bedenkt..."

„Oh, meine Güte, Malfoy, war das wirklich eine Beleidigung? Muss spät sein, was?"

„Übst du dich an Sarkasmus? Soll ich dir ein gutes Buch darüber leihen, denn scheinbar hast du den Dreh noch nicht ganz raus?"

Harry grinste schief und seufzte dann.

„Was ist Potter? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, oder fällt dir einfach nichts mehr ein?"

„Weiß nicht. Irgendwie ist es nicht mehr wie früher."

„Oh, geht es dir besser, wenn ich dich Narbengesicht nenne und dir vielleicht noch einen Fluch hinterher schicke? Wenn es dir hilft... ich tu's gern."Ein höhnisches Lächeln umspielte Dracos Lippen. Aber auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, er wusste, was Harry meinte. Da sie inzwischen auf der selben Seite standen und auch Seite an Seite gekämpft hatten, hatte sich ihre Beziehung geändert, ob sie das nun gut fanden oder nicht.

„Hast du noch nie überlegt, wie es wäre, wenn sich Gryffindor und Slytherin vertragen würden?", fragte Harry und hätte sich angesichts der verachtenden Schnaubens von Draco gleich auf die Zunge beißen können.

„Klar und als nächstes würden wir zwei die besten Freunde werden, feststellen, dass wir Seelenpartner oder etwas in der Art wären. Dann fallen wir uns um den Hals, weil wir erkannt haben, dass es zwischen uns schon immer eine tiefe Verbindung gegeben hat, und wir nur versuchten, sie durch Hass zu übertünchen. Danach schwören wir uns vermutlich ewige Liebe und leben glücklich bis ans Ende unserer Tage?"

Harry hob eine Braue.

„Du scheinst oft und lange darüber nachgedacht zu haben."

„Es ist mehr wie eine dumpfe Erinnerung aus einem Albtraum."

Harry lehnte sich an die Wand und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust, während er Draco einen langen Blick schenkte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dich so beschäftige, dass du sogar von mir träumst."

Draco verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme. Das Mondlicht, dass durch die Fensterbögen fiel, spiegelte sich in seinen grauen Augen.

„Du versuchst auch alles so umzuwandeln, dass es dir schmeichelt, oder, Potter?"

Harry stieß sich lächelnd von der Wand ab und ging auf Draco zu. Als er an ihm vorbeiging, sagte er mit verführerischer Stimme:

„Gib es doch einfach zu, Malfoy. Du stehst auf mich!"

Dann lachte er und verschwand im Dunkeln. Er sah nicht den erst überraschten, dann geschockten Gesichtsausdruck, der sich Dracos bemächtigte. Ein paar Sekunden stand er völlig reglos da.

Dann zog er einen Mundwinkel nach oben und flüsterte in die Dunkelheit: „Und was, wenn ich es tue?"

* * *

Ginny und Hermione saßen in Hermiones Zimmer, welches sie als Headgirl bekommen hatte. Ginny war gerade mit ihren neuesten Erzählungen fertig geworden und nun hockten sie im Schneidersitz auf Hermiones Bett und blätterten durch die letzte Ausgabe von „Witch's Weekly", ein Vergnügen, welches sich Hermione nur gönnte, wenn sie mit Ginny allein war, nicht zuletzt, weil Ginny die Zeitung organisierte. Einmal hatte Ginny sogar die „Playwitch" mitgebracht und die Bilder darin hatten Hermione ziemlich verlegen gemacht. 

Plötzlich ruckte Ginnys Kopf hoch.

„So, und jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache", grinste sie.

Hermione sah sie verwirrt an.

„Was meinst du?"

„Na komm schon, spiel nicht die Unwissende. Was ist das jetzt mit Snape? Ist doch sonst nicht deine Art, dich einfach über hilflose Lehrer herzumachen. Jedenfalls nicht in der Art."

„Äh, Gin, ich weiß echt nicht, was du meinst. Was heißt hier überhaupt hermachen? Und hilflos mag ja auf viele zutreffen, aber nicht auf Snape. Du weißt doch, wieso ich das mache."

„Ja ja, Rache, blaaa, erzähl mir doch nichts! Das hat nicht zufällig irgendwas damit zu tun, dass er groß, dunkel, auf seltsame Weise gutaussehend ist, und eine Stimme hat, bei der man nur wegschmelzen will?"

„Sicherlich nicht! Wir reden hier über Snape! Ekel Snape! Der Mann, der uns seit Jahren terrorisiert! Klingelt da was? Du solltest echt mal anfangen, mit dem Kopf zu denken."

Ginny machte sich nicht das Geringste aus der Beleidigung.

„Ja, ich erinner mich an ihn. Endlose Augen, eine große Nase und ein dominantes Auftreten." Sie gab ein schnurrendes Geräusch von sich und begann zu lachen, bis sie von Hermione ein Kissen über den Kopf gezogen bekam.

„Du bist echt unmöglich", lachte sie. Dann sah sie auf die Uhr. „Es ist schon ziemlich spät, Gin. Ich glaub, ich sollte jetzt schlafen gehen."

„Na schön, nochmal davongekommen. Aber diese Unterhaltung ist nur aufgeschoben, nicht aufgehoben!"Sie umarmte das andere Mädchen und lief zur Tür. Kurz bevor sie diese schloß, zwinkerte sie Hermione noch einmal zu und summte: „Träum süß!"Dann warf sie die Tür zu und lief lachend den Gang entlang.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Snape, also wirklich! Sie hob Krummbein vom Bett und er sprang auf den Sessel neben dem Schreibtisch, kringelte sich zusammen und schlief gemütlich weiter. Wenn sein Dosenöffner ihm kein frisches Essen hinstellen wollte, dann war ihm alles andere auch egal.

Sie legte sich unter ihre Decken und löschte das Licht.

„Snape", murmelte sie, „als ob man den wirklich anziehend finden könnte. Er ist einfach nur ein Fiesling!"

Kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen.

* * *

So, das Kapitel ist ein wenig länger, darum habe ich es in zwei Teile aufgespalten. Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob Hermione Snape wirklich küsst, wie er darauf reagiert und was das nächste Mal zwischen Draco und Harry passiert. 

Nächstes Mal: Kapitel 5 – Eine Lektion im Küssen, Teil II

Danke fürs Lesen und wir sehen uns Ende der Woche!

viv


	5. Eine Lektion im Küssen Teil II

Und wieder eine Woche... ach nö, 3 Tage nur... naja, immerhin sind sie vorbei und ich habe ein update für euch.

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich am Dienstag ganz kurz davor war, meinen Account bei zuzumachen und alle Storys zu löschen. Ich hatte einen echt ätzenden Tag, erst an der Uni, und der dann am Abend mit einem gewaltigen Krach mit ein paar Leuten beendet wurde und war auf einem ziemlichen Kurs ins Chaos. Aber dann kam ich nach Hause, ging ins Internet und bekam so viele süsse reviews, dass ich diesen blöden Gedanken gleich wieder vergaß.

Was ich damit sagen will: Danke euch allen für eure lieben Kommis.

Der nächste grosse Dank geht erneut an Leaky Cauldron, die diese Woche Akkord arbeiten musste, da ich ihr gleich mit zwei Chaps ins Leben hineinfunkte. Sie hat wieder eine Glanzleistung hingelegt. Dank dir, Süsse.

Dann muss (darf) ich mich hier an dieser Stelle ganz offiziell freuen, denn Ven hat wieder Internet. Welcome back, Darling! #um den Hals fall#

vs. Goliath: Tststs... wer wird mir denn meine Ideen vorweggreifen? #g# Und keine Angst, Snape wird hier schon nicht zum Weichei. Nahahahein, bestimmt nicht. Er ist #Ven zitier'# ... rabiat, männlich, dominant, durchgreifend... #miauuuu#

Kirilein: Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were... cheeky! _(Wer das Zitat errät, kriegt ein Extra-Chap fg) _Sag mal, Süsse flöt Hast du nicht irgendwas vergessen? Eine Kleinigkeit? Etwas ganz Bestimmtes? Nein? CRUCIO Fällts dir jetzt ein? Nicht? Ich glaub, ich muss mal ein paar Worte mit Tom wechseln...

An alle Todesgurgler (diejenigen wissen schon Bescheid): Es sieht so aus, als hätte jemand unsere Story bei den Admins angezeigt und sie ist am Montag gelöscht worden. Also, hier euer Auftrag: Ihr habt unsere email. Schreibt uns und ihr kriegt die neue Seite geschickt, allerdings nur die, die wir kennen, da wir kein Bock haben, die Flamer hinterherzuziehen. Also, Kiri, Galadriel, QoN usw. sind safe...

Gut, dass im Voraus und jetzt geht's weiter. Viel Spass!

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 5 – Eine Lektion im Küssen, Teil 2

_Sie hatte sich gerade von Ron und Harry getrennt und lief nun durch die verzweigten Korridore der Verbotenen Abteilung. Die dunklen, vollgestopften Bücherregale waren riesig, sie gingen bis hoch hinauf zur Decke, die man in der Finsternis kaum erkennen konnte. Je weiter sie in die Abteilung hineinlief, desto mehr schienen sich die Regale ihr entgegenzubeugen, sie einzuengen. Sie sah keine Fenster, sie sah nicht einmal Wände, nur Bücher, Regale, Staub. _

_Ein Schatten legte sich über sie._

„_Ms Granger, gerade die Person, die ich sprechen wollte", schnurrte eine dunkle, samtweiche Stimme und sie erblickte geschockt die Figur von Snape, der sich aus den Schatten gelöst hatte und nun auf sie zuschwebte._

„_M... mich?", weiter kam sie nicht, denn eine Hand mit langen Fingern schloss sich abrupt um ihren rechten Oberarm._

„_Ja, Sie, Ms Granger, und jetzt tun Sie nicht so, als ob Sie nicht wüssten, was ich von Ihnen will", murmelte er, bevor er sie mit einem scharfen Ruck an sich heranzog. Ihr Gesicht vergrub sich in den Roben, die seine harte Brust verdeckten, und unbewusst identifizierte sie den Geruch an ihnen als eine Mischung aus herben, aromatischen Kräutern und etwas Anderem, etwas, dass sie für Sandelholz hielt. Durch den Ruck hatte sie die Hände gehoben, die sich nun an seine Brust drückten. Sie hob den Kopf und sah, dass seine schwarzen Augen direkt auf sie gerichtet waren. Sie schienen endlosen Tunneln gleich, doch in den Tiefen dieser schwarzen Obsidiane brannte ein hungriges Feuer._

_Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch bevor sie auch nur einen Ton herausbringen konnte, hatten sich seine gierigen Lippen bereits über ihren geschlossen und er küsste sie, ohne Rückhalt, hart und leidenschaftlich. Hitze floss durch sie hindurch, als ob ihr Blut durch Lava ersetzt worden wäre, und trotz dessen, dass sie überrascht und auch ein wenig ängstlich war, konnte sie fühlen, wie sich ihre Hände fester in seine Roben krallten._

_Als er sich schließlich von ihren Lippen löste, war sie atemlos und starrte ihn in einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Erregung an. Sein Lächeln war wie kein anderes, dass sie vorher je gesehen hatte. Es war nicht grausam und auch nicht kalt, oh nein, bestimmt nicht kalt, aber etwas lauerte hinter seinen Augen, eine Gier, die sie vorher nicht gekannt hatte._

_Mit einem Mal fühlte sie seine Hände und sie... oh Merlin, sie legten sich über ihre Brüste und begannen, sie durch die Lagen von Stoff hindurch zu kneten. Ein hilfloses Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle und als seine Hand tiefer glitt und sich unter ihren Rock schob, dachte sie, dass ihre Beine ihr gleich den Dienst versagen würden._

„_Hermione, ich will dich", flüsterte seine Stimme rauh in ihr Ohr. „Ich werde kein Nein akzeptieren, hörst du mich? Hermione?"_

„Hermione? HERMIONE???"

Sie wachte mit einem Ruck auf, ihre Augen, noch von einem Schleier überlegt, öffneten sich und ungläubig sah sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Sie konnte noch immer die Hitze in ihrem Körper spüren und besonders die warme Feuchtigkeit, die sich zwischen ihren Beinen gebildet hatte.

„Ein Traum?", flüsterte sie verwirrt. „Ein Traum!"Sie schloss die Augen und legte eine Hand an die erhitzte Stirn.

Das kann nicht wahr sein, dachte sie, wie komme ich dazu, _so was_ zu träumen? Verdammt, das ist nur Ginnys Schuld mit ihren blöden Kommentaren über Snape! Snape... oh Merlin, in ihrem Traum, war er so...

„HERMIONE, BIST DU ÜBERHAUPT DA DRINNEN?"

Die ärgerliche Stimme von Ron riss sie aus den überhaupt nicht jugendfreien Überlegungen und schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett und rannte zur Tür. Sie öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und linste in den Gang. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, dass sie jetzt irgendeinem von ihren Freunden ins Gesicht sehen konnte, nicht nachdem sie einen so... expliziten... Traum von Snape gehabt hatte. Snape, ausgerechnet.

Sie war sicher, dass ihr Gesicht rot war und sie ziemlich durch den Wind wirkte.

„Hey Mione", Ron sah sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an. „Alles klar bei dir? Ich steh hier seit gut 5 Minuten und schrei mir die Seele aus dem Leib."

„Sorry, Ron", murmelte sie, „ich hab wohl ziemlich fest geschlafen."

„Das kannst du laut sagen, eher wie tot, was? Du solltest dich beeilen, die Anderen sind schon beim Frühstück. Mach schnell, ich warte solange."

„Danke, Ron, warte kurz."

Sie schlug die Tür zu und rannte ins Bad. Dort sprach sie einen schnellen Frischezauber und putzte sich die Zähne. Dann zog sie so schnell wie möglich ihre Schuluniform an und mit einem schnellen Blick auf ihre Haare entschied sie, dass sie jetzt nicht die Zeit hätte, sie in Form zu hexen, also flocht sie einen Zopf. Sie musste dann halt nach dem Frühstück nochmal in ihr Zimmer und sich richtig um alles kümmern, aber dazu war jetzt keine Zeit mehr.

Als sie in den Gang trat, stand Ron dort mit einem Grinsen und bot ihr den Arm an. Nicht in der Stimmung, ihn zu verärgern, nahm sie ihn und ließ sich von ihm in die Große Halle führen.

* * *

Snape saß mit einem Gesicht am Lehrertisch, welches jedem verriet, dass er seinen Morgenkaffee noch nicht bekommen hatte und dass es besser war, ihn nicht anzusprechen. Er hatte einen miesen Abend gehabt, mit einer guten halben Flasche Whiskey, und eine noch schlechtere Nacht, in der sich seine Gedanken eindeutig unangemessen um eine gewisse Schülerin drehten. Um das Ganze abzurunden, war die Nacht einem so richtig üblen Morgen gewichen, der ihn mit einem Kater apokalyptischen Ausmaßes begrüßte.

Nein, Snape war wirklich nicht besonders gut drauf. Doch um die Gesetzte eines Muggels namens Murphy zu zitieren, sollte das Schlimmste natürlich erst noch kommen. In diesem Fall kam das Schlimmste zu spät, in ziemlich verschlafener Erscheinung und am Arm von Weasley, durch das Eingangstor der Großen Halle spaziert.

Snapes Augen verengten sich auf gefährliche Art und Weise. Was zur Hölle machte sie an dem Arm dieses heruntergekommenen Wiesels? Und warum kamen sie zusammen zu spät. Seine Gedanken machten sich darauf ihren eigenen Reim und was dabei herauskam, wollte ihm gar nicht gefallen. Es konnte doch nicht wirklich sein, dass sie etwas mit diesem... diesem sommersprossenverseuchten, rothaarigen, schlaksigen Jungen hatte, oder? War sie verrückt? Wusste sie nicht, dass sie etwas viel Besseres haben konnte, als den? Ihn zu Beispiel.

_Ja, genau, das wird sie überzeugen. Ganz sicher wird sie einen Jungen in ihrem Alter verlassen, um mit einem alten, schlechtgelaunten Tränkemeister zusammen zu sein! Ganz klar. Aber Weasley? Der hat ihr doch nichts zu bieten. Im Gegensatz zu mir! Ich könnte ihr soviel geben. _

Snapes Laune fiel unter den Gefrierpunkt, während er die beiden zornig anstarrte. Sie setzten sich zu den Anderen und begannen, sich Essen auf ihre Teller zu legen. Plötzlich, noch während er seinen Blick auf Hermione konzentrierte, sah sie auf und ihre Blick trafen sich. Irrte er sich oder errötete sie tatsächlich? Er blinzelte verwirrt. War sie wirklich gerade rot geworden? Hatte er etwas verpasst? Er sah sie erneut an, doch diesmal blieb ihr Blick starr auf ihren Teller gerichtet.

* * *

Er sah sie an, er sah sie an, Merlin hilf, was sollte sie tun? Sie hatte nur einmal kurz hochgesehen, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden, und ihr Auge war sofort auf Snape gefallen, der sie mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

Augenblicklich kamen die Erinnerungen an den Traum zurück und sie spürte die Röte in ihre Wangen kriechen. Das war alles so unfair! Gerade heute, wo sie ihn in Zaubertränke küssen sollte! Es war als Streich geplant gewesen, doch sie konnte fühlen, wie ihre Knie erneut weich wurden.

Wie sollte sie diesen Tag nur überstehen?

* * *

Harry indessen schmiedete Pläne ganz für sich allein. Die letzte Nacht hatte ihn auf eine Idee gebracht. Die Sprachlosigkeit, die Malfoy gezeigt hatte, nachdem Harry behauptet hatte, Draco würde auf ihn stehen, hatte ihn erleuchtet. Die perfekte Möglichkeit, Malfoy von seinem hohen Roß zu bekommen.

Er rieb sich vergnügt die Hände, während er sich ausmalte, Malfoy von einem Schock in den nächsten und schließlich in den Nervenzusammenbruch zu treiben. Und wann beginnen, wenn nicht jetzt gleich? Er grinste breit und seine Augen suchten sein neuestes Projekt. Verdammt nochmal, ein wenig Spaß konnte er sich doch gönnen. Sein Leben bisher war nicht das Witzigste gewesen, wo er ständig Voldemort auf den Fersen gehabt hatte und in seinen Sommerferien stets die Dursleys ertragen musste. Nein, er konnte sich ruhig mal leisten, ein wenig gemein zu sein.

Schließlich fand er Malfoy und begann damit, ihn anzustarren, bis dieser schließlich etwas merkte und den Kopf hob. Grüne Augen trafen auf graue und bevor Draco wusste, was los war, hatte Harry ihm einen Luftkuss zugeworfen und ihm kokett zugezwinkert.

Während Harry manisch grinsend dazu überging, sein Frühstück mit neugewonnener Energie zu genießen, starrte Draco mit aufgerissenen Augen zum Gryffindortisch.

_Vielleicht hat Snape ja recht. Vielleicht steh ich doch unter Drogen. Ich fang schon an zu halluzinieren! _

* * *

Noch zehn Minuten bis Zaubertränke. Hermiones Nerven waren kurz davor, sich zu verabschieden. Zusammen mit Ron und Harry, als moralischer und seelischer Unterstützung, betrat sie den Kerker und setzte sich auf ihren gewohnten Platz zwischen den beiden Jungen. Snapes üblicher Auftritt ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, allerdings schien er diesmal mit mehr Bosheit bei der Sache zu sein, als sonst, und das wollte was heißen.

„Setzen Sie sich", zischte er ein paar Nachzüglern zu, was diese überraschte, denn sie waren Slytherins, gehorchten aber schnellstens, denn sie hatten noch nicht den Punktabzug vergessen, den Snape ihnen zwei Tage zuvor verpasst hatte. Auf ein Schwenken seines Zauberstabes hin erschienen Instruktionen an der Tafel und diesmal musste er den Befehl zum Anfangen nicht geben, denn die Schüler schienen zu spüren, dass er heute noch weniger zum Scherzen aufgelegt war, als sonst. Nicht wenige mitleidige Blicke der Gryffindors streiften Hermione.

Sie arbeiteten an einer neuen Zusammensetzung eines potenteren Stärkungstrankes. Es war schon bald kurz vor Stundenende und die Slytherin begannen, die Gryffindors eingehend zu beobachten. Selbst Neville machte ausnahmsweise keine Fehler, denn er wusste, dass er heute nicht im Mittelpunkt des unerbittlichen Blickes des Tränkemeisters stehen würde. So nahm sein Trank schon bald den gewünschten orangenen Farbton an, was Snape ziemlich persönlich zu nehmen schien. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen, den Jungen zur Schnecke zu machen, denn so sehr er auch versuchte, es zu verhindern, sein Blick glitt immer wieder zu Hermione, die bereits die finale Phase ihres Gebräus erreicht hatte, und nun Harry und Ron Beistand leistete. Harry benötigte nicht viel Hilfe, doch Ron war gerade dabei, Gelbwurz statt Phytonblut in seinen Kessel zu tröpfeln. Hermione packte seinen Arm und schüttelte den Kopf, nahm den Gelbwurz und drückte ihn Ron in die freie Hand. Das war exakt der Moment, in dem Snape beschloss, einzugreifen.

„Ms Granger", fauchte er, sodass alle Schüler zusammenzuckten, „ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen gestattet habe, Mr Weasley zu helfen, oder was immer Sie da tun. Wenn Sie nicht die Hände von Ihrem kleinen Freund lassen können, dann verlegen Sie diese Interaktion woanders hin. Sie sind hier im Unterricht und ich gestatte derartiges Benehmen nicht. 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen unangemessenem Verhalten."

Hermione sah ihn ungläubig an. Ihre Panik war wie weggespült und Wut kam in ihr hoch. Sie stand langsam auf.

„Unangemessenes Verhalten?", zischte sie giftig, „Ich zeigen Ihnen, wie unangemessenes Verhalten aussieht, _Professor_!"

Und ehe Snape es sich versah, hatte sie die Distanz zu ihm überwunden, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und presste ihre Lippen gegen seine. Überrascht öffnete er den Mund, um zu protestieren, doch sie nutzte den Moment, um ihre Zunge in seinen Mund zu stecken. Es sollte niemand behaupten, sie würde etwas nur zur Hälfte machen. Das Klingeln zum Stundenende ließ sie sich von ihm lösen und dabei bemerkte sie, dass er die Hände während des Kusses um ihre Taille gelegt hatte.

Sie grinste angesichts seines verdatterten Ausdruckes, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und rannte, begleitet von dem Lachen von Slytherins und Gryffindors, aus dem Raum. Seltsamerweise hörte sie keinen Ruf, dass sie auf der Stelle zurückkommen sollte, und auch das Punkteglas der Gryffindors wies am Ende des Tages kein Defizit auf.

* * *

Am Abend saßen Hermione und Ginny wieder in Hermiones Zimmer und Ginny war dabei, die Informationen über den Kuss, wenn nötig, aus dem braunhaarigen Mädchen herauszuprügeln.

Hermione saß da wie eine Katze, die einen Kanarienvogel gefressen hatte, und das machte Ginny nur noch neugieriger.

„Erzähl schon, Mione, oder ich muss andere Methoden anwenden?", drohte sie und setzte sich in Angriffsposition. Das andere Mädchen grinste nur weiter vor sich hin, dann sah sie Ginny an.

„Es war ganz anders, als ich es erwartet hätte. Seine Lippen sind ganz weich und ich kann dir sagen", das Grinsen nahm eine Breite an, die Ginny nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, „er küsst unglaublich gut."

Ginny's Gesichtszüge entgleisten, als sie die Bedeutung hinter den Worten verstand..

„MOMENT MAL! Soll das heißen, Snape hat dich ZURÜCKGEKÜSST?"

* * *

* * *

So, nächstes Mal erfahrt ihr, was Harry gerade ausheckt und warum Hermione sich in der Bibliothek plötzlich so leicht ablenken lässt.

Nächstes Mal: Kapitel 6 – Die Pläne des H. J. Potter

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und wir sehen uns in einer Woche!

viv


	6. Die Pl

Ein herzliches Hallo an euch alle. Schön, dass es euch wieder zu mir verschlagen hat. Es gibt wieder eine kleine Vorrede und dann auch gleich das 6. Kapitel.

Ein liebes Danke wieder an meine herrliche Beta Leaky Cauldron, die mich diesmal garantiert umbringen wird, da ich gerade den Teil, den sie mir komplett angestrichen hat, nicht geändert habe. #duck# Sorry, aber das war gewollt... #g# Trotzdem wie immer untertänigsten Dank für deine Mühe. Ich weiss, dass ich schwierig bin... #g#

Tineoida: Nein, die Story wird nicht gelöscht. Es ging um eine andere Sache. Ich hab ja auch geschrieben, dass die, die es angeht, es wissen würden. Keine Sorge, soweit ich es weiss, bleibt die Story hier (hoffentlich #g#).

Leah: Es gibt keine vorgeschriebene Anzahl an Challenges, also kann ich das hier so lang oder so kurz machen, wie ich will #fg# Und wie ich mich kenne... hehehe...

Kiri&Tom: #Tom auch tritt# Genau, hör auf Kiri...

Und jetzt nochmal an _die Betreffenden_ wegen der Pureblood-Sache: Bitte wendet euch nicht an meine email, sondern an die von Ven&mir, denn es geht uns beide was an, nicht nur mich. Anfragen werden nur über die Pureblood-Adresse geregelt. Bitte beachtet auch den Eintrag in der dortigen Bio. Danke!

Gut, das wars, ich danke euch alle für die wunderschönen reviews. Ich würde ja gern jedem was schrieben, aber dann gibt es hier wieder ein so ewig langes Vorwort wie bei DWZ. Ich habe sie alles gelesen und fand jede Einzelne wunderbar. Beantworten tue ich aber nur _direkte Fragen_ zur Story. Ihr könnt mir auch gerne mailen, wenn ihr was wissen wollt. Einige haben davon ja seit dieser Story schon Gebrauch gemacht. Das freut mich.

Okay, los gehts:

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 6 – Die Pläne des H. J. Potter

Harry saß auf seinem Bett und plante. Die Woche war definitiv zu schnell vergangen, aber er war nicht unbedingt unglücklich, dass das Wochenende vor der Tür stand. Er hatte an den vergangenen Tagen, wann immer er Draco allein sah, ihm suggestive Blicke, Küsse und kleine Lächeln zugeworfen. Einmal war er sogar so wagemutig gewesen und hatte ihn im Vorbeigehen einen Klaps auf den Hintern versetzt. Die Blicke von Draco waren einfach unbezahlbar und als er Harrys Hand gespürt hatte, hatte er sogar vor Entsetzten aufgekeucht.

Harry hatte einen Spaß, wie noch nie zuvor. Vielleicht brachte er den blonden Slytherin ja (sogar) dazu, eine Bemerkung zu machen, vielleicht sogar vor möglichst vielen anderen. Harry würde die Leute dann aus seinen vermeintlich so unschuldigen grünen Augen heraus verletzt ansehen und Draco hätte sich vor der gesamten Schule zum Arsch gemacht.

Harry war hingerissen von der Idee.

Das einzig Schlechte war, dass Slytherin wieder am Zug mit der Aufgabenverteilung war. Die von Gryffindor gestellte Aufgabe war von Blaise am Donnerstag erledigt worden, als er Madam Hooch zu einem romantischen Besenausflug über den Verbotenen Wald eingeladen hatte. Was die meisten überrascht hatte, war, dass die Professorin einwilligte. Blaise war spät und mit einem äußerst zufriedenen Gesicht von dem Flug zurückgekehrt und seitdem konnten aufmerksame Schüler zu ihrem Entsetzen sehen, wie sich die beiden hin und wieder ansahen und wissend grinsten.

Aber jetzt war Wochenende und das hieß Hogsmeade. Und Harry war mehr als bereit; das Einzigem, worauf er noch wartete, war das Okay-Zeichen von Dean, der im Gang hockte und, von dort durch ein Fenster beobachtend, darauf wartete, dass die Slytherin das Schloss verließen. Ein Pfiff ertönte und Harry schnappte sich seinen Besen, sprang darauf, schnappte sich eine Kanne, die er mit Wasser neben sein Bett gestellt hatte und flog zum Fenster hinaus.

Von dort oben hatte er eine wunderbare Sicht über das gesamte Gelände, welches Hogwarts umgab, eingedeckt in dicken, weißen Schnee. Hagrids Hütte sah aus wie ein kleines Iglu und der Verbotene Wald wirkte wie mit Puderzucker bestäubt. Doch alles, was ihn im Moment interessierte, war Draco Malfoy, den er soeben weit unter sich entdeckt hatte. Nur ein leichter Wind wehte. Harry konnte nicht genau bestimmen, wie er sich anstellen musste, damit sein Plan aufging, aber er konnte ganz gut schätzen und da Draco glücklicherweise ein wenig abseits der Anderen ging, dachte er sich, dass es schon klappen würde. Er peilte und goss dann das Wasser aus. Blitzschnell verschwand er wieder im Turm; er kam ungefähr zeitgleich auf dem Zimmerboden an, als er von unten einen japsenden Schrei hörte.

Harry grinste.

Dann warf er sich Mantel und Schal um und rannte die Treppen hinunter. Ron hatte er gesagt, er würde ihn im Honigtopf treffen, und Hermione hatte erklärt, sie würde das Wochenende über lernen. Er traf rechtzeitig unten ein, um Draco fluchend hereinkommen und die Treppen hinunter zum Kerker verschwinden zu sehen, während sich dieser den nassen Mantel herunterriss. Er lief ihm die Treppen hinterher und erwischte ihn schließlich in einem kleinen Gang, der zu den Gewölben führte. Draco fluchte noch immer vor sich hin.

„Verdammt, wenn ich den Penner erwische, dem dreh ich..."

„Na, Malfoy, hast du dich nass gemacht?"

Draco drehte sich um, sah auf und schloss die Augen in einem Stoßgebet. Nein, nicht Potter, nicht jetzt! Er konnte nicht mehr sehr viel mehr von diesem Mist ertragen, denn der Gryffindor zur Zeit mit ihm abzog.

„Was willst du, Potter?"

„Oh, nett, dass du fragst. Hm, ein Haus im Grünen wäre nett, eine Ausbildung zum Auror und ich wollte schon immer mal nach Hawaii."

Draco hatte plötzlich das unerklärliche Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Oder besser – Potters Kopf.

„Wenn du sowieso nur Deko stehst, dann wirst du mich sicherlich entschuldigen. Wie du siehst, habe ich ein kleines Problem und würde mich gern umziehen. Wenn es dir also nichts ausmacht?"

„Oh, nein, es macht mir überhaupt nichts aus, wenn du dich umziehen willst. Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Draco fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Bitte?"

„Nein, nein, du brauchst mich nicht bitten, ich mach es doch gern. Also, was wollen wir dir denn zuerst ausziehen?"Nachdenklich umkreiste Harry den blonden Jungen. „Ich denke, wir fangen mit dem Hemd an, was meinst du? Gleich zuerst die Hose, wäre vielleicht ein wenig... Ich weiß nicht, intim?"

„D... du wirst mir gar nichts ausziehen, Potter."Draco geriet gefährlich nah an die Grenze zur Panik.

„Nana, nun hab dich mal nicht so. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast nichts, was ich nicht schon mal gesehen habe. Oder vielleicht doch?"Harry sah ihn anklagend an. „Draco, Schätzchen, verbirgst du etwas vor mir?"

„Was zur Hölle versuchst du zu erreichen, Potter?"Es war reines Zeitschinden und Draco wusste es.

„Aber, aber, kein Grund unfreundlich zu werden! Ich versuche nur, dir alles zu erleichtern. Du weißt, was ich sagen will! Na ja, seit du dein Interesse an mir gezeigt hast, versuche ich natürlich nur, dir entgegenzukommen."

Harry hätte gern noch weitergemacht. Es tat so gut, Malfoy endlich mal alles heimzuzahlen, was er ihm über die Jahre angetan hatte. Er wollte den anderen ja eigentlich auch nur ein wenig necken. Umso geschockter war er, als der Slytherin ihn plötzlich am Kragen packte und ihn gegen die nächste Wand warf. Seine grauen Augen flackerten gefährlich im Feuerschein.

„Findest du das witzig, Potter? Nein, antworte mir nicht, du tust es wahrscheinlich. Aber ich gebe dir einen guten Rat: Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, bevor du in etwas hineingerätst, wo du nicht mehr so leicht rauskommst. Meine Geduld hat Grenzen. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!"

Er stieß Harry von sich und ging ein paar Schritte tiefer in den Gang hinein. Harry drehte sich verdutzt zu ihm um.

„Hey, Malfoy, jetzt hab dich mal nicht so. Ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht!"

Draco drehte sich um und sah in verachtend an.

„Ja, das hast du, nicht wahr?"

Damit verschwand er und ließ einen ratlosen Harry zurück.

* * *

Verdammt sei Potter, seine Eltern und deren Eltern und überhaupt alles, was mit dem verfluchten Goldenen Jungen der Zaubererwelt zu tun hatte!

Draco schmiss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer mit solcher Gewalt zu, dass das Holz im Türrahmen vibrierte. Er ließ sich zitternd vor Wut auf seinem Bett nieder. _Ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht!_ Ja, klar! Echt witzig!

Zum wiederholten Male fragte sich Draco, wie er nur so bescheuert sein konnte. Wie zur Hölle konnte er auf Harry Potter stehen? Er hatte sich gegen seinen Vater gewandt und alles, woran er ihn erzogen hatte, zu glauben, verraten, aus dem Gedanken heraus, dass der Gryffindor ihn dann vielleicht endlich bemerken würde. Ihn wahrnehmen würde, als jemanden, der ihm gleich war, der ein Freund sein konnte und nicht als die Verkörperung des Feindes.

„Dumm, so dumm", murmelte er und ließ sich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett fallen. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und versuchte die neuerwachte Härte zwischen seinen Beinen so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Hölle, Potter verspottete ihn und er bekam einen Steifen. Ganz toll! Aber das Bild, wie Harry ihn umkreiste und so tat, als würde er ihm das Hemd ausziehen wollen, ließ das Blut nur weiter nach unten rauschen.

Kein anderer Gedanke hatte Platz in seinem Kopf, als er sich jede Kleinigkeit des dunkelhaarigen Jungen ins Gedächtnis rief, und mit einem resignierenden Seufzen öffnete er seine Hose und umfasste seine geradezu schmerzhafte Erektion.

„Ich hasse dich, Harry", flüsterte er leise, doch in seinen Gedanken tat er das Gegenteil.

* * *

Hermione hatte es sich in der Bibliothek bequem gemacht. Als einzige Schülerin von Hogwarts genoss sie das Vertrauen der Büchereileitern, Madam Pince, und da sie gleichzeitig auch Headgirl war, hatte Madam Pince ihr die Hoheit über die Bibliothek anvertraut und hatte sich zu einem Schwätzchen mit Madam Pomfrey auf die Krankenstation verzogen.

Wie üblich breitete sich die Lektüre, die Hermione ausgewählt hatte, über den ganzen Tisch und stapelte sich so hoch, dass sie sich problemlos dahinter verstecken konnte. Sie war ganz vertieft in einen Text über Anwendung von Arithmantik bei der Entschlüsselung antiker Sprachen, als sich ein Schatten über sie legte.

„Ah, wen haben wir denn da?", flüsterte eine Stimme und Hermione wirbelte hoch, das Herz in ihrer Brust wie wild schlagend. Doch statt schwarzer Augen und Haare, sah sie in blaue Augen, umgeben von einem Gewirbel aus braunem Haar.

„Professor Lupin", atmete sie erleichtert, aber auch ein wenig enttäuscht, wie sie mit Verlegenheit feststellte. Sie hatte Snape seit ihrem „Zwischenfall"nicht mehr gesehen, selbst bei den Mahlzeiten schien er immer gerade dann verschwunden zu sein, wenn sie auftauchte.

Lupin, der wieder Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lehrte, legte den Kopf schief. „Aber Hermione, du brauchst mich außerhalb des Unterrichts doch nicht Professor nennen, das weißt du doch", schmunzelte er, „sag Remus."

„Ja, entschuldige Remus, ich war gerade irgendwie..."Sie wedelte mit einer Hand und rollte die Augen. Er lachte und setzte sich neben sie.

„Schön, dass ich dich hier treffe, weißt du, ich wollte dich sowieso etwas fragen", lächelte er dann. „Ihr, das heißt die Siebtklässler, habt ja vor den NEWT's zwei Wochen frei, in denen ihr euch vorbereiten könnt. Ich wollte dir anbieten, die zwei Wochen im Grimmaulds Place zu verbringen. Harry und Ron kommen auch. Was denkst du?"

„Oh Remus, ist das dein Ernst? Ja! Ja, ich will auch hinkommen. Das ist so toll", jubelte sie du warf dem Werwolf die Arme um den Hals. Remus legte einen Arm um ihren Schulter und strich ihr über den Rücken.

Remus hatte nach dem Tod seines Freundes Sirius dessen Haus geerbt und wenn er dort war, dann fühlte er sich oft einsam. Seit Voldemorts Tod traf sich der Orden nicht mehr und das Haus war leer und ruhig. Und mit wem würde er es lieber teilen, als mit Harry und Ron und natürlich mit Hermione, die sich in der letzten Zeit zu einer charmanten, jungen Frau entwickelt hatte, was auch Remus nicht entgangen war. Zwei Wochen mit ihr, wer wusste schon, was sich da möglicherweise entwickeln würde? Mit ein wenig Hilfe seinerseits, dass verstand sich von selbst.

Er lächelte erneut und schloss das fröhliche Mädchen enger in die Arme.

Von seinem Regal in der Verbotenen Abteilung aus, beobachtete Severus, wie Remus die Arme um Hermione legte und sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Er war gerade von der Abteilung über Tränke gekommen, als er Zeuge dieser spontanen Umarmung wurde. Ihm entging auch nicht das Lächeln von Remus und seine Hände, die über ihren Rücken strichen. Er verengte die Augen. Wie kam dieser Werwolf dazu, sich dem zu nähern, was _ihm_ gehörte? Erst Weasley (von dem er inzwischen wusste, dass er mit Hermione nur befreundet war) und jetzt Lupin. Gab es dieses Jahr eine offizielle Jagt-Hermione-Saison?

Nach dem Kuß von Hermione hatte er sich, geschockt über sich und seine Reaktion auf ihre Nähe, zurückgezogen. Ja, schön, er gab es zu, er war ihr aus dem Weg gegangen. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen überdacht, wie er sich ihr am Besten nähern könnte. Ihr Kuß war so süß gewesen, ihr Geschmack überwältigend und der Körper, den er durch seine Roben gespürt hatte, war der einer Frau gewesen. Er hatte endlose Stunden in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin verbracht, mit einer Flasche Glen Odgens Feuerwhiskey, und phantasiert, wie er sie von ihrer Kleidung befreien und seine Hände langsam über ihren Körper gleiten lassen würde.

Doch offenbar war er mit diesen Überlegungen nicht der Einzige und nun war Remus ihm zuvorgekommen. Er klappte das Buch, das er noch immer in der Hand hielt, zu und hielt es so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Er sah, wie die beiden sich voneinander lösten und den Hauch von Rot auf Hermiones Wangen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, bis sein Kiefer schmerzte. Er konnte förmlich die Gedanken in dem Kopf des Werwolfes hören, wie er überlegte, ob er sie küssen sollte oder nicht. Das konnte Severus auf keinen Fall geschehen lassen!

Er trat aus den Schatten des Regals und schritt hinüber zu dem Tisch der beiden.

„Lupin, Ms Granger", presste er mühsam hervor, anstatt seinen Instinkten nachzugeben und Lupin hier und jetzt mit bloßen Händen umzubringen. Zufrieden sah er, wie der andere Mann mit schuldbewusster Miene zurückwich. Aha, dachte er, also hatte ich Recht. Er wollte sie küssen. Er blickte zu Hermione und erkannte, dass sich das Rot auf ihren Wangen verstärkt hatte.

„Severus", nickte Lupin, während Hermione kein Wort herausbekam. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war, auf ihn zu starren. Wie war er plötzlich aus dem Nichts hier aufgetaucht? Hatte er sie mit Remus gesehen? Hatte er die Umarmung vielleicht falsch verstanden? Dachte er wohlmöglich...? Und wenn, was ging es ihn an? Und warum dachte sie überhaupt darüber nach, was er dachte? Das konnte ihr doch egal sein, oder? Jawohl, das war es auch!

Sie streckte entschlossen das Kinn nach vorn und sah zu ihm auf und ihm direkt in die Augen. Fehler! Großer Fehler! Aber das merkte sie erst, als es schon zu spät war. Mitternachtsschwarze Augen bohrten sich in ihre, als würden sie auf den Grund ihrer Seele vordringen, und ein Glühen, dass sie nur aus ihrem vergessen geglaubten Traum kannte, glomm in seinen Augen. Augenblicklich verwandelten sich ihre Beine in Pudding und sie war froh, zu sitzen.

Snape verfolgte die Emotionen auf ihrem Gesicht aufs Genaueste. Er hatte immer gesagt, dass der größte Fehler der Gryffindors darin lag, dass man ihre Gefühle auf ihren Gesichtern erkennen konnte, doch in diesem Fall war er sehr froh darüber. Er sah die Besorgnis, die Abwehr, den Zorn und schließlich die Unsicherheit, die in einen hilflosen Blick überging. Innerlich grinste er. Vielleicht war doch nicht alles verloren, doch zunächst musste er Lupin von ihr entfernen.

„Professor", schnarrte er und sah Lupin direkt an, „ich habe ihre nächste Dosis Wolfsbanntrank fertig und würde Ihnen gern ein paar Fragen zu dem letzten Trank stellen. Ich habe ihn etwas erweitert und würde gern wissen, ob Sie irgendwelche Veränderungen bemerkt haben, im Gegensatz zu vorher."

Remus lächelte gezwungen. „Natürlich, Severus."Er erhob sich und sah noch einmal auf Hermione herunter. „Wir sehen uns, Mione", lächelte er und widerstand dem Drang, ihr über die Wange zu streichen.

„Jetzt, Lupin", zischte Severus und wartete, bis der Mann an ihm vorbei, zur Tür gegangen war. Dann sah er zu Hermione und seine Augen versprachen ihr Dinge, die sie in heilloser Verwirrung zurückließen.

* * *

An diesem Abend kam die nächste Aufgabe der Slytherins in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Lavender, die den Zettel geöffnet hatte, brach in haltloses Lachen aus und zeigte ihn Parvati, die ebenfalls zu kreischen begann.

„Was ist es denn?", fragte Harry neugierig und sie warfen ihm feixend den Zettel zu.

_Challenge 5_

_Harry Potter muß nach dem nächsten Quidditchspiel vor allen Anwesenden einen Striptease auf dem Feld hinlegen!_

Harrys Kinnlade fiel in unbekannte Tiefen.

Ein Schrei durchdrang den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

„IHR HABT WAS?", kreischte Draco panisch.

_Merlin, das überleb ich nicht! _

* * *

* * *

Tjaja, armer Draco, armer HARRY! Was hat Snape jetzt wohl mit Hermione vor und wie passt Remus da rein? Fragen über Fragen. Na, mal sehen ob das nächste Kapitel da was beantworten kann!

Nächstes Mal: Kapitel 7 – Nackte Tatsachen

Danke fürs Lesen und wir sehen uns nächste Woche!

viv


	7. Nackte Tatsachen

Donnerstag abend und es ist update-time!

Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, soviel vorgeschrieben zu haben. Die Uni hält mich von allem ab, was auch nur im Geringsten mit „privater Zeit"oder „persönlichem Leben"zu tun hat. Lächerlicher Gedanke, vielleicht mal wegzugehen oder so... tsss... ehrlich. Ich hab gehört, das Leben in meinem Alter kann spannend sein, es soll Leute geben, die in abgedunkelte Räume gehen und dort auf sich bewegende Bilder sehen, die eine Geschichte erzählen... Ich persönlich halte das ja für erfunden... oder andere, die tatsächlich Alkohol trinken und tanzen... HA! Alles gelogen, da wette ich drauf... #seufz# Naja, genug gejammert...

Hingebungsvollen Dank an meine phantastische Betaleserin, Leaky Cauldron. Ich habe diesmal in mindestens 50 der Fälle auf dich gehört. #g# Meine Freunde glauben, ich verweichliche langsam, wenn die so an die fights denken, die sie mit mir hatten... #fg#

Syra: WIKKT ist die When I kissed the teacher – Group, ein ziemlich grosser Zusammenschluss von Lesern und Schreibern, die sich auf das Hermione/Severus-Pairing (meistens) festgelegt haben und regelmässig sehr gute Challenges ausrufen, zu denen man dann Storys schreiben kann. Zu finden auf yahoo oder über whispers, ashwinder at sycophanthex und andere.

Ciriana: Das hat mich jetzt gewundert. In welcher Hinsicht ähnelt Harry hier seinem Vater?

Besserweiss: Gern geschehen #bow# Die Geschichte ist auch einfach zu genial. Leider gibt es auf Englisch den Epilog nicht mehr zu lesen. Nur noch in Deutsch und zwar erhältlich bei translations-for-harry Punkt de oder bei mir #g#

Nina-chan: #applaudier# Gut, wirklich gut! Ich liebe aufmerksame Leser. Ja, du hast richtig geraten und danke für das Kompliment.

Danke auch an all die anderen lieben reviewer. Eure Kommis verzuckern mir meine langen, LANGEN Tage an der Uni und die noch viel längeren Nächte voller Arbeit für selbige... #alle mal knuddelt#

Und es geht los:

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 7 – Nackte Tatsachen

„Ich bin krank... ja, ja, das ist gut, ich habe... ähm, chronische... äh", Draco seufzte, „chronische... Panik... nein, so wird das nichts... ich habe... Flugangst... ja, klar, das glauben sie mir nach fast sieben Jahren auf dem Besen... Höhenangst? Nein, funktioniert auch nicht. Hey, ich hab's. Ich stell mich vor McGonagall und verkünde, dass ich am liebsten ihren kleinen Gryffindorhelden vernaschen würde, dann schlägt sie mich K.O. und ich muss seinen Strip nicht mit ansehen... AHHHH! ICH WILL STERBEN!!!"

Blaise steckte seinen Kopf zur Tür herein. „Was wirst du erben?"Er machte ein fragendes Gesicht. „Na ja, ist ja auch egal, mach dich fertig, das Spiel beginnt in dreißig Minuten!"Damit war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Was du nicht sagst", murmelte Draco niedergeschlagen. Er fragte sich, wie die Chancen standen, jetzt noch schnell seine Kindheit als bleibendes Trauma anzuführen und sich nach St. Mungo bringen zu lassen, statt zu spielen. An der Gesellschaft würde er wahrscheinlich ohnehin keine große Veränderung bemerken.

* * *

„Und noch 10 Punkte für Slytherin, tja, dann steht es jetzt wohl 230 zu 230. Ich will ja nicht meckern, liebe Zuschauer, aber ich glaube, ich habe noch nie ein langweiligeres Quidditchspiel gesehen."

Das musste Dean, der nach dem glorreichen Lee Jordan die Kommentatorstelle eingenommen hatte, nicht zweimal sagen. Die Zuschauer standen nicht wie sonst an den Rängen und schrien, nein, nach der dritten ereignislosen Stunde hatten sich die meisten darauf verlegt, unter großen Regenschirmen, die den Schnee abhielten, diverse Magazine oder sogar Schulbücher zu lesen. Immer mal wieder wurde hier und da ein Wärmzauber gehext, aber das waren auch schon die interessantesten Vorkommnisse. Keiner verstand so richtig, was mit den beiden Suchern der Teams los war.

Das Spiel hatte eigentlich spannend begonnen, die Jäger und Treiber schienen in und schon bald prasselten die Punkte beiden Teams nur so entgegen. Alle schienen nur darauf zu warten, dass Harry – oder auch Draco, das war den Leuten inzwischen egal – den Schnatz fing, doch keiner der beiden schien darauf so richtig Lust zu haben. Harry trudelte vor sich hin durch die Luft und Draco war dem Schnatz sogar zweimal ausgewichen, als dieser – vermutlich genervt – sich entschied, dass, wenn man ihn nicht fangen wollte, er sich eben selbst fangen würde.

McGonagall und Snape kochten vor Wut, beide benötigten weder Schirme noch Wärmzauber, um den Schnee um sie herum zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Albus, der gutgelaunt auf einem bequemen Sessel hockte, den er sich nach einer ganzen Weile einfach hergehext hatte, und nun heiße Schokolade mit Marshmellows trank, war sich sogar sicher, von Minerva ein Wort gehört zu haben, dass im Vokabular der strengen Hexe sonst gewiss _nicht_ vorkam.

„Mr Malfoy", röhrte Snape über das Feld, „der Schnatz ist rechts neben Ihnen! Fangen Sie ihn _auf der Stelle_ oder Sie werden den Tag bereuen, an dem Ihr Vater Sie in die Mannschaft eingekauft hat."

Albus lachte sich in den Bart und auch andere grinsten bei diesem Kommentar, doch Draco, dessen Gehör einwandfrei funktionierte, drehte sich in Zeitlupe um, schaute demonstrativ nach links unten und zuckte dann die Schultern entschuldigend in Snapes Richtung.

„Sorry Professor, sehe keinen Schnatz."

Dann flog er ein Stück zur Seite und aus der unmittelbaren Nähe des goldenen Balles, den er schon seit einigen Sekunden neben sich gespürt hatte. Er wollte doch verflucht sein, wenn er dieses Spiel beendete, bevor es unbedingt sein musste. Vielleicht brachen sie es ja irgendwann aus Langeweile ab, dann gab es kein wirkliches Ende in dem Sinne und Potter musste seine blödsinnige Aufgabe nicht erfüllen.

Harry sah das ganz ähnlich. Ihm blutete zwar das Herz, wenn er den Schnatz ein ums andere Mal entkommen ließ, aber er musste Prioritäten setzen, und zu diesen Prioritäten gehörte es, seinen, ihm doch ziemlich ans Herz gewachsenen, Körper nicht Wind, Schnee, Kälte und den Blicken der versammelten Schule, inklusive Lehrerschaft, zu präsentieren, auch wenn es so aussah, als würde es gerade in diesem Moment aufhören zu schneien.

Er sah sich um, wo Malfoy sich gerade aufhielt, und dann geschah es. Der Schnatz, offensichtlich verärgert und nicht mehr in der Stimmung sich verarschen zu lassen, knallte ihm frontal gegen das Schienbein. Harry fiepte auf und lehnte sich nach vorn, um mit seiner Hand über die schmerzende Stelle zu fahren. Sein Besen bekam Frontgewicht und zog nach unten. Da er sich ohnehin nicht besonders hoch über dem Feld aufgehalten hatte, kam er plötzlich auf dem Boden auf und als er die Hand hob, um zu sehen, was ihn getroffen hatte, schnellte ihm der Schnatz in die Hand.

_Na Klasse. Ich hasse dich auch!_

Da war nichts zu ändern. Der Schlusspfiff ertönte und mit einem Mal kam Bewegung in die Sache. Kaum jemand hatte etwas gesehen, aber das war jetzt nicht so von Bedeutung. Slytherins und Gryffindors gleichermaßen bauten sich an den Geländern auf. Albus grinste. Snape schäumte. Draco war kurz vor der Ohnmacht.

Harry stand mit hängendem Kopf auf dem Feld und seufzte tief.

_Für die Ehre von Gryffindor..._

Langsam ließ er seinen Besen sinken und zog sich den Quidditchumhang über den Kopf. Dem Umhang folgten die Gelenkschienen von Armen und Beinen. Pfiffe ertönten und jemand gab einen lauten Catcall von sich. Pansy Parkinson eroberte unbemerkt von allen anderen das Mikrophon.

„Und hier haben wir ihn, meine Damen und Herren, Harry Potter, den Jungen, der lebt, in seiner ganzen Pracht. Na ja, bald zumindest. Ja, Harry, zeig den Leuten, wie es geht!"Sie lachte so heftig, dass es schon fast wehtat, und ihre gelockten, blonden Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Das war einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Ob sie Harry nun leiden konnte oder nicht – und in dem Punkt war sie sich seit dem Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht mehr ganz sicher –, diese Art der öffentlichen Erniedrigung war einfach perfekt. Es war schließlich ihre Idee gewesen. Und sie musste zugeben, dass sie schon immer irgendwie daran interessiert gewesen war, was er unter seinen Roben verbarg.

Albus, der einen Heidenspaß hatte, zwinkerte Minerva zu, die ganz offensichtlich unter Schock stand, als Harry seine Schuhe auszog und sie auf den Boden fallen ließ. Snape wirkte, als ob ihm übel würde.

Harry dagegen schien unter den ermunternden Zurufen und dem entzückten Kreischen der Mädchen langsam Gefallen an der Sache zu finden. Mit einem schalkhaften Zwinkern, welches Millicent Bulstrode und ein paar weitere Slytherinmädchen, die eigentlich für das Auslachen zuständig gewesen waren, atemlos in ihre Sitze sinken und verträumt grinsen ließ, öffnete er langsam sein Hemd und ließ es elegant von seinen Schultern gleiten. Dann packte er es und ließ es über seinen Kopf kreisen, bevor er es mit ausschweifender Geste wegwarf.

Das Kreischen war inzwischen ohrenbetäubend. Das langweilige Spiel war vergessen, als Harry, die Hüften kreisend, den ersten Knopf der Hose aufploppen ließ. Hooch lehnte sich auf ihrem Sitz weiter vor, um nichts von der Show zu verpassen, und selbst Sinistra und Vektor schienen aus ihrer Lethargie erwacht zu sein. Madame Sprout und Madame Pomfrey versuchten erfolglos, ihr verschämtes Grinsen zu verstecken, doch auch ihre Augen ruhten auf dem jungen Mann, der ganz offensichtlich nichts mehr mit dem dürren Jungen zu tun hatte, der, ganz knochige Arme und Beine, vor sieben Jahren hier aufgetaucht war. Stattdessen bewegte sich ein hochgewachsener und verteufelt gutaussehender Mann, mit gut entwickelter Brust und einigen exquisiten Muskeln, auf dem Feld. Die Frisur, die einst so durcheinander und unzähmbar erschienen war, wirkte gewollt und wenn die schwarzen Haare vor seine blitzenden grünen Augen wehten, seufzten nicht nur die Schülerinnen auf.

„Ja, und da flog das Hemd. Meine Güte, er scheint ja ein Naturtalent zu sein. Ladys, ich denke, ich spreche für uns alle, wenn ich sage: Yum! Komm zu Mama!"Pansy kannte scheinbar keine Grenzen mehr. Und auch keine Hausloyalität. Im Moment war es ihr mehr als egal, dass Harry Gryffindor war, sie hätte fröhlich ihr gesamtes Haus in die Luft gesprengt, wenn sie dafür Harry dazu bringen konnte, mal mit ihr auszugehen. In ihr Schlafzimmer, um genau zu sein.

Harry war inzwischen beim letzten Knopf der Hose angekommen und steifte sie nun, unter kreisenden Bewegungen, langsam ab. Nur noch in der Unterhose tänzelte er auf dem Feld hin und her, bevor er die Daumen langsam in den Bund der Boxershorts gleiten ließ. Er drehte sich im Kreis, wie um die Leute anzuheizen, was ihm auch gelang. Markerschütterndes Kreischen, zweideutige Geräusche und unanständige Angebote donnerten über das Feld. Er zog die Shorts ein Stück nach unten, so dass man seine geschwungenen Hüftknochen sehen konnte und nickte den Zuschauern zu, hingerissen von deren Enthusiasmus.

„Oh, Ladys, Ladys, gleich ist es soweit! Ja, ja, er tut's wirklich! Oh meine Nerven, ja, er tut's, oh MERLIN!!! SEHT EUCH _DAS_ AN! UND TROTZ DER KÄLTE!!!"

Tobender Applaus begleitete das Ende von Harrys Show, als er noch mal mit den Hüften wackelte, allen einen guten Ausblick auf seinen Hintern gestattete, der wirklich einen Blick oder zwei wert war, und sich dann seine Robe schnappte, um darin eingewickelt in den Umkleideraum der Gryffindors zu rennen.

Von diesem Spiel wurde noch lange geredet.

* * *

Draco presste sein Gesicht gegen den kalten Marmor der Duschwand. Das Wasser, welches auf ihn niederprasselte, war von arktischer Kälte, und er hoffte inständig, dass sein Körper endlich die Hitze verlor, die sich in seinen unteren Regionen staute.

Er hatte alles gesehen, wirklich _alles_! Und es war noch schlimmer, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es wäre schon übel genug gewesen, wenn sich der verfluchte Gryffindor einfach nur schnell ausgezogen hätte, um dann beschämt wegzurennen. Aber nein! Harry-bloody-Potter musste ja aus allem eine Show machen, selbst aus etwas, das eigentlich eine Demütigung hätte sein sollen. Er war herumstolziert, als würde er die Kronjuwelen präsentieren.

Uhoh, falsche Wortwahl...

Er hob seinen Kopf und ließ ihn gegen die Wand knallen. Ja, das war besser. Keine Bilder mehr von goldener Haut, schwarzen Haaren die sich von seinem Nabel abwärts kräuselten und...

VERDAMMT!

Das war's. Er konnte genauso gut einfach aufgeben, Kapitulation erklären und... tja, und was? Zu Harry gehen und ihm sagen, dass er ihn ganz gern mal nachts in seinem Bett besuchen würde? Argh! Nach dem heutigen Abend konnte der Typ wahrscheinlich jedes Mädchen haben, dass er sich aussuchte. Sogar Pansy hatte ihn angeschmachtet. Himmel, selbst Hooch hatte geguckt, als ob sie ein Stück von dem Kuchen nicht ablehnen würde. Es war zum Pixies melken!

Schließlich drehte er das Wasser ab und zog sich ein Handtuch heran. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er während des Abtrocknens nicht wieder an Harry denken musste und an das, was er heute von ihm gesehen hatte.

Die Chancen standen denkbar schlecht.

* * *

Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum wie Macho Man persönlich, wo er auch sofort von Applaus und heftigem Schulterklopfen begrüßt wurde. Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht, während er sich zwischen Lavender und Parvati niederließ, die angesichts dieser Ehre (und sie dachten dabei nicht an die Vernichtung Voldemorts) rot wurden und in absolut untypisches Schweigen verfielen. 

Hermione sah ihn lediglich mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Skepsis an. Sein Auftritt hatte ihr einen Harry vor Augen geführt, wie sie ihn nicht gekannt hatte, aber sie dachte, dass eine Veränderung für ihn durchaus gut sei. Okay, er musste nicht unbedingt nackt durch die Gegend hüpfen, aber sie fand es schön, ihn fröhlich und unbeschwert lachen zu sehen. Das hatte er sich nach all den Jahren wirklich verdient.

Ron schmollte in einer Ecke. Wieder mal hatte Harry es geschafft, sich in den Mittelpunkt zu setzen. Er sah zu ihm hinüber, wie er zwischen den beiden hübschesten Mädchen der Schule saß, abgesehen von Hermione, Padma und vielleicht noch Pansy. Er war nicht wirklich sauer auf Harry, aber war es denn wirklich zuviel verlangt, dass auch mal was für ihn heraussprang? Ihm kam eine Idee. Abrupt stand er auf und ging zu den anderen hinüber, dann beugte er sich über Lavender und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Dasselbe wiederholte er bei Parvati und beide bekamen große Augen und giggelten. Sie sahen sich an und nickten, dann standen sie auf, hakten sich bei Ron unter und verschwanden mit ihm aus dem Portraitloch. Harry sah ihnen verwirrt hinterher, dann rüber zu Hermione, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um sie mit den Augen rollen zu sehen. Dann schnappte sie ihre Bücher und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

* * *

Snape saß in seinem Büro. Seine Ellenbogen stützten sich auf der Tischplatte ab und sein Kinn lehnte auf seinen verschränkten Händen. Die schwarzen Augen in die Ferne gerichtet, überdachte er die heutige Quidditchniederlage. Was war nur in Draco gefahren? Der Junge benahm sich in letzter Zeit äußerst seltsam.

Snape wusste, dass durch diesen lächerlichen Streiche-Wettbewerb Unruhe in die Schule gekommen war und höchstwahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile anhalten würde, doch Dracos Verhalten bei dem heutigen Spiel ließ sich damit nicht erklären. Es gab Dinge, auf die sich Streiche nicht bezogen, zum Beispiel darauf, ein Quidditchspiel absichtlich zu verlieren. Gryffindor war zu _anständig_, um eine solche Aufgabe zu stellen, und außerdem war offensichtlich Slytherin am Zug gewesen, da sich die Aufgabe offensichtlich darin entpuppt hatte, dass Potter strippen musste. Er verzog bei der Erinnerung an dieses spezielle Ereignis das Gesicht. Das war nun wirklich ein Bild, auf das er ohne Weiteres hätte verzichten können.

Warum also hatte Draco nicht gekämpft und das Spiel gewonnen? Warum hatte er nicht nur gezögert, sondern das Spiel richtiggehend sabotiert? Als sein Pate hegte Snape ein Interesse daran, dass es ihm gut ging und so entschloss er, in naher Zukunft ein ernsthaftes Wort mit dem Jungen zu wechseln.

Er ließ die Arme auf den Tisch fallen und sah auf die Uhr. Die Ausgangssperre hatte vor ein paar Minuten begonnen und er war in dieser Nacht mit den Kontrollgängen dran. Seufzend erhob er sich. Vielleicht konnte er wenigstens ein paar streunende Gryffindors auftreiben und ihnen Punkte abziehen, so dass die Hauspunkte in Richtung der Slytherinpunktzahl sanken. Im Nachhinein bereute er, seinem Haus so viele Punkte abgezogen zu haben. Aber, Merlins Robe, warum hatte es denn ausgerechnet Pink sein müssen?

Er verließ die Gewölbe und begann seinen Rundgang. Als er etwas später an der Bibliothek vorbeikam, sah er ein Licht unter der Tür hervorflackern. Geräuschlos öffnete er die Tür. Madame Pince war doch sicherlich um diese Zeit nicht mehr bei der Arbeit? Wer also konnte es sein? Leise wie ein Schatten tauchte er in die dunkle Bibliothek und bewegte sich auf den kleinen Lichtkegel zu.

Gryffindors, betete er innerlich, lass es Gryffindors sein, am besten in der Verbotenen Abteilung.

Nun, seine Gebete wurden erhört. Es war ein Gryffindor und es war die Verbotene Abteilung. Sogar der hinterste und verborgenste Winkel der Verbotenen Abteilung. Hermione Granger saß, in sich zusammengesunken, in einem der bequemen Stühle an einem Tisch, ihr Kopf auf ein Buch gebettet und die Haare um sich herum ausgebreitet, wie ein Wasserfall.

Snape erstarrte. Sie lag einfach nur da, ein schlafendes Wesen, wie aus einem Märchen, unschuldig und zur gleichen Zeit verführerisch. Sie schien ihm fast übernatürlich, als gehörte sie nicht hier hin, und doch wirkte sie echter als alles andere, das er jemals erblickt hatte. Ihn überfiel das Bedürfnis, ihre Haut zu spüren, seine Hand über ihre Wange gleiten zu lassen, sich zu vergewissern, dass sie echt war. Und doch wagte er es nicht. Nicht, weil sie eine Schülerin war, sie war schließlich volljährig, nicht, weil es verboten war, Verbotenes reizte nur um so mehr, wer wusste das, wenn nicht er?

Nein, er wagte es nicht, weil er sich unsicher war. Unsicher, was er tun würde, wenn er erst einmal ihre Haut gespürt hatte. Er kannte sich. Er war kein netter Mann, er war nicht zart oder sanft. Er war leidenschaftlich und er würde brennen, wenn er ihr zu nahe kam. Das konnte er nicht riskieren. Wenn er sie berührte, würde er nicht mehr von ihr lassen können. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, was nach dem Kuss geschehen war, den sie geteilt hatten, was er in ihm ausgelöst hatte, und wie lange er sich von ihr hatte zurückziehen müssen, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Wann hatte sie ihn derart in Besitz genommen?

Konnte er es wagen, sie zu wecken? Würde sie erschrecken und vor ihm zurückweichen? Würde er seine Kälte wiederfinden und sie bestrafen können? Sie berühren...

Gefährlich, so gefährlich... und so verlockend...

Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, nahmen die Schicksalsgötter die Angelegenheit aus seiner Hand und bewiesen ein weiteres Mal, dass ihr Humor eine sehr eigene Sache war.

Hermione schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn vor sich stehen, Schatten im Schatten. Es schien fast so, als würde sein bleiches Gesicht in der Finsternis schweben. Sie blickte ihn an und dann lächelte sie.

„Severus..."

* * *

Wer schreibt die fiesesten Cliffhanger der Welt? #g#

Nun ja, falls Severus nicht der Schlag getroffen hat, dann denke ich, dass die beiden Hübschen nun was zu klären haben, oder? Mehr dazu beim nächsten Mal und auch Draco und Harry kriegen wieder einen Auftritt. Und was war das jetzt mit Ron, Lavender und Parvati?

Und ja – ich bin Anhängerin des Gerüchts, dass Snape Dracos Pate ist. Es gibt einem so viele Möglichkeiten. #g# Was, ihr findet die Annahme doof? Beweist mir das Gegenteil! #bäh#

#grins#

Nächstes Mal: Kapitel 8 – Sag kein Wort

Smut is coming!!! #yeah#

Danke fürs Lesen und wir sehen uns nächste Woche!

Viv


	8. Sag kein Wort

So, diesmal etwas früher ein update, weil ich morgen bis spät in die Nacht mit der Uni zu kämpfen habe und bestimmt alles andere vergessen würde – ich kenn mich ja! 

Ich muss etwas gestehen – ich war ein böses Mädchen! Gleich werden alle H/D und Hr/S – Shipper einen Anfall kriegen, aber ich habe ein neues Pairing entdeckt, welches mich fasziniert. Draco/Hermione. Nana, nicht gleich schreien und stöhnen. Ich hab ein paar englische FF's gelesen und muss sagen: gut geschrieben, ist das echt ein meow-Faktor hoch zehn. Und ich beabsichtige, es gut zu schreiben. #g# Jaja, ich weiss, kaum eine Story durch und schon wieder an der nächsten (und das, wo ich eigentlich keine Zeit hab), aber ich hab das was echt Heisses vor Augen. Slytherin hochprozentig – da freu ich mich schon drauf. Und vielleicht kann ich ja den einen oder die andere mitziehen? Na, mal sehen. Das war erstmal nur ne Vorankündigung.

Grössten Dank an meine entzückende Beta Leaky Cauldron. Sie hat mich (äusserst rabiat #g#) auf den dämlichsten Satz hingewiesen, den ich in meiner Laufbahn je fabriziert habe. Danke Süsse # niederknie# dass du mich vor öffentlicher Demütigung bewahrt hast. Es lag am Alkohol, ganz bestimmt! #fg# Nein, ganz ehrlich, das war ein wichtiger Hinweis. Ich dachte beim nochmaligen Lesen auch, was mich zur Hölle da nur getrieben hat?!

Fragen und Antworten (oder so):

Amruniel: #einschlag# Eine Leidensschwester! Danke fürs Mitleiden, das braucht man ab und zu einfach.

Besserweiss: Wie schon eine reviewerin (skateZ)so freundlich mitteilte, gibt es den Epilog von „... bouncing rat"hier auf der Seite bei „milenalupin".

Vineta: Man erfährt es noch, aber nicht in der nächsten Zeit. #g# Ich plane voraus... #zwinker#

Unbreakable: Ich weiss, ich weiss! #Hand an die Stirn werf# Bin z.Z. bei Kapitel 13!

Fiona: Sorry, ging nicht, ich krieg es immer erst Anfang oder Mitte der Woche von meiner geliebten Beta zurück. (Sie hat so schon genug zu tun, als dass ich ihr auch noch im Nacken sitzen sollte.)

Die reviews waren mal wieder phantastisch, ich liebe sie alle, ihr verschönert mir wirklich meinen Tag. Danke!!!

Telegramm an die Vengari Com. & Co KG: Maßnahmen sind dringend zu ergreifen. Stop. Empfehle folgendes. Stop. Entlassung sämtlicher Mitarbeiter und Azubis. Stop. Auswechselung des Managements. Stop. Umzug in neue Filiale. Stop. Umbenennung der Firma. Stop. Einstweilige Verfügung gegen Empfehler der Story. Stop. Unterschlagung von Steuergeldern. Stop. Wahlexil nach Kuba. Stop. Zudröhnen mit Magheritas. Stop. Hoffe geholfen zu haben. Stop und Ende.

Auf gehts:

**Geißel von Hogwarts Kapitel 8 – Sag kein Wort**

_Sie schlief. _

_Der Wind strich ihr durch das Haar und einige Strähnen verfingen sich in der Rinde des Baumes, an dem sie lehnte. Sie spürte die Strahlen der Sonne auf ihrer Haut und räkelte sich wohlig in der Wärme. Ein Schatten fiel über sie und sie lächelte, als sie aus der sanften Dunkelheit des Schlafes erwachte, doch sie öffnete nicht die Augen._

_Sie wusste, dass er es war. Sanft legten sich Finger auf ihre Wange, doch noch konnte sie dieses Gefühl nicht einordnen. Es fühlte sich gut an, angenehm, so sacht und zärtlich. Ihr Bewusstsein näherte sich immer weiter der Wirklichkeit, ihr Lächeln war entspannt. Sie wusste, was geschah, als ob sie es sehen könnte._

_Snape kniete neben ihr und seine Augen berührten ihren Leib nicht weniger als seine Hand. Die schwarzen Augen hatten einen entrückten Ausdruck, ein Glühen lag tief in ihnen, gerade erst am Erwachen, aber schon ein deutlicher Vorgeschmack auf das, was in ihnen entfacht werden konnte. Diese Augen, die sie jedes Mal in Erstaunen versetzten, durch ihre Kälte und ihre Undurchdringlichkeit, glühten. Sein Gesicht kam näher, Blicke glitten über sie._

_Innere Wärme durchflutete nun auch ihren Körper und sie wollte nichts weiter, als dass seine Hände weiter auf ihrer Haut lagen, dass sie sie spüren konnte. _

_Sie seufzte, verzückt von den Gefühlen, die durch sie flossen und als sie die Augen öffnete, flüsterte sie seinen Namen._

„Severus."

* * *

Die Realität traf sie wie ein Hammerschlag. Da war keine Wiese, kein Baum und kein lächelnder Liebhaber. Sie saß in der Bibliothek, es war dunkel und aus den Schatten wurde sie von einem Paar schwarzer Augen angestarrt. 

In Sekundenschnelle war sie aufgesprungen und als sie zurückwich, fiel der Stuhl zu Boden. Sein Aufprall hallte laut durch die Stille. Hermiones Augen waren fest auf den Mann gerichtet, der, noch immer unbeweglich, im Schatten stand und dessen Miene so steinern und unlesbar war. Dann, langsam, kam er auf sie zu. Er sagte kein Wort, doch seine Augen machten ihr Angst. Sie hatten sie noch niemals zuvor auf diese Art schimmern sehen. Sie lief rückwärts, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen ein Bücherregal stieß. Sein Blick verließ sie nicht einen Moment, während er sich ihr immer weiter näherte. Sie konnte nicht mehr ausweichen, sie konnte nicht weg, sie war gefangen.

„Professor...", stieß sie nervös hervor, „ich wollte nicht... es tut mir Leid, ich..."

Doch sein nächster Schritt brachte ihn genau vor sie, sein linker Arm umschloss ihre Hüfte und zog sie unerbittlich an ihn heran, während seine rechte Hand sich um ihren Hinterkopf legte, sich tief in die seidigen Locken wühlte und dann pressten sich seine Lippen auf ihre und sein Mund verschloss jeglichen Protest, den sie hätte äußern können.

* * *

In der Sekunde, in der sein Name über ihre Lippen geflossen war, war er verloren. Ihr Lächeln traf ihn bis ins innerste Mark und ließ ihn bebend vor Begierde zurück. Sein Becken zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und der Todesser, welchen er so lange unterdrückt hatte und der gewohnt war, zu bekommen, was er wollte, knurrte und brüllte, sodass er nichts Anderes mehr hören konnte. Er sah, wie sie aufsprang und zurückwich, doch das hatte jetzt keine Bedeutung mehr. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, doch ihre Worte erreichten ihn nicht. Er schritt auf sie zu, langsam, achtsam, ganz das Raubtier, seine Beute nicht aus den Augen lassend. Sie hatte sich selbst in die Ecke getrieben und ein hungriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Sie konnte nicht entkommen, sie war sein. 

Als er die Arme um sie schloss und seine Zunge in die verlockende Tiefe ihres Mundes vorstieß, entrang sich ein besitzergreifendes Knurren seiner Kehle und er spürte sie zittern, doch er verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, aufzuhören.

Nach Minuten löste sich Severus von ihr. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und sie atmete tief und hastig ein. Ihre Augen waren abgewandt und ihre Hände lagen auf seiner Brust. Ob um ihn zu spüren oder ihn wegzuschieben, wusste er nicht.

„Hermione", wisperte er heiser und seine Stimme brachte sie dazu, den Kopf zu heben. Ihre Augen verschlangen sich, schwarz und braun, und ihre Finger krallten sich tiefer in seine Roben. Dann klärte sich ihr Blick und sie versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, doch er ließ es nicht zu. Stattdessen presste er sie enger an sich, sein Becken kam in Kontakt mit ihrem Bauch und was sie da spürte, ließ sie die Luft einziehen.

„Ich... nein, ich", stotterte sie, „das... nein, wir..."

Er hob sie hoch, als wöge sie nichts und setzte sie auf dem nächsten Tisch ab, nur um sofort wieder über ihren Mund herzufallen. Ein Stöhnen entkam ihr und ermutigt ließ Severus seine Hände über sie gleiten, als wäre sie ein Festmahl und er ein Verhungernder. Schließlich kam seine Hand an ihrer Brust an, er knetete sie durch das Material ihrer Bluse und als sich die Brustwarze aufrichtete, senkte er seinen Mund auf sie nieder und begann, sie durch den Stoff zu küssen.

Hermiones Hände fuhren durch das schwarze Haar, auf welches sie nun herabblicken konnte. So schwarz, so seidig, überhaupt nicht fettig, wie es immer vermutet wurde. Wahrscheinlich waren das nur die Kessel, über denen er tagtäglich arbeitete. Es war dick und sie genoss, wie es durch ihre Finger glitt. Sein heißer Mund auf ihrer Brust ließ sie japsend einatmen und ein Gefühl von Hitze schoss durch ihren Körper, um sich zwischen ihren Beinen zu stauen. Snape weckte das in ihr, Professor Snape! Sie stöhnte. Das war so falsch, oh ja, so falsch. Sie warf den Kopf nach hinten, als ein weiterer Stromstoss durch sie fuhr, ihr Rücken drückte sich durch und sie wölbte sich ihm entgegen, einladend, verlangend, während sich ihre Beine öffnete, ohne dass sie es merkte.

Severus dagegen merkte es durchaus. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln legte sich über seine Züge, als er auf die Knie glitt und das Gesicht in ihrem Schoß vergrub. Ein gedämpfter Aufschrei war die Antwort, als seine Hände ihre Beine weiter spreizten und ein gemurmelter Zauber ihre intimste Stelle entblößte. Hermiones Finger krallten sich um das Holz des Tisches, sie fürchtete, dass ihre Gliedmaßen ihr ziemlich bald den Dienst versagen würde und... süße Circe... Wer hätte gedacht, dass seine Nase tatsächlich einen so wundervollen Verwendungszweck finden würde? Sie konnte seine Zunge fühlen, die über ihre Öffnung glitt und seine Nase berührte dabei immer wieder diesen einen Punkt gebündelter Nerven, der sie langsam aber sicher verrückt machte.

Feuer rieselte durch ihre Adern, entflammte langsam aber sicher ihren ganzen Körper. Sie fühlte, wie sich etwas in ihr staute, ein Knoten, der es ihr schwer machte, richtig zu atmen, der sich bis in ihren Unterleib erstreckte und dort, wie ein Vulkan, alle Gefühle in sich aufnahm, bereit auszubrechen.

Severus fühlte, dass sie sich immer weiter anspannte, wie ein Pfeil auf einer Sehne, der bereit war, zu fliegen. Ein letztes Mal ließ er seine Zunge kreisen und dann war es soweit. Mit einem Aufschrei zuckte ihr gesamter Körper, als der Orgasmus über sie hinwegwusch.

Als sie nach diesem unglaublichen Erlebnis wieder zu sich kam, lehnte sich Severus über sie und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, begann sie, an seinen Roben zu nesteln. Der Umhang fiel zu Boden. Sie hielt sich nicht weiter mit seiner Jacke auf, sondern öffnete sofort die Hose, um ihre Hand hineingleiten zu lassen und ihn zu umschließen.

Ein Zischen entkam seinen Lippen, als er ihre kleine, geschickte Hand spürte, die sich ohne Kompromiss über ihn zu bewegen begann. Sie glitt auf und ab, den Daumen immer wieder über die Eichel streichend, bis er dachte, wie ein Schuljunge in die Hosen zu kommen.

„Genug Vorspiel", fauchte er und positionierte sich zwischen ihren Beinen, die sie augenblicklich um ihn schlang. Sie wusste nicht genau, was mit ihr los war, das war so überhaupt nicht ihre Art. Der Sex mit Viktor war immer zärtlich und langsam gewesen, nicht annähernd so animalisch wie das hier und doch wollte sie es. Sie wollte es so sehr, dass sie gewimmert hätte, wenn er jetzt aufhören würde.

Doch das lag offensichtlich nicht in seiner Absicht. Kaum hatte sie die Beine um ihn geschlossen, da drang er auch schon in die feuchte Wärme ein, die ihn gierig willkommen hieß. Er wartete einen Moment, um sich an die schier unglaubliche Sensation zu gewöhnen, dann begann er sich zu bewegen.

„So eng", stöhnte er heiser und dann floh jeder rationale Gedanke aus seinem Kopf. Er konnte nichts mehr tun, als sich zu bewegen, sich fallen zulassen und sich dem zu ergeben, wonach es ihn so lange verlangt hatte. Er hörte ihr Stöhnen unter ihm, kleine Geräusche, die ihn fast um den Verstand brachten, so wie die Hände, die sich rastlos über seinen Rücken bewegten, ihn kratzten, sich schließlich um seinen Hintern schlossen und ihn drängten, schneller und tiefer zu stoßen. Ewigkeiten schien es zu dauern, bis sie endlich Erlösung fanden und erst Hermione und dann Severus in den Abgrund fielen, ohne zu bemerken, dass sie den Namen des jeweils anderen schrien.

* * *

Harry schloss mit einem leicht grünlichen Gesicht die Tür zur Bibliothek, wobei er sich vergewisserte, dass der Tarnumhang noch immer nahtlos über ihm lag. Eigentlich war er nur hierher gekommen, weil Hermione noch immer nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt war, und er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte. Er hatte sie suchen wollen, doch was er gefunden hatte, war wesentlich mehr, als womit er gerechnet hatte. 

Zuerst, nach dem Öffnen der Tür, dachte er, dass jemand Schmerzen hätte, weil er dieses Stöhnen hörte, doch als es sich als zwei Stimmen, eine weibliche und eine männliche entpuppt hatte, war die Sache schon klarer geworden.

Doch die Namen, die er dann gehört hatte – und es gab wohl kaum einen Zweifel, _was_ genau dort drinnen gerade vorging – hatten ihn auf dem Punkt gefrieren lassen.

Snape. Und Hermione. Snape _mit_ Hermione! In der Bibliothek. Zusammen.

_Muss würgen. Muss mich obliviaten. Mir ist so schlecht._

Das waren die letzten zusammenhängenden Gedanken Harrys für den Augenblick. Unsichtbare Füße rannten panisch den Gang entlang und hinauf bis zum Gryffindorturm, wo eine sehr verwirrte Fette Dame den Eingang öffnete (es war zwar niemand zu sehen, aber das Passwort war richtig) und wenige Augenblicke später kamen sehr seltsame Geräusche aus dem Bad der Siebtklässler.

* * *

Hermione und Severus ahnten nichts davon, als sie wieder zu sich kamen. Betretene Stille herrschte, als sie sich voneinander lösten und ihre Kleidung wieder in Ordnung brachten. Severus schämte sich weder wegen dem, was passiert war, noch bereute er es, aber er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er möglicherweise zu schnell vorgegangen war. Er warf einen Blick zu Hermione, die ihren Rock glättete, nachdem sie vom Tisch geklettert war und nun sorgfältig seine Augen mied. 

Hermione unterdessen benannte sich selbst mit einer großen Anzahl unschmeichelhafter Namen. Was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte Snape flachgelegt. Oder andersherum. Wie auch immer. Das war nicht gut. Nein, nein, definitiv nicht gut. Was hatte sie besessen, dass zu tun, sich derart gehen zu lassen? Das war so _dumm_ gewesen. Und sie hasste es, dumm zu sein. Sie musste hier dringend hier raus.

„Hermione", begann Severus, der die Unsicherheit in ihren Augen sah. Was dachte sie? Hoffentlich nicht, dass er so was öfter machte? Er musste ihr klarmachen, dass er etwas für sie empfand.

_Ja, genau und ich weiß auch, was,_ höhnte der Todesser, der es sich in einer Ecke seines Bewusstseins bequem gemacht hatte und scheinbar nicht gedachte in nächster Zukunft zu verschwinden. _Eben erst mit ihr geschlafen und du willst sie schon wieder. Deine Gefühle sitzen tief, ja, ja. Zwischen deinen Beinen, um genau zu sein. _

Severus knurrte ihn innerlich an, die Klappe zu halten und sah dann wieder zu dem Mädchen, dass offenbar durcheinander war.

„Hermione", begann er erneut, doch sie hob eine Hand.

„Nicht", sagte sie leise, doch mit klarer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Sag nichts. Das war ein Fehler. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los war. Ich würde mich entschuldigen, aber ich denke nicht, dass das angemessen wäre. Wir sollten das vergessen. Wirklich. Wir sollten so tun, als ob das nicht passiert wäre... Sir."

Severus sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Entsetzen an. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass das absoluter Unsinn war und dass er es nicht vergessen wollte, weil es, verdammt noch mal, phänomenal gewesen war. Und weil er sie wieder wollte. Weil er etwas spürte, das er noch nie gespürt hatte. Das er nicht wollte, dass sie ging. Und dass er nicht wollte, dass sie ihn mit seinem Titel ansprach... mit irgendeinem Titel.

Doch sie war schon halb zur Tür hinaus, als er wieder den Kopf hob, und diese Zurückweisung verletzte ihn und kehrte das aus ihm heraus, dass ihn _slytherin_ machte.

„Ms Granger, ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen erlaubt habe, zu gehen", sagte er mit kalter Stimme. Er nahm an, dass sie, als Headgirl und regeltreue Gryffindor, sofort stehen bleiben würde, doch diesmal wurde er enttäuscht.

„Ziehen Sie mir doch Punkte ab", sagte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen, und schon in der nächsten Sekunde war sie aus der Tür hinaus und verschwunden.

Er starrte für einen Augenblick fassungslos auf die Tür. Seine Augen waren kalt. Dann langsam legte sich ein berechnender, listiger Ausdruck über sein Gesicht und ein Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund.

„Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich keine Abweisungen akzeptiere?", flüsterte er leise in den Raum und verschränkte die Arme. „Meine kleine Gryffindor, du hast keine Chance. Du gehörst mir."

* * *

* * *

So, dass wär's dann für heute. Ihr fragt euch, was denn nun mit Harry und Draco ist und warum sie heut fast nicht vorkamen? Tja... ich mich auch. Aber die Beiden waren gegen den heutigen Plot etwas chancenlos. #g# Aber nächstes Mal, nächstes Mal... #muahahahaha#

Nächstes Mal: Kapitel 9 – Slytherins, behave!

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und bis nächste Woche!

Viv


	9. Slytherins, behave!

Grüsse! Kapitel 9 ist im Anrollen und ich hoffe, das diejenigen, die nicht so sehr auf dem HG/SS-Trip sind, sich nach der letzten Woche wieder erholt haben. Soweit ich weiss, hat's hier niemanden ohnmächtig vom Stuhl gedroschen und dabei soll's auch bleiben (Lachanfälle sind was anderes). Soooo, was hab ich denn heute dabei? #kram# Ah ja, die nächste Challenge... darauf haben ja ein paar schon gewartet. Wortgefechte... und mentale Selbstgespräche... so mögen wir das. Na, auf ins Vergnügen würd ich sagen! 

Ach ja, aufgrund eines Tipps, werde ich jetzt vor den smut-chaps immer einen Hinweis rausgeben, welches Pairing es betrifft – als „Vorwarnung". #fg#

An alle, die sich so couragiert und ermutigend für die geplante Hermione/Draco-FF ausgesprochen haben: Ich habe eure Worte mit GENUSS gelesen und mich auch bereits ans Werk gemacht. Allerdings habe ich mehrere Ideen für Plots, naja, ihr kennt mich... #seufz# Aber ich arbeite immerhin schon an zweien...

Immer wieder herzlichsten Dank an meine empfehlenswerte, aber leider momentan AN MICH VERGEBENE Beta Leaky Cauldron. Und Süsse? Wenn das nicht rabiat war, dann will ich nicht erleben, wenn ich dir mal n echt beschissenes Chap schicke! Just kidding! Ach so... #auf und ab hüpf# Was stand denn nun in der langen Mail, die du mir schicken wolltest???

Amruniel: Ja, eine Uni kann man umbringen... man braucht nur genug Sprengstoff... ähm... wann bist du mal in Berlin?

Wolfspirit: Tauschen... tja, würden wir das nicht alle gern? #mömpf# #schokokeks zum ausgleich knabber#

Alichino: Welcome back! Ich hoffe dem mir entgegengebrachte Vertrauen und den Erwartungen gerecht zu werden... #murmel# ...

Angel of Mystic: Entweder in einem Anfall von Kreativität aus dem Englischen geklaut oder meiner grossen Klappe zu verdanken, die mich dazu bringt diese und schlimmere Bemerkungen in den denkbar schlechtesten Situationen zu bringen. Die „Gibs doch einfach zu. Du stehst auf mich"-Bemerkung fand bisher zweimal ihre Anwendung, das letzte Mal bei meinem Professor an der Uni, als er gerade dabei war mir zu erklären, dass Laptops während der Vorlesung nicht zum chatten benutzt werden sollten.

Alle meine heiss und innig geliebten reviewer sollten sich an dieser Stelle durchgeknuddelt fühlen. #seufz# Da ist sie wieder, diese Sentimentalität... Aber ich kann grad nicht anders, der böse Alkohol zwingt mich es zu sagen... Ich liebe eu... re reviews... #g#

Genug der langen Worte. Viel Spass!

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 9 – Slytherins, behave!

Wam!

Das hatte gesessen. Der Handschuh fiel aus Harrys Hand und vor Rons Füße.

„Ich verlange Genugtuung", erklärte Harry, „du darfst einen Sekundanten und die Waffe wählen."

Ron hob den Handschuh langsam auf und legte ihn neben sich auf den Tisch im Schlafraum.

„Ich bin einverstanden. Ich wähle Dean als Sekundanten."

„Dann nehme ich Seamus", beschloss Harry.

Die beiden Auserwählten nickten kurz. Die Stimmung im Raum heizte sich zunehmend auf.

„Die Waffe?"

Ron schien zu überlegen, dann drehte er sich um und sah Neville an, der mit dem Kopf zur Seite deutete. Ron nickte und ging hinüber. Er schnappte sich ein Kissen und zog es Harry über den Kopf.

„KISSENSCHLACHT!", brüllte Seamus und die Hölle brach aus.

Alle fünf Jungen fielen, ausgestattet mit einem oder mehreren Kissen, übereinander her. Minuten später war der gesamte Raum in weiße Federn getaucht, und es sah aus, als hätte sich der Winter nach innen verlegt. Pig, Rons Minieule, kreiste entzückt kreischend über dem Geschehen, bis sie von einem Kissen getroffen und an die Wand geklatscht wurde. Es dauerte etwas, doch dann schaffte sie es, wieder Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen zu füllen und stürzte sich erneut todesmutig in das Chaos.

Eine Weile später lagen alle schwer atmend am Boden. Harry rappelte sich als Erster wieder auf und kroch zu Ron hinüber.

„Sagst du mir jetzt, was du zu Parvati und Lavender gesagt hast und wo ihr wart?"

„Niemals", japste Ron. „Es sei denn, du sagst mir, wo du letzte Nacht warst und warum du in so runtergekommener Verfassung wiedergekommen bist."

„Glaub mir", murmelte Harry, „das willst du nicht wissen."

„Dann stirb dumm", versetzte Ron und brachte sich lachend in Sicherheit, bevor das Kissen auf seinem Gesicht landen konnte.

„Hey Leute, müssen wir nicht noch eine Aufgabe für die Slytherins entwerfen?", fragte Neville plötzlich und vier Köpfe gingen nach oben.

„Du hast recht", grinste Dean, „Mann, Neville, immer der Pragmatiker, was? Irgendwelche Ideen?"

„Es sollte etwas Demütigendes und Fieses sein", meinte Seamus.

„Nein, wirklich?"Dean tat erstaunt. „Darauf wären wir jetzt nicht gekommen. Ich dachte wir bitten sie einfach, eine Weile lang nett zu allen zu sein."

Harry zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Dean! Das ist eine geniale Idee."

„Wirklich?"Jetzt war Dean wirklich erstaunt. „Ist es das?"

„Ja, noch ein, zwei Sachen dazu und wir haben es."

Harry grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

* * *

Draco sah furchtbar aus. Nicht dass irgendjemand gewagt hätte, es ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen. Alle wussten, wie gereizt er reagieren konnte, wenn es um seine Erscheinung ging. Aber es wäre nun mal gelogen, zu behaupten, die Augenringe würden seiner Augenfarbe schmeicheln, oder dass diese Art Blässe noch immer als vornehm zu werten wäre, wenn sie in Wirklichkeit einfach nur krank wirkte. Dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass er herumlief, als wäre er ein Zombie.

Eine Drittklässlerin wich ihm im letzten Augenblick aus und wartete darauf, dass er sie anschnauzen würde, doch er lief einfach weiter durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und verließ ihn durch das Portrait. Das Mädchen wunderte sich einen Moment lang, hielt es dann aber für die bessere Taktik, sich aus den Angelegenheiten anderer rauszuhalten.

Crabbe und Goyle warteten bereits am Ausgang auf ihn und als sie ihn kommen sahen, ließen sie ihre Verwandlungs-Schulbücher schnell verschwinden. Wäre blöd, wenn gerade jetzt auffliegen würde, dass nicht annähernd so dumm waren, wie sie immer taten. Dadurch hatten sie eine eigene Art „Unsichtbarkeit"über sich gelegt und die meisten machten sich keine Gedanken darüber, ob sie da waren, wenn über etwas Wichtiges oder Geheimes geredet wurde. Dadurch hatten sie schon oft Informationen erhalten, die sich als nützlich erwiesen hatten. Besonders damals, im Kampf gegen Voldemort, bevor sie sich offiziell gegen ihre Familien gestellt hatten, hatten sie von ihren Vätern Dinge erfahren, die den Kampf leichter gemacht hatten. Auch wenn jetzt Frieden war, so hatten sie keine Intention, die Wahrheit herauskommen zu lassen. Sie planten, die Bombe bei den NEWT's hochgehen zu lassen und dann die heillose Verwirrung auf den Gesichtern von Lehrern und Schülern zu genießen. Hey, sie waren nicht umsonst Slytherins, oder?

Als Draco blindlings an ihnen vorbeimarschierte, warfen sie sich besorgte Blicke zu. Seit dem Spiel schien er nicht mehr ganz der Alte zu sein. Genaugenommen war er schon seit einer ganzen Weile seltsam. Aber Draco war niemand, der über so etwas zu irgendjemandem sprach und so hatten sie noch immer nicht herausbekommen, was mit ihm los war. Goyle schüttelte den Kopf und gemeinsam folgten sie dem blonden Jungen. Sie kannten ihn seit sie kleine Kinder gewesen waren und schon damals hatten sie beschlossen, ihn zu beschützen. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie.

* * *

Und für noch jemanden begann die neue Woche mit unangenehmen Dingen. Dumbledore hatte sich genötigt gesehen, Severus beim Frühstück daran zu erinnern, dass seine Woche der Abstinenz vom Punktereduzieren begonnen hatte. Dementsprechend saß Severus mit verkniffenem Gesicht am Lehrertisch und ging in Gedanken all seine nicht nachweisbaren Gifte durch, die er bei Gelegenheit an Albus austesten würde.

Sein Gesicht klärte sich erst auf, als Hermione den Raum betrat. Seine Augen funkelte kurz, doch sofort maskierte er sich erneut mit einem kalten Ausdruck. Würde nichts bringen, wenn er seine Beute vorwarnen würde, dass sie gejagt wurde. Besser sie in Sicherheit wiegen und dann... Dann würde er zuschlagen, wenn sie es am Wenigsten vermutete. Er musste ein zufriedenes Grinsen unterdrücken. Oh ja, er würde sie sich schnappen.

Hermione spürte seine dunklen Augen auf sich und konnte einen Schauer nicht unterdrücken. Die gesamte letzte Nacht hatte sie wach gelegen und darüber nachgedacht, was nur in sie gefahren war. Und in ihn. Verrückt, das war die einzige Erklärung. Kurzzeitige Unzurechnungsfähigkeit. Temporale Euphorie durch Hormonausschüttung. Etwas in der Art. Auf jeden Fall würde das nicht noch mal vorkommen. Bestimmt nicht.

Gut, er war verteufelt sexy und das war der beste Sex gewesen, den sie je gehabt hatte, und ja, ihre Haut kribbelte noch jetzt beim Gedanken daran, und okay, die Tatsache, dass er ihr Lehrer war, gab der Sache einen unanständigen und unleugbar erotischen Touch, aber davon abgesehen...

Falscher Gedankengang. Sie seufzte.

_Ich werde nie mehr ohne Hintergedanken in die Bibliothek gehen können._

Als sie sich an den Tisch zu ihren Hausgenossen setzte, wurde sie von jeder Menge grinsenden Gesichtern empfangen. Zuerst machte sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen, die allerdings verflogen, als man ihr erklärte, dass die nächste Aufgabe für die Slytherins entworfen worden sei. Der Einzige, der sie nachdenklich ansah, war Harry, doch das fiel ihr nicht auf, als Ginny anfing ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern, was sie sich ausgedacht hatten. Hermione riss die Augen auf.

„Das ist so... gemein...", sagte sie bewundernd. „Daran werden sie wirklich schwer zu knabbern haben."

„Jah", summte Ginny zufrieden und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Harry starrte noch immer Hermione an, doch da sie ziemlich okay wirkte, beschloss er, sie tun zu lassen, was sie wollte. Sie war schließlich erwachsen. Allerdings schwor er sich eines: Sollte er mitbekommen, dass Snape ihr irgendwie weh tat, dann würde er die Fledermaus so in Stücke hexen, dass es selbst Voldemort schlecht geworden wäre.

* * *

Die Woche begann ganz entspannt mit „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe"bei Hagrid. Sein neuestes Monster entpuppte sich als eine dreiköpfige Schlange von grellorangener Farbe, die mit schwarzen Streifen übersät war. Sie war etwa anderthalb Meter lang, wobei Hagrid erklärte, dass diese Runespoor – so hieß die Gattung – noch recht jung war und noch über einen Meter länger werden würde.

Selbst die Slytherins schienen von dem Tier begeistert. Sie lernten, dass jeder der drei Köpfe eine andere Funktion hatte. Der linke war der Planer, der entschied, wohin die Schlange kroch, der mittlere war der Träumer, er konnte stunden- oder sogar tagelang auf etwas starren und der rechte Kopf war der Kritiker. Er kommentierte unablässig alles, was die anderen taten, und war auch der Einzige, dessen Zähne giftig waren. Da er scheinbar nie die Klappe hielt, waren die Schüler nicht erstaunt, zu erfahren, dass sich der linke und der mittlere Kopf oftmals zusammentaten, um den rechten abzubeißen.

Harry nutzte die Faszination der anderen, um sich abzuseilen und zu Draco Malfoy hinüberzuschleichen. Bei ihm angekommen, stellte er sich hinter ihn, so dass Draco ihn nicht sehen konnte. Dann:

„Hallo Schatz. Hast du mich vermisst?"

Draco machte vor Schreck einen Sprung nach vorn, kam aber zum Glück mit niemandem in Berührung. Keiner schenkte den Beiden Aufmerksamkeit.

„Potter. Willst du mich umbringen?"

„Ist das ´ne rhetorische Frage?"

„Lass es mich langsam sagen, damit du es verstehst: Was. Willst. Du?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur die neue Aufgabe für Slytherin geben, aber wenn du einen besseren Vorschlag hast...?"

_Oh, das hätte ich Potter, das hätte ich. Wie wär's, du und ich und die Quidditchumkleide?_

„Fall tot um."

„Wetten, dass du das so bald nicht mehr zu mir sagst?"

„Da halt ich gegen."

„Wirklich?"

Das Grinsen auf Potters Gesicht gefiel Draco nicht wirklich, aber andererseits war er sich seiner Sache durchaus sicher.

„Ja."

„Um was?"

„Mir egal."

„Hm..."Harry tat, als würde er nachdenken. Er hatte eine geniale Idee mit Hintergedanken, aber die würde er natürlich nicht gleich offenbaren. „Der Verlierer lädt den Gewinner in die „Drei Besen"ein."

Draco zog eine Braue hoch und fragte mit seiner spöttischsten Stimme: „Du willst ein Date?"

„Hast du was dagegen?", erwiderte Harry zuckersüß.

_Nein._

„Ja."

„Soll das heißen, du kneifst?"

_Ja._

„Nein."

„Gut, dann ist es abgemacht. Ach, übrigens, hier ist die Aufgabe. Lies sie lieber gleich."

Draco öffnete den Zettel und las sich die Aufgabe durch. Sein Gesicht wurde von Satz zu Satz giftiger.

_Challenge 6_

_Slytherin muss ab dem Moment, in dem die Aufgabe gelesen wird, sich jedem anderen Haus, also dessen Schülern und Lehrern gegenüber, ausgesucht freundlich und hilfsbereit zeigen. Es dürfen keinerlei Beleidigungen, unfreundliche Kommentare, Lügen etc. etc. geäußert werden. Unfaire Behandlungen gegenüber anderen oder Bevorzugung von Slytherin von gewissen Lehrern dürfen nicht toleriert werden. Besonders gegenüber Muggelstämmigen oder sogenannten „Halbblütern" müssen die Slytherins sich durch tadelloses Benehmen und gelegentliche Komplimente auszeichnen. Die Aufgabe gilt nach drei Tagen als gelöst._

_PS: Vielleicht lernt ihr ja was!_

_PPS: HA!!!_

„Das ist ja wohl..."Dracos Stimme bebte vor Zorn.

„Jah...?", fragte Harry und war sich sicher, dass der gesamte Wettbewerb mit den nächsten Worten von Malfoy entschieden wäre.

Die Zähne des Slytherin malmten wütend. „... eine großartige Idee von euch. Vielen Dank", presste er mühsam heraus.

„Aber gern doch", erwiderte Harry freundlich, wenn auch ein wenig enttäuscht. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein: „Kann ich dann davon ausgehen, dass unsere private, kleine Wette zu meinen Gunsten entschieden wurde?"

„Aber sicher doch", würgte Draco. „Wann passt es dir denn?"

„Och, Donnerstag Abend wär nicht übel. Ich sag dir dann noch mal Bescheid, okay?"

„Klar, ich ..."Man sah, dass Draco es nicht gewohnt war, so zu reden.

„Was?"

„Ich freu mich schon", röchelte der Blonde schließlich heraus und starrte Harry an, als wolle er ihm bei lebendigen Leibe die Haut abziehen.

Harry grinste und verschwand zu seinen Leuten. Gleichzeitig hörte man Draco brüllen: „Slytherins zu mir und sagt kein Wort, bis ihr hier seid! ZU NIEMANDEM!"

* * *

Zu sagen, die Slytherins waren nicht gerade begeistert von der Aufgabe, wäre, als würde man sagen, die Passagiere der Titanic waren ein wenig ungehalten über den Untergang des Schiffes.

* * *

Letzte Stunde am Montag: Zaubertränke. Da kam wahre Freude auf bei den Gryffindors, wohl zum ersten Mal seit sie den Tränkelehrer kennen gelernt hatten. Einzige Ausnahme: Hermione Granger.

Sie alle saßen im Tränkeraum, als auch schon die Tür aufflog und Snape seinen gewohnten Auftritt hinlegte. Er stellte sich vor die Klasse und blitzte durch die Gegend. Seine Augen fokussierten sich auf Hermione, die jedoch das Gesicht auf ihre Unterlagen gerichtet hatte. Er würde sie schon aus der Reserve locken. Wissensfragen konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen.

„Was", zischte er, „ist notwendig, damit man einem Einhorn nahe kommen kann?"

Sein Blick bohrte sich in Hermione, doch sie regte sich nicht, außer, dass sie ein wenig rot wurde. Stattdessen meldete sich Harry.

„Reinheit", sagte er schnell. Er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass etwas zwischen Mione und Snape ablief, etwas wie ein stummer Willenskampf.

„Niemand?", fauchte Snape und wollte schon Gryffindor die üblichen 5 Punkte abziehen, als er sich an Dumbledores Verbot erinnerte. Verdammter alter Mann. „Mr Malfoy?"

„Reinheit", wiederholte dieser und warf dann einen stinkigen Blick zu den Gryffindors. „Aber Sir?"

„Ja? Was?"

"Ich glaube Potter hat die richtige Antwort schon vor mir gegeben, Sir!"

Snape erstarrte.

* * *

Uhoh. Widerworte! Eines der Dinge auf der don't do-Liste, wenn man mit Snape Unterricht hat. Und wenn ihr denkt, dass ich mit diesem Nettigkeits-Plot und den Slytherins noch Unfug treiben werde, dann habt ihr verdammt recht. #g#

Die Details über die Runespoor-Schlange sind entliehen aus dem Buch „Phantastische Tierwesen & Wo sie zu finden sind"von Newt Salamander aka J. K. Rowling.

Nächstes Mal: Kapitel 10** – **Von Jägern, die zur Beute wurden

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und bis nächste Woche! 

viv


	10. Von J

Hayo! 

Schön, dass es euch wieder zu mir verschlagen hat! Ich versuche mich diesmal etwas kürzer zu fassen:

Ich liebe euch alle! Danke für die vielen, wundervollen reviews, danke Leaky fürs betan, danke Ven fürs Existieren und danke der Uni für gar nix!

Langsam wird's kritisch. Ich hab nach diesem hier nur noch drei vorgeschriebene Chaps und wie ihr wisst, Null Zeit. Das ist echt n Dilemma. #seufz# Na mal gucken, wird schon irgendwie hinhauen... jetzt aber erstmal viel Spass beim 10. Kapitel!

**Geißel von Hogwarts **

Kapitel 10 – Von Jägern, die zur Beute wurden

Severus stampfte durch sein Büro. Kinder! Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Das musste man sich mal vorstellen: Seine eigenen Slytherins wandten sich gegen ihn, fielen ihm hinterrücks... na ja, in den Rücken eben. Undankbare kleine Biester! Man gab ihnen den kleinen Finger und fand sich tot und im Wald verscharrt wieder. Es musste, außer Punktabzügen und Strafarbeiten, noch eine Vergeltung geben, eine, die er benutzen konnte, eine, die grausam war und _grausam_ und GRAUSAM!!!

Die versammelten Slytherin-Siebtklässler beobachteten besorgt, wie der Kopf ihres Hauses sich immer weiter in Rage lief. Es hätte keinen gewundert, wenn Rauch aus seinen Nasenlöchern gestoben wäre. Seine Hände, die er auf dem Rücken verschränkt hatte, öffneten und schlossen sich, als ob er sie in Gedanken jedem Einzelnen von ihnen um den Hals legen und sie würgen wollte.

Draco hatte gleich zu Anfang versucht, die Sache zu erklären, doch Snape hatte ihm einen derart giftigen Blick zugeschossen, dass er, leicht bleich um die Nase, in seinen Stuhl zurückgesunken war. Pansy und Millicent, die eigentlich nicht besonders leicht einzuschüchtern waren, saßen nebeneinander und hielten sich an den Händen. Crabbe und Goyle versuchten möglichst dumpf in die Gegend zu sehen, aber in ihren Augen sah man, dass ihre Gedanken darum kreisten, was Snape plante.

Der Einzige, der nicht dabei war, war Blaise. Und er war es auch gewesen, der die Situation zum Eskalieren gebracht hatte. Nach der Stunde, die die reinste Tortur gewesen war, da sie die ganze Zeit über Einspruch gegen Punkte erhoben hatten und ohne jeglichen Betrug Tränke gebraut hatten (die deswegen nicht halb so gut geworden waren, wie sonst), war Snape ohnehin schon am Kochen gewesen. Doch am Ende der Stunde, als die Gryffindors den Raum verlassen wollten, war Hermione, wie so oft, die Schultasche geplatzt und die Bücher hatten sich über den Boden ergossen.

Statt wie üblich darüber zu lachen, hatten Pansy und Blaise, die am nächsten saßen, ihre Hilfe angeboten und die Bücher aufgesammelt. Blaise hatte einen Reparo-Zauber gesprochen und dann, unter den wachsamen Augen von Snape, hatte er es gewagt, Hermione anzubieten, ihre Tasche für sie zum Gryffindor-Turm zu tragen. Diese hatte einen Blick auf Snape geworfen, der sie angeblitzt hatte, dann den gutaussehenden Jungen angelächelt, ihm die Tasche gegeben und sich in den angebotenen Arm eingehängt. Snape hatte sie auf dem Gang kichern hören und damit war es um den letzten Rest seiner Ruhe geschehen gewesen. Die Schuldigen waren für ihn klar, aber zum Frust ablassen hatte er gerade nur sein eigenes Haus. Die genauso schuld waren, wenn er es sich genau überlegte. Und in Reichweite. Pech für sie.

Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich zu seinen Schülern um und bedachte jeden von ihnen mit einem zornigen Blick. Schließlich baute er sich vor Draco auf.

„Erklären Sie Ihr Verhalten", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, die jedem klar machte, dass bei einem falschen Wort ein Unverzeihlicher die Folge sein würde. Draco schluckte nervös.

„Sehen Sie, Sir, das ist alles die Schuld der Gryffindors."

Das war schon eher nach Snapes Geschmack.

„Und weiter?"

„Also, da ist dieser Wettbewerb", Snape wedelte mit der Hand, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er den Teil bereits kannte, „blablabla und die Gryffindors haben uns gezwungen, drei Tage lang zu allen freundlich und fair zu sein. Wir müssen das machen, sonst verlieren wir", schloss Draco und sah seinen Lehrer und Paten an. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck lies ihn innehalten.

„Soso, der Wettbewerb schon wieder, was?", murmelte dieser versonnen. Ihm kam eine Idee. Sie war nicht fair und sie war auch nicht so richtig erlaubt, aber andererseits stand nirgendwo geschrieben, dass es _nicht_ erlaubt war. Wieder einmal war er sehr froh, Slytherin zu sein.

„Mr Malfoy, vor der nächsten Aufgabe die sie alle bestimmen, wünsche ich, dass sie sich bei mir melden, verstanden?"

* * *

„So, _Hermione_", schnurrte Blaise, ihren Namen auf geradezu unanständige Weise betonend, „wo wir jetzt schon mal am Gryffindor-Turm sind, wäre ich wirklich daran interessiert, _das Ganz_e auch mal _von Nahem_ zu sehen. Was hältst du davon, wenn du mich _mit hinein_ nimmst, hm? Nur so, zur _Erkundung unbekannten Gebietes_?"

Er lächelte sie an und Hermione bekam eine Gänsehaut. Was hatten diese Slytherins nur an sich, dass sie jedem noch so harmlosen Wort einen Unterton geben konnten, dass man, wäre man etwas weniger aufmerksam als Hermione, sofort gegen die nächste Wand laufen würde, weil man nicht mehr wusste, wo links und rechts war?

„Ähm, uh, ich, also...", gab Hermione zum Besten und auch ihr innerer Monolog klang nicht anders.

Blaise' Grinsen erweiterte sich um ein, zwei Zentimeter.

„Das war wirklich eine interessante Aneinanderreihung von Worten, meine Liebe", raunte er, während sein Gesicht ihr näher kam und seine strahlenden blauen Augen immer mehr von ihrem Sichtfeld einnahmen. „Sonst noch etwas?"

„Muh?"

„Blaise Zabini!", schrillte eine Stimme an Hermiones Ohr und die blauen Augen verschwanden aus ihrer Sicht. „Finger weg von Hermione, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist."

„Ginny", sang Blaise erfreut, während er sich elegant umdrehte und seine volle Aufmerksamkeit dem rothaarigen Mädchen widmete, welches mit kaltem Blick vor ihm stand. „Meine kleine Füchsin, was habe ich doch vermisst und gesucht."

„In Hermiones Gesicht wirst du mich sicherlich nicht antreffen", versetzte Ginny kühl.

„Mag sein, aber es schadet nicht, sicher zu gehen, oder, Liebling?"

„Ich bin nicht dein Liebling, Schlange, und werde es auch nie sein."

„Das ist ihre Version", zwinkerte Blaise in Hermiones Richtung und überwand dann die Distanz zwischen ihm und Ginny in wenigen, schnellen Schritten. „Ginny, Geliebte, wann wirst du endlich einsehen, dass ich der Richtige für dich bin?"

„Tja", Ginny überlegte, „nie?"

„Oh, du brichst mir das Herz", schniefte Blaise, „aber du wirst es schon noch erkennen. Wir sind perfekt füreinander. Intelligent, gut aussehend..."

„Mir ist schlecht!"

„Oh, Ginny, du bist so kalt, so abweisend, so grausam. Darauf steh ich. Komm schon, überleg dir, ob du nicht auch was für mich empfindest."

„Okay, hab drüber nachgedacht. Mir ist immer noch schlecht."

Blaise strahlte, als ob sie ihm gerade in die Arme gesunken wäre und verbeugte sich leicht vor den beiden.

„Slytherin", erinnerte er Ginny dann und verschwand im Gang.

„Was meinte er damit?", fragte Hermione und Ginny drehte sich zu ihr.

„Das heißt, dass er nicht aufgeben wird. Steht wohl irgendwo in diesem Slytherin-Kodex. Regel Nummer 23 oder so, gleich nach Regel 22: Niemand soll dir wichtiger sein als du selbst."

„Die haben einen Kodex?"

Kaum waren sie durch das Portraitloch gekommen, ließ sich Ginny in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und seufzte aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Alles klar?", fragte Hermione besorgt. Sie nahm an, dass Blaise Ginny einfach zu sehr geärgert hatte. Stattdessen grinste das Mädchen über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ist er nicht absolut heiß?"

„Zabini?", versetzte Hermione erstaunt. „Ich dachte, du hasst ihn?"

„Was? Wie kommst du darauf? Wegen eben? Nein!", lachte die Rothaarige. „Das Spiel spielen wir schon seit letztem Jahr."

„Okay, das versteh ich nicht."

„Ganz einfach." Ginny zwinkerte. „Blaise, unser kleiner Frauenheld, hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, mich ins Bett zu kriegen. Nicht, dass ich an und für sich etwas dagegen hätte. Aber für ihn wäre ich nur eine weitere Kerbe auf seinem Bettpfosten gewesen und _das_ ist es nicht, was ich plane."

„Sondern?"

„Blaise mag es noch nicht wissen, aber seine Tage als notorischer Schwerenöter sind gezählt. Ich habe den Entschluss gefasst, dass er mir gehört und zwar _komplett_, wenn du verstehst."

„Du und Blaise?" Hermione war noch immer etwas verwirrt. „Und was bringt dann diese Ich-hasse-dich-verschwinde-Nummer?"

„Hermione", seufzte Ginny, „arme, unschuldige Hermione."

An diesem Punkt schnaubte die Braunhaarige mit einem Wenn-du-wüsstest-Blick, den sich Ginny für spätere Befragungen in einem Teil ihres Gedächtnisses speicherte.

„Es ist doch ganz klar. Ich schicke ihn regelmäßig in die Wüste. Er fühlt sich in seinem männlichen Stolz verletzt und versteht nicht, wie ausgerechnet ihm, dem Hengst von Hogwarts, so etwas passieren kann. Er betrachtete es nicht mehr nur als seine Aufgabe, sondern geradezu als seine Pflicht, mich zu kriegen, schafft es aber nicht. Er beginnt also, ständig an mich zu denken. Er sieht mich mit anderen und kleine, fiese Zweifel beginnen an ihm zu nagen. Was haben die anderen, was er nicht hat? Sieht er vielleicht doch nicht so großartig aus, wie er denkt? Er probiert seinen Charme an anderen Frauen aus und sie rennen ihm hinterher, wie sonst auch immer. Also ist nichts mit ihm anders, sondern ich bin anders. Das ist der wichtige Punkt. Er beginnt zu realisieren, dass ich anders bin. Und wenn es soweit ist, dann, BAM, hab ich ihn."

„Ginny?"

„Ja?"

„Du bist durchgeknallt!"

„Danke! Aber sieh es mal so: Um einen Slytherin um den Verstand zu bringen, musst du denken, wie ein Slytherin."

Hermione zog eine Braue hoch.

Das war in der Tat ein interessanter Punkt.

* * *

Draco schlurfte durch die Gänge. Normalerweise würde er sich um diese Zeit in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum befinden, doch das verhasste Rosa setzte sich den Bemühungen, es endlich verschwinden zu lassen, hartnäckig zur Wehr. Die Aufgabe von damals war gelöst, doch alle Slytherins hatten noch immer unter den Nachwirkungen zu leiden.

_Potters Schuld,_ dachte er grimmig_, alles Potters Schuld. Er sollte dafür bestraft werden, jah, bestraft..._. Seine Gedanken wurden eindeutig zweideutig.

„Malfoy", summte eine vergnügte Stimme.

_Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..._

„WAS...", zischte Draco, bevor er sich an den Wettbewerb erinnerte und hinzufügte, „... kann ich denn für _dich_ tun, _Potter_?"

„Uh, ist das ein Freifahrtsschein?"

„Ein was?"

Harry bemühte sich nicht damit, Draco den Muggel-Ausdruck zu erklären, sondern tapste stattdessen näher an den, sich zunehmend unwohler fühlenden, Slytherin heran.

„Weißt du, Malfoy, ich hab mich gefragt, wie du wohl in deinem Nachthemd aussiehst."

„WAS?"

Harry grinste. Gryffindor 1, Slytherin 0.

„Ich meine die spitzenbesetzten Nachthemden, die ihr tragen musstet. Ich habe mich gefragt, wie du darin aussahst. Was hast du denn gedacht? Wirklich, Malfoy, hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse!"

_Ich bring ihn um, ich bring ihn um, ich bring ihn um, sieh dir nur diesen Körper an, nein, nein, ich bring ihn um! Aber vorher vielleicht ein schneller... Nein, krieg dich ein. Runter, Junge! Und denk an den Wettbewerb. Nett sein. Mann, brauch ich heute Alkohol!_

„Tut mir so was von Leid, dass ich dir diese Aussicht vorenthalten muss. Aber da die Aufgabe vorbei ist, haben wir uns die Zeit damit vertrieben, die Hemden zu verbrennen. Außerdem wärst du wohl ohnehin nicht in unseren Raum gekommen."

„Und wenn ich ganz nett gefragt hätte?"

_Dann würdest du jetzt nicht stehen können._

„Dann auch nicht."

„Und wenn ich _jetzt_ ganz nett frage?"

_Er geht zu weit, ich kann das nicht mehr... _

„Dann hätte ich wohl keine andere Wahl."

„Du klingst gar nicht erfreut?"

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Entschuldige! Ich meinte: Ich würde mich außerordentlich freuen, dir unseren Gemeinschaftsraum zeigen zu dürfen."

„Schön. Da der Unterricht ohnehin vorbei ist und ich gerade nichts vorhabe, werde ich deiner Bitte nachgeben."

_Dafür krieg ich dich, Potter, das schwör ich dir._

Verschiedene Schüler schauten nicht schlecht aus der Wäsche, als Harry Potter neben Draco Malfoy in die Kerker lief und dort geradewegs in Slytheringebiet.

* * *

Öhm, ja. Viel Spass, Harry.

Für diejenigen, die jetzt befürchten/hoffen, dass ich den Ginny/Blaise-Plot ausbaue: Das wird nur so am Rande mitlaufen, aber ich kann Blaise einfach nicht widerstehen. Ich hab ihn in meiner letzten Story einfach zu sehr ins Herz geschlossen. Es wird noch massenhaft Pairings geben, aber die Mainpairings bleiben HP/DM und HG/SS.

Nächstes Mal: Kapitel 11 – Ein Löwe in der Schlangengrube

Smut is coming! #fg#

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und wir sehen uns in einer Woche.

Viv


	11. Ein Löwe in der Schlangengrube

Hallo!

Eigentlich wollte ich ganz gern gestern updaten, aber hat mein Passwort verweigert... komisch, oder? Jetzt geht es wieder ganz normal. Hier ist was los!?

Naja, hier also das elfte Kapitel, wobei ich euch viel Spass wünsche.

Eure reviews waren diesmal (wenn auch einige nur bruchstückhaft ankamen) wirklich echt toll. Die Liebesschwüre haben mir am besten gefallen! #g# Schade ist nur, dass einige reviews in der Übersicht gar nicht angezeigt werden. Kylyens z.B. habe ich schon beim ersten Mal bekommen, die taucht aber nicht auf. Hab mich trotzdem sehr gefreut, Süsse!

Um es wieder kurz zu machen: Danke Leaky fürs Betan (du bist klasse!), danke an all meine lieben reviewer, danke für die Drohmails, die seit gestern hier eingeflattert sind, wegen des fehlenden updates (ich konnte echt nix dafür) und los gehts:

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

_A/N: Ich danke Nirvana für die Inspiration zu diesem Kapitel. Fragt mich nichts dazu! #fg#_

Kapitel 11 – Ein Löwe in der Schlangengrube

Das grimmige Portrait hatte sich geöffnet und die beiden jungen Männer stiegen hindurch und in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, dessen Wände noch immer einen gewissen, unvorteilhaften Rosaschimmer hatten. Harry musste sich sehr auf die Zunge beißen, doch so ganz wollte es nicht klappen.

„Gnghahahahahmppff..."

Draco unterdrückte den Drang, ihm eine zu scheuern und ihn auf den Boden zu werfen. Wie immer kam er nicht darum herum, sich das bildlich vorzustellen. Mit Harry auf dem Boden. Kämpfend. Streitend. Haut an Haut.

Vielleicht sollte er das Licht ein wenig dämpfen?

_Reiß. Dich. Zusammen. Idiot!_

„So, du hast ihn gesehen, war es das?"

„Malfoy, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mich loswerden willst."

_Wüsstest du, was ich denke, würdest du auch wegwollen, glaub mir. Mist, _ich_ muss hier weg, sonst passiert ein Unglück._

„Nicht doch. Sieh dich um, solange es dir gefällt. Ich verschwinde in mein Zimmer. Du weißt ja, wo es raus geht."

Harry machte es offensichtlich überhaupt nichts aus, dass Draco stinkig war. Im Gegenteil, er hatte einen Heidenspaß.

„Dein Zimmer. Prima Idee, ich komm mit."

„Du... WAS?"

Gryffindor 2, Slytherin noch immer 0.

„Na, dann zeig mal, wo es lang geht."

_Okay Potter, selbst schuld. Ich garantiere für nichts mehr. Das hast du alles allein zu verantworten!_

„Sicher. Komm mit."

Harry trottete hinter Draco her und machte dabei ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass es das war, was Draco zum Ausrasten gebraucht hatte, aber scheinbar hatte der Andere eine wesentlich bessere Selbstkontrolle, als er es erwartet hatte. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, das Draco ihn anschreien oder rauswerfen würde. Aber nein... Er fragte sich ernsthaft, was er denn noch tun musste, damit der Blonde einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekam. Mit seiner Taktik, so zu tun, als würde er mit ihm flirten, hatte es bisher so schön hingehauen, aber es hatte den Anschein, als würde sich Draco langsam daran gewöhnen und ihn ignorieren.

_Nicht mit mir, Freundchen,_ grummelte Harry gedanklich, _ich mach dich fertig und wenn ich Körperkontakt einsetzen muss._

Ja ja, die Wege des Schicksals sind wahrlich unergründlich... und haben einen eigenen Sinn für Humor.

* * *

Snape stand in seinem Labor über einen Kessel gebeugt und zählte die Sekunden, bis er dem Trank die Schlangenhaut hinzufügen musste. Poppy war vor etwa einer halben Stunde in seinen Kerker geplatzt und hatte ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie einen neuen Vorrat an Knochen-Heilzaubertränken benötigte, was ihn zu der Mutmaßung führte, dass Minerva die Absicht hegte, demnächst in ihrem Unterricht mit den menschlichen Transfigurationszaubern zu beginnen. Jedes Jahr das Gleiche, bis darauf, dass in diesem Jahr Longbottom in der Klasse war.

Snape hatte zur Sicherheit einen großen Kessel genommen.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Niemand klopfte um diese Zeit an seine Tür.

Niemand, der leben wollte, klopfte um diese Zeit an seine Tür.

Also konnte es nur einer sein.

„Verschwinde, Albus."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Albus Dumbledore betrat vergnügt und mit zwinkernden Augen Snapes Allerheiligstes.

„Na, Severus, mein Junge, wie geht es dir?"

„Wenn du wissen willst, ob ich dem Verlangen, dein blödsinniges Verbot zu brechen, schon am ersten Tag erlegen bin, dann nein. Wenn du wissen willst, ob ich gut damit klarkomme, dann nein. Wenn du wissen willst, ob ich Gesellschaft wünsche und wir einen kleinen Plausch halten wollen, dann nein. Schön, dass du hier warst. Pass beim Rausgehen auf, dass die Tür auch zu ist."

Albus schien sich nicht im Geringsten an der ruppigen Art seines Tränkemeisters zu stören. Unbekümmert ging er hinüber zum Kamin und setzte sich, während er mit einer Handbewegung den versteckten Vorrat von Snapes Glen Odgens Feuerwhiskey ausräumte und sich einen großzügigen Teil in ein Glas goss. Dann begann er, in einer Manteltasche zu wühlen.

Snape versuchte, ihn so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren, wohl wissend, das er nicht um ein Gespräch herumkommen würde, sobald Albus sagen würde...

„Zitronenbonbon?"

Er war ja so am Arsch.

„Nein, danke."

„Also, Severus, ich möchte mir dir über Ms Granger sprechen."

Oh, was war das für ein Geräusch? Snape vermutete, er hatte soeben viele gegenteilige Behauptungen widerlegt und bewiesen, dass er ein Herz besaß. Es war ihm nämlich gerade in die Hosen gerutscht.

Nach außen hin behielt er allerdings seine übliche kalte und desinteressierte Miene aufrecht.

„Ms Granger?"

„Ja, weißt du, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie beabsichtigt, nach der Schule Zaubertränke zu studieren. Ich weiß natürlich, dass du das nicht magst, aber ich würde dich bitten, dass sie zwei-, dreimal die Woche abends in deinem Labor mithilft, wenn du Tränke braust. Du weißt schon, fortgeschrittene Tränke, weitergehendes Wissen vermitteln, und so weiter. Was hältst du davon?"

_Zwei-, dreimal die Woche. Abends. Allein. Mit Hermione. Wissen vermitteln. Muahahaha. Alter Mann, du spielst mir in die Hände. Darf nicht lachen. Darf nicht zustimmen. Muss abweisend tun. Darf ihn nicht misstrauisch machen. Muahahaha._

„Albus, ich nehme keine Praktikanten an, das weißt du. Und ich mache keine Ausnahmen."

Albus lächelte breit. „Das weiß ich, Severus. Und du weißt, dass ich das respektiere."

Severus machte ein Gesicht, dass ganz genau zeigte, was er von dieser Aussage hielt.

„Wie auch immer, ich möchte, dass du Ms Granger hilfst. Sie ist eine ganz besonders begabte junge Dame und ich wünsche, ihr jede nur mögliche Hilfe angedeihen zu lassen."

_Oh ja, ich auch._

„Albus, wie soll ich es nur formulieren? NEIN!"

Der Headmaster nickte und erhob sich. „Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben. Sie wird morgen Abend das erste Mal herkommen, dann könnt ihr den restlichen Plan ansprechen."

„Hast du wieder deine selektive Wahrnehmung eingeschaltet, alter Mann? Ich sagte: NEIN!"

_Ich hätte Schauspieler werden sollen. Ich bin ja so gut!_

Albus lächelte erneut. Es war dieses typische Albus-Lächeln, das besagte: „Ich lächle, weil du genau das tun wirst, wovon ich weiß, dass es Beste für dich ist, und weil ich es so will." Es war bisher schon an jedem Mitglied der Lehrerschaft angewendet worden und jeder hasste es aus tiefstem Herzen. Snape eigentlich auch. Aber heute kam es ihm vor, als ob die Schicksalsgötter selbst auf ihn herablächeln würden.

Dumbledore öffnete die Tür. „Im Übrigen weiß ich, dass du Ms Grangers Verstand durchaus zu schätzen weißt, Severus. Tu nicht immer so abweisend. Du weißt doch: Ich sehe alles!"

Ein letztes Zwinkern aus blauen Augen und die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

Snapes Gesicht nahm einen sehr, sehr selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck an.

_Hah. Omnipotent, was? Blind wie ein Seeigel, würd ich sagen._

Und ein Geräusch, welches seit langer Zeit nicht mehr in den Wänden von Snapes Räumen vernommen worden war und jeden, ob Schüler, Lehrer, Mensch oder magische Kreatur, das Fürchten gelehrt hätte, erklang.

Snape lachte.

_(A/N: Stellt euch jetzt den typischen verrückten Gelehrten in seinem schaurigen Labor vor, der sich die Hände reibt und manisch kichert, dann habt ihr das Bild, das mir vor Augen schwebt. #g#)_

* * *

„Malfoy, das ist so typisch!"

Draco drehte sich um und starrte Harry an, der seinerseits das Zimmer begutachtete. Der Raum war in den Slytherin-Farben gehalten. Grün und Silber wechselten sich mit Schwarz ab. Schwarze Schränke, schwarze Sessel, ein großes, schwarzes Himmelbett mit vier Eckpfosten und grün/silberner Bettwäsche, ein silberner Spiegel, dunkelgrüner Teppich und Türen mit dem Slytherin-Emblem drauf.

„Wundert mich, dass du nicht noch eine Stoffschlange auf dem Bett hast." Harry drehte sich um. „Hier sind doch nirgendwo Schlagen, oder?"

_Nur in meiner Hose._

„Nein, keine Schlangen."

Der Gryffindor nickte. Soviel anders als sein Schlafzimmer war das auch nicht, nur eben grün. Und, wie er bemerkte, unfairerweise ein Einzelzimmer. Hinterhältige Slytherins! Böse, hinterhältige Slytherins!

Wo er jetzt einmal hier war, gingen Harry langsam die Ideen aus. Wo war eigentlich der Punkt, Malfoy zu ärgern, wenn doch niemand da war, der seinen Erfolg feiern konnte? Er setzte sich auf das weiche Bett – nur – da saß schon jemand.

Harry drehte sich überrascht um, er hatte nicht gehört, wie sich Draco bewegt hatte, und war noch viel überraschter, als er ein paar silbergrauer Augen direkt vor sich funkeln sah. Dracos Gesicht war keine Handbreit von ihm entfernt und er spürte heißen Atem auf seinem Gesicht.

„Äh..."

Das reichte Draco als Aufforderung. Er beugte sich noch das letzte, entscheidende, Stück nach vorn, seine Augen verließen nicht ein einziges Mal die geweiteten Pupillen Harrys, der sich offensichtlich nicht im Geringsten der Situation bewusst war, und kaum eine Sekunde später legten sich seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindors.

Harry erstarrte. Das passierte nicht. Das passierte nicht! Was _passierte_ hier? _Er_ war es doch, der Draco ärgerte, mit ihm flirtete... ihm flirtete... Oh Merlin! Dracos Erschrecken, die Wut im Kerker, die zornigen Blicke... Wie dämlich musste man denn sein, um...

_Hallo? Erde an Harry? Er küsst dich noch! Wär es nicht langsam an der Zeit, IHM EINE ZU LANGEN???_

Draco dagegen sah das Fehlen extremer Gewalt als Ermutigung. Bevor Harry dem Drängen seiner inneren Stimme folgen konnte, spürte er eine Hand an seiner Hüfte und eine an seinem Nacken, bevor ein recht durchtrainierter Körper ihn rücklings in die nachgiebige Matratze drückte. Eine Zunge schlüpfte durch seine Lippen und begann über seine Zähne zu streichen und an seiner Unterlippe zu lecken, bevor Draco an dieser saugte.

Was soll man sagen? Harry war ein siebzehn Jahre alter, männlicher Teenager, der gerade auf stimulierende Art geküsst wurde. Dementsprechend schüttete sein Körper eine sintflutartige Anzahl an Endorphinen aus, die jegliche Gedanken hinwegwischten.

Seine Hände krallten sich in Dracos Robe. Die Augen des Slytherin flogen auf und er starrte auf das gerötete Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen unter sich, der nun – zu Dracos Erstaunen – seinen Mund öffnete, um der fremden Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Draco ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Mit einer Begierde, die er seit viel zu langer Zeit unter Verschluss gehalten hatte, begann er, Harrys Mund zu plündern.

Die Temperatur im Zimmer schien anzusteigen, es war, als wäre die Luft mit Elektrizität aufgeladen, die sich in jeder Berührung der beiden knisternd entlud. Das einzige Geräusch war leises Stöhnen und das Rascheln von Stoff, als Draco seine Robe abstreifte und mit geschickten Fingern Umhang und Hemd von Harry öffnete. Als seine Finger das erste Mal über die erhitzte Haut des Gryffindor streiften, fühlte er sich, als wäre ein Blitz durch ihn gefahren.

Er unterbrach widerstrebend den Kuss und senkte seinen Blick auf die sonnengebräunte Haut des anderen. Seinem Blick folgten die Hände und schließlich der Mund. Als Harry die feuchte Hitze spürte, mit der Dracos Mund seines Brustwarze umfing, zischte er leise auf und seine Hüften sprangen wie von selbst nach oben, um einen Widerstand gegen die fast schmerzvolle Erektion zu finden, irgendetwas, um sich dagegen zu reiben, um sich Linderung zu verschaffen.

Doch Draco hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, Harry so schnell wieder freizugeben, er wollte nicht, dass dieser Moment, nach dem er sich verzehrt hatte, früher endete, als es sein musste. Er erhob sich auf die Knie, während sein Oberkörper noch immer über Harrys Brust schwebte, eine Hand über den Körper unter sich gleitend, die andere als Stütze neben ihm auf dem Bett. Seine Lippen schlossen sich erneut um die harte Brustwarze, um sich gleich wieder zu entlassen und sich der anderen Seite zu widmen. Harrys Wimmern war Musik in seinen Ohren, es war genauso, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, nein, besser.

Harry hatte einen Arm über seine Augen geworfen, die anderen Hand krallte sich in die Bettlaken. Noch nie hatte er etwas in dieser Art gespürt, noch nie waren Verlangen und Verzweiflung so schnell durch ihn gerast. Die heimlichen Berührungen nachts in seinem Bett, unter der Decke, waren nicht annähernd hiermit vergleichbar. Er wollte, nein, er _brauchte_ mehr. Er wusste nicht, _was_ er wollte, konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wohin das führen könnte, in seinem Kopf war nur Nebel.

Ein Stöhnen, leise, fast unhörbar, entkam ihm, doch Draco hatte es vernommen.

„Bitte..."

Gütiger Merlin, wie könnte er widerstehen? Wie könnte er diesem wundervollen Wesen widerstehen, dass so hilflos und willig unter ihm lag?

„Sag mir, was du willst, Harry", raunte er in dessen Ohr.

Sein Name schien Harry aus dem Nebel zu reißen, er ließ seinen Arm von seinem Gesicht fallen und starrte in die silbergrauen Augen, die ihn unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern verführerisch ansahen.

_Oh, Himmel. Draco. Es ist Draco. Was habe ich getan? Was tue ich hier?_

Etwas in der Art, wie sich der Blick in den grünen Augen veränderte, warnte Draco. Sein Bein schob sich zwischen Harrys und drückte leicht gegen die Härte, die er dort fand. Der Schwarzhaarige zog die Luft scharf ein und sein Kopf fiel zurück auf die Matratze.

„Harry", flüsterte Draco und schloss seinen Mund erneut über Harrys. „Sag mir, was du willst."

„Ich...", der Gryffindor schien zu zögern. „Ich weiß es nicht... ich weiß nichts..."

Dracos Innerstes erstarrte. Er wusste nichts? Konnte das bedeuten, was er dachte? War es möglich, dass Harry tatsächlich _Jungfrau_ war? Das noch niemand vor ihm ihn so berührt hatte. Das noch niemand...?

Draco spürte ein Grollen in seiner Kehle aufsteigen. Niemand hatte Harry je berührt. Er war der Erste. Der Erste. Ihm würde etwas gehören, das absolut rein war, unverfälscht. Der Gedanke fegte durch seine Adern und brannte jede Zurückhaltung weg. Er würde ihn als Erster haben. Und als Letzter, das schwor er sich.

„Ist schon gut", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme, mühsam das Verlangen darin kontrollierend, damit er Harry nicht erschreckte, „ich werde mich gut um dich kümmern."

Er griff nach dem Zauberstab, der neben ihm auf dem Bett gelegen hatte und versiegelte die Tür, dann legte er einen Stillezauber auf den Raum, sodass niemand sie hören würde. Nachdem das getan war, hexte er sich die Kleidung vom Leib und richtete er seinen hungrigen Blick zurück auf den anderen Jungen. Er warf dessen Robe und Hemd vom Bett und begann, langsam die Hose des Gryffindor aufzuknöpfen. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, aber selbst, als sein Verstand ihn anschrie, dass das Draco Malfoy war, und dass das Ganze schon weit jenseits von „falsch" lag, konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen, etwas dagegen zu tun. Seine Erektion drückte hart gegen seine Hose und als der Blonde ihn von dem störenden Stoff befreite, stöhnte er vor Erleichterung. Was dann allerdings kam, hatte er sich in seinen wildesten Träumen _(A/N: Gryffindor!) _nicht ausgemalt. Draco schloss seinen Mund um das harte Fleisch und begann, seine Zunge darüber tanzen zu lassen. Harry schrie vor Überraschung und Erregung auf.

Das Gefühl war einfach überwältigend. Er japste, als die Zunge über einen besonders sensitiven Punkt direkt unter der Eichel glitt, und glaubte zu sterben, als sie in den kleinen Spalt auf der Spitze eintauchte. Ohne es zu wissen, wand er sich auf dem Bett, während Draco nicht ein einziges Mal die Augen von ihm wand. Für ihn gab es keinen perfekteren Anblick, als Harry in den Fängen der Ekstase.

Als er merkte, dass der Gryffindor sich anspannte und das Zittern seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, ließ Draco mit einem Mal von ihm ab. Harry keuchte. Er war so kurz davor gewesen, so kurz davor! Verzweifelt streckte er die Hände aus und wollte sich selbst anfassen, um über die ersehnte Grenze zu kommen, doch Draco hielt seine Handgelenke fest.

„Sag es, Harry."

Der Dunkelhaarige wimmerte und warf den Kopf zurück.

„Bitte, Draco!"

Draco schickte ein stummes Dankgebet an alle Gottheiten, die es möglicherweise geben konnte, und ohne den Blick abzuwenden, fand seine Hand die Schublade neben seinem Bett, der er eine kleine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit entnahm. Die andere Hand sorgte dafür, dass Harry immer kurz vor der Explosion stand und nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommen konnte, während er seine Erektion mit der Flüssigkeit benetzte. Dann kniete er sich zwischen Harrys Beine. Seine rechte Hand wanderte langsam weiter nach unten und fand schließlich den verborgenen Eingang. Er ließ seine Finger langsam darum kreisen und versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, die bei dem leisen Stöhnen Harrys immer wieder aussetzen wollte.

Dann erprobte er mit dem Zeigefinger die Enge des Eingangs. Er beugte sich zu Harrys Ohr vor.

„Entspann dich", flüsterte er, „es wird nicht wehtun. Du wirst es mögen, ich werde dafür sorgen. Vertrau mir."

Harry nickte, unfähig zu irgendeiner anderen Reaktion. Wie die einschmeichelnde Stimme des Slytherin es verlangte, entspannte er sich und gleich darauf spürte er einen langgliedrigen Finger in sich eindringen. Er seufzte und ließ sich völlig fallen. Die sanften Berührungen an seinem Körper ließen ihn fast nicht fühlen, wie der zweite Finger hinzugefügt wurde, doch plötzlich keuchte er und seine Augen flogen auf. Draco hatte eine Stelle in ihm gestreift, die Schockwellen der Lust durch ihn schießen ließ und kaum hatte der Blonde das bemerkt, sorgte er dafür, dass er die Stelle immer und immer wieder berührte.

Dann waren die Finger fort, doch bevor Harry dieses Mal protestieren konnte, hatte etwas Anderes, etwas Größeres, deren Stelle eingenommen.

Er starrte hoch und direkt in lustverschleierte graue Augen, ohne zu wissen, dass seine Augen den gleichen, entrückten Ausdruck angenommen hatten, und dass er Draco damit fast um den Verstand brachte.

„Ich habe so lange gewartet, Harry", raunte Draco, „so lange und jetzt..."

Die letzten Worte blieben unausgesprochen, doch sie waren auch gar nicht nötig. Langsam, doch unaufhaltsam drang Draco in die heißen Tiefen des Gryffindor vor, und beide vergaßen alles um sich herum, als sie in einen Wirbelsturm aus Hitze und Ekstase flogen.

* * *

Anmerkung der Autorin: Ich bin jetzt müde... #ächem# Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen... #sich verkriecht#

Nächstes Mal: Kapitel 12 – When she was bad

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und bis nächste Woche (hoffentlich).

viv

PS: Gryffindor 2 ; Slytherin nicht mehr messbar! #fg#


	12. When she was bad Teil I

Zwölftes Kapitel. Offensichtlich. Das letzte, das ich fertig habe. Ab jetzt wird es Essig mit dem wöchentlichen updaten, fürchte ich. Ich wird mich aber trotzdem weiterhin bemühen zu schreiben!

Wolverine: Äh, du solltest das mal von der temporären Seite sehen! Wir befanden uns im letzten Chap am gleichen Tag, an dem die letzte Challenge rauskam. Eine neue gibt es immer nur dann, wenn die alte gelöst wurde.... Und das hier ist nunmal eine Romanze und auch noch mit ZWEI Mainpairings und einem Arsch voll Nebenpairings. Ich hab ganz schön zu tun, nicht eines der Themen zu vernachlässigen. Schreib ich über HG/SS heulen die DM/HP-Fans und andersrum und geh ich mal ein Kapitel zu sehr auf die Challenges ein, fragen die Leute, wann hier mal endlich einer zum Stich kommt. Ich schätze ihr müsst mir einfach vertrauen, dass ich nichts auslasse und hoffen, dass ich in den Kurven meiner Geschichte nicht mal einfach geradeaus fahre!

An die Dame, die mir die Rechtschreibmail schrieb: Tatsache? ZWEI FEHLER auf die läppischen 2500 Worte? Das ist ja ein DRAMA!!! Süsse, jetzt mal ehrlich: Du solltest dich dringend flachlegen lassen!!! Im Übrigen waren es mehr als zwei...

So, fertig. Danke an alle reviewer, ihr seid toll! Danke Leaky – wir haben's ja grad noch geschafft #g# Und los:

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 12 – When she was bad, Teil I

_A/N: Ja, der Titel ist von einer Buffy-Folge geklaut, ich gestehs ja..._

Hermione starrte den Headmaster fassungslos an. Sie sollte bitteschön _WAS_? Sie blinzelte und atmete tief ein. Dreimal die Woche Snape assistieren? War Dumbledore denn vollkommen verrückt geworden?

„Professor, ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht. Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee...?" Sie atmete tief ein.

_Nein, ich werde ihn nicht anschreien. Ganz ruhig. Das lässt sich alles klären. Bewahre einfach einen kühlen Kopf._

„ICH WILL NICHT!"

Dumbledore lachte leise. Irgendwie ähnelte sich Severus und Hermione manchmal auf geradezu... amüsante Art. Nicht, dass er das jemals einem der Beiden gegenüber erwähnen würde. Er war ja nicht lebensmüde. Er mochte einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt sein und mehrmals Voldemort gegenübergestanden haben, nicht zu sprechen von Grindelwald und zahllosen anderen schwarzmagischen Kreaturen, aber er hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass er es nicht mit einer zornigen jungen Frau aufnehmen konnte. Er hatte sehr früh schon eine Sache gelernt:

Unterschätze niemals eine Frau. Es könnte dein letzter Fehler gewesen sein.

Und Severus... Nun, Severus war ein Fall für sich. Auch bei ihm sollte man nicht zu weit gehen, wenn man nicht eines Morgens aufwachen wollte, um festzustellen, dass man durchsichtig war und über dem eigenen Körper schwebte... Und ein Vergleich mit einer siebzehnjährigen Gryffindor war definitiv das Überschreiten einer Grenze.

„Nun, nun, Ms Granger, jetzt urteilen Sie mal nicht vorschnell. Denken Sie doch nur an die Vorteile, die Sie durch eine solche Beschäftigung bei der Bewerbung an den verschiedenen Zaubereruniversitäten erlangen können."

Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. Verdammt! Andererseits... Hermiones Augen weiteten sich für eine Sekunde. Ja, eigentlich ... warum wehren? Genau genommen war das doch perfekt. Sie konnte mehr lernen, ein überaus seltenes Empfehlungsschreiben für eine Uni ergattern und...

Es war das „und", welches ein Glitzern in ihre Augen legte. Denke wie ein Slytherin, sagte sie sich, die Worte Ginnys wiederholend. Sie lächelte.

„In Ordnung, Sir."

Innerlich war ihr Lächeln wesentlich hinterhältiger.

Snape würden den Krieg verlieren, bevor er überhaupt wusste, dass er ihm erklärt worden war.

&&&

Harry fühlte sich warm. Er tauchte langsam aus der Dunkelheit des Schlafes auf und begann, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, sich zu strecken. Das Bett war weich und fühlte sich entspannt, wie noch nie zuvor. Er drückte die Schultern tiefer in die Matratze und schnurrte beinahe vor Wohlbehagen. Dann stockte er.

Wann war er ins Bett gegangen?

Er schlug die Augen auf und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Das Bett neben ihm, welches eindeutig nicht seines war, war leer. Dafür saß jemand in dem Sessel dem Bett gegenüber, leicht erhellt von den ersten, zaghaften Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne, und sah ihn aus nachdenklichen, grauen Augen an.

Harry wickelte sich enger in die Decke ein und starrte zurück. Seit wann saß der blonde Slytherin bereits dort? Hatte er ihn die ganze Zeit über beim Schlafen beobachtet? Warum hatte er ihn nicht geweckt? Die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend und die Nacht kamen mit einem Schlag zurückgerauscht und Harry schloss die Augen und presste die Kiefer zusammen, dass es schmerzte.

Dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, zögerlich. Er öffnete erneut die Augen. Draco – wie sollte er ihn denn jetzt schon anders nennen? – hatte sich neben ihm niedergelassen und berührte ihn zaudernd. Offensichtlich wusste er nicht genau, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

_Nun,_ dachte Harry sarkastisch, _dann sind wir ja schon zwei._

Draco schien sich als Erster zu fassen.

„Reden, essen oder streiten?"

Harry blinzelte.

„Was?"

„Wollen wir darüber reden, etwas essen oder gleich zum Streiten übergehen?"

Wenn der Gryffindor mal genau darüber nachdachte, dann war die Frage gar nicht mal so übel. Genau betrachtet, gab es wirklich nur die drei Möglichkeiten, wenn man mal die Variante des entsetzten, stummen Davonlaufens außer Acht ließ.

„Ähm, wie wäre es mit essen und dabei streiten?", schlug er vor. „Ich hab ziemlichen Hunger... irgendwie..." Ein Hauch von Röte legte sich über seine Wangen.

Draco lächelte ihn an und das Eis schien fürs Erste gebrochen.

&&&

Hermione tänzelte in Richtung der Großen Halle. Sie war äußerst früh aufgewacht und hatte eine geradezu ekelhaft gute Laune. Der Unterricht begann erst in drei Stunden und sie hatte den Drang nach Ruhe verspürt, aber ebenso das Verlangen nach heißem, schwarzem Kaffee.

_Heiß und schwarz... ja, ja... _Sie grinste bei dem Gedanken.

Sie betrat die Halle und setzte sich an den komplett leeren Gryffindortisch. Auch die anderen Tische beherbergten noch keine Schüler und am Lehrertisch saß lediglich eine erschöpft, aber zufrieden wirkende Madame Hooch, welche, die Zungenspitze zwischen den Zähnen, eifrig auf einem Stück Pergament kritzelte, während eine definitiv stinkige Eule neben ihr hockte und der rasenden Feder aus misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen folgte.

Hermione zuckte die Schultern, als plötzlich eine hohe und trotzdem verstörend rauchige Stimme zu kreischen begann.

„Aber glaube mir doch, ich habe es in der Kugel gesehen und die Kugel lügt nie! Wir sind für einander bestimmt. Warte doch, warte!"

Eine dunkle, drohende Stimme antwortete.

„Professor Trelawney, entfernen Sie Ihre Hände von mir und zwar sofort!"

„Aber Severus... Warum widerstrebst du?"

„Professor Trelawney, zwingen Sie mich nicht, Gewalt anzuwenden."

„Oh, Sevvie, ich liebe es, wenn du unanständig wirst."

Die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch flog auf und Snape betrat mit verkniffenem Mund und bebenden Nüstern die Halle. Gefolgt wurde er von einer fast schwebenden und ihn anbetend anstarrenden Sybill Trelawney. Sie schien magisch an ihn gekettet zu sein, denn so sehr der düstere Tränkemeister sich auch bemühte, sich von ihr zu entfernen, so flatterte sie ihm doch sofort hinterher. Schließlich ließ er sich grimmig an einem Platz an der Tafel nieder. Hermione biss sich hart auf die Lippen, um nicht angesichts seines Missmutes zu kichern.

Auch Rolanda Hooch, die kurz von ihrem Brief hochsah, grinste einen Moment, entschied dann aber, dass es nicht nötig war, einzugreifen. Sie wollte sich doch nicht noch eine Runde Fledermaus versus Ziege entgehen lassen.

Eigentlich konnte Severus ihr ja leid tun, aber die Begegnungen zwischen den beiden waren zur Zeit DAS Ereignis im Lehrerzimmer und immer wieder eine gern gesehen Abwechslung; und außerdem hatte sie Severus noch immer nicht vergeben, dass er nach dem Ende des Krieges gegen Voldemort abgelehnt hatte, dass sie sich – völlig uneigennützig versteht sich – um seine – nicht existenten – Wunden kümmern wollte. Er hatte sie lediglich mit einem Blick gestreift und gemeint, dass er keine Pflege bräuchte und sie sich doch bitte wieder anziehen und ihn allein lassen sollte.

Rolanda murmelte kurz etwas, dass nach „Bastard" klang, und wandte sich dann wieder dem Pergament zu.

Kaum hatten Snape und Trelawney sich gesetzt, erschienen Platten und Teller voller Köstlichkeiten und Kannen mit Tee und Kaffee vor ihnen.

„Severus", säuselte Sybill und Snapes Hand begann, während des Kaffee-Einschenkens, gefährlich zu zittern. „Was muss ich denn nur tun, damit du endlich mit mir ausgehst?"

Sie schmiegte sich eng an seinen Arm und klimperte mit den Wimpern, die hinter der riesigen Brille wie Fächern aussahen und erneut wurde Hermiones Selbstbeherrschung auf die Probe gestellt; umso mehr, da keiner der Beiden sie bisher bemerkt zu haben schien. Ein eindeutiges Zeugnis dafür, wie sehr Snapes innerer Spion erschüttert sein musste, angesichts der drohenden Wahrsage-Gefahr aus dem Nordturm.

Snape selbst, fühlte sich in eines der Muggel-Märchen versetzt, die seine Mutter ihm manchmal abends vorgelesen hatte. Er verglich Sybill nicht zum ersten Mal mit der bösen Hexe, nur hatte er weder einen kleinen Hund, noch drei seltsame Gestalten als Begleiter (mal abgesehen von Dumbledore, der durchaus manchmal einer durchgedrehten Vogelscheuche glich) und – dem Himmel sei Dank – keine blonden Löckchen.

„Professor Trelawney", knurrte er, „der einzige Weg, mich dazu zu bringen, mit Ihnen auszugehen, wäre, wenn ich Ihnen einen Zauberergefallen schulden würde, und wie wir alle wissen, geht das nur, wenn man jemandem das Leben rettet. Da dieser Fall nie eingetreten ist und auch nie eintreten wird, da ich lieber sterben würde, als mich von Ihnen retten zu lassen, ist meine Antwort, zum wiederholten Male, NEIN! Sie können gar nichts tun. Lassen Sie mich in Frieden!"

Sybill sah ihn einen Moment lang erstaunt an, entschied dann, dass er nur Spaß machte, und blieb sitzen. Dann, gerade als Snape seinen Kaffee trinken wollte, schlug sie ihm den Becher aus der Hand.

„Ich hab dich gerettet", kreischte sie entzückt, „das Koffein hätte dich früher oder später getötet. Oh, SEVERUS, ich bin ja so froh, dass durch mich ÜBERLEBT HAST!"

Das war zuviel. Hermione keuchte kurz auf, dann brach das Lachen aus ihr heraus, wie Wasser aus einem geöffneten Staudamm. Sie beugte sich über den Tisch, die Hände auf der verzweifelten Suche nach etwas zum Abstützen, und wimmerte und japste immer wieder zwischen den Lachattacken. Ihr Bauch begann bereits zu schmerzen, als eine seidige, leise Stimme sie abrupt zum Schweigen brachte.

„Und was genau finden Sie so witzig, Ms Granger, hm?"

Gleichzeitig mit den Worten erreichte auch heißer Atem ihr Ohr und sie schauderte unter dem Ansturm von Gefühlen, die sich vom Kloß in ihrer Kehle bis zum Kribbeln ihrer Zehen erstreckten.

Snape musste angesichts ihrer Verwirrung, die von einem hinreißenden Erröten der Wangen begleitet wurde, grinsen, richtete sich, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass sie rettungslos für seine Stimme sensibilisiert war, auf und grollte leise: „Sie sollten sich vorsehen, Ms Granger. Ich bin nicht immer so zurückhaltend."

Nach diesem, für jeden möglichen Zuhörer sinnlosen Satz, schritt er gemächlich davon, seine Robe, wie immer, eindrucksvoll hinter ihm wehend.

Für Hermione war der Satz dagegen ganz und gar nicht ohne Bedeutung gewesen. Sie schluckte hart und war sich der Wärme, die sich zwischen ihren Beinen bildete, nur zu bewusst.

_Verdammter Mann_, dachte sie, doch selbst ihre innere Stimme klang außer Atem, als hätte sie gerade einen Marathonlauf hinter sich gebracht. _Und heute Abend bist du ganz allein mit ihm, in den dunklen Kerkern, wo euch niemand finden kann_, flüsterte eine neue Stimme in ihr, eine Stimme, in der sie ihr lang unterdrücktes, unanständiges Selbst erkannte.

Na, das konnte ja heiter werden.

&&&

Entgegen seines eigenen Vorschlages sprach Draco nicht. Er aß auch nicht. Jeder Versuch in Richtung Nahrungsaufnahme lag ihm fern. Alles, was er tun konnte, war auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zu starren, der völlig selbstvergessen in seinem Frühstück schwelgte.

Gerade hatte er ein Brötchen mit Butter bestrichen und leckte nun das Messer ab, was Draco fast dazu brachte, hintenüber zu fallen. Als er dann mit Wonne in das Brötchen biss und genüsslich ein Stück Ei folgen ließ, mit einem Finger das Eigelb, welches sich an seinem Mundwinkel verfangen hatte abwischte und den Finger in den Mund steckte, wimmerte Draco leise und verspürte den Drang, sich auf den Rücken zu legen und sich ein wenig am Boden hin und her zu rollen. Vielleicht ließ Harry ihn ja noch mal ran, wenn er ein braves Hündchen war und mit dem Schwanz wedelte? Ein dreckiges Grinsen breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus.

Harry war sich der Gefahr, in der er und seine unschuldige Seele schwebten, nicht bewusst. Er hatte mit Draco Malfoy, Slytherin und bösem Buben von Hogwarts geschlafen – Na und? Er hatte Frühstück! Alles andere konnte ihm grad mal gepflegt die Füße kraulen. Sein unersättlicher Teenagerblick fiel auf eine Schale mit Obst. Klasse – Erdbeeren!

Oh ja, Erdbeeren! Draco verschlang jede einzelne Bewegung, die den Gryffindor näher an die Schale brachten. Seine Hände zuckten geradezu danach, die verführerische Haut vor sich zu berühren, noch warm vom Schlaf und er war sicher, dass jede Stelle dieses anderen Körpers noch die Erinnerung an die Dinge der letzten Nacht in sich trug. Seine Pupillen verengten sich, als ein neuer Rausch von Begierde durch ihn floss, gefolgt von einem scharfen Einatmen, als die erste Beere ihr Ziel erreichte und zwischen den geöffneten Lippen Harrys verschwand.

_Hehehe... wenn du wüsstest, was ich denke..._

Draco sprossen imaginäre kleine Hörner, als er sich vom Ende des Bettes langsam näher an Harry heranrobbte, der am Kopf des Bettes saß. Seine Augen glitten an Harry herauf und wieder herunter, während er sicher ging, dass er das Laken, in welches der andere gehüllt dasaß, problemlos mit einer Hand wegziehen konnte.

Hmm... die Erdbeeren waren lecker. Harry schloss genießerisch die Augen, während er eine in der Mitte durchbiss und sich den süßen Saft über die Zunge laufen ließ. Er schloss seine Lippen um den anderen Teil der Frucht und das nächste, was er merkte, war, dass dein Laken verschwunden war und ein harter Körper sich auf seinen presste.

„Draco", quiekte er erschrocken.

„Hm, du hast dir meinen Namen gemerkt. Wie schön", raunte Draco heiser und drängte seine Beine zwischen Harrys, während seine Hände sich in das weiche, schwarze Haar gruben. „Fühl dich frei, ihn gleich zu stöhnen." Damit verschloss er Harrys Mund mit einem fordernden Kuss und Harrys Arme legten sich wie von selbst um seine Schultern.

&&&

Frühstück entpuppte sich für Ginny als ziemlich einsame Angelegenheit. Dean lag mit Erschöpfungserscheinungen im Bett. Hermione war schon wieder zurück im Turm, Harry war dort gar nicht erst aufgetaucht und sie wusste schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr, wo sich Ron, Pavarti und Lavender eigentlich aufhielten.

Sie blinzelte hinüber zu Neville, der vollkommen in ein Kräuterkundebuch versunken war, als sich plötzlich zwei Hände über ihre Augen legten. Sie quiekte überrascht auf und drehte sich um – um sich selbst anzusehen. Sie starrte einen Moment verwirrt auf ihr Ebenbild, bis sich die langen roten Haare der anderen Ginny, zu kurzen Pinkfarbenen veränderten und die Gestalt größer wurde. Nach etwa einer Minute begann Ginny zu kichern.

„Tonks", grinste sie, „hast du mich erschreckt! Was machst du denn hier?"

Tonks, die in der viel zu kurzen und engen Schuluniform jetzt plötzlich alles andere als sittsam erschien, warf ihr einen ernsten Blick zu.

„Wichtige Ministeriumsangelegenheit der höchsten Stufe. Nur ein voll ausgebildeter Auror konnte diese herausfordernde Mission annehmen und unbeschadet bis hierher durchdringen. Ich habe praktisch mein Leben riskiert." Sie zwinkerte Ginny zu und holte eine Tüte aus der Tasche. „Dumbledore war in ernsthafter Gefahr! Ein Tag ohne Zitronenbonbons und uns allen hätte der Weltuntergang gedroht."

Die beiden grinsten, bis sie ein Husten hörten. Sie drehten sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie Neville mit hochrotem Kopf den Kürbissaft aufwischte, den er gerade über den ganzen Tisch geschüttet hatte.

„Hey, Neville, alles klar?", fragte Tonks und Neville nickte, allerdings ohne aufzusehen. Er wollte sein Sandwich nehmen, erwischte allerdings nur den Tellerrand, murmelte etwas davon, dass „Porzellan gut für den Magen" wäre und schob den Teller in den Rucksack neben sich. Dann erhob er sich, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet, und machte sich davon.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Ginny mit gerunzelter Stirn, doch Tonks grinste nur und drehte in ihrer Uniform, deren Rock ihr nicht ganz bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel ging, eine Pirouette.

&&&

Der Tag war relativ schnell vergangen und Severus fieberte zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit etwas entgegen, und zwar dem Moment, in dem seine kleine Gryffindor durch die Tür seines Klassenzimmers geschritten käme, um ihre „Ausbildung" zu beginnen. Und eine Ausbildung würde sie bekommen, oh ja.

Er würde sie kühl behandeln, fast abweisend, und doch würde er sie berühren, sie mit seiner Stimme verführen und sie würde ihm verfallen, ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Er würde sie dazu bringen, nach seiner Berührung zu betteln, sich nach jedem Augenblick in seiner Nähe zu verzehren. Sie würde ihm gehören, ganz und gar.

Sein Blick war verschlagen und voller Vorfreude auf die Dinge, die er mit ihr tun würde, wenn sie nur endlich, endlich da wäre.

Es klopfte.

Severus hastete hinter seinen Tisch und griff sich willkürlich einen Stapel mit Essays, die zum Korrigieren bereit lagen. Er setzte eine gleichgültige Miene auf und bellte: „Herein!"

Und durch die Tür kam ... Remus Lupin.

„Guten Abend, Severus."

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Nun, wegen den Änderungen, die Sie an dem Wolfsbanntrank vorgenommen haben... Mir ist da doch noch was eingefallen."

„Schreiben Sie's auf und schicken Sie mir eine Eule."

„Aber ich dachte..."

Severus seufzte tief und hoffentlich deutlich genervt, aufgrund der Stupidität des anderen. Merkte der Werwolf nicht, dass er seine Ruhe von ihm wollte?

„Lupin... Haben Sie nicht was Anderes zu tun? Etwas, weit weg von hier? Zum Beispiel Arbeiten korrigieren? Oder den Mond anheulen?"

Remus zog die Brauen hoch. Leicht gereizt schnaubte er.

„Schon gut. Ich weiß, wann ich nicht erwünscht bin."

„Nein, das wissen Sie nicht. Genau das ist ja das Problem."

„Schön. Ich seh Sie später."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, jedoch nicht, ohne die trockene Erwiderung des Tränkelehrers zu hören.

„Kann's kaum erwarten..."

Als Remus jedoch die Tür erreicht hatte, klopfte es. Er drückte die Klinke hinunter und die Tür schwang auf. Als ihr Blick auf die junge Frau vor ihnen fiel, atmeten sowohl Remus als auch Severus zischend ein...

&&&

&&&

Mjaaa... also das ist mal wieder ein Zweiteiler hier. Offensichtlich... #seufz# 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin for stating the obvious...

Nächstes Mal: Kapitel 13 – When she was bad, Teil II

Danke für's Lesen und bis nächste Woche!

viv


	13. When she was bad Teil II

Hi!

Erstmal euch allen ein schönes neues Jahr. Wenn nur halb so einen Kater hattet, wie ich, dann war euer Silvester echt gut! #fg#

Ein paar Vorbemerkungen und dann geht's weiter, mit dem offensichtlich doch relativ heiss erwarteten 13. Kapitel.

Little Nadeshiko: Interessante Idee, war aber eigentlich nicht geplant. Ich hoffe, du wirst mit dem tatsächlichen Plan leben können #zwinker#

Amruniel: Addicted? That's something I truely love to hear! #mmwahaha#

An „ey": Es ist ja schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt und dass du sie gern geupdatet sehen möchtest, aber du solltest bedenken, dass ich meine Zeit nicht nur im Fandom verbringe. Ich habe Freunde, eine Familie, ein Studium und einen Job. Und noch etwas: Davon ausgehend, dass wir uns nicht kennen und ich noch nie etwas von dir gehört habe, solltest du mal überlegen, ob ich Dinge wie „ey alta", „man" und „schreibfaule Socke" weniger als Anregung zum Weiterschreiben auffasse, sondern eher als Beleidigung.

An alle: Ich versuche durchaus schnell zu updaten, aber wenn es nicht geht, dann geht es nicht! Diesmal erschwerten Weihnachten und Silvester meinen Schreibfluss, aber bald sind Semesterferien und dann wird es schneller gehen! Ich hoffe, ihr habt Verständnis dafür.

**Auf jeden Fall danke für eure vielen, lieben reviews!!!** Ich bin gestern nach längerer Zeit mal wieder in meinen account gestolpert und habe gesehen, dass ich nunmehr auf 125 Favouritelisten stehe. Ich liebe euch auch!!! #g# Wenn jetzt jeder davon reviewen würde... harharhar ... #seufz# man wird ja mal träumen dürfen! O.O´

Viv

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 13 – When she was bad, Teil II

_A/N: Titel immer noch von Buffy geklaut..._

_A/N 2: Wir beginnen zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt des Tages, als das letzte Chap aufhörte, also nicht wundern..._

_Früher an diesem Tag:_

Verwandlungen war die letzte Stunde an diesem Tag. Draco grummelte. Nach dem vielversprechenden Frühstück hatte er Harry wohl oder übel gehen lassen müssen, denn ob er es nun gut fand oder nicht (definitiv _nicht!_), es war immer noch mitten in der Woche. Die zweite unangenehme Wendung des Schicksals war, dass er an diesem Tag nur die Hälfte seiner Fächer zusammen mit Gryffindor hatte, was den Slytherins unter normalen Umständen nur recht gewesen wäre.

Doch Draco war unwillig, Harry aus den Augen zu lassen. Die letzte Nacht war eine Offenbarung gewesen, in jeder Hinsicht und wenn er sich so umsah, dann war er sich mehr als sicher, dass andere ähnliche Gedanken in Richtung Harry hegten, wie er.

Longbottom zum Beispiel. Draco hatte schon immer gewusst, dass sich hinter dieser scheinbar so zurückhaltenden Fassade ein sexbesessener Psychopath verbarg! Wie er Harry anglotzte. Jah, Draco konnte förmlich sehen, was hinter der verräterischen Stirn ablief.

Oder Finnegan, da hinten. Den Iren konnte man ohnehin nicht trauen, das war ja wohl klar! Hah, er tat so, als würde er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen! Von wegen! Draco durchschaute ihn ganz genau. Der gierige Blick war ja wohl eindeutig.

Und was war das da mit Thomas? Wie der seinen Zauberstab schwang, war ja geradezu obszön! Das sollte verboten werden! Verdorbene, verdorbene Gryffindors!

Er sandte dem ahnungslosen Neville einen Blick, der diesen blass im Gesicht werden und in seinem Stuhl zusammenkauern liess. Dann liess er den gleichen Blick auf Seamus und Dean niederprasseln, doch da diese nicht in seine Richtung schauten, war das ziemlich vergebene Liebesmüh. Dann wandte er sich zu Blaise um.

Zabini! Der starrte doch nicht etwa auch...? Nein. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Zabini war so hetero, wie man nur sein konnte. Er stand auf Frauen. Auf alle Frauen. Hauptsache ein Rock und das Richtige darunter. Er wand sich wieder den gefährlichen Gryffindors zu.

Neville, Dean, Seamus. Heuchlerische Triebtäter!

Er wusste genau, was sie dachten.

Sie dachten an goldene Haut, an verschwitztes schwarzes Haar und grüne Augen. Sie dachten daran, wie sie mit ihrer Zunge langsam Harrys Körper hinauffahren wollten, bis er vor Begierde stöhnte. Wie sie sich an ihn pressen und ihre Hände über seine Haut gleiten lassen würden, heisses, erregtes Fleisch, dass unter ihnen bebte, sich wand. Rote, vom Küssen geschwollene Lippen, die sich teilten und nach mehr flehten.

Dracos Atem wurde schneller. Er schluckte und blinzelte, bevor er mit gerechtem Zorn in den Augen, die drei Missetäter anfunkelte.

Perverslinge!

Sie würden nicht einen einzigen Finger an sein Eigent... äh, Harry legen. Er würde das zu verhindern wissen!

Nur noch heute und morgen, dann wäre diese nervenaufreibende Nettigkeitsaufgabe gelöst. Das war ein wirklich fieser Einfall der Gryffindors gewesen. Er konnte sehen, wie alle Slytherins um ihn herum darunter litten. Selbst Pansy glich einem zitternden, nervösen Wrack. Kein Wunder, sie hatte schliesslich seit mehr als 24 Stunden niemanden verbal falten können. Einzig Blaise schien unter dem finsteren Schatten dieser herzlosen Aufgabe aufzublühen. Endlich hatte er eine perfekte Ausrede, um sich nicht nur an weibliche Slytherins, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs ranzuschmeissen, sondern auch die gryffindorischen Erzfeinde ins Bett zu zerren. Bei Salazar, der Typ hatte mehr Sex als eine Hure aus der Nockturngasse.

Glücklicher Bastard.

Naja, andererseits musste er sich nicht beschweren.

x

Hermione stand an diesem Abend vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer. Sie überlegte, wie es ihre Art war lang und nachhaltig, was sie anziehen sollte. Zuerst hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Muggelsachen zu nehmen, aber irgendwie bezweifelte sie, dass Severus - ja, in Gedanken war sie bereits wieder bei Severus - mit Jeans und T-Shirt klarkommen würde. Im besten Falle würde er ihr einen zweifelnden Blick schenken, im schlimmsten würde sie sich  
in kompromittierender Situation auf seinem Tisch wiederfinden.

_Moment. Das ist der schlimmste Fall? Sicher?_

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Sie wollte etwas anziehen, das verführerisch wirkte, auf atemraubende, unanständige und boshafte Art und Weise, ihn aber trotzdem irgendwie daran hindern würde, sich wieder so zu benehmen, dass ihr die Knie weich würden.

_Knie... schon klar..._

Diese neue Stimme ging ihr langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven.

"Wenn du mich weiter so anstarrst, Liebling, dann geh ich noch zu Bruch", meldete sich eine weitere Stimme und Hermione war sicher, dass diese nicht aus ihrem Kopf gekommen war. Sie starrte in den Spiegel und hob eine Braue. Ein durchsichtiger Nebel bildete sich im Spiegel und aus dem Nebel tauchte ein Frauengesicht mittleren Alters auf, ein hübsches Gesicht, mit blauen Augen, umrahmt von langen schwarzen Haaren.

"Geht es um einen Mann?", erkundigte sich der Spiegel mitfühlend.

"Woher weißt du das?", erwiderte Hermione.

Ein Beben lief durch den Spiegel, als ob er - oder besser _sie_ - die nichtexistenten Schultern gezuckt hätte.

"Tut es das nicht immer?"

Hermione seufzte.

"Ja, es geht um einen Mann, um einen ganz bestimmte Mann. Er ist... böse, durchtrieben und hinterhältig. Ich hasse ihn!"

"Ahhh", machte der Spiegel, "ein Slytherin also. Ich erkenne die Anzeichen. Jaja, es sind doch am Ende immer die Slytherins, die die Mädchen um den Verstand bringen."

"Ähh..."

"Keine Sorge, Kindchen. Du bist nicht die Erste und nicht die Letzte, die sich in einen Slytherin verguckt. Es ist nun mal so. Sie sind so. Was denkst du wie lange ich hier schon hänge? Du was denkst du wie viele Head Girls ich schon gesehen habe, die sich nach einem Slytherin verzehrt haben?" Der Spiegel räusperte sich. "Ich, ähm, ich selbst war einem von ihnen mal recht zugeneigt. Damals hing ich kurzzeitig im Bad der Vertrauensschüler und jeden Tag kam er zu mir und sah mich stundenlang an."

"Du meinst, er sah _sich_ stundenlang an", meinte Hermione.

"Wie auch immer", grummelte der Spiegel, bevor die Stimme wieder träumerisch wurde. "Er hatte langes, weissblondes Haar und wundervolle silberne Augen und sein Körper war wie aus Alabaster. Selbst dieses schwarze Tattoo auf seinem Unterarm stand ihm. Es gab ihm etwas so Verwegenes..." Und der Spiegel seufzte melancholisch. "Er stand immer vor mir und nach einer Weile streichelte er mich... es war wundervoll... und dann..."

Hermiones Augen waren während des Vortrages gross geworden. Lucius Malfoy. Der Spiegel sprach von Lucius Malfoy. Dracos Vater hatte den Spiegel... ? Uwäh... Den Rest wollte sie gar nicht hören.

"Schon gut", unterbrach sie das redselige Möbelstück. "Ist schon okay, so genau wollt ich es nicht wissen. Ähm, ich, äh, find es viel interessanter, wenn ein paar Geheimnisse bleiben, du nicht auch?"

„Sicher, sicher", murmelte der Spiegel. „Ich bin übrigens Joyce _(A/N: Sorry Leute, den konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen...)_."

„Hermione", stellte sich das Headgirl vor. „Warum hast du vorher noch nie mit mir geredet?"

„Wie denn?" Joyce zog eine Braue hoch. „Wenn du mal hier bist, dann hast du entweder ein Buch vor der Nase oder schläfst. Und ich finde es unhöflich eine Konversation zu beginnen, wenn mein Gegenüber beschäftigt ist."

Hermione nickte, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, ertönte Joyce' Stimme erneut.

„Was hast du denn eigentlich vor? Ich habe dich noch nie so lange vor deinem Kleiderschrank gesehen."

„Ich habe nach dem richtigen Outfit für heute abend gesucht. Ich habe etwas vor, weiss aber nicht genau, wie ich es umsetzen soll."

Joyce schien vor Genugtuung anzuschwellen.

„Schätzchen, wenn es um Outfis geht, bist du bei mir an der richtigen Adresse. Dann lass mal hören. Was soll es denn aussagen?"

x

Zu sagen, dass Hermione nur zufrieden mit ihrem Outfit war, wäre, als würde man behaupten, der Avada Kedavra hätte lediglich eine ruhigstellende Wirkung. Eine absolute Untertreibung der Realität.

Der Spiegel – Joyce – hatte geradezu ihre Gedanken gelesen. Abgesehen davon, dass Hermione niemals auf diese Idee gekommen wäre. Es war einfach unanständig. Es war anstössig. Es war perfekt! Joyce schien sich wirklich so gut mit Slytherins auszukennen, wie sie es behauptet hatte, denn ihre Klamotten sprachen genau das an, was einen Slytherin ausmachte. Die niedersten, menschlichen Instinkte.

Merlin, sie _liebte_ es, Headgirl zu sein!

Lavender und Parvati hätten dafür getötet, diesen Spiegel zu besitzen. Aber sie waren numal nicht Headgirls. Hermione war es. Und der Spiegel gehörte _ihr_. Ätsch!

Sie zog den Mantel enger um sich, als sie die Stufen in die Kerker hinunter huschte. Wenn ein anderer Lehrer sie in dem Aufzug erwischen würde, dann würde es Ärger geben, soviel stand fest. Die Luft wurde kühler, je näher sie dem Ende der Treppe kam und ein Frösteln überlief sie. Komischerweise war sie sicher, dass nicht die Kälte daran Schuld gewesen war.

Vor Snapes Klassenzimmer angekommen, streifte sie den Umhang ab, nachdem sie sich in beide Richtungen der Abwesenheit unerwünschter Augen versichert hatte, legte ihn über ihren linken Arm und klopfte an die Tür.

Sie hatte mit einem brüsken „Herein" gerechnet und Snape, der hinter seinem Tisch hockte und so tat, als würde er sie nicht bemerken. Statt dessen schwang die Tür auf und ein paar blaue Augen sahen sie zornig an. Doch noch während sie erstaunt zusah, schmolz der zornige Blick dahin und eine andere, verwirrende, Emotion trat in die Pupillen, die sich kurz erweiterten und dann zu kleinen Punkten zusammenzogen. Sie hörte ein Zischen, welches sich gleich darauf zu verdoppeln schien und erst dann kam sie zu sich und sah Sev... Professor Snape, der aus seinem Stuhl aufgestanden war und sie mit einer Hitze in den Augen anstarrte, dass ihre Knie weich wurden.

„Hermione?", fragte eine heisere Stimme und erneut fiel ihr Blick auf den Mann vor ihr.

„Remus", sie sah hastig zu Snape und wieder zurück, „äh, Professor Lupin. Was machen Sie hier?"

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen", grollte er leise und trat näher zu ihr. Zu ihrer Überraschung sagte er nichts weiter, statt dessen blähten sich seine Nasenflügel, als er, ohne es richtig zu merken, ihren Geruch einsog.

_Vollmond,_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. _In zwei Tagen ist Vollmond. _

Er kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher, als er plötzlich abrupt gestoppt wurde. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und zog ihn harsch von Hermione weg.

„Ich denke, Professor Lupin, dass Sie gerade gehen wollten", zischte Snape und nur seine blitzende Augen zeigten, wie zornig er war. „Ich habe zu arbeiten."

Lupin wollte protestieren, doch bevor er es sich versah, schlug Snape ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu, nachdem er Hermione in den Raum gezogen hatte.

„Auf _Wiedersehen_, Lupin!"

Remus starrte auf die Tür und während er dastand, kochte Wut n ihm hoch, gepaart mit geradezu animalischer Eifersucht. Seine Sinne vernebelten sich und ein Teil von ihm wollte nichts mehr, als seine Klauen in das Holz zu versenken und die Tür niederzureissen, in den Raum einzudringen und verletzen, zerfleischen, töten, nehmen, was sein war.

Unter Aufbringung all seiner Willenskraft unterdrückte er das Tier in seinem Inneren und wandte sich ab. Snape würde es nicht wagen, Hand an eine Schülerin zu legen. Hermione würde nicht zulassen, dass er sie berührte. Richtig?

Er erinnerte sich an ihren süssen Geruch und entschied, dass die freie Woche vor den NEWT's nicht früh genug kommen konnte. Dann würde sie in seinem Haus sein. Dann würde er sie für sich gewinnen. Dann würde sie ihm gehören.

x

Hermione spürte, wie ihr Arm gepackt wurde und hörte eine Tür zuschlagen. In der nächsten Sekunde wurde sie gegen eine Wand gedrückt. Snapes Gesicht schwebte über ihr und er funkelte sie an.

„Du dummes, kleines Mädchen. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Seine Stimme war leise, kaum hörbar und es machte Hermione beinahe Angst. Das lief irgendwie nicht ganz so, wie sie es geplant hatte. Sie stiess seine Hände weg und wich zur Seite von ihm weg.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen, _Professor_", erklärte sie, wobei ihre Stimme ein wenig zitterte, „ich bin nur hier, weil Professor Dumbledore es so gesagt hat. Wenn Ihnen das nicht passt, kann ich ja wieder gehen."

Snape starrte sie an und bevor er es verhindern konnte, glitten seine Augen über ihre Gestalt. Der Umhang, den sie über dem Arm gehalten hatte, lag vergessen auf dem Boden. Ihre Kleidung war auf den ersten Blick nicht ungewöhnlich. Wäre sie irgendeine Schülerin gewesen und seine Augen hätten sie nur gestreift, dann wäre ihm vielleicht nichts aufgefallen. Doch bei ihr... Sie trug ihre Schuluniform. Eine ganz normale Schuluniform. Bis auf die winzige Kleinigkeit, dass diese hier entweder sehr heiss gewaschen wurde oder einfach eine Nummer zu klein war.

Die Bluse spannte sich eng über ihre Brust und zeigte mehr als deutlich, dass sie nichts darunter trug. Die Knöpfe spannten sich und schrien geradezu danach, geöffnet zu werden. Das weisse Leinenteil endete kurz über dem Rock, der, ehrlich gesagt, mehr ein Gürtel war, und entblösste einen Streifen silberweisser Haut. Der Faltenrock endete in der Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel und zeigte die perfekte Rundung ihrer Beine, bis sie von den Kniestrümpfen verdeckt wurden.

Sie hatte ihre Haare zu einem lockeren Knoten hochgesteckt, der von ihrem Zauberstab gehalten wurde und die ganze Länge ihres Halses unterstrich. Ein paar Locken hatten sich selbständig gemacht und umrahmten ihr Gesicht.

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann lief ihm bereits seit ein paar Minuten das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Sein Unterleib zog sich bei ihrem Anblick zusammen und er starrte sie an, als würde er sie am liebsten verschlingen wollen.

Hermione verfolgte den Kampf der Emotionen, die sich auf seinem, für wenige Minuten unmaskierten Gesicht abspielten und war ziemlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Der zornige Blick war verschwunden und von etwas ersetzt worden, dass sie das letzte Mal in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte.

Purer, unverschleierter Lust.

Wie es aussah, würde dieser Abend doch noch ein Erfolg werden.

xxx

xxx

So, da wären wir mal wieder am Ende. Ich zumindest. Nervlich. Ich muss eine Semesterarbeit schreiben und ich habe bereits... äh, den Titel... #seufz# Unfair...

Naja, ich kann jetzt nicht zu 100 Prozent sagen, wann der nächste Teil kommt, aber wie gesagt, ich bemühe mich und wenn erstmal Semesterferien sind, dann wird alles besser...

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spass und verbleibe bis zum nächsten Mal!!!

Eure viv


	14. Unresolved tension

#Kekse mampfend und Wodka/ Tequila / Whisky und Butterbier trinkend dasitzt# 

Danke für eure Geschenke, ich führe sie alle einem guten Zweck zu... - mir!

Ich hoffe, ihr habt nichts gegen schnelle und ständige PoV-Wechsel. Kann sein, dass an meiner Grippe lag, aber ich hatte das Bedürfnis heute schnell und (hoffentlich) sinnlos witzig zu sein. Naja, nicht komplett sinnlos. 

Die Massen von Kommis vom letzten Chap haben mich echt sprachlos gemacht! #alle ihre reviewer anspring und abknutsch# Dafür hab ich euch heute auch ein extra-langes Chap mitgebracht. Ansonsten lieg ich hier zu Hause rum und guck mir mit fast 40 Grad Fieber die rosa Bunnys an, die hier so rumhüpfen... Der weisse Elefant sagt, die sind gar nicht wirklich da, aber... #flüster# ... ich glaube der lügt...

Und für alle, die es interessiert: Ich hab für die Hausarbeit, die ich im Fieberwahn geschrieben hab, ne 2,0 bekommen. Es wär ne 1,7 gewesen, aber ich hab das Literaturverzeichnis so verhauen, dass der Dozent mir einen Punkt abgezogen hat. Wanker!

Ich hoffe, es lief für Amruniel, Verena, VitaminA und all die anderen hart arbeitenden Studenten da draussen an den Monitoren auch gut!

Julika: Woher weißt du denn von meinem Bruder? Warst du auf gewissen _anim_...ierten Seiten? Und ja, es geht ihm gut, er wollte zwar nach Pukhet an dem Tag, es kam aber was dazwischen... zum Glück.

Schwarzleser: #grins# Der war echt gut.

Tess Das hör ich gern. Sowohl die Liebeserklärung, als auch die Lachanfälle auf dem Weg zur Arbeit.

Little Nadeshiko: Für girlslash ist meine Ven zuständig. Die hat ein paar leckere Sachen geschrieben. Guck doch mal bei ihr nach!

Tolotos: Und ich dachte, ich wäre fies. Aber mal ehrlich... willst du _wirklich_ eine Albus Dumbledore NC-17-Szene lesen? #interessiert zuguckt wie 99 Prozent ihrer Leser mit grünem Gesicht davonrennen#

Pima: Keine Angst... ich glaube die meisten von uns ziehen Sev in Gedanken aus... an... aus... an... aus... schmutziger Sex... Ketten... Sahne... Licht... an... aus... an... aus... ärks... entschuldige bitte – das Fieber... (Tequila und Sev reichen mir als Bestechung völlig... und einen Ort an dem niemand seine Schreie... äh, an dem uns niemand findet...)

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich euch alle liebe? Ach, ihr verwöhnt mich... so mag ich das!

Naja, ich wünsch euch jedenfalls viel Spass!

**Geißel von Hogwarts **

**Kapitel 14 – Unresolved tension**

_Hermione verfolgte den Kampf der Emotionen, die sich auf seinem, für wenige Minuten unmaskierten Gesicht abspielten und war ziemlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Der zornige Blick war verschwunden und von etwas ersetzt worden, dass sie das letzte Mal in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte._

_Purer, unverschleierter Lust._

_Wie es aussah, würde dieser Abend doch noch ein Erfolg werden._

xxx

Es klopfte und diesmal ohne irgendetwas abzuwarten, flog die Tür auf und ein geradezu widerlich gutgelaunter Albus betrat die Szenerie, ein Grinsen im Gesicht, dass einen ausgewachsenen Mantikor das Fürchten gelehrt hätte.

„Severus, mein Junge, Hermione, meine Liebe, wie wundervoll euch hier so unvermutet vorzufinden."

Während Hermione schnaubte (unvermutet – also ehrlich...!), sandte Severus ihr einen Blick, der zu ähnlichen Anteilen aus „aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben" und aufkeimender Panik bestand.

Albus Dumbledore in fröhlichem Zustand konnte einfach nur zu grauenhaften Dingen führen. Dinge wie Ferienbällen oder Überraschungspartys. Der Mann war einfach gnadenlos in seiner Freude. Und man war einfach nie davor gefeit, denn es war unvorhersehbar, wann der Blitz der Bosheit in den Turm des alten Mannes einschlug.

Albus schien sich aus den Blickwechseln nichts zu machen. Er setzte sich der Bequemlichkeit halber in Severus Lieblingssessel, was von diesem mit einem mörderischen Funkeln belohnt wurde, und sah dann zu Hermione, die neben einem der Tische mit Kesseln stand. Er ließ seinen Blick über ihre Kleidung streifen und nickte dann.

„Verstehe, verstehe, Schrumpfzauber, richtig?"

„Äh... hä?" Hermione sah ihn verständnislos an, dann an sich herunter und griff mit einem Japsen nach ihrem Umhang.

Doch für Albus schien das Thema bereits erledigt und er kuschelte sich tiefer in das Leder des Sessels, was, wie er wohl wusste, Severus dazu brachte, die Fäuste zu ballen, denn immerhin hatte er diesen Sessel gute zehn Jahre lang eingesessen, damit er perfekt für ihn war. Albus ruinierte mal wieder alles.

„So, Hermione, Zitronenbonbon?"

„Gerne, danke."

Sie nahm den angebotenen Bonbon, warf sich ihren Umhang über und ließ sich auf einem der überaus unbequemen Besucherstühle nieder, die Snape selbstverständlich mit größter Sorgfalt ausgesucht hatte. Es brachte nichts, Leute durch falsche Sitzgelegenheiten in dem Irrglauben zu wiegen, sie könnten länger bleiben, als unbedingt nötig.

„Severus, Zitronenbonbon?"

„Nein, danke, Headmaster."

_Verschwinde alter Mann. Ich habe **Dinge** zu tun!_

Albus lächelte, doch ein Hauch von Stahl schlich sich in seine Stimme.

„_Severus_, **Zitronenbonbon**?"

„Gern, _danke_!", grummelte Snape und ließ sich zähneknirschend auf einen seiner Stühle sinken.

„So", Albus rieb sich die Hände, „nächstes Wochenende ist Hogsmeade mal wieder für die Schüler frei. Sehe ich das richtig, Ms Granger, dass Sie die Schüler der dritten und vierten Klasse beaufsichtigen?"

„Ja."

„Und Ihnen fehlt doch noch jemand, der Ihnen hilft, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Sehr schön. Dann haben wir ja auch das geklärt."

Snape riss den Kopf hoch und starrte den Headmaster an. „Was? Moment mal! _Was_ haben wir geklärt? Albus, wenn du auch nur daran _denkst_..."

Doch Albus griff wohlgelaunt nach der neuesten Ausgabe von „Ars Alchemica" und blendete Severus komplett aus.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr zu tun habt, Hermione. Lasst euch von mir nicht stören."

Sein Gesicht tauchte lächelnd hinter der Zeitung auf und zwinkerte Hermione zu. Diese sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Äh, Sir... Sie bleiben?"

Albus wurde ein wenig rot, nur einen Hauch, und trotzdem biß es sich grauenhaft mit seiner Robe.

„Nun, ächem... ja, ich, äh, hatte da einen kleinen Streit... äh... mit... Minerva... du verstehst? Ich habe da eventuell ein oder zwei... ähm, _Dinge_ gesagt, die nicht besonders... nun ja, jedenfalls wäre es besser, wenn ich mich für eine Weile bedeckt halte... äh... ja."

Und damit tauchte er wieder ab. Hin und wieder war ein Rascheln der Blätter zu hören.

Severus begann ganz offiziell zu schmollen. Er hatte ja geahnt, dass dieses verdammte Karma irgendwann mit ihm aufholen würde...

xxx

Draco trabte von einer Seite des Ganges zur anderen, misstrauisch beobachtet vom wachsamen Blick der fetten Dame. Das Abendessen war bereits vorbei und Dunkelheit legte sich über das Schloss. Dunkelheit und Stille. Normalerweise.

Trab trab trab.

Die Augen der Fetten Dame verengten sich und ihr Mund formte Worte, die sie jedoch noch zurückhielt.

Trab trab trab.

Potter war nach dem Essen einfach mit seinen kleinen Freunden in den Gryffindor-Turm verschwunden. Einfach _abgehauen_! Jetzt mal ehrlich – so was _machte_ man doch nicht! Man hatte nicht einen Nacht lang den wahnsinnigsten Sex, den es überhaupt nur gab (und am Morgen noch mal) und machte sich dann einfach vom Acker! Das ging doch nicht. Verdammt noch mal, Potter war _Gryffindor_! Sollte er nicht das Gespräch mit Draco suchen, ihm für alles danken, was er mit ihm erleben durfte und ewige Liebe, aber doch zumindest sexuelle Abhängigkeit schwören?

Trab trab trab.

Die fette Dame tapste auf ihrem Portrait ungeduldig mit dem Fuß, während ihre Augen Blitze auf den blonden Slytherin schossen.

Trab trab trab.

„Na _schön_!", fauchte sie schließlich. „Was in Nimues Namen willst du? Du latschst hier seit Stunden rum. Was. Willst. Du?"

Dracos Kopf ruckte hoch und sah die Bild an, als hätte er es erst jetzt bemerkt.

„Das geht dich so was von rein gar nichts an", grummelte er griesgrämig, winkte mit einer Hand ab und setzte seine Bemühungen, Rillen in den Gang zu laufen, fort. Dann, ein paar Sekunden später, hob er erneut den Kopf. „Andererseits... kannst du nachsehen gehen, ob jemand Bestimmtes da drin ist?" Er nickte in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Natürlich könnte ich das", rümpfte die fette Dame die Nase, raffte ihr aristokratisches Flair wie einen Mantel um sich herum und sah hochnäsig auf den jungen Mann herab. Sie war vielleicht genervt, aber sie würde sich sicher nicht von dieser halben Portion Slytherin anmaulen lassen. Die Jugend in diesem Jahrhundert – also wirklich...!

„Tja... würdest du es machen?"

Sie beäugte ihn. „Gehst du dann woanders hin? Irgendwo weit weg von hier?"

Er nickte.

„Na schön. Und nach wem soll ich Ausschau halten?"

Er trat näher an das Bild ran und murmelte aus dem Mundwinkel: „Harry Potter."

Die fette Dame sah ihn erstaunt an. Harry Potter? So wie er hier herumgeschlichen war, hätte sie eher einen Mädchennamen erwartet. Eine romantische, verbotene Liaison zwischen zwei rivalisierenden Häusern wäre doch um so vieles aufregender gewesen... aber nein, da stand er und wollte sich wohl lediglich ein Wort- oder Faustgefecht liefern. Was für eine Enttäuschung!

Sie seufzte, zuckte die Schultern und verschwand aus dem Bild.

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und steckte die nervös geballten Fäuste in die Taschen, entsann sich dann aber, wer er war und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen und herablassendem Grinsen lässig an eine der Wände.

xxx

Ja, schön, es wäre gelogen zu sagen, dass Hermione nicht enttäuscht war. Aber die Tatsache, dass sie mitansehen konnte, wie Severus um sie herumschlich, wie die (äußerst schwarze) Katze um den (äußerst heißen) Brei, entschädigte sie doch ein ganzes Stück, und sie musste zugeben, dass es ihr einen gewissen Schub von Machtgefühlen gab, diesen aufregenden, widerspenstigen Mann ihr, wenngleich nicht völlig, so doch zumindest etwas, ausgeliefert zu wissen.

Da sich ihr sturer Tränkemeister plötzlich genötigt sah, ihr tatsächlich weiterführenden Tränkeunterricht zu geben, eröffneten sich ihr auf ein Mal ungeahnte Möglichkeiten ihn auf eine Weise zu quälen, die Voldemort stolz gemacht hätte.

In diesem Sinne schwebte sie hüftenschwingend durch den Raum, beugte sich so weit vor, dass selbst ein Blinder ihren Ausschnitt gesehen hätte und es ihr leicht schwindlig wurde, da das ganze Blut in ihren Kopf rauschte und widmete dem Rührstab eine ganz und gar unangemessene und ziemlich zweideutige Aufmerksamkeit. Beim „Liegt es an mir oder ist es heiß hier?"-Spiel, hätte Severus gleich beim ersten Tip gewonnen.

„Ms Granger", schnarrte Snape plötzlich mit finsterer Stimme, „geben sie mir den Kappa-Huf."

Selbstverständlich wäre es für ihn kein Problem gewesen, den Huf selbst zu holen, wie Hermione bemerkte, zumal er gerade mal auf dem Tisch hinter ihm lag, doch scheinbar wollte die Fledermaus jede Chance nutzen, sie in seiner Nähe zu haben. Sehr nahe. Körpernahe. Nicht, dass von ihr Einwände gekommen wären.

„Ja, Sir."

Beide warfen einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Dumbledore, doch entweder war dieser wirklich, wirklich gefesselt von den neugewonnenen Erkenntnissen über die Verwendung von Doxyhaaren in Vervielfältigungstränken, oder aber er schlief hinter der Zeitschrift. Vermutlich eher letzteres, denn er hatte seit gut 20 Minuten keine Seite umgeblättert und die gelegentlichen Schnarcher ließen ebenfalls darauf schließen.

Hermione nahm den Kappa-Huf in die Hand und ging langsam hinüber zu Snape. Er streckte die Hand aus und sie legte den Huf hinein. Blitzschnell schloss er die Finger um ihre Hand und zog sie dicht an seinen Körper, so nah, dass sie die Hitze spüren konnte, die von ihm ausging.

Seine andere Hand schlang sich um ihre Taille und seine Augen tauchten dich vor ihren auf. Merlins Arsch... konnte Schwärze brennen? Ihre rechte Hand fuhr in sein Haar und sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich heran, presste ihre Lippen auf seine und presste sich an sich, als wollte sie ihm unter die Haut kriechen. Scheinbar hatte er Ähnliches vorgehabt, den in der Sekunde, in der ihre Münder sich berührten, schlüpfte seine Zunge schon zwischen ihre Lippen.

Ihre Knie zitterten. Das war ungerecht. Der Mann konnte einen Kuss so _unanständig_ wirken lassen! Zu ihrem Erstaunen entschlüpfte ihr, statt des geplanten Knurrens, ein Schnurren. Die Antwort bestand darin, dass er sie noch enger an sich presste.

Ein besonders ausgefeilter Schnarcher ließ sie auseinander springen und – zwar nicht schuldbewusst, aber besorgt – zu Albus schauen. Keine Veränderung im Lande Dumbledore.

Hermione hob den Huf auf und reichte ihn Snape.

„Danke", kam es rauh aus seiner Kehle.

„Jederzeit wieder", war die entsprechend atemlose Antwort.

Und sie meinte es so.

xxx

Langsam ging ihm das cool dastehen und herablassen lächeln ganz schön auf die Nerven. Draco stellte sich gerade hin und schüttelte die Arme, die langsam drohten einzuschlafen. Naturbedingt war das der Moment, in dem sich das Portrait öffnete und Harry herauskam.

Draco öffnete Mund und Augen ziemlich weit und schluckte hart. Eine schwarze Hose zu den schwarzen Haaren war ja schon heiß, aber ein _offenes,_ schwarzes Hemd? Wenn Harry sich heimlich wünschte, mal Sex auf einem öffentlichen Gang zu haben, dann war er jetzt ein Stück näher an der Erfüllung dieses Wunsches.

„Was is, Malfoy?", gähnte der Junge-der-wirklich-nach-Slytherin-hätte-sortiert-werden-sollen.

Draco widerstand dem Drang, aufgeregt auf der Stelle zu hüpfen.

„Ich... öhm... wollte mal mit dir reden, Potter", verkündete er, nicht sehr überzeugend.

Harry nickte und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Äh... also, vielleicht nicht gerade hier?", murmelte der Slytherin.

Harry nickte und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Das lief nicht _ganz_ wie geplant. Draco seufzte.

„Wenn ich sage „nicht hier", dann meine ich, woanders", erklärte er langsam, während er demonstrativ einen Schritt nach hinten in Richtung der Treppen ging. Harry zog eine Braue hoch und sah Draco an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

„Jah, das dachte ich mir fast. Aber da du hier seit Stunden stehst und mir jetzt vorgeschlagen hast, woanders hinzugehen, bin ich doch _tatsächlich_ davon ausgegangen, dass du bereits eine vage Vorstellung davon hast, _wohin_ wir gehen sollen."

Draco war gerade soweit seinen Plan vorzubringen, als ihn etwas an dem Gesagten auffiel.

„Sekunde! Da ich hier seit Stunden stehe? Woher weißt du, dass ich hier seit Stunden stehe?"

Statt zumindest ein wenig ertappt auszusehen, grinste Harry lediglich und zog ein vergilbtes Blatt Pergament hervor. Draco sah viele verschiedenen Punkte, von denen sich einige bewegten und Zeichnungen, die wie Korridore aussahen, doch bevor er sich das näher ansehen konnte, hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab gezogen, das Blatt angetippt und etwas gemurmelt, von dem Draco nur das Wort „Unheil" verstand und auf ein Mal war das Pergament leer.

„Sagen wir einfach, ich sehe dich hier schon seit einer ganzen Weile rumrennen. Ich hab eigentlich nur darauf gewartet, dass du die Nerven verlierst und endlich einen Ton von dir gibst."

„Du meinst, du wusstest es und hast mich hier einfach stehen lassen?"

Harry grinste.

Wie jedem echten Slytherin, schoss Draco Bosheit direkt in die Libido. Er griff sich Harry am Ellenbogen und zerrte ihn zu einer der Treppen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Das wirst du schon sehen, Potter. Das wirst du schon sehen!"

xxx

Diese keine Hexe, dachte Severus grummelnd und warf Hermione unter dem Schutz seiner Haare einen Blick zu. Er wusste ganz genau, welches Spiel sie da spielte, vorrangig, weil er die gleiche Idee gehabt hatte. Ausgesprochen slytherin, das Mädchen. Der Trank, den er braute, _Traumloser Schlaf_, köchelte neben ihm vor sich hin, während er den Kappa-Huf schnitt.

Hermione schwebte vorbei, ihre Aufmerksamkeit komplett einer Ausgabe von „Höchst potente Tränke" gewidmet, die Brauen zusammengezogen und finster blickend. Scheinbar fand irgendeine erweiterte Rezeptur in der neuen Ausgabe nicht ihre Zustimmung und sie listete in Gedanken gerade die korrekte Reihenfolge der Zutaten auf. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Begierde nach ihr wuchs. Seine Hände begannen den Huf schneller zu bearbeiten.

Hermione warf einen Blick auf seinen Tisch und zog ihre Braue auf eine Weise hoch, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam.

Sie blickte auf das Pergament neben dem Kessel, wieder zu seinen Händen und lächelte hinterhältig.

„Geschnitten, Professor, nicht püriert!"

xxx

Scheinbar sah Harry es doch nicht, denn für ihn war dieses „Schleichen" durch das Schloss mehr ein zielloses Gesuche. Sie waren jetzt schon gut 20 Minuten unterwegs, irgendwo in Slytherin-Gebiet und irgendwie glaubte Harry nicht mehr wirklich daran, dass das zu etwas führen würde. Pünktlich bei diesem Gedanken blieb Draco stehen.

„Da wären wir."

Harry sah auf die Tür, vor der sie stehengeblieben waren.

„Und das ist...?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen. Mach dich auf was gefasst, Potter. So was, wie _das _hast du noch nie gesehen. Es ist ein Slytherin-Geheimnis!" Er stellte sich neben die Tür und grinste hochmütig. „Das hier Potter, ist..." Er riss die Tür auf.

Stille.

„... ein _Besenschrank_, Malfoy! Ich bin beeindruckt! Wie ausgesprochen _slytherin_. Ich nehme an, es ist ein _böser_ Besenschrank?"

Draco schnaubte leise. „Ich hasse es, wenn das passiert."

Er ging zwei Schritte zur Seite und seine Hand umfasste den Knauf der zweiten Tür.

„Dass hier ist..."

Er riss die Tür auf und Harry hatte die Chance auf einen kurzen Blick in ein großes, gemütliches Zimmer in seidigen grünen Farben, welches eindeutig magisch beeinflusst war, denn die Luft selbst schimmerte und Musik, die träge und doch anregend war, durchfloss das Zimmer, kaum hörbar, nur am Rande des Bewusstseins. Ein Kamin nahm eine der Wände ein, die sich, wenn man sie ansah, weiter nach hinten verschob, und ein gewaltiges Bett stand auf einem Podest, erhoben von vier silbernen Krallenfüßen. Das alles sah wirklich äußerst faszinierend aus, doch bevor sich Harry weiter umsehen konnte, kam mit einem Mal aus selbigem Bett ein unterdrücktes Quieken von einer nackten Padma Patil kam und ein ebenso nackter Blaise schlug ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu.

„... besetzt!"

xxx

Der Trank war fertig und Snape und Hermione saßen sich an ihrem Schultisch gegenüber, sich gegenseitig anstarrend und in Gedanken bei dem, was sie eigentlich gern tun würden, wenn nicht Albus wie ein schon älterer Geier hinter Snapes Schreibtisch hocken würde.

Schließlich hatte Snape genug. Angucken und nicht anfassen hin oder her, er hielt das nicht mehr aus. Dann beendete er den Abend mit ihr lieber jetzt, kickte Albus raus und begab sich mit einer großen Flasche Feuerwhisky in sein Bett. Natürlich erst, nachdem er noch etwas durch die Gänge patrouilliert war. Konnte nicht schaden, noch ein paar streunenden Erstklässlern ein Trauma zu verpassen. Er stampfte, immer von Hermiones Augen verfolgt, hinüber zu Dumbledore und stieß ihn nicht gerade sanft an.

„Frühstück schon fertig, Minni?", murmelte der Headmaster verschlafen und sowohl Snape als auch Hermione wanden sich bei der implizierten Bedeutung der Worte.

„Nein, aber der Trank. Machs gut, Albus", fauchte Snape. Scheinbar hatten ja alle außer ihm ein Liebesleben. Das schrie ja förmlich nach Rache.

„Ah, so, verstehe." Albus rieb sich die Augen und zwinkerte dann fröhlich-müde in die Runde. „Na wenn es schon so spät ist, stehen die Chancen ja gut, dass Minerva sich abgere... ich meine, dass wir jetzt alle zurück in unsere Betten können."

Erneutes innerliche Schaudern und Winden bei Severus und Hermione.

Das Headgirl trat noch einmal zu ihrem düsteren Tränkelehrer.

„Danke, Sir, für Ihre... Zeit und Mühe. Ich hoffe, dass ich mich morgen _revanchieren_ kann."

Severus verzog keine Miene, aber seine Augen funkelten. „Wir werden sehen Ms Granger, aber ich denke, wir finden schon etwas, wobei Sie mir _zur Hand_ gehen können..."

Die sexuellen Untertöne und die dicke erotische Energie im Raum, die man mit einem Messer hätte schneiden können, wurden von Albus völlig ignoriert.

„Wunderbar, wunderbar", strahlte er vergnügt. „Ich wusste doch, dass das eine ausgezeichnete Idee von mir war."

Hermione und Snape sahen ihn kurz an und dachten exakt das Gleiche.

_Klar. Denn wir reden ja auch ganz _bestimmt_ vom Tränkebrauen._

Dumbledore begleitete Hermione zur Tür hinaus, die nach ihnen mit einem dumpfen Ton in den Rahmen fiel. Severus ließ sich tief seufzend in seinen Lieblingssessel hinter seinem Tisch sinken. Er wackelte ein wenig hin und her, doch so richtig perfekt saß er nicht. Verdammter Albus! Der musste einem auch alles vermasseln. Ein Zauberstabschwenken später landete eine Flasche Feuerwhisky vor seiner Nase und ein dazugehöriges Glas. Einen tiefen Schluck, sagte er sich, dann würde er sich die Streuner in der Schule vornehmen.

xxx

„Super und jetzt?"

Draco drehte sich zu Harry um und mit der Wucht eines wohlgezielten Hammerschlages, wurden ihm zwei Dinge bewusst. Erstens stand er hier völlig allein, mit einem äußerst heißen und trotz nicht mehr jungfräulichen, so doch noch immer verführerisch unschuldigen Gryffindor (für einen Slytherin ein äußerst schmutziges, verbotenes und neuerdings erotisches Wort) und zweitens: sie waren völlig allein.

Dementsprechend war es für niemanden, außer vielleicht Harry, verwunderlich, das Draco den Dunkelhaarigen plötzlich wortwörtlich ansprang. Dazu fand der Gryffindor nur ein einziges Wort.

„Iiiekk?"

Draco machte sich schnurrend, wie eine übergroße, platinblonde Raubkatze über den überraschten Jungen her, und bevor dieser das nächste Mal Worte fand, war er schon sein Hemd los und die Hose balancierte gefährlich lose auf den Hüftknochen, was Draco lediglich dazu brachte, sich ein wenig herunterzubeugen und mit seiner Zunge langsam selbige Hüftknochen entlang zu fahren.

„Draco", keuchte Harry, was aber auf den Slytherin weniger wie ein „hör auf" wirkte, sondern mehr wie ein „oh ja".

Harrys Arme legten sich um Dracos Hüften und zogen ihn näher an sich heran. Es kümmerten ihn auf ein Mal nicht länger, wo sie waren und es war ihm egal, ob jemand sie sah. Alles was noch zählte, war die glühende Haut des anderen an seiner und diese vor Verlangen sprühenden Augen. Sein Mund fand die weichen Lippen des Slytherin und sie versanken in einem so feurigen Kuss, dass ihr beider Blut im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu kochen begann und sie nichts mehr mitbekamen, außer dem pochenden Rauschen in ihren Ohren und dem Knoten der Erregung, der sich immer fester in ihren Mägen zu verengen begann. Umschlungen stolperten sie in eine Ecke, in der das Dämmerlicht der Fackeln sie nur noch unzulänglich erreichte und Harry begann, gegen die Wand gedrückt, heftig an Dracos Hosen zu zerren.

„Mr Malfoy!"

Sie erstarrten, als wäre ein Kübel Eiswasser über ihnen entleert worden.

Draco wandte den Blick nicht von Harry, vor dem er wie ein Schutzschild stand.

„Professor Snape?"

„In der Tat, Mr Malfoy. Von Ihnen hätte ich nun wirklich mehr erwartet. Wie oft habe ich Mr Zabini bereits gesagt, dass ich derartige... Zusammenkünfte... auf den Schulfluren und ganz besonders in der Nähe des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes nicht dulde?"

Draco lehnte sich nach vorn.

„Wenn ich _jetzt_ sage, dann rennst du los", flüsterte er Harry zu. „Ich lenke ihn ab."

„Quatsch", flüsterte Harry zurück. „Er würde uns beide mit einem „_Stupor_" abschießen."

„Hören sie auf zu flüstern! Das Ganze hier hat ein Nachspiel, das versichere ich Ihnen. Und nun zu der jungen Dame. Ich bin äußerst gespannt, wen Sie da bei sich haben, Mr Malfoy. Nun, Mädchen, komm ins Licht!"

Verlegenes Husten und Rascheln, als Klamotten geordnet wurden. Snape grinste schadenfroh. Das lief ja besser, als er gedacht hätte. Wen er schon Albus nicht falten konnte, so war dies hier doch nun wirklich das Nächstbeste. Er rieb sich mental die Hände.

„Das wird Ihnen eine Lehre sein, Mr Malfoy. Ich schlage vor, dass nächste Mal suchen Sie sich eine etwas weniger öffentliche Stelle mit Ms..."

Harry trat nach vorn.

„POTTER?"

xxx

xxx

So, das wars mal wieder. Für Fragen, Anregungen, Aufregungen und Ähnliches, benutzt einfach die Kommifunktion. Hat ja auch schon letztes Mal so gut geklappt.

Und bevor mich irgend jemand darauf hinweist, dass ich Albus Hermione und Severus abwechselnd duzen und siezen lasse – dass ist mir bewusst. Das ist tatsächlich Absicht.

Für all jene unter euch, die auch bei livejournal sind – ihr könnt mich unter „mhorrighan" finden. Mein üblicher nick war schon weg #grrrrr#, darum was Neues.

Bis zum nächsten Mal, ich liebe euch alle! #g#

Eure viv


	15. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**Hola!**

Ich wollte eigentlich vor ein par Stunden updaten, aber dann fiel mir auf, dass mir ein paar wichtige Sachen fehlten. Ich war bereits auf halbem Weg nach Mexico, als mir aufging, dass ich Tequila, Sex und Marihuana auch in Berlin kriegen kann. Nach einem kleinen Abstecher in den Mauerpark, sitze ich also hier, etwas später als geplant, aber eines der drei Dinge dauerte halt etwas länger.

#Tequila öffnet#

#Zigarette anzünd#

So, da ist das nächste Kapitel und bevor hier irgendwas passiert, ist es mal wieder Zeit für Disclaimer und Credits.

**Disclaimer**: Es gehört alles mir! Alles! Keine Ahnung, was diese JKR ständig von mir will. Severus und ich werden demnächst heiraten und wem das nicht passt, kann zur Hölle gehen!

**Ode an meine Beta Leaky Cauldron:**

My beta's eyes are nothing like the sun;

Coral is far more red than her lips' red;

If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;

If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.

I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,

But no such roses see I in her cheeks;

And in some perfumes is there more delight

Than in the breath that from my beta's reeks.

I love to hear her speak, yet well I know

That music hath a far more pleasing sound;

I grant I never saw a goddess go;

My beta, when she walks, treads on the ground.

**And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare**

**As any she belied with false compare.**

(alles, exklusive dem Wort „beta" gehört William Shakespeare)

Da ich, schamerfüllt, zugeben muss, dass ich das letzte Mal vergessen habe sie zu erwähnen, bitte ich um Verzeihung und gebe dem werten Leser zu bedenken, dass meine Kapitel ohne Leakys Hilfe ein prosaisches Desaster wären.

Da ich durch den netten Zusammenbruch von das letzte Mal keine reviews zugeschickt bekommen habe, kann ich auch grad nicht sehen, ob da Fragen dabei waren, die ich hier beantworten sollte. Ich erinnere mich an jede menge „iiiiieeeks" und Kommentare, die sich auf den unbekleideten Zustand von Severus im Allgemeinen bezogen, doch alles andere verschwimmt im Nebel. Sorry also, falls ich hier jemanden übergehe.

Ach so, eine Sache hab ich nicht vergessen. Diejenige weiss schon, dass ich sie meine. Du sprichst die Story auf Kassette? #rofl# Hätte ausdrucken nicht auch was gebracht? #g# Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt!

Und an Tolotos: Ich weiss, ich hab inzwischen noch Schlimmeres als das gefunden! #schüttel# Wusstest du, dass es eine giant squid/Hogwarts-Schloss-NC17-Story gibt? #kopfschüttel# Und danke für den gefesselten Snape! #smirk#

Für all jene unter euch, die über 18... na schön, über 16 sind, die können mir eine Mail schicken und ich gebe euch die Adresse einer Internetseite, die euren... ähm... fleischlichen... Gelüsten entgegenkommen könnte. Nur für den Fall, dass jemand unter euch Severus, Lucius oder Lupin mal nackt sehen will! #g#

Vergesst jetzt deswegen aber nicht zu reviewen!

**Geißel von Hogwarts **

**Kapitel 15 – Slytherin vs. Gryffindor**

„_Das wird Ihnen eine Lehre sein, Mr Malfoy. Ich schlage vor, dass nächste Mal suchen Sie sich eine etwas weniger öffentliche Stelle mit Ms..."_

_Harry trat nach vorn._

„_POTTER?"_

xxx

Es hatte schon viele Momente gegeben, in denen Snape sich gewünscht hatte, dass ihn der Schlag treffen möge. Jetzt war ganz sicher einer davon. Einer, der unter den Top Ten landen konnte.

Er versuchte krampfhaft sich zusammenzureißen und keine dummen Fragen zu stellen, so wie zum Beispiel: ´Potter?´ oder ´_POTTER_?´. Auch versuchte er offensichtliche Fragen zu vermeiden, wie: ´Du und mein Patensohn?´ oder unsinnige, wie: ´Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Welcher Fluch ist das?´. Er traute Potter eigentlich keinen Imperius zu, aber... es waren Draco und Potter! Das war gegen die Natur. Das war gegen den menschlichen Verstand! Das war... Er spürte eine leichte (gewaltige) Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen.

Mit äußerster Willensanstrengung unterdrückte er die Übelkeit, sowie den Impuls, den Kopf gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu schlagen, was ohnehin nichts gebracht hätte, außer verschwommener Sicht und nervösen Hauselfen. Er atmete tief ein, wieder aus, sah die beiden Übeltäter an, um sie verbal oder auch physisch zu falten und entschied sich dann, den Atemvorgang doch lieber noch ein, zwei Male zu wiederholen.

Schließlich hatte er sich soweit gefangen, dass er sich imstande fühlte, komplette Sätze zu bilden, die nicht mit ´Avada´ begannen. Sein Verstand begann zu rotieren und einige Puzzlestückchen der letzten Zeit, wie das verlorene Quidditchmatch, fügten sich auf logische und äußerst beängstigende Art und Weise zusammen.

„Malfoy", presste er heraus und allein diese Ansprache ließ Draco bleich zurückweichen. „Sie gehen in Ihr Zimmer. Wir unterhalten uns morgen."

Da Draco keine Anstalten machte, seinem Befehl zu folgen, wirbelte Snape zu ihm herum.

„Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe", mischte sich Harry nach vorne tretend ein und demonstrierte ein weiteres Mal Gryffindormut, auch bekannt als bodenlose Dummheit.

Ein farbenfroher Fluss von Muggel- und Zaubererflüchen antworteten ihm aus Snapes Richtung, woraufhin Draco es vorzog, sich schnellstens in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu retten, nachdem er Harry ermunternd (oder auf Leb-wohl-Weise verabschiedend) auf die Schulter geklopft hatte. Toller Sex hin oder her, aber er wollte sicher nicht zwischen dem Mann-der-Voldemort-jahrelang-an-der-Nase-herumgeführt-hatte und dem Mann-der-den-Penner-gekillt-hatte stehen, wenn die sauer waren. Und Harry wurde früher oder später immer sauer, wenn Snape in der Nähe war. Draco war nicht umsonst Slytherin.

„Potter", zischte Snape und schaffte es, auf beeindruckende Art in diesem einen Wort Wut, Abscheu, Anschuldigung und Arroganz zu vereinen. „Sie folgen mir."

Harry, der in den letzten Minuten einige erstaunliche emotionale Wandlungen erlebt hatte, fühlte in sich den Übergang von Scham und Verlegenheit zu gerechtem Zorn wachsen. Er hielt sich jedoch im Zaum und folgten dem sichtbar angepissten Tränkemeister zu dessen Klassenzimmer. Als sie jedoch an der Tür dazu angekommen waren, hielt Snape nicht an.

„Sir?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Hat Ihnen jemand gesagt, dass Sie stehen bleiben sollen?", giftete Snape, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Nein, Sir", antwortete Harry stinkig, „aber ich wollte fragen, ob wir nicht in Ihr Klassenzimmer gehen."

„Oh", spottete Snape, „und der Gedanke hat Ihr kleines Gryffindor-Gehirn so strapaziert, dass Sie nicht gleichzeitig laufen können?"

Harry formte eine lautlose Beleidigung und machte eine rüde Geste in Richtung seines Lehrers.

„Das hab ich mitbekommen", war Snapes Antwort. „Fünfundzwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Harry keuchte erschrocken auf, begann dem Lehrer hinterherzulaufen und starrte auf dessen Hinterkopf, als ob er dort ein weiteres Paar Augen suchte. Snape dagegen grinste nur. Er hatte ins Blaue gezielt und ganz klar getroffen. Der kurze Augenblick der Freude verging ihm allerdings, als er sich erinnerte, aus welchem Grund sein Lieblingsopfer hinter ihm lief. Er hielt an und öffnete eine Tür.

„Wir werden in meinem Arbeitsraum reden. Oder besser gesagt: Ich werde reden und Sie werden zuhören!"

Als Harry den Raum betrat, machte er große Augen und begann zu vermuteten, dass Snape es nur deshalb einen Arbeitsraum nannte, um nicht wie ein verrückter Wissenschaftler zu klingen. Dennoch hätte dieser Raum jeden verrückten Wissenschaftler stolz gemacht: Die Decke schwebte hoch und dunkel über ihnen und überall köchelten Kessel über kleinen Feuern, große Gläser waren mit seltsamen Substanzen gefüllt, die leuchteten und blubberten und beschriftete Beutel und Pakete lagen herum, gefüllt mit geschnittenen Kräutern, Käferpanzern, Schlangenhaut und anderem.

„Setzen!", knurrte Snape.

Harry kam der Aufforderung nach und glitt auf einen der Stühle, um sich dort, scheinbar knochenlos, wie nur Jugendliche es können, über die Sitzfläche zu drapieren. Seine Hände waren schweißnass. Er war weniger aufgeregt gewesen, als er Voldemort um die Ecke gebracht hatte. Snape war kein Voldemort. Er war schlimmer!

Der Dunkle Lord war zu sehr von seiner Besessenheit geleitet gewesen als wirklich kalkulierend zu sein. Er konnte stundenlang darüber schwafeln, wie unglaublich böse er war, wie sehr er Harry hasste, wie lange es dauern würde, ihn zu töten, wie sehr seine Anhänger ihn doch anbeteten und wie oft sie ihm die Füße küssten. Jede Menge Zeit also, ihn mitten in seiner Ansprache umzulegen. Snape dagegen hielt sich mit so etwas nicht auf. Er würde seinen Zauberstab ziehen (falls überhaupt), Harry umbringen und eventuell später Fragen stellen. Nein, Snape war eine Klasse Bosheit für sich allein.

Und all diese Bosheit war heute ganz offensichtlich komplett auf ihn gerichtet.

Oh Freude...

Tiefschwarze Augen richteten sich zornblitzend auf ihn.

„Ich kann nicht einmal im Ansatz ausdrücken, wie unglaublich angewidert ich von der Idee von Ihnen und Mr Malfoy bin", zischte Snape in leisem, bedrohlichen Tonfall. „Ich habe in meinem Leben eine schier endlose Anzahl von abstoßenden Dingen gesehen, die von einfacher, brutaler Gewalt, über Dumbledores Geburtstagspartys, bis zu einem unbekleideten Hagrid reichen, aber _das_ toppt alles. Wenn mein Magen nicht noch immer gegen das Bild rebellieren würde, welches ich eben auf dem Gang gesehen habe, und mein Hirn nicht entsprechend der menschlichen Natur versuchte, es zu verdrängen..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry schaltete in den Verteidigungsmodus.

„Es ist absolut nichts Falsches daran, wenn zwei Männer..."

„Ach – Schnauze, Potter!", röhrte Snape und Harry, geschockt von der Tatsache, dass der andere Mann tatsächlich ´Schnauze´ gesagt hatte, verstummte. Snapes Augen verrieten ihm, dass er sich auf die verbale Tracht Prügel seines Lebens vorbereiten konnte.

„Zuerst mal sind weder Sie, noch Malfoy Männer. Und als Zweites, sollten Sie _einmal_ in Ihrem Leben versuchen, Ihren Verstand oder das, was Sie als Ersatz dafür benutzen, einzuschalten. Es könnte mir nicht gleichgültiger sein, ob das goldene Kalb der Zaubererwelt sich zum anderen oder seinem eigenen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlt. Ich wage sogar zu sagen, dass ich es bevorzuge, dass Sie im anderen Team spielen. Auf diese Weise, bleibt es mir zumindest erspart, in ein paar Jahren einen weiteren Potter unterrichten zu müssen. Aber es ist mir nicht recht – und ich betone das im Besonderen – dass Sie Mr Malfoy da mit hineinziehen. Angesichts der vielen Jahre der Feindschaft zwischen Ihnen beiden und nicht zu vergessen der Rivalität zwischen den Häusern, denen sie angehören, ist es mir ein Rätsel, wie es überhaupt dazu kommen konnte. Also möchte ich folgendes wissen: Erpressen Sie Draco Malfoy?"

Harry fiel die Kinnlade runter.

„WAS?"

„Ach, tun Sie nicht so, Potter! Sieben Jahre Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Sieben Jahre Kampf gegen Voldemort. Und der _war_ die Dunklen Künste. Erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sie hätten nicht hier oder da ein paar verbotene Zauber aufgeschnappt. Also, welcher war es? Imperius? Libidinis Furoris? Oder irgendein Lustzauber?"

„Sie ticken doch nicht mehr richtig, Snape!" Harry war aufgesprungen.

„Professor Snape für dich, Potter!"

„Nicht, wenn Sie mich beschuldigen, ich hätte jemanden verhext!"

„Ich behaupte nichts! Ich weiß es! Wie sonst könnte das passiert sein?"

„Schon mal daran gedacht, dass Draco Gefühle für mich hat?"

„Nein!"

„Dasistaberso!", wütete Harry.

„HältstdumichfüreinenIdiotenPotter?", donnerte Snape zurück.

„WOLLENSIEDARAUFEINEEHRLICHEANTWORT?"

Beide funkelten sich schnaufend an. Harrys Gesicht hatte eine Farbe, die seinem Haus alle Ehre machte und auch Snapes bleiche Wangen waren überzogen von einen Schimmer zorniger Röte.

Snape war der Erste, der sich wieder in den Griff bekam.

„Sie wollen mir also allen Ernstes erzählen, dass Mr Malfoy sich aus freien Stücken mit Ihnen abgibt? Das er sich von Ihnen _angezogen_ fühlt?" Snapes Mundwinkel waren nach unten verzogen und seine Stimme klang ungläubig.

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen aufgrund der arroganten Wortwahl, nickte aber dann.

Die Augen des Tränkemeisters glitten abschätzig über ihn.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wieso", war schließlich die vernichtende Zusammenfassung. „Sie sind durchschnittlich groß und bestehen nur aus Haut und Knochen. Ihre Augen sind unbeeindruckend und ihre Haare sehen aus wie der Ort, an den es Kämme und Bürsten zum Sterben zieht. Sie sind weder besonders interessant, noch intelligent. Es fehlt Ihnen sowohl an der Anziehung der Jugend, als auch an der Erfahrung des Alters. Das einzig Bemerkenswerte an Ihnen ist, dass Sie absolut Unbemerkenswert sind."

Snape grinste höhnisch, als Harry erneut die Zornesröte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Da sieh doch mal einer, wer da spricht", knurrte Harry schließlich. Genug war genug. Jetzt war Krieg. „Die blutsaugende Fledermaus aus den Kerkern gibt mir einen Vortrag über Aussehen? Ihre Haare sind so fettig, dass man darin Schnitzel frittieren könnte. Die Erstklässler haben Angst, Ihnen zu nahe zu kommen, weil sie fürchten, in dem Fett zu ertrinken. Wenn Augen die Fenster zur Seele sind – immer vorausgesetzt, dass Sie eine haben – dann ist Ihre Seele wahrscheinlich ein Dementor. Ihre Haut ist so bleich, dass Sie Gefahr laufen, im Schlaf beerdigt zu werden, weil man Sie für tot hält. Ihre sozialen Fähigkeiten sind eine tödliche Krankheit. Der einzige _Unterschied_ zwischen Ihnen und einer tödlichen Krankheit ist, dass man Sie nach sieben Jahren los ist und das ist auch _gleichzeitig Ihre einzige positive Eigenschaft_."

Harry rang nach Atem, während Snape nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Und genau das untermauert meine vorherige Aussage", kam es unbeeindruckt von ihm. „Keinerlei Kreativität. Mangelnder Satzbau. Schlechte Rhetorik. Ein Vierjähriger hätte das besser machen können."

Harry wollte schreien.

„Doch lassen wir Ihre vielen Unzulänglichkeiten mal beiseite. Wie auch immer Ihre Beziehung", er schnaubte verächtlich, „mit Mr Malfoy aussehen mag – und glauben Sie mir, dass prüfe ich noch – so ist es dennoch nicht akzeptabel, dass Sie diese auf den Gängen des Schlosses ausleben, wo jeder unvorbereitete Schüler – oder auch Lehrer – damit konfrontiert werden kann. Selbst Sie, mit Ihrem begrenzten Verstand, müssten die moralische Verwerflichkeit Ihrer Handlungen erkennen..."

Das war der Punkt, an dem es bei Harry aussetzte.

„Moralische Verwerflichkeit?", flüsterte er gehässig. „In etwa so, wie eine Schülerin in der Bibliothek zu verführen?"

Snape wurden mit einem Mal sehr, sehr blass, doch Harry kümmerte es nicht. Er wollte Snape jetzt alles heimzahlen.

„Denken Sie, ich wüsste nicht, was Sie mit Hermione gemacht haben? Dass Sie Ihre Rolle als Lehrer missbraucht haben? Sie hat uns alles erzählt. Sie sind ein Witz, Snape, und waren nie etwas Anderes für Hermione. Denken Sie wirklich, sie hätte sich in Se verliebt? Sie begehrt? Es war alles geplant. Und wir haben über Sie gelacht!"

„Raus."

Snape Stimme war ungewöhnlich leise und flach. Harry rührte sich nicht.

„RAUS!"

Eine Welle von Wut und Zorn ging von Snape aus und tobte durch den Raum wie ein Tornado. Die Tür seines Arbeitszimmers flog auf und bevor Harry es sich versah, wurde er von dem Wirbel erfasst und hinausgeschleudert. Die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss und aus dem Raum waren Geräusche von splitterndem Glas zu hören. Dann wurde es sehr ruhig.

Und in diesem Moment wurde Harry klar, dass er einen großen, einen unverzeihlichen Fehler gemacht hatte.

xxx

xxx

Geständnis einer FF-Süchtigen: Da ich im Moment ziemlich auf der Snarry-Welle reite, muss ich zugeben, dass es mir ziemlich schwer fiel, die beiden nicht während ihres Streitgespräches plötzlich wie die Tiere übereinander herfallen zu lassen. #smirk#

Ich hab ne ganze Weile auf diese Stelle in der Geschichte gewartet, weil sie jetzt eine neue Wende nimmt. Aber das werdet ihr schon noch sehen. Wir wollen ja auch anderen Charakteren mal eine kleine Chance geben, oder? #sich gegenüber den Buhrufen taub stellt# Schön, dass ihr das auch so seht.

Bis dann!

viv

PS: Angeberei in eigener Sache: Ich bin grad auf der 151ten favouritelist gelandet! Yay! #sich n Ast freut#


	16. Trick me once

**Morgen!**

Liebe Schüler: Wie war das Abi?

Liebe Azubis: Wie war die Abschlussprüfung?

Liebe Studenten: Kommt es euch nicht auch vor, als ob das Semester schon seit 4 Monaten läuft?

Jah, mein Leben ist wie eine Bobrennbahn: Rechts ne Mauer, links ne Mauer und immer bergab. Nein, so schlimm ist es nun auch nicht, aber stressig, echt stressig. Naja, aber das braucht euch ja nun nicht zu belasten (obwohl... geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid... wenn ich es also mit jedem von euch teile, hab ich nur noch einen winzigen Bruchteil übrig... hm...).

Ja, ein neuer Teil wurde endlich von mir ins Leben gerufen. Nachdem ich in der letzten Woche so zahlreiche crucio-gespickte emails bekommen habe, konnte ich euch einfach nicht mehr ignorieren (glaubt mir – ich habs versucht #g#).

**Disclaimer**: Seh ich blond, reich und britisch aus? Nein? Na dann gehörts wohl auch nicht mir... #seufz#

**Anmerkung**: Wer von euch keine Adresse für die beim letzten Mal erwähnte Internetseite bekommen hat, der hat mir auch keine email-Addi geschickt. Ein paar waren so frei. Und noch was: Da ich mich immer einloggen muss, um eure email-Adressen hier auf ffnet rauszubekommen, wäre es nett, wenn ihr sie einfach in eure Mail _reinschreiben_ würdet. Spart mir Zeit.

**Credits**: Leaky – danke! Best beta evva! Und ja, ich weiss, ich hätte es dir früher sagen sollen, aber ich war halt zu schüchtern. Ich kann mit Zurückweisung nicht umgehen! #fg# Und keine Angst... Happy End... was ist das? #tehee#

**Reviews**:

Minnie: Japp, fängt mit play an. )

Mrs Galadriel: Sorry, aber die Geschichte gibt's nicht mehr. Jedenfalls nicht mehr im Netz. Wir (Ven und ich) haben sie vorerst abgebrochen, da ich auf der Seite, auf der ich sie hochgeladen hatte, nicht mehr veröffentliche. Zuviel Stress mit minderjährigen Lesern. Aber falls es weitergeht, wird ich dich informieren.

Whizzy82: Siehe bitte oben, bei Mrs Galadriel. Ich update dort nicht mehr und hab dort auch nichts mehr zu schaffen.

Lara-Lynx: Ja, ich hab schon gemerkt, dass hier einige Harry/Draco oder Hermione/Serverus-OTP-fans die Geschichte verfolgen, obwohl es auch andere pairings gibt. Das freut mich natürlich. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt dir auch weiterhin.

Zizou: Jah, die Chancen stehen gut. #g#

Wintersoul: #sich geehrt fühlt#

Malina und Thea P.: Jaja, die Prioritäten. Eine Last sind sie. #g# Schön, dass der sogenannte Unterhaltungswert der Geschichte dich (euch) so unerwartet erfreut hat. Da kann ich nur hoffen, dass es vielleicht so weitergeht. #g#

Zoomzoom-pig: Hauen? Mich? #rrrrrr# Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst! #fg# Ich warte auf den Tequila.

Anyanka3: Oh, das hört sich nach einem neuen fan an. #freu# Aber bemitleide Lupin nicht zu sehr, denn... ohoh...fast hätt ich mich verplappert...

Yuy: Einen Fanclub? Für mich? Was heisst hier nicht ernst nehmen? Das nehme ich sehr ernst! Na dann mal los – amüsiert mich! Das war die Erlaubnis! Und jetzt hopp! Fanclub gründen. Ihr dürft gern jederzeit vor meinem Haus zelten, da hab ich gar kein Problem mit. #g# Wie war das Abi?

Vengari: #sich auf den Boden wirft und winselt# Verzeih mir!

**An alle:**

Ich danke euch für eure lieben, squeee-igen, unterstützenden, hinreissenden reviews!

**Allgemeines**: Nach den letzten reviews möchte ich folgendes bekanntgeben:

Nein, ich säubere nicht eure Monitore, Tastaturen etc.

Tut mir leid, wenn euch eure Familien, Mitbewohner oder Nachbarn nach dem Lesen der Story für verrückt halten. Aber ich stelle keine Kaution für euch. Wovon auch? #g#

Ziemlich viele snarry-Liebhaber hier, eh? Ja, kann schon sein, dass ich irgendwann, wenn ich mal Zeit hab, ein alternatives Chap 15 schreibe. Eines mit einer überflüssig langen und unheimlich versauten Sexszene. Wie wärs mit einem _spanking _für Harry? #fg#

Nu is aber gut. Auf zum Kapitel:

**Geißel von Hogwarts **

**Kapitel 16 – Trick me once... **

„_Denken Sie, ich wüsste nicht, was Sie mit Hermione gemacht haben? Dass Sie Ihre Rolle als Lehrer missbraucht haben? Sie hat uns alles erzählt. Sie sind ein Witz, Snape und waren nie etwas Anderes für Hermione. Denken Sie wirklich, sie hätte sich in Sie verliebt? Sie begehrt? Es war alles geplant. Und wir haben über Sie gelacht!"_

xxx

Der Arbeitsraum glich einem Katastrophengebiet. Er war nicht mehr länger ein Raum, der einen verrückten Wissenschaftler zum Lachen brachte; nein, eher würde sein jetziger Anblick jedem noch so Verrückten die Tränen in die Augen treiben. Der Ausspruch „kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen" war nur deshalb nicht zutreffend, weil die Mauern noch standen. Aber alles andere lag zerbrochen, zerfetzt und zerstampft herum. Inmitten des Chaos stand Severus, die Haare leicht zersträubt, die Augen wild und die Atmung schnell und zornig.

So, sie hatte ihn also zum Narren gemacht, ja? Sich über ihn amüsiert? Ihn der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben?

Ein Mundwinkel kräuselte sich in ein kaltes Lächeln. Das Goldene Trio hatte sich nach dem Krieg gegen Voldemort also dazu entschlossen, jetzt gegen ihn vorzugehen, ja? Er schnaubte. Dieses Spiel konnten zwei Seiten spielen. Und im Gegensatz zu den Gryffindors kannte _er_ die Regeln. Nämlich, dass es keine gab. Sein Rücken straffte sich und er fuhr mit einer Hand glättend durch die Haare. Ein berechnender Gesichtsausdruck ersetze die zornige Hitze.

Oh ja, Miss Granger und Mr Potter würden sich noch umsehen! Sie hatten ja nicht die geringste Ahnung, mit wem sie sich da eingelassen hatten!

Er _accio_'te seinen Stuhl wieder aufrecht und setzte sich. Die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt, verschränkte er die Hände vor sich und legte die Daumen an sein Kinn.

Und begann zu planen...

Denn _Rache_ servierte man am besten _eiskalt_...

xxx

Als Harry durch das Portraitloch in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum kam, sah er sich um. Hermione saß mit Ginny auf der Couch am Feuer. Sie wisperten und giggelten ab und zu. _Sag es ihr_, verlangte sein Gewissen und er war schon fast auf dem Weg zu ihr, als ein anderer Gedanke in seinen Kopf schlich.

_Es ist besser so_.

Harry hatte immer gewollt, dass seine Freunde ein Teil seiner Zukunft waren. Sie waren seine Familie, die Menschen, die er liebte und die er immer um sich haben wollte. Snape war kein Teil dieser Zukunft.

Er stoppte mitten im Schritt und beobachtete die beiden Mädchen. Braunes Haar vereinte sich im Feuerschein mit glänzend rotem, als sie sich zueinander beugten und Harry fand sich selbst lächeln.

Ja, es _war_ besser so. Der Bastard hätte ihr irgendwann das Herz gebrochen. Er hatte ihr das erspart. Es war besser so.

Warum aber, hörte es sich dann an, als würde er versuchen, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen?

xxx

Der Donnerstag dämmerte heran und die Sonne hievte sich genauso widerwillig in die Höhe, wie ein Student um elf Uhr morgens. Schüler wie Lehrer wälzten sich träge in ihren Betten und hier oder da ließen vereinzelte, unglückliche Wesen gemurmelte Traumgeständnisse entweichen, wegen derer sie sich schon wenige Stunden später im Bestfall schämen und im schlimmsten Fall durch aufmerksame Mitbewohner gedemütigt fühlen würden.

Krummbein maunzte gelangweilt, während er Mrs Norris vor der Statue der einäugigen Hexe ein Bein stellte und selbst die Portraits an den Wänden konnten der Verheißung der langsam aufgehenden Sonne nichts abgewinnen.

Insgesamt konnte man guten Gewissens behaupten, dass Hogwarts dalag, wie ein Faultier auf Valium.

Unterbrochen wurde die allgemeine Harmonie lediglich durch eine übergroße Fledermaus, die auf der Suche nach Kaffee durch das Schloss marodierte. Professor Severus Snape, seines Zeichens übernächtigt, stinksauer und auf kleiner Flamme brodelnd, überzog die Hauselfen bereits mit Flüchen noch ehe er in Hörweite war. Nachdem er die hilflosen kleinen Wesen gehörig terrorisiert hatte und selbst Dobby den Tränen nahe war, zog er triumphierend mit seiner Kriegsbeute – eine Kanne schwarzen Kaffees – davon, um sich ein neues Opfer zu suchen.

Da leider noch kein Schüler wach war und auch Albus wohlweislich ein neues Passwort für sein Büro ausgewählt hatte, blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als seine Laune an einem Stück Pergament auszulassen, welches er mit „Überraschungstest Siebtklässler" betitelte. Während er gerade ein fröhliches „Das wird euch lehren nicht aufzupassen, ihr kleinen..." von sich gab, fiel sein Augenmerk auf den Brief, der ihm gestern Nacht per Eule zugestellt worden war. Da das unglückliche Tier das Pech gehabt hatte, nach dem Zwischenfall mit Potter bei ihm aufzuschlagen, ging er davon aus, dass es ein paar Wochen dauern würde, bis es seinen frechen Schnabel wieder irgendwo blicken lassen würde. Solange, schätze er, würde es dauern, bis ihr die Schanzfedern wieder nachgewachsen waren, die sein _stupefy_ dahingerafft hatte.

Er öffnete den Brief und ließ ihn fast im selben Moment angewidert sinken. Lupin. Die einzig übriggebliebene Nemesis, die ihn noch immer aus den Tagen des Traumas, das seine Jugend gewesen war, verfolgte. Der letzte Marauder. Sein Rivale um den Posten des Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Er konnte Dumbledores Worte noch immer in seinen Ohren ringen hören.

_Kriegsheld_, bla bla bla, _Tausende Unterschriften für seine Wiedereinstellung_, bla bla bla... _Orden des Merlin erster Klasse_ bla bla bla...

Snape hätte wissen müssen, dass es eine Verschwörung war!

Der Brief war Snapes Meinung nach genauso belanglos wie uninformativ und hätte als Anzünder für einem Kamin einen wesentlich nützlicheren Lebenszweck erfüllt. Lupin faselte darüber, welche Veränderungen ihm durch das neue Rezept seines Trankes aufgefallen waren – nichts, was Snape nicht erwartet hätte – dass ihm nach seiner Rückverwandlung ziemlich schlecht gewesen war – etwas, das Snape nicht zu ändern gedachte – und dass der Trank trotz der Verbesserungen noch immer furchtbar schlecht schmeckte. Der Tränkemeister grinste. Ja, es hatte ihn zwar Zeit und Mühe gekostet, den Geschmack ekelhaft bleiben zu lassen, aber es hatte sich offenbar gelohnt.

Er warf einen Blick auf den Kessel, der einen Tisch weiter stand und die nächste Dosis Wolfsbanntrank enthielt. Es wäre doch wirklich gemein, jetzt noch etwas Pixiestaub hinzuzufügen, oder?

Snape stand grinsend auf und schlenderte zu dem Kessel.

Er freute sich wirklich auf die nächste Unterhaltung mit Lupin nach dem kommenden Vollmond.

xxx

Hermione erwachte aus einem herrlichen Traum, der weniger mit Wiesen und Sonnenschein zu tun hatte, als mehr mit Kerkern und Tischen. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig, bis das schmerzhafte Knabbern an ihren Zehen ihr mitteilte, dass es Zeit war, Krummbein zu füttern. Joyce schnarchte geräuschvoll von ihrem Platz an der Wand. Seit sie sich Hermione offiziell vorgestellt hatte, war ihre Zurückhaltung, ihre Anwesenheit bekannt zu machen, rapide geschwunden.

Hermione stellte Krummbein sein Frühstück hin, welches er sich ohne Umschweife einverleibte, um anschließend mit großen Augen auf die Tatsache hinzuweisen, dass er seit Jahren nichts zu fressen bekommen hatte und am Verhungern war. Da sie ihn ignorierte, machte er sich schnaubend auf den Weg in die Küche, um dort den Elfen etwas abzuschnorren oder gegebenenfalls auch mit knurrenden Drohungen zu erkämpfen. Er wusste es zwar nicht, aber die Hauselfen waren durch Snapes früheres Erscheinen heute nicht in der Lage, blitzenden Augen und gebleckten Zähnen zu widerstehen.

Der Busch, der sich Hermiones Haar schimpfte, bewegte sich inzwischen in Richtung des Badezimmers, wo es nach der Dusche den üblichen morgendlichen Kampf gab: Mädchen vs. widerspenstiges Gestrüpp. Die Chancen standen wie immer 50 : 50. An diesem Morgen gewann Hermione. Nach dem sie den Mopp in Unterwerfung geprügelt und ihre Uniform angezogen hatte, machte sie sich mit der widerlichen guten Laune, die Menschen zu eigen ist, die in den ersten Anfängen des Verliebtseins schweben, auf den Weg zum Schlafraum der Jungen, wo sie ohne Umschweife gegen die Tür zu hämmern begann, bis blutunterlaufene Augen vor ihr auftauchten.

„Was'n los?", quengelte Seamus, gähnte ausgiebig, so dass auch ein Blinder seine Mandeln sehen konnte und schlief fast im Stehen wieder ein.

„Aber Seamus", säuselte Hermione im Tonfall von zuckersüßem Sadismus. „Die NEWT's in Zaubertränke beginnen in zehn Minuten. Sag bloß, dass hast du vergessen?"

Das geräuschvolle „Klonk" das ihr antwortete und in Abwandlung viermal wiederholt wurde, sagte ihr, dass es nicht nur den Iren umgehauen hatte, sondern auch all seine Zimmergenossen aus den Betten gefallen waren. Die Tür fiel vor ihrer Nase ins Schloss und hektisches Gekreische, Fußgetrampel und Wimmern verrieten ihr, dass keiner der fünf Jungen den Verstand hatte, auch nur eine Minute innezuhalten und zu erkennen, dass sie gerade verarscht wurden.

Exakt 4,5 Minuten später flog die Tür auf und fünf halbbekleidete junge Männer stürmten an ihr vorbei in Richtung Treppe.

„Äh... Harry?", versuchte Hermione es.

„Kann nicht reden, muss lernen", war die verzweifelte Antwort. Das Headgirl schüttelte den Kopf. Na schön, sie würde später dafür büßen müssen, aber im Moment war es einfach zu witzig.

Sie machte es sich kurze Zeit später am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle bequem und freute sich, endlich mal nicht um jeden Bissen mit einem Rudel hungriger Kerle kämpfen zu müssen, als sich ihre Nackenhaare sträubten. Das wäre an und für sich niemandem aufgefallen, da ihre Haare ohnehin meist aussahen, als hätte sie einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen, doch der Zopf verhinderte diesen Eindruck heute. Sie hob den Kopf und ihr Blick kreuzte sich mit Snapes Blick, der ihr durch und durch ging. Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, was nicht unwesentlich auch damit zu tun hatte, das Dumbledore und McGonagall ein Brötchen teilten, aber hauptsächlich war es Snapes Blick. Er war heiß, er war zornig, er war stinkwütend.

Hermione presste die Beine zusammen. Rrrrrr, ein wütender Tränkemeister war ein wirklich erregender Tränkemeister.

Sie schlug sich mental mit einem Lineal auf die Finger. Böse Hermione. Böse, _böse_ Hermione.

Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung.

Jede weitere geistige Beschäftigung mit Snapes eindeutigen Stärken wurde ihr jedoch verwehrt, als die männlichen Gryffindors der siebten Klasse mit Raubtierblick die Halle betraten. Ob die Blicke ihr oder dem Frühstück galten, da war sie sich noch nicht ganz sicher. Das erste Brötchen hatte noch nicht ganz den Weg in seinen Magen gemacht, als Ron knurrte: „Dueischt assass Konscheennsen habwit?"

Sie zog eine Braue hoch. „Wie bitte?"

Er schluckte und griff nach dem nächsten Brötchen. „Du weißt, dass das Konsequenzen haben wird?"

„Ja, das war echt fies", fügte Harry mit leidender Miene hinzu. „Du hättest mich fast umgebracht! Versuchst du jetzt, in Voldemorts Fußstapfen zu treten?"

„Wir werden uns rächen", zischelte Dean. „Fürchte dich!"

Sie rollte die Augen. „Ich bebe in meinen Designerschuhen. Seht ihr mich zittern?"

„Du hast doch die gleichen Schuhe wie wir alle, oder nicht?", piepste Lavender nervös, durch diese wichtige Thema aus ihrer morgendlichen Lethargie geschüttelt.

„Ja schon", erwiderte Hermione arrogant, „aber an _mir_ sehen sie _gut_ aus." Das brachte Lavender zum Schweigen. Das braunhaarige Mädchen wandte sich wieder zu Harry und den anderen Jungen um. „Und was euch angeht: Wärt ihr etwas intelligenter als ein durchschnittlicher Hinkepank, dann hättet ihr gleich geschnallt, dass ich bloß Spaß mache – den Blick kannst du dir stecken, Ronald! – und eure Rachepläne könnt ihr vergessen, denn die echten NEWT's kommen bald und _wen_ werdet ihr dann wieder um Hilfe anflehen?"

Betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit.

Dann lächelte Seamus breit: „Noch ein Brötchen, geliebte Intelligenzbestie und Retterin meiner Noten?"

xxx

Draco, der den Vorfällen am Gryffindortisch bestimmt mehr Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hätte, wenn er (denn) da gewesen wäre, betrat in Glanz und Glorie die Große Halle. Niemand beachtete ihn. - Er hasste die ganze Welt! Er ließ sich mürrisch neben einem ekelhaft gut gelaunten Blaise Zabini auf die Bank fallen.

„Morgääään!", dröhnte dieser lauthals, so dass Millicent, der der Kater ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, sich fast auf den Tisch übergab.

„Du kannst mich an meinem wohlgeformten Hintern lecken", erwiderte Draco hoheitsvoll schlechtgelaunt.

„So viel Geld hast du nicht", gab Blaise zurück. „Außerdem angle ich nicht auf deiner Seite des Ufers. Hör endlich auf dich nach mir zu verzehren, Draco! Es tut dir nicht gut. Geh raus, _lebe_! Du musst über mich hinwegkommen. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Ich könnte ohne mich auch nicht leben. Aber deine Sehnsucht wird unerfüllt bleiben, also versuch es. _Versuch es!_ Das Leben muss weitergehen, egal wie grau und trostlos es dir auch vorkommen mag und..."

„Zehn Galleonen für den, der ihm das Maul stopft", murmelte Draco und Pansy, nie jemand, der einen leichten Job ablehnte, steckte Blaise mit der einen Hand ein ganzes Brötchen in den Mund und hielt die andere in Dracos Richtung auf. Draco zahlte. Blaise kaute. Dann grinste er Pansy an.

„Ich liebe es, wenn schöne Frauen mich füttern", schnurrte er und ließ eine Hand unter dem Tisch verschwinden.

„Oh bitte!", stöhnte Millicent. „Ich versuche hier zu essen!"

Blaise, der ein radikaler Verfechter von Gleichberechtigung war, ließ auch die zweite Hand unter dem Tisch verschwinden. Millicent hatte plötzlich keine Einwände mehr. Dermaßen abgelenkt hatte er keine Chance, die Tomate abzufangen, die auf einmal aus dem Nichts kam und gleich darauf mit seiner Hautfarbe kontrastierte.

Am Gryffindortisch wischte sich Ginny die Hände ab. Der Schwerenöter hatte es nicht anders verdient.

xxx

Kaum, dass die Klasse sich an diesem Nachmittag in den Kerkern eingefunden hatte und jeder an seinem Platz im Zaubertränkeraum saß, flog auch schon die Tür zum angrenzenden Büro auf und Snape kam mit wehenden Roben und mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck hereingestürmt. Sein Auftritt, wohl einstudiert und über die Jahre perfektioniert, hatte wie immer den erwünschten Erfolg, als sich Stille wie ein Leichentuch über die Schüler breitete. Einzig Hermione beobachtete ihren Professor mit glänzenden Augen. Sie mache ich nichts daraus, dass er sie nicht beachtete, denn es war ihr ja klar, dass er sie nicht vor der ganzen Klasse in seine Arme zerren konnte. Schade eigentlich...

Die Instruktionen zierten bald darauf die Tafel und die Siebtklässler holten sich ihre Zutaten aus der Vorratskammer. Hermione schlenderte absichtlich ein wenig langsam an Snapes Tisch vorbei und warf ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu, doch seine Reaktion ließ ihr Lächeln schnell erstarren.

„Hören Sie auf zu trödeln, Granger", grollte Snape kalt und Hermione, mit erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen, beeilte sich ihre Sachen zu holen. Als sie sich an ihrem Tisch niederließ, sah sie ihren Liebhaber mit verwirrtem Blick an. Er hatte sie bei ihrem Nachnamen genannt, mit einem Ton, der ihr Schauer den Rücken hinabjagte und nicht die der guten Sorte. Das war keine verspielte Neckerei. Was war bloß mit ihm los?

Die Stunde verging quälend langsam. Snape befand sich noch immer in der Phase, in der er keine Punkte abziehen durfte, aber seine Zunge war scharf genug, auch den abgebrühtesten unter ihnen fertigzumachen. Neville war keine Herausforderung, sein Kessel explodierte bereits nach 5 Minuten, doch dass Dean seinen Trank hochjagte, kurz danach gefolgt von Lavender und schließlich einem grimmig dreinblickenden Draco, war ein Rekord. Harrys zusammengemischtes Zeug, was auch immer es sein mochte, hinterließ nur aus dem Grund keine Spuren an der Decke, weil er nicht dazu kam, es zu erhitzen. Snape hielt ihn die ganze Stunden verbal auf Trab und Harry sah bald so aus, als ob er bereit wäre, einen Mord zu begehen.

Doch am schlimmsten traf es Hermione. Zwar war sowohl der Klasse, als auch Snape zu seinem Bedauern klar, dass sie noch so durcheinander sein konnte, aber trotzdem niemals eine Aufgabe nicht lösen würde, doch der beständige Schauer aus kleinen Spitzen und Grausamkeiten, die er konstant auf sie hernieder hageln ließ, hatte sie bald soweit, dass ihre Hände und Knie zitterten und ihr Gesicht vor Demütigung tiefrot war.

Hermione verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Noch gestern hatte es so ausgesehen, als ob sie beide etwas teilten; etwas, das über die körperliche Befriedigung hinausging und jetzt war er derselbe alte Bastard, der er immer gewesen war. Was war passiert? Sie hatte nichts gesagt oder getan, was eine derartige Wandlung hätte hervorrufen können.

Als die Stunde vorbei war, waren es nicht nur Dean und Seamus, die draußen dankbar auf die Knie sanken.

Hermione hielt sich absichtlich mit dem Aufräumen und Einpacken zurück. Als alle anderen außer ihr und Snape den Raum verlassen hatten, ging sie auf den Tränkemeister zu. Bei jedem Schritt zwang sie sich zur Ruhe. Als sie seinen Tisch erreicht hatte, wollte sie gerade zur Rede ansetzen, als er, ohne den Kopf zu heben, einen Strich durch ihre Rechnung machte.

„Noch immer hier, Granger? Meine Güte, ich scheine in Ihnen eine gewisse Vorliebe für Erniedrigung gefunden zu haben, nicht wahr?"

Er hob den Kopf und seine kalten, schwarzen Augen schnitten durch Hermione. Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an, doch er war bei weitem noch nicht fertig.

„Was wollen Sie denn noch, hm? Eine weitere Runde Sex auf dem Tisch?"

Er fegte mit einem Arm die Pergamentrollen, die vor ihm lagen, zur Seite und sah sie höhnisch an.

„Von mir aus gern, Ms Granger. Es ist eine entspannende Art, Stress zu reduzieren. Na los, zieren Sie sich nicht so. Ziehen Sie sich aus. Worauf warten Sie?"

Hermiones Kehle wurde eng.

„Warum tust du das, Severus?", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Was ist los mit dir?"

„Was soll mit mir sein, Ms Granger?" Sein Lachen war eisig. „Ist es nicht das, was Sie wollen?" Seine Augen blitzten und seine Stimme wurde leise und grausam. „Na los, entscheide dich. Zieh dich aus oder verschwinde."

Seine Worte schienen nur langsam zu Hermione durchzusickern, doch als ihr die volle Bedeutung klar wurde, trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Du Bastard! Wie kannst du es wagen?"

„Was ich wage und was nicht, ist meine Sache. Darf ich daraus schließen, dass du nicht interessiert bist?"

Hermione warf ihm einen Blick voller Abscheu zu, dann drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Eine Sache noch, Granger."

Sie blieb stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um.

„Für Sie bin ich „Professor Snape". Die kleine Episode neulich bedeutet nicht, dass Sie mich mit meinem Vornamen ansprechen dürfen."

Die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss.

Zurück blieb Severus mit einem unheilverkündenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Auch wenn sie es nicht wusste, aber _das_ war gerade erst der Anfang gewesen.

xxx

xxx

Das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit. Wir werden endlich zu unserem kleines Hogsmeade-Abend mit Harry und Draco kommen und dazu, wie Hermione auf die...nun ja... _Umstellung_... ihrer Beziehung zu Snape reagiert.

Bis dann!

viv

PS: Es ist nicht zufällig eine unter euch, die das Buch **Studete Linguae Latinae** besitzt, es nicht mehr braucht und gegen sexuelle Gefälligkeiten... äh, ich meine einen angemessenen Gegenwert an eine arme und verzweifelte Studentin abgeben würde? Wenn ja, **_bitte melde dich! _**#schnief#


	17. The prancing broomstick Teil I

Hi! 

Ich hab diesmal leider nicht die Zeit, grosse Vorreden zu schwingen, also machen wir es kurz:

**Reviewer**: Danke fürs lesen und reviewen. #smooch#

**Beta**: Danke leaky. Wie immer ausgezeichnete Arbeit. Und: Glückwunsch zum bestandenen Abi.

**Dringende FF-Empfehlung**: _The god of the lost_, hier auf ffnet, Pairing: Draco/Hermione, englisch, unglaublich perfekter, mitreissender Plot.

**Disclaimer**: Yadda yadda, nicht meins, yadda yada mecker grummel crucio. 

Last mich wissen, wie eure Abis gelaufen sind. Ansonsten liebe ich euch alle, viel Spass beim Lesen!

Ach so: Lokus: Ja, ich hab deine Empfehlung damals schon gekriegt. Klar kenn ich yamatos Werk. Ist klasse.

Cilia whateverthenamewas: #kick# Wart du mal nächste Woche ab, Fräulein. #g#

**Geißel von Hogwarts **

**Kapitel 17 – The prancing broomstick - Teil I**

„_Was soll mit mir sein, Ms Granger?" Sein Lachen war eisig. „Ist es nicht das, was Sie wollen?" Seine Augen blitzten und seine Stimme wurde leise und grausam. „Na los, entscheide dich. Zieh dich aus oder verschwinde."_

_Seine Worte schienen nur langsam zu Hermione durchzusickern, doch als ihr die volle Bedeutung klar wurde, trat sie einen Schritt zurück._

_„Du Bastard! Wie kannst du es wagen?"_

„_Was ich wage und was nicht, ist meine Sache. Darf ich daraus schließen, dass du nicht interessiert bist?"_

_Hermione warf ihm einen Blick voller Abscheu zu, dann drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür._

xxx

Harry hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass Hermione hinter ihm in der Klasse zurückgeblieben war, höchstwahrscheinlich, um mit Snape zu reden. Er machte sich Sorgen. Sorgen, was Snape mit Hermione tun würde; Sorgen, was Hermione tun würden, wenn Snape fertig war, und Sorgen, ob seine Lüge auffliegen würde. Dann hätte er sowohl Snape, als auch Hermione gegen sich und dass würde wahrscheinlich das beenden, was Voldemort angefangen hatte. Und diesmal würde es kein Happy End für ihn geben.

Bevor er jedoch etwas tun konnte – und zweifellos etwas Dummes noch dazu – wurde er jedoch geschickt abgelenkt, als zwei, ganz offensichtlich aufs Greifen trainierte, Hände ihn plötzlich nach hinten weg und in einen schmalen Korridor zogen, von denen es, wie er langsam feststellt, hier unten nur so wimmelte.

Das Ganze entwickelte sich mal wieder zu einem Sightseeing á la Draco Malfoy, was soviel bedeutete, wie oben, unten, recht und links Mauer, vorne blonde Haare, eine Hand um seinen Arm und immer den Flur entlang. Schließlich blieben sie stehen.

„Weißt du, welcher Tag heute ist?"", kam es triumphierend von Draco.

„Totensonntag?", fragte Harry und starrte explizit auf das Friedhofsgemälde, welches vor ihnen hing und auf welchem ein kalter Wind über blattlose Bäume hinwegpfiff. Harry nahm zumindest an, dass der Wind kalt war, denn erstens war es ein Gemälde in den Kerkern - was als Beweisführung bereits gereicht hätte – und zweitens war der Wind auf dunklen Friedhöfen immer kalt.

Draco sah kurzzeitig verwirrt aus, beschloss aber dann, der Äußerung keine weitere Beachtung zu schenken.

„Nein", verkündete er, „es ist Donnerstag." Dabei sah er so stolz aus, dass Harry schwante, dass er irgendeine Kleinigkeit vergessen zu haben schien.

„Das ist schön", sagte er langsam, wobei er versuchte, möglichst so auszusehen, als hätte er Ahnung, wovon Draco sprach. Ein Plan, der oft zuversichtlich von Schülern benutzt und von Lehrern zerstört wird. „Ich mag Donnerstage. Sie sind so ... nah am Freitag."

Draco seufzte. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich von dir will, oder?"

„Sex?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Graue Augen leuchteten auf, kehrten dann aber mit offensichtlichem Bedauern in ihren Ursprungszustand zurück.

„So fern es mir normalerweise liegt, ein derartiges Angebot zurückzuweisen", lechzte er Harry an, dass diesem ganz anders wurde, „so muss ich doch ablehnen. _Vorerst!_" Er wirkte, als ob ihn dieses gewaltige Opfer beinahe umbrächte. Und vermutlich tat es das auch. Wie auch immer... Es gab Dinge, die vorerst mehr Aufmerksamkeit bedurften. Dinge... Dinge wie Sex... Unanständiger, langsamer, schmutziger Sex, mit Worten, für die ihn seine Mutter vermutlich den Hauselfen übergeben hätte, damit sie seinen Mund mit Seife auswuschen. Es hatte halt auch Vorteile, von der Familie verstoßen zu sein. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Zuerst die Arbeit...

„Es ist Donnerstag", erklärte er mit soviel Würde, wie das rasch wachsende Zelt in seiner Hose zuließ. „Das Ende der Leidensperiode für die Slytherins. Klingelt da was?"

„Wenn man ein Glöckchen ranhängen würde", mutmaßte Harry, mit Expertenblick in Richtung Dracos Körpermitte.

_Geduld... Geduld... Karmapunkte... denk an Filch, Filch mit... Hagrid..., Filch mit Umbridge... Umbridge... uwäh..._ Das tat den Trick. Dracos Verstand wurde wieder ausreichend mit Blut versorgt, die Partygäste in seiner Hose brachen widerwillig ihre Zelte ab, der unartige kleine Draco wurde zurück in Keller geschickt und die Autorin wird wegen schlechter Metaphern hingerichtet.

„Konzentrier dich", moserte der Slytherin und meinte damit nicht nur Harry, sondern auch sich selbst. „Wo war ich? Ach ja, Leidensperiode. Ende. Richtig. Ab heute 18 Uhr, was in inzwischen in nicht ganz einer halben Stunde ist, ist die Herausforderung beendet und Slytherin am Zug. Fürchtest du dich? Gut! Du hast allen Grund dazu. Mbwahahahah." Er gab Harry keine Chance zu antworten. „Was allerdings _auch_ auf den heutigen Tag fällt, ist die Einlösung einer gewissen Wette, die einen Hogsmeade-Ausflug zum Ziel hat. Erinnerst du dich?"

Die Galleone fiel bei Harry in einzelnen Knuts, daher dauerte es einen Moment, bis es klingelte. Er vollführte die typisch männliche Geste, die indizierte, dass er verstanden hatte. Er klappte den Mund wortlos auf und zu, wie ein Fisch, der auf dem Trockenen lag.

xxx

Nachdem sie die Tür mit aller Wucht hinter sich ins Schloss geschmettert hatte, stampfte Hermione durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Entgegen den Vorstellungen von tränenreichen Schnulzenromanen oder anderen, ähnlich anrüchigen Quellen, reagierte Hermione so, wie jedes normale Mädchen es in der Situation getan hätte.

Sie schwor bittere Rache.

Er hatte sie benutzt. Er hatte sie ausgetrickst, ihr vorgespielt, etwas zu empfinden, und sie dann eiskalt abserviert. Er hatte sich verhalten, wie ein... ein... MANN! Sie schnaubte. Allein bei dem Gedanken, wie er sie ein paar Minuten zuvor behandelt hatte, bebte ihr Körper und sie hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn Rauch aus ihren Nüstern oder kleine, elektrische Blitze aus ihrem Kopf geschossen wären. Was bildete er sich ein, wer er war? Was dachte er, wer sie war? Bildete er sich tatsächlich ein, dass sie ihn damit einfach davonkommen lassen würde?

Der Mann würde nicht wissen, was ihn getroffen hatte, wenn sie mit ihm fertig war.

„Entschuldigung? Kannst du mir sagen..."

Ein unvorsichtiger Sechstklässler machte den Fehler, das schnaufende Headgirl anzusprechen. Das Einzige, was Hermione sah, war ein weiterer Mann.

„WAS, zischte sie. „Was willst du? Ein Gespräch anfangen und mich in emotionaler Sicherheit wiegen, mir vorspielen, dass du mich lieben würdest, um dann später auf meinen Gefühlen rumzutrampeln, ja? Mich ausnutzen? Ihr seid alle gleich, ihr undankbaren, hinterhältigen ... MÄNNER! Von mir aus könntet ihr alle verschwinden, ich würde euch keine Träne nachweinen! Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzugucken, ich hab dich durchschaut, ja, das hab ich! Mach das du wegkommst! NA LOS! VERPISS DICH!"

Der junge Hufflepuff nahm die Beine unter den Arm und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ganze Schule wusste, dass das Headgirl auf einem brutalen Emanzentrip war. Oder alkoholabhängig. Da gab es gespaltene Ansichten.

xxx

Harry und Draco drückten sich um Ecke und sahen Filch zu, wie er sich langsam den Korridor hinab bewegte.

„Das war knapp", flüsterte Draco.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Malfoy, es ist gerade mal kurz nach sechs. Wir tun nichts Verbotenes, wenn wir uns hier aufhalten."

„Nein, das nicht, aber Filch ist ein wenig sauer, weil er Playwizard-Sammlung vermisst."

„Wo ist sie denn hin?"

„Er hat sie mir geschenkt."

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. „Filch hat dir was geschenkt?"

Der Slytherin grinste teuflisch. „Geschenkt, gestohlen, wo ist der Unterschied?"

„Du hast Filch beklaut?"

„Ja." Draco schob sich näher an Harry heran. „Ich bin ein gesetzloser Regelbrecher. Macht dich das an?"

„Erinnere mich bei Gelegenheit daran, dass ich dir was übers Regeln brechen erzähle."

„Arroganter Sack."

„Slytherin."

„Der Weg ist frei."

Sie schlichen einmal quer über den Gang, leicht vornüber gebeugt, auf Zehenspitzen und mit angehaltenem Atem, was die Gruppe von Ravenclaws schräg gegenüber dazu brachte, die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen. Nachdem sie geschickt und seitlich ans Geländer gedrückt die Treppen hinunter gelaufen waren, mehrere Haken geschlagen und falsche Fährten gelegt hatten, waren sie sicher jeden möglichen Verfolger abgehängt zu haben. Interessiert beobachtet von inzwischen fast der halben Schule standen sie schließlich am Hauptportal.

„Sehen wir es ein – wir sind Nieten im Schleichen", murmelte Harry.

Daraufhin hielten es ein paar Fünft- und Sechstklässler für angebracht, ihnen aufmunternd zuzurufen und die Daumen nach oben zu halten.

„Wie du Ihn-der-tot-ist jemals besiegen konntest, ist mir ein Rätsel", knurrte Draco. „Und wie kommen wir jetzt nach Hogsmeade?"

„Mir fällt schon was ein."

„Solange kann ich nicht warten." Der Slytherin drehte sich um. „Und das war eine Demonstration, wie leicht man eure kindlichen Geister vom wahren Geschehen ablenken kann. Während ihr hier steht und uns beobachtet, ist eine Gruppe von nicht näher zu benennenden Schülern in eure Gemeinschaftsräume eingebrochen und klauen den Jungen die versteckten Magazine und den Mädchen die Unterwäsche. Schönen Tag noch!"

Schreiend und kreischend teilte sich die Menge wie das Rote Meer und machte sich wie eine Heuschreckenplage davon.

Draco drehte sich zu Harry um. „Gesehen, wie man das macht? So, jetzt lass uns planen, wie wir hier wegkommen."

Harry brummte irgendetwas, was mit Sicherheit nicht besonders nett war, und gab Draco ein Zeichen, mitzukommen. Da alle Schüler in ihre Häuser gerannt waren, um ihrer Ansicht nach zu retten, was zu retten war, brauchten sie dieses Mal ihre nicht existierenden Schleichkünste nicht anzuwenden. Im dritten Stock stellte sich Harry vor die Statue einer buckligen Hexe und schien mit sich zu ringen.

„Was ist los?"

Der Gryffindor sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir genug trauen kann."

Draco schien stolz zu sein. „Das ist lieb von dir."

„Das war NICHT als Kompliment gemeint!"

„Ach so. Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Du hast mir schon bei ganz anderen Sachen vertraut. Du weißt schon..." und er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Eww. Schwein."

„Fast. Slytherin. Egal. Und jetzt?"

„_Dissendium."_

„Selber. Was?"

Der Buckel der Statue öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und Harry sah Draco halb genervt, halb amüsiert an. Draco steckte seinen Kopf in den Spalt und ein paar Sekunden später ertönte seine Stimme dumpf aus dem Inneren. „Is' dunkel hier!"

Harry schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

„_Lumos! _Und wo führt der Gang hin?"

„In den Honigtopf. Genaugenommen in den Keller vom Honigtopf."

Dracos Kopf erschien wieder aus dem Inneren und er sah Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Honigtopf in Hogsmeade... Tarnumhang..." Man konnte sehen, wie die Räder in seinem Kopf ratterten und schließlich das Puzzle zusammensetzten. „Du Ratte!"

„Fast. Gryffindor. Egal. Beweg dich."

Mit einem wohlgezielten Stoß sandte Harry Draco in den Gang und folgte ihm gleich darauf. Der Buckel der Hexe schnappte zu und im gleichen Moment trapste Tonks um die Ecke.

„Na endlich. Ich dachte schon, die beiden hauen gar nicht mehr ab."

xxx

Hätte sich irgendjemand im Keller des Honigtopfes aufgehalten, wäre er Zeuge eines interessanten Zwischenfalls geworden. Stimmen erschallten aus dem Nichts.

„Sind wir endlich da?", quengelte die erste Stimme.

„Nein", fauchte die Zweite.

„Ist es noch weit?" Wieder die Erste.

„Ja."

„Es ist so kalt und feucht hier unten. Ich werde bestimmt krank."

„Ich kann kaum damit beginnen aufzuführen, auf wie viele Arten mir das egal ist."

„Du bist gemein."

„Mach du dir lieber Sorgen um deine Haare."

„WAS? WIESO? WAS IST MIT MEINEN HAAREN?"

„Oh, Merlin, töte mich jetzt!"

Ein Teil des Bodens bewegte sich und eine der Platten wurde emporgehoben.

„Hey – du hast mich angelogen."

„Und?"

Ein Kopf mit einer zerzausten schwarzen Mähne tauchte aus dem Loch im Boden auf, gefolgt von einem nicht weniger zerzausten, blonden Schopf. Beiden fingen damit an, sich die Spinnenweben aus den Haaren zu zupfen. Als sie sich dann aus der Öffnung hochziehen wollten, stellten sie fest, dass dies gleichzeitig nicht möglich war. Ein herzhaftes Gerangel war die Folge, welches aber auch keinen Sieger hervorbrachte. Schließlich legte Harry Draco einfach beide Hände de auf den Kopf und stemmte ihn untertage.

„Retter der Zaubererwelt haben Vorrang, klar?"

Draco tauchte mit einem manischen Grinsen auf und legte den Kopf schief. „Weißt du, Potter, ein Gentlemen bittet seinen Partner darum runterzugehen. Runterstemmen bedeutet schlechte Manieren." Der Ton, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang, war unmissverständlich.

Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der plötzliche Schmerz in seinem Kinn davon stammte, dass sein Unterkiefer grade zu Boden gefallen war. Er drehte sich hastig weg und verscheuchte die ungebetenen Bilder aus seinem Kopf. Pfui, böser Harry! Er beeilte sich zur Treppe zu kommen und stieg die ersten Stufen hinauf.

„Komm endlich. Und hör auf, mich anzustarren!"

Draco folgte ihm katzengleich.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich dich angestarrt hab?"

„Ich spüre die fragenden Augen von Idioten!"

xxx

Nachdem sie den Honigtopf durch eines der Fenster verlassen hatten, drehte sich Harry postwendend in Richtung der „Drei Besen". Draco packte ihn am Arm.

„Und was genau denkst du, das du vorhast?"

„Ich denke, wir wollten was trinken gehen?"

„Ja, aber nicht dort. Oder willst du deinem Freund Hagrid deine Anwesenheit dort erklären? Oder einem der anderen Lehrer vielleicht? Was denkst du, was die abends machen? Sich in ihre Zimmer zurückziehen und lesen?"

„Öhm... nicht?"

„Natürlich nicht! Dummkopf! Wenn ich den Erzählungen vertrauenswürdiger Quellen trauen kann, dann ist Hagrid in zwei Stunden dicht, Flitwick in drei Stunden auf Randale aus und Hooch in vier Stunden oben ohne auf der Bar."

„Dähäää."

„Genau."

„Also in den Eberkopf?"

„Bist du verrückt? Da wimmelt es von Abschaum und Spionen. Ich persönlich habe keine Lust, mich morgen vor Dumbledore zu verantworten, weil ein schöner, langer Artikel über meine Trinkgewohnheiten im Daily Prophet steht. Du?"

„Nicht wirklich. Aber wo sollen wir was zu trinken herkriegen? Mehr Kneipen gibt es doch in Hogsmeade nicht."

„Sagt wer?" Ein Grinsen breitete sich über Dracos Gesicht aus. Er ruckte mit dem Kopf. „Du hast uns aus Hogwarts rausgeführt, den Rest überlass mir. Komm mit."

xxx

Seit wann war Hogsmeade so groß? Harry war noch nie über die Straße hinter dem Eberkopf hinaus weiter nach Hogsmeade vorgedrungen und sah sich jetzt mit einem völlig neuen Teil dieses Dorfes konfrontiert. Was aber viel wichtiger war: Seit wann gab es einen Friedhof in Hogsmeade?

Denn genau über den stampften sie gerade. Die Erde war nass und schwarz im immer schneller schwindenden Licht und gab ein saugendes Geräusch von sich, wann immer er einen Fuß aus dem Dreck zog. Kalter Wind pfiff durch blattlose Bäume.

_Kalter Wind, Friedhof. Ha! Gewonnen,_ dachte Harry. Gegen wen und was er gewonnen hatte, war zwar unklar, aber niemand hat je behauptet, dass männliche Logik gradlinig ist.

Vielmehr gleicht die männliche Logik einem unaufgeräumten, mit alten Socken, Essensresten und Pornomagazinen überhäuften Kellerlabyrinth, welches hier und da mit Türen geschmückt ist, auf denen in Harrys Fall Dinge standen, wie: _Quidditch. Sex. Welt retten. Sex. Gut aussehen. Quidditch. Besen polieren. Anderen Besen polieren. Quidditch. Nicht umbringen lassen. Sex. Auror werden – oder Quidditchspieler. Quidditch. Sex. Voldemort töten (dieses Beschriftung war durchgestrichen und mit einem in Rot und Gold gekleideten Männchen verschönert, welches auf der Leiche eines schwarz gekleideten Männchens tanzte). Anti-Snape-Pläne. Quidditch._ Auf einer etwas neueren Tür stand: _Draco_. Daneben: _SEX!_ Hier und da lag ein Fetzchen Papier, auf den _schulische Leistungen_ stand.

Und das war der Retter der Zaubererwelt! Zum Heulen...!

Ein Ellenbogen im Magenbereich signalisierte Harry, dass sie angekommen waren. Ein Blick aus grünen Augen wanderte über eine alte und äußerst hässliche Steinmauer, auf der einige vergilbte Blätter mit Reklame hingen. Bevor er die ersten Worte äußern konnte, die ihm einfielen – und die waren nicht freundlich – wurde er am Arm gepackt und _durch_ die Mauer hindurch gezogen. Es war, als ob er durch Gelee laufen würde, aber dieses Gefühl hielt nur ein oder zwei Sekunden an, dann _fiel_ er praktisch aus der Mauer und direkt in etwas, das seine Augen überquellen ließ.

Während Harry seinen ungläubigen Blick schweifen ließ, ertönte Dracos Stimme.

„Willkommen im „Prancing broomstick".

_Oh. Mein. Gott._

xxx

xxx

Lemon, anyone?

#fg#

Bis dann!

viv

PS: Irgend jemand eine Anmerkung zum Titel?


	18. The prancing broomstick Teil II

#kommt rein und findet alle tot vor# 

Ach Scheisse, war es doch so lange?

Ja, ich bin wieder da, die Gerüchte über meinen Tod sind stark übertrieben, ein neues Kapitel wartet darauf von euch gelesen zu werden.

Vorwort gibt's auch, könnt ihr überspringen, müsst ihr aber nicht:

Als erstes freue ich mich bekannt zu geben, dass zwei meiner Geschichten übersetzt wurden, einmal ins Russische und einmal ins Französische. Für Infos seht in mein Livejournal, Adresse ist in meinem Profil.

Ebenfalls in meinem LJ könnt ihr euch Bilder von mir ansehen, wen's interessiert. Nach meiner Londonreise, die mir eine Slytherinkrawatte einbrachte, musste ich welche schiessen.

Für die, die mich gefragt haben: Ich hab meine Lateinklausur bestanden.

Des weiteren: „Prancing Pony". „Prancing PONY" war die Anspielung des Kapiteltitels, zusammen mit „Three Broomsticks". Ganz harmlos. Nur ein Scherz. Einige von euch sollten ihre Gedanken wirklich mal aus der Gosse holen. Tsss... _honestly_... 

Leaky: Dank dir für deine Arbeit und Mühe. Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal… öfters… meistens… stressig sein kann. Du bist ein Schatz.

**Disclaimer**: Würde Harry Potter mir gehören, dann würdet ihr oder eure Kinder jetzt ernsthafte psychologische Hilfe benötigen...

Ach so: slash-Warnung!

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 18 – The prancing broomstick - Teil II

_Letztes Mal:_

_Ein Ellenbogen im Magenbereich signalisierte Harry, dass sie angekommen waren. Ein Blick aus grünen Augen wanderte über eine alte und äußerst hässliche Steinmauer, auf der einige vergilbte Blätter mit Reklame hingen. Bevor er die ersten Worte äußern konnte, die ihm einfielen – und die waren nicht freundlich – wurde er am Arm gepackt und durch die Mauer hindurch gezogen. Es war, als ob er durch Gelee laufen würde, aber dieses Gefühl hielt nur ein oder zwei Sekunden an, dann fiel er praktisch aus der Mauer und direkt in etwas, das seine Augen überquellen ließ._

_Während Harry seinen ungläubigen Blick schweifen ließ, ertönte Dracos Stimme._

„_Willkommen im „Prancing broomstick"._

_Oh. Mein. Gott._

xxx

Snape hatte mehr als genug von diesem Tag. Nachdem er Granger rausgeschmissen hatte, war ihm die fantastische Idee gekommen, die gesammelten Werke der Erst- und Siebtklässler zu korrigieren. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Lucius Malfoy Recht gehabt und er doch eine masochistische Ader hatte.

Es war ein Albtraum. Die Erstklässler hatten lediglich einen einfachen Aufsatz über den Gebrauch von Asphodel schreiben sollen. Das Ergebnis war wie ein Cruciatus auf seine Gehirnzellen. Es gab Tage, an denen er Voldemort vermisste. _Der_ hatte zumindest korrekte Grammatik benutzt.

Aber es sollte noch schlimmer kommen.

Mit nicht wenig Widerwillen und einem schmerzhaften Ziehen in der Schläfe zog Snape einen schrägen Strich über das Blatt vor sich. Er holte tief Atem, schloss die Augen, atmete aus, wiederholte die Prozedur und zog einen weiteren Strich, diesmal einen, der den ersten spiegelte_. Oh bitte, Merlin, nein._ Aber er konnte es nicht leugnen. Er biss seine Lippe, bis er Blut schmeckte und zwang die Feder in die Mitte er beiden Striche. Seine Hand zitterte und bebte und nur mit viel Willenskraft schaffte er es, eine Linie von einem der Striche zum anderen zu ziehen. Nun gab es keinen Weg zurück mehr. Er konnte es nicht ungeschehen machen.

Er hatte Neville Longbottom ein A gegeben.

Das war es dann wohl. Der Tag, an dem Flubberwürmer das Fliegen lernten. Verriegelt Fenster und Türen – das Ende ist nah.

Er seufzte.

Es war daher kein Wunder, dass der frühe Abend Snape in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin fand, im Dämmerlicht seines Wohnzimmers, spärlich beleuchtet durch die Flammen, neben sich das einzige, was ihm noch etwas Freude im Leben schenken konnte. Sein alter Freund Glen. Glen Odgens Feuerwhisky.

Er hob das Glas mit der amberfarbenen Flüssigkeit gerade an seine Lippen, als es klopfte.

_War ja klar. Ich hätte mich ja beinahe entspannen können._

Leise vor sich hin fluchend, schritt er zur Tür und riss diese auf, bereit, demjenigen, der dahinter stand in kleine Stücke zu hexen und die einzelnen Teile gewissenhaft und gleichmäßig über das Hogwartsgelände zu verteilen.

Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, hörte er ein „N'Abend, Professor!" und spürte wie jemand unaufgefordert sein Allerheiligstes betrat. Er wirbelte herum und sah sich mit Blaise konfrontiert, der sich gerade auf dem zweiten Sessel zusammenfaltete und, Snape anzwinkernd, grüßend zwei Finger hob. Bevor er den dreisten, kleinen Bastard jedoch plätten konnte, räusperte sich jemand hinter ihm und Pansy Parkinson betrat, ebenfalls ohne Einladung, seine Räume.

Snape holte tief Luft, zeigte mit dem Fingern auf die beiden und donnerte: „Raus oder ihr werdet den nächsten Morgen nicht erleben!"

Blaise grinste nur noch breiter.

„Oh, oh, Drohungen und ausgestreckte Finger... Ich glaube, dass ist der Punkt, an dem wir eingeschüchtert sein sollten."

„Blaise!"

Pansy schlug ihm vorwurfsvoll auf den Arm und wandte sich dann an den Kopf ihres Hauses.

„Professor, Sie haben gesagt, wir sollten zu ihnen kommen, wenn die nächste Aufgabe an Gryffindor vorbereitet wird. Nun, da die letzte Herausforderung jetzt erledigt ist, ist es soweit."

„Ja und außerdem... so ein paar giftige Deatheater-Tricks..."

„BLAISE!"

„Whoops, hab ich das laut gesagt?"

„Mr_ Zabini_..."

Snapes schnurrende, sanfte Stimme durchschnitt das Geplänkel wie Stahl und schlagartig waren sowohl Blaise als auch Pansy auf der Hut. Wenn Snape von Schreien und Toben auf freundlich und sanft umschwang, dann war er wirklich gefährlich. Misstrauisch beobachteten sie, wie er zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüberschritt und anfing, auf ein Stück Pergament zu kritzeln, welches er versiegelte und dann mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht zu Blaise warf, welcher bei jedem anderen Menschen als Lächeln durchgegangen wäre, bei Snape aber eher an eine unausgesprochene Todesdrohung erinnerte.

„Mr Zabini, seien Sie doch so freundlich und bringen Sie das zu Professor Trelawney. Und keine Sorge. Ich denke, es genügt, wenn ich die Aufgabe für Gryffindor mit Ms Parkinson allein bespreche."

Blaise, auf einmal konfrontiert mit der Außenseite von Snapes Tür, hatte plötzlich ein sehr, sehr ungutes Gefühl.

xxx

Harry hatte ein sehr, sehr ungutes Gefühl.

Es war ja nicht so sehr die Tatsache, dass diese Kneipe komplett in düsteres Rotlicht getaucht war. Auch nicht, dass es eine Bühne gab, auf der rechts, links und in der Mitte Stangen montiert waren, um die sich gerade ein paar Figuren wanden, als ob sie ein sehr intimes Verhältnis mit ihnen hätten oder dass komplett jeder Gast hier männlich war, während die Bedienungen zwar gemischten Geschlechts waren, aber dafür scheinbar nicht viel von Kleidung hielten.

Nein, was ihm wirklich Sorgen machte, war, dass von der Sekunde an, in der sie die Bar betreten hatten, jeder, der an ihnen vorbeikam, „Hi Draco", „Draco, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen" oder „Wer ist denn deine Begleitung heute, Draco?" rief.

Hastig strich er sich die Haare in die Stirn, um so gut wie nur irgend möglich seine Narbe zu verstecken. Wie auch immer Draco zu diesem... diesem _Nachtclub_ stand... er jedenfalls wollte hier nicht erkannt werden. Nicht, dass der Slytherin ihm irgendeine Chance gegeben hätte, geschweige denn eine Vorwarnung.

_Schmor in der Hölle, Malfoy!_

Draco schien nichts in der Art vorzuhaben, als er sich im schattigen Halbdunkel am anderen Ende der Theke niederließ, dort, wo hinter und neben ihm Wände waren und vor ihm die Theke, den typischen Platz, an den man sich setzte, wenn man ungestört und ungehört sein wollte. Dort begann er, in typischer Malfoymanier, mit blitzenden silbernen Augen und unverschämt verführerischem Lächeln, die Barfrau niederzuflirten, um dann, kurz bevor sie ihm ihre Flohnetzwerkadresse zustecken konnte, eine Flasche vom besten Feuerwhisky zu bestellen – mit zwei Gläsern.

„Oh", kicherte die rothaarige Hexe und klimperte mit den Wimpern, dass Harry selbst aus der Entfernung schwindlig wurde, „ich darf doch während der Arbeit nichts trinken, Draco."

Der Slytherin grinste hinterhältig. „Keine Panik, Danielle, das andere Glas ist für meine _Begleitung_..."

Die Gesichtszüge des attraktiven Mädchens zeigten ernsthafte Gefahr zu entgleisen. „Begleitung?", grumpfte sie beleidigt und spähte durch die Bar. Ihre Augen brauchten nicht lange zu suchen, denn die Rauchzeichen der Eifersucht, die aus Harrys Nüstern stoben, gaben nur allzu leicht zu erkennen, wen Draco meinte.

Der Gryffindor ließ es sich nicht nehmen, zu dem Hocker neben Draco zu stampfen und sich dort demonstrativ fallen zu lassen. Danielle stellte eine Flasche vor Draco und ein Glas und machte dann eine große Show daraus, ein weiteres zu suchen. Das reichhaltige Angebot von Gläsern vor sich ignorierte sie, ebenso wie Harry, als sie schließlich doch noch eines „fand" und es ein paar Zentimeter außerhalb von Harry Reichweite auf die Theke knallte.

„Na dann, Draco", flötete sie, als ob er allein wäre, „amüsier dich schön. Und wenn dir langweilig wird, was wohl nicht lang dauern wird", hier folgte ein gehässiger Blick in Harrys Richtung, „dann weißt du ja wo du mich finden kannst." Damit stolzierte sie davon.

„Ja", giftete Harry ihr hinterher, „in der Abteilung für Miststücke!"

Draco öffnete mit einem heimlichen Grinsen die Flasche.

xxx

Vom Leben gebeutelt, vom Schicksal gefi-... betrogen, die ganze Welt war gegen ihn.

Blaise trottete missmutig zum Nordturm hoch, wo die kurzsichtige Spinne in ihrem Netz hockte und auf ihr nächstes Opfer wartete. Das Einzige, mit dem er sich aufmuntern konnte, war die Gewissheit, dass er so unglaublich attraktiv war.

xxx

„Komm scho-on! Es wird Spasssss machen!"

„Nimmie Pfoten weg, Malvoi! Kein Bock auf Zappeln!"

Dracos Augen blitzten und er riss Harry an sich. Sein Atem floss über Harrys Wange und die rauchige Stimme schickte ihm Schauer über seinen Rücken.

„Ich bring dich zum Zappeln!"

Die Musik war schnell, der Raum dunkel und die Luft heiß. Eine regelrechte Menschenmenge schob sich auf der Tanzfläche hin und her und in der Anonymität der Leiber gingen so manche Hände auf die Wanderschaft.

Draco zog einen sich wehrenden Harry in die Mitte der Menge, dort, wo die Hitze am intensivsten, die Musik am lautesten war. Um sie herum kochten die Gefühle der Leidenschaft und Ekstase, griff nach den sich windenden Körpern. Der Slytherin schlang seine Arme um Harry und drückte sein Becken gegen das des Gryffindors. Harry erkannte eine eindeutige Gefühlsregung in Dracos Körpermitte und verlegene Röte schoss ihm in die Wangen, was jedoch niemand sehen konnte. Eine heiße Zunge glitt über seine Wange und sich immer schneller reibende Bewegungen zwangen auch ihn zum Tanz. Schnell waren sie in aneinander versunken, Erektion an Erektion, Mund an Mund. Glänzende Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf ihrer Haut und liefen, Lavaströmen gleich, über ihre Gesichter und Arme. Auch andere Hände strichen über ihre verschlungenen Körper, erregten das Fleisch.

Stöhnend trieben sie durch die Stunden der Nacht.

xxx

Poch, poch.

„Wer ist da?"

Blaise verdrehte die Augen. „Sie sind die Wahrsagerin, sagen Sie es mir!"

Die Tür ging einen Spalt breit auf und eine Brille von der Dicke eines Aschenbechers tauchte auf, hinter der verschwommen zwei Augen sichtbar waren.

„Mr Zabini?" Professor Trelawney beäugte ihn von oben bis unten. „Wusste ich es doch! Das Innere Auge lügt nie!"

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin hatte das plötzliche Bedürfnis nach einer harten, widerstandsfähigen Wand für seinen Kopf. Klar hatte sie es gewusst. Logisch. Sie war ja eine Seherin. Außer,... dass sie so blind wie eine Nacktschnecke war. Trelawney könnte die Zukunft nicht voraussagen, selbst wenn diese nackt vor ihr tanzen würde und „die glücklichen Tage kommen wieder" sänge.

„Was machen Sie denn um diese Zeit hier?"

„Sie sind die Wahrsag..."

„Schon gut, kommen Sie rein", unterbrach Trelawney ihn hastig, warf sich gekonnt eindrucksvoll einen samtigen, bestickten Schal um den Hals, röchelte, als dieser sie fast erstickte, und ließ sich einen halben Meter neben ihrem Stuhl fallen. Genervt sammelte Blaise sie vom Boden auf.

„Ihre drei Augen bräuchten mal eine Generalüberholung", murmelte er.

„Was hast du gesagt, mein Lieber?"

„Und die Ohren auch", flüsterte er und sagte dann laut: „Professor Snape hat mich gebeten, Ihnen diesen Brief zu bringen." Er hielt das Pergament in die etwaige Richtung der Professorin und sah sich um. Da er sich nie damit abgegeben hatte Wahrsagen zu belegen, hatte er den Turm auch noch nie von innen gesehen. Sein Blick fiel auf mehrere Räucherschalen, diverse Kristallkugeln, Kerzen und Tische, auf denen Blütenblätter lagen.

_Aha, das ist also der Ort, an den es Blumen zieht, um zu sterben._

Ansonsten sah dass Turmzimmer aus, als ob ein Orkan hindurchgerast wäre. Ein bösartiger und vorsätzlich unorganisierter Orkan. Inmitten der Unordnung hockte Trelawney. Blaise zuckte die Schultern. Das machte Sinn. Auch das Chaos musste sich um einen festen Punkt ordnen, sonst wäre es nicht da.

Da sie wirkte, als ob das Pendel ihrer Wahrnehmung kurzzeitig mal wieder in die falsche Richtung geschwungen war, ließ er sich auf einem der Stühle sinken und blickte sie höflich-desinteressiert an, in der Hoffnung bald verschwinden zu können. So war das eben bei Leuten, die glaubten hellseherisch begabt zu sein. Ihr geistiger Aufenthaltsort war nie so richtig feststellbar. Trelawney hatte ihren mentalen Fokus verloren. Wenn man heute mit ihr sprach, kam das Gesagte im Juli an. Man konnte nur hoffen, dass sie zwischendurch einige Gesprächsfragmente sammelte.

Worauf er nicht vorbereitet war, war, dass sie plötzlich mit tränenfeuchten Augen hinter dem Pergament auftauchte, um ihn gleich darauf mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen zu fixieren, der ihn an den Blick von Hooch erinnerte, kurz bevor... – OH SHIT!

_Snape, du Bastard..._

Selbst seine innere Stimme klang, als ob jemand auf ein Schwein getreten wäre.

_Keine Zeit für Panik, denk nach, denk nach..._

„Oh, mein armer Junge. All die Zeit. Wie musst du gelitten haben. Ich wusste es natürlich, aber ich wollte dich ja nicht in Verlegenheit bringen!"

_... PANIK!_

xxx

Harry stand in eine Ecke gepresst da, während Dracos Hände überall gleichzeitig zu sein schienen. Sein Hemd war bis zum Rand der Hose, in der es verschwand, geöffnet und Draco ließ keinen Zweifel an der Tatsache, dass er mal ein Brustkind gewesen war. Der Gryffindor spürte eine Hand, die von seinem Unterschenkel aus nach oben fuhr, sein Bein anhob und automatisch schlang er es um Dracos Hüfte. Fast gleichzeitig begann der Slytherin seine Hüften gegen Harrys Becken zu reiben. Harry rang nach Atem, als eine Hitzewelle durch ihn fuhr und ihn bis in die Fingerspitzen erzittern ließ.

Sein Kopf fiel nach hinten und ein Zischen entfuhr ihm. Es war langsam und setzte sich aus einer Reihe von Tönen zusammen. Dracos Kopf ruckte nach oben und er sah Harry aus glitzernden Augen an.

„War das Parsel?" Seine Stimme war rau.

Harry nickte stumm und Draco küsste ihn mit einer Dringlichkeit, als wollte er ihn hier und sofort verschlingen. „Sag noch etwas!"

Harry zischelte und Draco drückte sich dicht an ihn. Harry spürte etwas eindeutig Hartes gegen seinen Unterleib pressen und die Hitze, die davon ausging war berauschend. Seine Hand glitt wie von selbst zu der Stelle und er begann Dracos steinharte Erektion durch seine Hosen zu reiben. Die Augen des Slytherin weiteten sich und plötzlich packte er Harry und zog ihn mit sich zur Tür.

„Wir verschwinden! Sofort!"

Das letzte, was der Gryffindor spürte, war das Zusammenziehen seines Körpers, das mit dem Apparieren kam.

xxx

Blaise wusste keinen Ausweg mehr. Schnaufend umrundete er die nächste Ecke, nur um in etwas Weiches zu laufen, dass sich nur einen Lidschlag später als Ginny Weasley entpuppte, die Anstalten machte, aufgrund des heftigen Aufpralls umzukippen. Augenblicklich schossen die Hände des größeren Slytherin nach vorn und schlangen sich um die Oberarme des rothaarigen Mädchens.

„Hab dich!"

Der überraschte Ausdruck in ihren Augen wandelte sich zu purer Berechnung. „Hast also noch immer nicht aufgegeben, was?"

Er grinste. „Niemals!" 

Schritte wurden laut und zu Ginnys Überraschung legte sich Panik über Blaise' Gesicht. „Wir müssen hier weg. Komm, schnell!" Er zog sich mit sich und zerrte an der Klinke der nächstbesten Tür. Sie öffnete sich nicht. Ginny murmelte etwas und die Tür schoss auf. Ohne weitere Erklärung schob er sie in den Raum und folgte ihr, die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss ziehend.

„Gerettet!"

„Und wovor genau?", fragte Ginny, leichtes Amüsement in der Stimme.

„Vor einem Schicksal schlimmer als der To...", begann Blaise und stoppte, als er sich umsah. Die hohen Wände waren marmorgefliest und schimmerten aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen in einem dunklen Rot, doch wenn man direkt auf die Wände sah veränderten sich die Farben, einige davon zu einem Ton, den er in den ihm bekannten Spektrum nicht benennen konnte. Gewaltige, goldgerahmte Bildern von Seenlandschaften hingen an den Wänden und den hinteren Teil des Raumes nahm eine goldgeränderte Badewanne ein, die so groß war, wie ein Swimmingpool.

„Ist das..."

„... das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschülerinnen? Ja."

Blaise sah kurz und dankbar zur Decke.

Von der Hölle in den Himmel innerhalb weniger Minuten.

xxx

Nachdem sie Trelawney erfolgreich ausgewichen war, hoppelte Tonks an dem nun verschlossenen Eingang des Bads vorbei.

„Hier ist ja heute was los", murmelte sie, bevor ein breites Grinsen ihr Gesicht übernahm. Summend lief sie weiter.

xxx

Harry öffnete sein Augen und war eine Sekunde lang der Überzeugung, zurück in Hogwarts zu sein. Doch er wusste, dass man auf Hogwartsgelände nicht apparieren konnte. Nein, wahrscheinlich waren sie in einem der Räume über dem Club. Er sah sich um und erkannte die leichten Unterschiede zu dem Raum, in dem er das letzte Mal mit Draco... zusammengewesen... war.

Auch hier überwogen die Grün- und Silbertöne, doch die Wände waren holzverkleidet, nicht steinern, es gab keinen Kamin und das Bett... Er schluckte. Das Bett war noch größer als das, welches er bei Draco gesehen hatte, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Sie standen direkt davor und Harrys Beine berührten die weiche Matratze.

„Nett", murmelte er und attackierte Dracos Lippen mit seinem Mund, was diesen davon abhielt zu sagen, was auch immer er gerade im Sinn gehabt hatte. Draco machte ein leises Geräusch und vergrub seine Hände in Harrys Haar, ihn genau dort haltend, wo er gerade war. Wie auf ein abgesprochenes Zeichen hin, sprangen alle Kerzen im Raum an, während das, was vorher (das) Licht erzeugt hatte, erlosch, und malten Schatten an die Wände. Harrys Hände klammerten sich an Dracos Shirt fest und als ihre Lippen sich trennten, rang er nach Atem.

„Gott..."

„Ja?"

Harry begann zu lachen, all die Spannung in seinem Körper verließ ihn auf einem Schlag und die Befreiung machte sein Lachen fast hysterisch.

Draco lächelte. Und kam auf ihn zu. Seine Augen zeigten nichts als einen Hunger, der fast unmenschlich schien. Harrys Lachen blieb ihm im Halse stecken und er spürte Hitzewellen durch seinen Körper rasen.

„Angeber." Es war nicht viel mehr als ein atemloses Flüstern.

„Wir werden sehen."

Der Stoff von Kleidung raschelte, als Knöpfe geöffnet wurden, nicht langsam, aber auch nicht überhastet. Jedem Einzelnen wurde Aufmerksamkeit zuteil, denn hinter jedem Einzelnen lag ein Teil dessen, was Draco sich wünschte. Als das Hemd geöffnet war, umschlossen sein Lippen eine Brustwarze und Harry stöhnte heiser.

„Ich... ich kann nicht denken, wenn du das tust..."

Dracos Atem strich warm über seine Haut. „Dann denke nicht."

Und Harry hörte auf. Alles, was er noch tun konnte, war zu fühlen, zu spüren, wie der Mund des Blonden einen Weg über seine Brust zog, viele kleine weißglühende Stellen, die ihn überzogen, wie Punkte auf einer Landkarte. Seine Beine wurden wacklig und seine Knie hätten nachgegeben, wenn Dracos Hände ihn nicht an den Hüften festgehalten und gestützt hätten. Er sah an sich herunter und sein Blick fiel auf Draco, der vor ihm auf die Knie gesunken war. Er atmete schneller. Dies war eines der Bilder, die er in seinen Phantasien gehabt hatte, von denen er aber nie geglaubt hatte, sie jemals zu sehen. Draco Malfoy war nicht dazu gemacht, vor irgendjemandem zu knien. Nicht vor seinem Vater, nicht vor Voldemort, vor niemandem, doch es schien, als ob er es für Harry tun würde, und das Wissen darum ließ Harrys Herz schneller schlagen.

Er spürte Hände, die über seine inzwischen viel zu enge Hose strichen und plötzlich sprang seine Erektion frei, kühle Luft strich über seine Haut und er wurde, wenn die denn möglich war, noch härter als zuvor. Und dann... dann... feuchte Hitze umschloss ihn und ein Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle. Zu viel, zu viel... so gut. Eine Hand schloss sich um seine Hoden und begann sie langsam hin und her zu rollen, während sich die anderen um die Wurzel schloss und sich im Takt zu Dracos Mund bewegte. Das war es. Harrys Knie gaben nach und er fiel rückwärts auf das Bett, doch Draco hörte nicht auf. Harry konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, blitzende Lichter tanzten vor seinen geschlossenen Augen, er wusste, dass er sich unter Draco wand, wusste, dass die wimmernden Geräusche aus seinem Mund kamen, doch das Einzige was er denken konnte war: _„Hör nicht auf, hör nicht auf..."_

Hitze staute sich in seiner Magengegend, wie ein Knäuel aus Feuer. Seine Zehen begannen sich nach innen zu kräuseln und sein Atmen wurde schneller und schneller, bis er dachte, seine Brust würde explodieren, bis er dachte, er würde explodieren.

Und er tat es.

Er kam zu sich zu einem immer wiederkehrenden Geräusch und schon bald erkannte er, dass es seine Stimme war, die immer wieder ein Wort wiederholte. „Draco. Draco. Draco." Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als ob kein einziger Knochen darin übrig wäre, so entspannt, so perfekt. Nur langsam hob er eine Hand, um sie zu Dracos Gesicht zu heben, welches in sein Sichtfeld kam. Lippen trafen sich zu einem langsamen Kuss und Harry konnte sich selbst schmecken. Es machte ihm nichts aus, im Gegenteil, es führte dazu, dass die Erregung in ihm erneut erwachte. Es hatte Vorteile, Siebzehn zu sein.

Er starrte Draco an. „Wo um Himmels Willen, hast du das gelernt?"

Die Slytherin grinste. „Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

Bilder von Draco mit einem namenlosen, schattenhaften Mann drängten sich in Harrys Kopf und er war selbst etwas von dem Stich überrascht, den dieses Bild in ihm hervorrief. „Nein, wahrscheinlich eher nicht."

Wieder ein Grinsen, doch Harrys Blick und Aufmerksamkeit glitt an Dracos Körper herunter. „Was ist mit dir?"

Silbergraue Augen sahen ihn durchdringend an und der Blonde legte den Kopf etwas schief. „Es ist noch nicht so lange her, dass wir... ich meine... denkst du es ist okay? Fühlst du dich nicht etwas... wund?"

Harry hätte beinahe gelacht. Stattdessen entschied er sich dafür, den Kopf zu schütteln. Dracos silberne Augen hatten sich nicht eine Sekunde von seinem Gesicht gewandt und Harry konnte sehen, wie sie hungrig aufleuchteten. Ein rötlicher Schimmer legte sich über die blassen Züge des Slytherin und er sah mit einem Mal wild aus und fiebrig.

„Ich will dich spüren", flüsterte Harry und seine Hand geisterte durch das blonde Haar des Anderen. „Ich will dich so nah bei mir spüren, wie es nur geht. In mir..."

Noch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, wurden seine Handgelenke gepackt und über seinen Kopf gedrückt. Heiße Küsse flatterten über seinen Körper, hier und da unterbrochen von dem leichten Kratzen und Beißen von Zähnen. Schon bald wand er sich erneut unter Draco, stöhnend, bettelnd und auch das unersättliche Organ zwischen seinen Beinen war wieder ganz und gar interessiert an allem, was geschah.

Als auch Draco es nicht mehr aushielt, entledigte er sich seiner letzten Kleidungsstücke. Sein Blick brannte sich seinen Weg über Harrys Körper, während seine rechte Hand in seinen abgelegten Sachen wühlte und schließlich mit einem kleinen Fläschchen zurückkehrte. Seine Hand zitterte, so dass er es beinahe hätte fallen lassen. Er öffnete es und tauchte seine Finger darin ein und wiederum wäre die kleine Flasche fast seinem Griff entglitten.

„Du bist unkonzentriert", beschuldigte Harry ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln, froh, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der vor Erregung außer sich war.

„Bin ich das?", schnurrte der Slytherin und presste im gleichen Augenblick einen Finger in die Spalte zwischen Harry gespreizten Beinen. Harry stöhnte, ein langer, kehliger Laut, und drückte seinen ganzen Leib Dracos Hand entgegen.

„So begierig", flüsterte Draco und baute einen langsamen Rhythmus auf, bis Harry zu wimmern begann. Dann fügte er einen zweiten Finger hinzu. Harrys Unterlippe war zwischen seinen Zähnen verschwunden und er krallte sich in den Laken des Bettes fest. Dann, als Draco die Finger krümmte, schoss eine Welle von Funken durch Harrys Körper. „Mehr", bettelte Harry und ein dritter Finger kam hinzu. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend griff Harry nach der kleinen Flasche und benetzte seine Hände mit dem Öl darinnen. Er rieb seine Hände um es zu erwärmen und legte sie dann um Dracos Erektion, die hart und fordernd aus dem Nest aus blonden Haaren abstand.

Draco zog einen scharfen Luftzug ein, momentan aus dem Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen gerissen. Harrys Hände glitten über ihn und machten ihm bereit und mit jedem Streicheln, jedem Ziehen, verlor Draco mehr die Fähigkeit zu denken.

„Harry", zischte er und zog seine Finger zurück. Augenblicklich wanderten auch die Hände des Gryffindors wieder zum Bettlaken und seine Beine spreizten sich weiter. Draco beugte Harrys Knie, so dass sie fast seine Schultern berührten und strich mit der Spitze seiner Erektion mehrmals über den nun leicht geweiteten Eingang. Harry erzitterte.

„Bitte... mehr!"

Diese so drängend gesprochenen Worte waten alles, was Draco gebraucht hatte. Mit einem Stoß glitt er in den Körper des Anderen und rang nach Luft, als die heiße Enge ihn wie eine Faust umschloss. Er zog sich ein Stück zurück und stieß erneut zu, nichts mehr merkend außer dieser Vollendung, die Harry war. _Harry_...

Erregung und Schmerz durchströmten Harry; der Schmerz verebbte allerdings schon bald und nur das Gefühl von völligem Ausgefülltsein blieb, welches ihn dazu brachte, seine Hände im Laken zu Fäusten zu ballen und nur noch dieses Band von Lava zu spüren, welches sich sein Rückgrat hoch und runter zog und sich in seinen Lenden sammelte. Seine Augen schlossen sich. Seine Hand fand zwischen seine Beine...

„Harry", zischte Draco und mit einem letzten, finalen Stoß kam er, einem Stoß, der Harrys Organ in seine Hand stieß und diesen ebenso heftig, fast brutal, kommen ließ. Sie erbebten, wieder und wieder, bis sie völlig leer waren und ineinander sanken. Sie atmeten beide heftig und entkräftet. Es waren jene phantastischen Sekunden nach dem Orgasmus, wenn das Adrenalin durch die Blutbahn jagt, jede Zelle füllt und das Herz so schnell schlägt, als wäre man einen Marathon gerannt. Wenn die Fingerspitzen kribbeln und es sich anfühlt, als ob Funken aus ihnen sprühen würden, wenn man es nur wollte. Dann, wenn man für wenige Sekunden glaubt, den Sinn des Lebens zu kennen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für diese wenigen Sekunden war alles... _perfekt_...

xxx

xxx

So, dann bis zum nächsten Mal.

Das zweifelnde Murren da hinten hab ich gehört!

Ich geb mir Mühe es diesmal schneller zu machen. Ich hab sogar schon 4 Seiten. Jaja, ich weiß, den Satz kennt ihr schon. Ich klemm mich dahinter!


	19. Die neue Herausforderung

Danke an Leaky, für's betan.

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 19 – Eine neue Herausforderung

„Ms Parkinson!"

Pansy, die nach Blaise' Verschwinden ein wenig hilflos auf die Tür gestarrt hatte, wirbelte herum und sah sich mit einem Professor Snape konfrontiert, der sie definitiv nervös machte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine klare Sturmwarnung Stufe 1, während sich in seinen Augen ein Anflug bösartigen Humors spiegelte; jener Art von Humor, der nur jemanden wie Snape aufheitern konnte, so etwas wie weinende Hufflepuffs, der Anblick von Flitwick, wenn er an ein Buch im obersten Regal wollte, das Gesicht von Dumbledore, wenn ihm die Süßigkeiten ausgegangen waren oder ein Gryffindor nach der Sperrstunde.

Das war schlecht.

„Blaise?" Die Frage war eher gequiekt, als gefragt.

Snapes rechter Mundwinkel verzog sich um exakt einen halben Zentimeter nach oben.

Oh ja. Das war schlecht.

xxx

„Mir schräg kommen, ja? Mich demütigen wollen, wie? Nicht mit mir, Freundchen! Du wirst dich noch umsehen! Du wirst noch den Tag bereuen, an dem du dich mit MIR angelegt hast! Das wird dir noch Leid tun! Ich werde dir auf soviel Arten den Arsch auf..."

Murmelnd zog ein Lufthauch durch das nächtliche Hogwarts. Hier und da hielt ein Geist im Flug inne und schaute neugierig um sich, doch zu sehen war nichts. Alles, was das erhitzte Gemurmel begleitete, war das Klirren von Glas und ab und an ein bitteres, kleines Lachen. Peeves, der Poltergeist war einer der Ersten, dem all dies aufgefallen war, und sein erster Impuls war gewesen, laut kreischend um die Quelle des Geräusches herumzufliegen, doch hatte schließlich innegehalten und dies aus zwei Gründen. Erstens klangen die Worte, die er vernahm, so, als würde die unsichtbare Person im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Chaos verbreiten, wie selbst er es zu seinen Bestzeiten nicht vermochte, und zweitens, weil die Schritte ihn langsam, aber sicher an einen Ort führten, an dem er nur selten wagte, etwas anzustellen.

Vor dem Potionslabor kamen die Schritte schließlich zu einem Halt und unter leisem Rascheln erschien plötzlich der Kopf von Hermione Granger in der Luft.

„Das hast du nicht kommen sehen, du arroganter Bastard, was?", flüsterte sie. „_Alohomora_!"

Die Tür zu Snapes Labor öffnete sich und mit einem kleinen, gemeinen Grinsen trat Hermione hinein, von Peeves ehrfürchtig beobachtet.

„_Claudite portam!"_

Die Tür schlug zu.

xxx

„Interessant, aber keine zur Debatte stehende Option, wie ich fürchte, Ms. Parkinson."

„Hmpf."

Snape saß in seinem ledernen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Da er keinen Zweiten besaß und Pansy sich nicht auf einem der harten Besucherstühle niederlassen wollte, hatte sie sich kurzerhand ein Kissen auf den Boden gelegt und darauf gesetzt.

„Wie auch immer", sprach Snape weiter, „ich halte eine Herausforderung, dass alle Gryffindors eine Woche lang unbekleidet herumlaufen sollen, für etwas übertrieben." Bevor Pansy wegen der plötzlich entdeckten Menschlichkeit ihres Professors etwas sagen konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Denken Sie nur daran, dass ich eine Woche lang nichts essen könnte, ganz zu schweigen von dem enormen psychischen Schaden, der bei allen entstehen könnte, die diesem Anblick ausgesetzt sind. Des Weiteren müsste ich mich für eine Woche krank melden, denn nichts auf der Welt könnte mich dazu bringen, fünf Tage lang nackte Gryffindors zu unterrichten."

Bei diesen Worten verzogen sich Snapes Lippen zu dem, was bei ihm als Lächeln galt, doch Pansy glaubte einen Schatten über seinen Zügen zu sehen. Bevor sie sich jedoch weiter darüber wundern konnte, verschwand der seltsame Ausdruck wieder.

„Haben Sie eine bessere Idee?" fragte Pansy nun neugierig, doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte eine, doch... kürzliche Umstände... haben dies unmöglich gemacht." Erneut war da dieser Ausdruck und diesmal hätte Pansy schwören können, dass es wie Trauer aussah, doch dies hier war Snape! Sie zog die Brauen zusammen, aber wieder war der Schatten verschwunden, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte.

„Also, Miss Parkinson." Ihr Name riss sie aus ihren Beobachtungen. „Mit Sicherheit wird uns etwas Passenderes einfallen als nackte Gryffindors, Gryffindors, die Hauselfen spielen müssen – obwohl das schon ziemlich innovativ war – oder das Verwandeln von Gryffindors in Flubberwürmer. – Ganz ehrlich Miss Parkinson, glauben Sie, ich könnte der Gelegenheit widerstehen, alle Gryffindors als Zutaten für meine Tränke zu verwenden? - Denn wenn nicht, dann bin ich mir sicher, wird mich der Headmaster wieder für Wochen..." Er verstummte und ein berechnendes Glitzern trat in seine Augen. Schlagartig wurde Pansy hellhörig. „Der Headmaster...", murmelte Snape und ein böses Grinsen breitete sich über seine Lippen aus.

„Ähm, Sir?"

Er wandte ihr abwesend sein Gesicht zu.

„Hm?"

„Die Idee hört sich in Ihrem Kopf bestimmt ganz logisch an, aber ich bin hier draußen!"

Ein warnender Blick traf sie.

„Ich meine… Würden Sie mir vielleicht erklären, was Sie vorhaben? Sir?"

„Aber gern, Miss Parkinson. Ich hatte gerade einen Geistesblitz, der unseres Hauses würdig ist, wie ich finde..."

xxx

Er zog mit dem Finger eine Linie an der Wand entlang.

„Sooo..."

„So?" Ginny hob eine Braue.

„Ganz allein... hier... du und ich... hab ich schon erwähnt, dass wir allein sind?"

„Blaise?" Ginnys Tonfall sprach von äußerstem – und im Zweifelsfalle schmerzhaftem – Misstrauen.

„Ginny, Geliebte, du weißt, ich würde mich dir nie aufdrängen..." Blaise machte verletzte Hundeaugen.

„Bis auf das Begrabschen im Flur, wenn du denkst, ich wüsste nicht, dass du es bist?"

„Äh, ja, bis darauf."

„Du schnallst einfach nicht, das du bei mir niemals landen wirst, oder?"

Seine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Ist das so?"

„Das ist so!"

Er kam einen Schritt näher.

„Das heißt, du kannst mich nicht leiden?"

„Nicht ein bisschen!"

Noch einen Schritt.

„Du willst mich nicht?"

„Wüsste keinen Grund."

Er war fast bei ihr.

„Mich nicht küssen?"

„N- nein?"

Er stand vor ihr.

„Spüren?"

Seine Hand glitt an ihrem Gesicht entlang, ohne sie jedoch zu berühren.

„Äh..."

Wurde es wärmer hier drin, oder bildete sie sich das ein?

Sein Grinsen war nur noch als raubtierhaft zu bezeichnen, als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte und flüsterte: „Und dein fabelhafter Plan, mich eifersüchtig zu machen, ist also nur gespielt?"

„Äh... WAS?" Erschrockene, hellblaue Augen starrten in dunkelblaue Augen. „Woher weißt du...?" Sie formulierte die Frage nicht bis zum Ende, denn ihr Blick glitt etwas an seinem Gesicht hinunter und war nun ganz auf seine weichen, geschwungenen Lippen konzentriert.

„Charme öffnet Tür und Tor... und Tagebücher", flüsterte er und ihr Ausruf der Entrüstung erstickte an seinen Lippen.

xxx

Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Daher saß er im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und wühlte sich hungrig durch den Beutel mit Süßigkeiten, die noch von dem vorletzten Besuch in Hogsmeade in seiner Tasche gefunden hatte.

Er hatte beschlossen, Draco beim Schlafen zuzusehen, nachdem dieser erschöpft eingeschlafen war, denn wie oft hatte er nicht schon gehört, wie sich die Gesichter der Menschen im Schlaf entspannten, ihre Sorgenfältchen sich glätteten und sie so sanft und unschuldig aussahen, dass sich einem das Herz in der Brust zusammenzog. … Nach etwa 90 Sekunden entschied er, dass Draco im Schlaf zu beobachten so ziemlich das Langweiligste war, was er je erlebt hatte, und machte sich auf, etwas Sinnvolles zu tun. Dementsprechend die Süßigkeiten.

Offensichtlich war das Rascheln laut genug, um Draco aufzuwecken. Ein platinblonder Schopf tauchte aus den Tiefen von Decken und Kissen auf und robbte, neugierig schnüffelnd, näher.

„Was'n das?"

„Guck, das hab ich aus dem Honigtopf mitgebracht", erklärte Harry und zeigte Draco zwei Stücken Papier. „Das ist ein Gewinnspiel. Wenn man einen Phönix hat, kriegt man ein Jahr lang Schokofrösche umsonst. Einfach nur rubbeln und gewinnen!"

Draco grinste Harry lüstern an und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Ich gewinne immer, wenn ich rubble", schnurrte er anzüglich.

Es sollte hinzugefügt werden, dass sie niemals dazu kamen herauszufinden, ob sie gewonnen hatten.

xxx

Am nächsten Morgen dämmerte es langsam und zögerlich. Die Sonne schien sich nicht so richtig dafür entscheiden zu können, ob sie an diesem Tag wirklich über die schottischen Berge scheinen sollte oder ob es vielleicht im Sinne der englischen Zauberergesellschaft wäre, wenn sie diesen Tag einfach ausfallen ließe.

Schließlich gab das Schicksal ihr einen Tritt und es ward Morgen. Dieser gestaltete sich im Gryffindorturm folgendermaßen:

„Ron?"

„Harry!"

„Wo kommst du her?"

„Wo kommst du her?"

„…"

„Ich hab zuerst gefragt!"

„Ich hab zuerst gefragt!"

„…"

„Hermione?"

„Jungs. Ihr seid doch nicht etwa jetzt erst zurückgekommen? Wo ward ihr?"

„Wo warst _du_?"

„Äh."

„Mor...geeeeen!"

„NEVILLE?"

„Hallo Leute. Seid ihr schon wach? Morgen Ginny!"

„Morgen Neville!"

„_Ginny?"_

„Ron?"

„HAT HIER EIGENTLICH IRGENDJEMAND IN SEINEM EIGENEN BETT GESCHLAFEN?"

„Eine interessante Frage, Mr Weasley. Die Antwort darauf würde mich ebenfalls interessieren."

„Oh Merlin… Morgen Professor McGonagall."

„Guten Morgen, in der Tat, Mr Weasley. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie hier einen Krach veranstalten, als hätte Gryffindor den Hauspokal gewonnen", hier stoppte sie und sah alle mit mahnendem Ausdruck an, „was ich nebenbei gesagt auch erwarte, würde ich doch gern erfahren, waAHHH!" Sie duckte sich, als ein, den Anwesenden bereits bekannter, Falke durch den Raum fegte, ein Stück Pergament fallen ließ und mit einer eleganten Drehung wieder davon rauschte. Hermione half der offensichtlich überforderten Professor McGonagall wieder in eine aufrechte Position.

„Ich brauch Kaffee", murmelte diese und wankte in Richtung des Portraitlochs, ihre regelbrechenden Schüler ganz vergessen.

Harry hatte derweilen das Pergament aufgehoben und starrte nun ungläubig auf die Worte.

„Das können sie unmöglich ernst meinen!"

xxx

Rolanda Hooch hatte sich gerade die letzte Tasse Kaffe eingeschüttet – sehr zum offensichtlichen Leidwesen von Minerva, welche im Inneren tobend auf Nachschub von den Hauselfen wartete, als sich die Türen der Großen Halle öffneten und die Siebtklässler der Gryffindors unter den wachsamen Blicken eines seit langer Zeit mal morgendlich gut gelaunten Snapes den Saal betraten. Da die fünf Jungen allesamt in dunkelroten Samtroben, passendem Zaubererhut und falschen weißen Bärten einmarschierten, war aller Aufmerksamkeit die ihre.

Hermione und Ginny, zum ersten Mal seit dem Beginn des Streichewettbewerbs still grinsend, setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und versuchten, nicht haltlos zu lachen.

„Wie stehen die Chancen, dass wir das überleben?", flüsterte Ginny.

„Schlecht bis ganz schlecht. Ich muss zugeben, dieser Streich hat was. Das hätte ich den Slytherins nicht zugetraut. Er ist nicht unter der Gürtellinie, aber trotzdem von absoluter Gemeinheit", wisperte Hermione zurück.

Harry, der seine etwas zu langen Roben mit beiden Händen hochgerafft hielt, lief indessen unbekümmert nach vorn zum Lehrertisch, acciote sich einen Stuhl heran und stieg darauf. Er ließ seinen Blick unter der etwas nach vorn auf die Nase geschobenen Brille dramatisch durch die Hall schweifen und breitete dann die Arme aufmerksamkeitsheischend nach vorn aus.

„Herzlich willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Bevor wir hier alle mit dem Essen beginnen, möchte ich ein paar Worte sagen. Der dritte Stock ist in diesem Jahr mal wieder verboten, weil ich da ein Artefakt unbestimmter Herkunft und Gefährlichkeit gelagert habe, welches von einem Monster bewacht wird, welches jedem von euch den Kopf und die Gliedmaßen ausreißen würde, wenn es nur die Gelegenheit bekommt. Natürlich ist ein wahnsinniger Mörder hinter dem guten Stück her und wird wahrscheinlich in die Schule eindringen, aber das ist jetzt nichts, worauf ich weiter eingehen möchte. Keine Bange. Außerdem ist wie immer der Verbotene Wald, wie der Name es schon sagt, verboten, außer natürlich für die unerfahrenen Zweitklässler von euch, die ich vielleicht zum Nachsitzen da reinschicke. Aber ich denke, so ein paar Zweitklässler können wir schon entbehren. Im Großen und Ganzen hoffe ich, dass dieses Jahr nicht zu viele von euch draufgehen, denn das bringt mir nur so viel unnötigen Papierkram. Aber versprechen kann ich nichts. Na dann. Mahlzeit!"

Harry stieg von dem Stuhl, nickte Dumbledore freundlich zu und ging unter den geschockten Blicken der Lehrer zurück zu seinem Platz am Gryffindortisch. Sämtliche Slytherins lagen kreischen vor Lachen auf dem Boden, ebenso die Ravenclaws, die Hufflepuffs schienen noch mit sich zu ringen, ob sie lachen durften oder nicht und die Gryfindors erstickten ihr Gekicher im Kürbissaft.

Snape biss sich so hart auf die Lippen, dass diese fast weiß waren und kämpfte gegen das Gelächter, das in seiner Kehle aufstieg. Das war das erste Mal seit… überhaupt,… dass er Potter im Geiste Punkte gab. Die Ansprache war so durch und durch perfekt gewesen, dass nicht einmal ihm noch etwas Ergänzendes dazu eingefallen wäre. Er wagte einen kleinen Seitenblick zu Dumbledore, der auf seinem Platz thronte und gerade einer mehr als aufgebrachten McGonagall die Hand tätschelte.

_So, du alter Sack, wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie es **dir** gefällt am empfangenden Ende der Frechheiten deiner geliebten Gryffindors zu sein._

xxx


	20. In der Liebe und im Krieg

Danke an Leaky für's betan.

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 20 – In der Liebe und im Krieg…

Fünf Tage waren vergangen. Fünf Tage gryffindorischen Terrorregimes, endlosen Leidens für Minerva McGonagall, gesegneter Ignoranz von Dumbledores Seite, heimlicher nächtlicher Ausflüge von Hermione und allerlei unerklärlicher, nächtlicher Aktivitäten.

„Albus – das kann so nicht weitergehen", zeterte Minerva von ihrem Stuhl in Dumbledores Büro aus. „Dieser… dieser Streichewettstreit hin oder her, aber es kann nicht angehen, dass diese Respektlosigkeit weiterhin stattfindet. Alle, von Mr Potter bis Mr Longbottom tragen weiterhin ihre Kostüme. Albus! Ich habe die Hauselfen gefragt und die sagten, dass die Roben, die die Siebtklässler tragen, allesamt von dir sind und sie die aus der Wäscherei gestohlen haben. Diese _Unverschämtheit_! Erst heute im Unterricht hat Mr Finnegan…"

Dumbledore hörte sich ihre Beschwerde weiterhin an, so wie er es auch schon die letzte halbe Stunde getan hatte. Zumindest gab er den Anschein zuzuhören. Tatsächlich hatte er Minerva bereits vor etwa zwanzig Minuten ausgeblendet und fragte sich gerade, ob er an diesem Mittag lieber Zitronen- oder Schokoladendessert nehmen sollte. Es gab eben Entscheidungen, die wohl durchdacht und geplant sein wollten, wenn man sich nicht in die Gefahr begeben wollte, einen strategischen Fehler von unvorhersehbarer Konsequenz zu begehen. Nein, besser man ging alle möglichen Ausgänge der Entscheidung genauestens durch. Was ihn wieder zum Ursprung zurückführte. Schokolade war natürlich köstlich, hatte aber den Nachteil, dass man genau dann mehr wollte, wenn die Schüssel alle war. Zitrone hingegen…

„… und dann in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hat Mr Weasley doch die Nerven gehabt zu behaupten, dass man Werwölfe nicht bekämpfen sollte, wenn sie versuchen, ihr Opfer zu töten, sondern sie lieber umarmen und ihnen einen Job als Lehrer geben sollte. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Pah, natürlich kannst du das! Wie auch immer. Und dann…"

… war zwar von Frische und hatte dieses fantastische säuerliche Aroma, war aber wegen seines ständigen Konsums von Zitronenbonbons nicht mehr so wirklich gut für seinen Magen. Man wurde ja auch nicht jünger, nicht wahr?

„…und anschließend hat Mr Filch bekannt gegeben, dass er Hagrid heiraten würde und Hagrid, der ein rosa Tutu trug, war ganz in Tränen aufgelöst so sehr hat er sich gefreut. Was sagst du dazu?"

„Oh ja, sehr interessant, Minerva. Du hast völlig recht."

„ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! DU HAST NICHT EIN EINZIGES WORT VON DEM GEHÖRT, WAS ICH DIR GESAGT HABE!"

xxx

Dean stürmte breit grinsend in dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin fallen. Augenblicklich war er von den Anderen umringt.

„Wie lief es?", fragte Parvati aufgeregt, wobei sie fast so wirkte, als würde sie jeden Augeblick damit beginnen, auf und ab zu hüpfen.

Er hob die Hand und zeigte mit dem Daumen nach oben. Der Raum erbebte unter dem Beifall der Gryffindors.

„Wollt ihr es sehen?", fragte Dean und alles nickte. Daraufhin erhob er sich und stolzierte, soweit die viel zu lange Robe, die er Dumbledore geklaut hatte, es zuließ. Sie stiegen die Treppen hinab, bis sie schließlich in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts angekommen waren und dort, unter dem Wappen der Schule, unter dem Schulspruch, stand die neuste Erweiterung, die Mr Thomas zu verdanken war.

_Hogwarts – Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei_

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_

_- Sed Contra Discipulos Uti Bene Est -_

(Übers.: Schlafende Drachen soll man nicht wecken

- aber gegen Schüler einsetzen ist okay -)

Während die Gryffindors vor sich hin grinsten, stand neben ihnen eine Gruppe Ravenclaws. Diese wirkten nicht besonders glücklich.

„Hört mal", sagte einer von ihnen mit strafender Stimme, „eure Eskapaden in allen Ehren, aber denkt ihr nicht, dass das ein wenig zu weit geht? Ich meine… immerhin ist das unser _Schulmotto_!"

„Typisch Ravenclaws", schnarrte Seamus, „sie können alles akzeptieren, aber sobald es um die Schule geht, ist das Ende des Humors erreicht. Ihr solltet echt mal auflockern. So wie Hermione!"

Im gleichen Moment kam Hermione aus einem der Gänge geeilt.

„Beeilt euch. Wir haben Zaubertränke. Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa zu spät kommen?"

Seamus verdrehte die Augen. „Ich nehme alles zurück und behaupte das Gegenteil."

xxx

„… und wenn Sie, entgegen all meiner Erwartungen, es geschafft haben sollten, alle Zutaten korrekt zusammenzubrauen, ohne dabei eine Explosion herbeizuführen – ja, damit meine ich insbesondere Sie, Mr Longbottom, ein A in einer theoretischen Arbeit macht noch lange keinen Experten oder auch nur halbwegs kompetenten Schüler aus Ihnen! – dann sollte ihr Trank eine hellblaue Farbe angenommen haben. Da ich davon ausgehe, dass Sie alle zu ignorant sind, auch nur Tee richtig zu kochen, geschweige denn Veritaserum, dürfte ich gleich, wenn Sie Ihre Proben abgefüllt und abgegeben haben, dazu gezwungen sein, eine breite Auswahl aus dem Farbspektrum zu bewundern."

Snape fegte durch die Reihen und teilte nach rechts und links verbale Tiefschläge auf. Seine Laune war offensichtlich für alle auf dem Gefrierpunkt, was niemand so richtig verstand, da er zu Beginn der letzten Herausforderung an Gryffindor regelrecht fröhlich gewirkt hatte. Auf eine sadistische, snapeartige Weise versteht sich. Aber nun schien er nicht nur zu seinem früheren Selbst zurückgekehrt zu sein, sondern schien auf der eins bis zehn Grausamkeitsskala die Fünfzehn entdeckt zu haben.

„Ms Patil und Ms Brown! Wenn sie damit fertig sind, Ihre falschen Wimpern in Ihren überteuerten Spiegeln zu bewundern, wäre ich dankbar, wenn Sie die schwarze gelatineartige Masse, die Sie da fabriziert haben, gleich in den Ausguss schütten würden. Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, weiterhin diesen Gestank einzuatmen, und denke ebenfalls nicht, dass Mdm Pomfrey begeistert wäre, wenn ich mehrere halbtote Erstickungsopfer auf ihre Station bringen würde. Ganz zu schweigen von der wertvollen Zeit, die mir verloren ginge. Jeweils zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für die Tränke, je zehn Punkte Abzug für die mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit, zehn für das Mitbringen glitzernder Objekte, zehn dafür, dass Sie Gryffindors sind. Sind das Tränen, Ms Brown? Zehn Punkte Abzug für das Beschmutzen meiner Tische mit Ihrem Make Up."

Snapes Zischen übertönte selbst das fauchende Geräusch der Flammen, die sich durch Nevilles Tisch fraßen.

„Ah ja, Mr Weasley, schön, dass Sie sich entschieden haben aufzuwachen, das gibt mir das Vergnügen, Ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wenn Sie 25 Punkte wegen Tagträumens verlieren, weitere 25 für die lächerlichen Roben und 25 weil… ich bin sicher, mir fällt noch etwas ein."

An Hermiones Tisch hielt er inne. Sie wusste, dass ihr Trank perfekt war, und ebenso wusste er es. Doch das hielt ihn nicht auf.

„Ms Granger, wie ich sehe, haben Sie es mal wieder nötig, den Anderen zu demonstrieren, was für eine Besserwisserin Sie sind. Haben Sie eigentlich immer das Bedürfnis, sich überall in den Mittelpunkt zu stellen? 25 Punkte Abzug für Ihren ständigen Drang sich zu profilieren."

Hermiones Zähne knirschten, als sie sie so fest zusammenpresste, dass ihr Kiefer knackte. Snape lächelte hinterhältig, während er darauf wartete, dass sie einen Widerspruch wagte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes beobachtete Draco, wie sich Snape immer weiter zu Harry vorarbeitete, den er sich offensichtlich als den Höhepunkt der heutigen Punkteabzugsorgie vorbehalten hatte. Ein Grummeln seines Magens signalisierte ihm, dass er Hunger hatte. Das wunderte ihn, denn er hatte erst vor der Stunde einem Erstklässler eine Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen abgenommen und war eigentlich relativ gesättigt. Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis. Das Grummeln seines Magens war kein Hunger – es war Besorgnis. Er machte sich Sorgen um Potter, da Snape ihn bereits mehrmals mit einem Ausdruck angesehen hatte, der klar machte, dass Harry den Titel „Der-Junge-der-lebte" wahrscheinlich gleich im Kampf verteidigen musste. Er stöhnte auf. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er sah nervös auf die Uhr, um die er einen Drittklässler erleichtert hatte. Noch fünf Minuten bis zum Ende der Stunde. Was sollte er tun?

Wie sich zu seiner Erleichterung herausstellte, musste er nichts tun, denn Snape war auf seinem Weg der Zerstörung scheinbar noch etwas eingefallen, das er Hermione auf keinen Fall vorenthalten wollte. Da diese noch immer nicht auf den herausfordernden Spott des Professors reagiert hatte und Snape das ganz offensichtlich nicht gefiel, fuhr er größere, soll heißen gemeinere, Geschütze auf.

„Kein Widerspruch Ms Granger? Haben Sie ausnahmsweise nicht das Bedürfnis, sich wichtig zu machen? Oder ist Ihrem Spatzengehirn doch noch aufgegangen, dass Sie sich in machen Punkten einfach übernommen haben?"

Die Bedeutung des Satzes war ausschließlich Harry klar und er wand sich innerlich, als er Hermione etwas ausgesetzt sah, was überhaupt nicht ihre Schuld war. Zum ersten Mal ging ihm auf, dass er nicht nur ihre Gefühle ignoriert, sondern sie auch noch Snapes Zorn ausgesetzt hatte. Ein kleines Stimmchen in ihm, welches sich verdächtig nach Dumbledore anhörte, gab ihm Namen, die er bisher nur aus dem Munde der Weasley-Zwillinge gehört hatte. Er duckte seinen Kopf und wünschte sich ein Loch im Boden herbei.

Hermiones Innerstes bebte vor Wut. Mit jedem Wort, das über Snapes Lippen floss, wurde sie giftiger und giftiger, bis selbst Nachtschatten an ihr verreckt wäre. Sie hörte schon gar nicht mehr genau, was Snape eigentlich genau sagte, aber der Tonfall war genug. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und dann hatte sie genug. Ihr Kopf ruckte nach oben, nur um zu sehen, wie Snape mit dem eben erklingenden Signal des Stundenendes zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückkehrte. Die Klasse erhob sich gerade, um ihre Tische aufzuräumen, als das laute Scharren, eines in schneller Bewegung über den Steinfußboden geschobenen Stuhles, alle innehalten ließ.

Hermione stand sehr ruhig an ihrem Tisch, die Atmung kontrolliert und langsam. Sie verwandelte etwas mit ihrem Zauberstab, nahm es in die Hand und ging die Reihen entlang nach vorn. Alle Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet und weder die Gryffindors noch die Slytherins wagten, etwas zu sagen. Eine unheilvolle Ruhe lag über dem Raum. Als sie vorne ankam, war sie sich der schwarzen Augen bewusst, die sie beobachteten, vorsichtig, als wäre sie etwas, wovon man nicht wusste, was es war und wie es auf Reizung reagieren würde. Und in diesem Moment war diese Einschätzung auch richtig. Hermione stellte sich vor Severus und hob den rechten Arm, etwas Schwarzes in ihrer Hand. Und dann ging es ganz schnell.

WAM! BAM!

Vor den geschockten Augen der Siebtklässler hatte Hermione Granger Severus Snape mit einem schwarzen Handschuh recht und links eine gelangt. Jeder wusste, was das bedeutete, und so wären die nächsten Worte überflüssig gewesen, aber Tradition war nun mal Tradition. Und der Spaßfaktor war auch nicht zu verachten.

„Severus Snape – ich fordere Sie zu einem Zaubererduell!"

xxx

In Dumbledores Büro breitete Fawkes die Flügel aus, reckte sich und gab eine leise warnende Melodie von sich. Der Headmaster selbst wachte davon ebenfalls auf, reckte sich, erfreute sich an seiner Allwissenheit, der Tatsache, dass ihm nie etwas verborgen blieb und daran, dass alles im Schloss in Ordnung war, warf einen Zitronenbonbon ein und schlief weiter.

Der Phönix verdrehte die Augen. Was half es unsterblich, intelligent und der Berater von jemandem zu sein, wenn man _ständig ignoriert wurde_?

xxx

Zwei Dutzend Kehlen japsten entsetz nach Luft. Harry faltete sich auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und begann seinen Kopf rhythmisch gegen die Tischplatte zu hämmern. Dracos Augen machten eine beeindruckende Imitation von Luna Lovegoods Augen nach, während Blaise sich mit einem beifälligen „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es in sich hätte", gegen seinen Tisch lehnte. Pansy, Millicent, Lavender und Parvati blinzelten heftig und wiederholt, während Dean in Gedanken eine Abschiedsrede für Hermione entwarf, die ungefähr so begann: „Sie war immer eine kluge und bedachte junge Frau. Nun ja, bis zu dem Tag, als sie Snape herausforderte. Das war nicht gerade ein Zuwachs an Klugheit. Wir werden sie vermissen."

In Snapes Kopf fand derweil eine heftige Diskussion statt, bei der sich die drei Schichten seiner Persönlichkeit unterhielten. Zusammentreffen dieser Art waren bei Snape eher selten, da er es bevorzugte, die ewachseneren Seiten dieser drei Schichten als sein normales Selbst zu verwenden und die eher ungezügelten Seiten in den Tiefen seines Geistes einzusperren und nach Möglichkeit unter Drogen zu setzen, damit nicht _das_ passierte, _was_ jetzt passierte.

Er hasste Psychologie.

Hier also ein kleiner Ausschnitt aus dem Geschehen in Severus' Kopf:

Sein innerer **Todesser**, auch sarkastisches Bastard-Selbst genannt, hielt sich auf der rechten Seite des Geschehens auf, während es sich das _gebildete_, pragmatische und leicht arrogante Selbst in der linken Ecke bequem gemacht hatte. Den Vorsitz führte der Aspekt, welchen er als sein Gewissen ansah, das leicht kindische Wesensmerkmale aufzeigte und auf erschreckende Art und Weise an Dumbledore erinnerte.

**Ich sage: ein Avada und die Sache ist erledigt.**

_Wie typisch. Du denkst, wenn du die Leute umbringst, ist alles in Ordnung._

**Hat bisher funktioniert oder? Warum Dinge verändern, die wirken?**

Weil es falsch ist.

**Oh. Du hast so Recht. Warum habe ich das bisher nicht verstanden? Du hast mich überzeugt und auf die Seite des Lichts geführt. Ich werde meine böse Wege aufgeben und von nun an nur noch Gutes tun. Idiot.**

_Darf ich daran erinnern, dass dies hier eine etwas andere Situation ist, als sonst? Es geht um Hermione. Wir alle wissen, dass uns eine Geschichte mit ihr verbindet?_

Die drei Persönlichkeiten grinsten sich an.

**Wie auch immer. Das Miststück hat uns verraten und ich sage, sie soll dafür bezahlen. Sie hat uns vor einer ganzen Meute hirn- und nutzloser Bälger herausgefordert. Wir sollten ihr zeigen, wo ihr Platz ist.**

_Und der wäre wo?_

**Vorzugsweise auf ihrem Rücken. Hehehe. **

Ich darf doch sehr bitten. Wir sprechen hier von einer jungen und hochtalentierten jungen Frau.

**Die uns verraten hat.**

_Da hat er nicht Unrecht._

Na schön. Willst du sie wirklich umbringen?

**Nein, du Trottel. Ich will…**

_Ja?_

**Ach, beiß mich.**

_Hättest du wohl gern._

Ich finde den Pfad, den unsere Unterhaltung nimmt, bedenklich.

_**Halts Maul!**_

Ab diesem Moment wurde die Diskussion ungemütlich.

Im Klassenraum waren unterdessen etwa zwanzig Sekunden vergangen, in denen Snape Hermione ausdruckslos angestarrt hatte, sie diesen Blick gnadenlos erwiderte und der Rest der Schüler zunehmend nervöser wurde. Schließlich blitzte ein Funke in Snapes schwarzen Augen auf, eine Braue erhob sich und Snape sagte das eine Wort, von dem niemand gedacht hatte, dass er es sagen würde.

„Akzeptiert!"

xxx


	21. Vorbereitungen

Hi! Ein neues Kapitel wartet auf euch, ich hoffe es gefällt.

Die letzten Male hatte ich weder Zeit noch Lust ein Vorwort zu schreiben (wie es auch einigen aufgefallen ist) und auch das heute wird nur kurz, aber immerhin wisst ihr dann, dass ich noch lebe. Irgendwie. Ich danke all jenen, die mir einen Kommentar hinterlassen haben, das freut mich immer und mit jedem einzelnen wächst auch die Lust am Schreiben, die, das muss ich zugeben, bei dieser Story hier stark nachgelassen hat. Aber das soll nicht eure Sorge sein.

Ach so - Fragen die mir in Kommentaren gestellt werden, werde ich ab jetzt (soweit noch nicht geschehen) über die Antwort-Funktion bei selbigen Kommentaren beantworten. Nur damit das hier nicht überläuft. Das wäre es soweit.

Vielen lieben Dank an Leaky fürs betan. Ich hoffe, du träumst heute nacht nicht von Kommas.

**Disclaimer:** Warum schreib ich das überhaupt noch? Ich hatte schon seit längerem keinen richtigen Disclaimer mehr und selbst der letzte war im Bestfall eher zweifelhaft...

x

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 21 – Vorbereitungen

Letztes Mal:

_Vor den geschockten Augen der Siebtklässler hatte Hermione Granger Severus Snape mit einem schwarzen Handschuh recht und links eine gelangt. Jeder wusste, was das bedeutete und so wären die nächsten Worte überflüssig gewesen, aber Tradition war nun mal Tradition. Und der Spaßfaktor war auch nicht zu verachten._

„_Severus Snape – ich fordere Sie zu einem Zaubererduell!"_

„_Akzeptiert!"_

xxx

Da während des „großen Knalls", wie der Zwischenfall in Zaubertränke inzwischen genannt wurde, um die zwanzig Personen anwesend gewesen waren, wunderte es niemanden, dass innerhalb von einer knappen halben Stunde das gesamte Schloss von den Vorgängen informiert war.

So kam es also, dass Snape sich kaum eine Stunde später im Büro des Headmasters wiederfand. Als er dessen Blick sah, wurde ihm anders. Ganz anders. Und er schwor, dass, wenn der alte Sack ihm wieder einen seiner Zitronenbonbons anböte, er ihm diesen persönlich dahin schieben würde, wohin die Sonne nicht schien. Mal sehen, wie sein Zwinkern _danach_ aussah!

„So, Severus. Möchtest du…"

„Nein ich möchte keinen Zitronenbonbon/ Tee/ Kuchen/ Süßigkeiten jedweder Art/ Unterhaltung über meine Gefühle. Danke, der Nachfrage. Bis dann."

Er hatte sich bereits um die zehn Zentimeter aus seinem Sessel erhoben, als der Headmaster ihn mit einem stählernen Blick zurück in die Polster sandte.

„Severus, mein Junge, mir ist da etwas zu Ohren gekommen, von dem ich hoffe, dass du mir gleich sagen wirst, dass es kompletter Unsinn ist."

_Als ob ich ihm das nicht immer sagen würde, wenn er den Mund aufmacht!_

„Ach so?"

Snape versuchte sich an einem unschuldigen Blick.

„Ach so!"

Was offenbar nicht geklappt hatte. Dann eben auf die gute alte Art.

„Sie hat angefangen."

„Severus, sie ist eine junge Frau von 17 Jahren…"

„… 18…"

„… von 18 Jahren und Schülerin auf dieser Schule. Wo kommen wir denn hin, wenn wir es unseren Lehrern erlauben würden, Duelle mit Schülern auszutragen?"

Severus hatte eine wundervolle Vision. Leere Gänge, ruhige Klassenzimmer und einen Stein im Schulgarten, auf dem Potters Name stand, sowie ein Geburtsdatum und ein…

„Severus!"

Snapes Augen verankerten sich in Dumbledores, während er langsam und deutlich die Worte _„Verpiss dich!"_ dachte. Nachdem er sich versicherte hatte, das die Botschaft angekommen war, lächelte er freundlich-hinterhältig.

„Sie ist alt genug, um ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, Albus. Man nennt das _volljährig_ und es bezeichnet die Zeit, in der sich andere nicht mehr in die eigenen Angelegenheiten einmischen dürfen. Ich weiß, das Konzept von „nicht einmischen" ist dir so fremd wie einem Zentaur ein Steppkurs, aber ich bin mir sicher, du hast zumindest schon mal davon gehört."

Dumbledore warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und Snape musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Oh, Albus! Bitte, halt dich meinetwegen nicht zurück! Lass es mich wissen, wenn ich etwas sagen sollte, dass dich beleidigt. Es könnte doch sein, dass ich es später noch einmal verwenden möchte."

_Fledermaus._

_Alter Sack._

Sie lächelten sich erbittert an, wie es sonst nur Politiker können.

„Wie dem auch sei, Severus, ich kann es nicht erlauben, dass dieses Duell stattfindet."

„Ach Albus. Ich fürchte, es gibt nicht viel, was du dagegen tun kannst."

„Was meinst du?"

Snapes Mundwinkel verzogen sich siegesgewiss. Es war das „ich habe Potter beim Regelbrechen erwischt"-Grinsen und war von Mitarbeitern und Schülern zu keiner Zeit gern gesehen. Er wischte mit den Fingerspitzen nicht existenten Staub von seiner Robe und starrte desinteressiert ins Nichts. Timing war immerhin die Hälfte aller Kunst. Als Dumbledore langsam nervös wurde, entbot Snape ihm ein Lächeln - das war schließlich die beste Art, jemandem die Zähne zu zeigen – und vollführte seinen bevorzugten Zeitvertreib - den rituellen Todesstoß.

„Es gibt bisher keine Schulregel gegen das Duellieren von Schülern und Lehrern und außerdem", er verschränkte die Arme und seine Stimme bekam jene tödlich-süßliche Färbung, die man auch von Bittermandel kennt, "hat sie mich _förmlich_ herausgefordert. Du weißt schon, Albus, nach _Tradition_."

Dumbledore Lächeln verblasste.

xxx

Trotz diverser spontaner Versuche, eine Party auf die Beine zu stellen, war es Hermione gelungen, diese bereits im Ansatz zu ersticken. Ihre Laune war auf dem Gefrierpunkt, wohlgemerkt auf dem snape'ischen Gefrierpunkt, also 20 Grad unter Null, und es half nicht, dass sämtliche Gryffindors der Meinung waren, dass dies nicht angebracht war. Nun - fast sämtliche Gryffindors. Gerade der eine, von dem sie gedacht hatte, dass er als Erster sein Zaubertrankbuch verbrennen und nackt einen Limbo auf dem Tische tanzen würde, verhielt sich auffallend ruhig. Zu ruhig.

Hermione beäugte Harry misstrauisch über den Rand ihres Astronomiewälzers, woraufhin sich dieser tiefer in die Polster der Couch sinken ließ. Eindeutig schuldbewusst. Es wurde wohl mal wieder Zeit für eine Runde wohlgemeinter und zartfühlender Inquisition. Bevor sie jedoch dazu kam, öffnete sich das Eingangsportrait und Remus trat ein. Harry dankte all seinen Schicksalsgöttern, sprang auf und raste mit breitem Grinsen auf den braunhaarigen Mann zu.

„Remus, du, hier. Toll! Wie geht's?"

Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue stoppte Harry mit gleicher Effektivität wie eine Steinmauer.

„Hast du was ausgefressen?"

„Ich?" Harrys verletzte Hundeaugen machten auch dem hartnäckigsten Leitungssteher klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Lupins Augen verengten sich, doch sein Blick hellte sich gleich wieder auf, als selbiger von Harry, der seine ein-Mann-Unschuldsshow gerade durch eine vorgeschobene Unterlippe zu perfektionieren suchte, zu der finster starrenden jungen Frau glitt.

„Hermione."

_Mann. Feind. Knurr._

„Professor Lupin." 

Ein Hauch von Eiszeit lag in Hermiones Begrüßung und der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich schneller als Knockturn Alley während eines Aurorenbesuches. Harry nahm den Andrang auf das Portrait der Fetten Dame zum Anlass, sich unter den Strom zu mischen und sein Heil in der Flucht zu suchen. Zurück blieben nur eine angepisste junge Dame und ein zunehmend verwirrter Werwolf. Remus ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Hermione sinken. Da er – korrekterweise – davon ausging, dass er den Arm dabei verlieren würde, sah er davon ab, selbigen um Hermiones Schultern zu legen.

„Was ist los, Mione? Du wirkst schon seit ein paar Tagen seltsam. Willst du darüber reden?"

„Nein."

„Öh… war ja nur 'ne Frage."

Sie seufzte.

„Sieh mal, Remus… es gibt da Dinge… und dann gibt es andere Dinge… und wenn die aufeinander treffen, dann… BAM… verstehst du?"

„Besteht die Chance, dass du dich noch kryptischer ausdrücken könntest?"

„Okay, anders. Stell dir meine Situation wie eine Zwiebel vor, ja? Je mehr Schalen du entfernst, desto mehr musst du weinen."

„Ich würde diese Gelegenheit gern wahrnehmen, um zu sagen: Häh?"

Hermione schnaufte nur. Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten lang nichts gesagt und Remus' Verwirrung gradlinig zugenommen hatte, entschied er sich zu einem Themenwechsel und zwar zu einem Thema hin, welches er bereits im Sinn gehabt hatte, als er sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gemacht hatte.

„Also, wegen dieser Woche im Grimmaulds Place…"

xxx

Die Große Halle war von Hunderten frei schwebender Kerzen beleuchtet, deren Flammen sich in Spiegeln brachen und alles in ein weiches Licht tauchten. Die verzauberte Decke gab den Blick auf einen wolkenfreien Abendhimmel preis, in dessen nachtblauem Zelt Abertausende Sterne funkelten wie Diamanten.

Niemand interessierte sich dafür.

Nachdem Dumbledore sich eine Weile lang das schier endlose Geschnatter der Schüler angehört hatte, deren Gesprächsthema eindeutig die Herausforderung von Hermione Granger, Heldin, an Snape, Übergroße Fledermaus, war, hatte er schließlich genug. Mit einem Hüsteln, welches ignoriert wurde, stand er auf.

„Wenn ich eure Aufmerksamkeit haben dürfte?"

Offensichtlich durfte er nicht, denn die Unterhaltungen an den und über die Haustische hinweg liefen ungestört weiter. Snape verzog hämisch die Lippen und räusperte sich leise. Schlagartig kehrte Stille in die Halle ein und ein paar hundert Augen, die Emotionen zwischen Misstrauen, Angst und offener Panik widerspiegelten, wandten sich dem Lehrertisch zu.

„Headmaster", schnurrte Snape überfreundlich.

„Danke, Severus", zischelte Dumbledore und sah dann zu den Schülern. „Meine Lieben", begann er, was die meisten Schüler fast noch mehr verschreckte als Snapes Räuspern, da Dumbledores Ansprachen, die mit „Meine Lieben" begann, noch nie etwas Gutes gefolgt war, „wie ihr alle zweifellos wisst, ist es heute in der Zaubertränkestunde mit den Siebtklässlern der Gryffindors und Slytherins zu einem kleinen… Zwischenfall gekommen."

Leises Gekicher ertönte. Nur Dumbledore würde einen Vorfall dieser Größenordnung als kleinen Zwischenfall bezeichnen.

„Wie auch immer, bevor ich dazu noch etwas sage, muss und möchte ich euch darauf hinweisen, dass es vom heutigen Tage an eine weitere Schulordnung gibt. Ab sofort ist es Schülern offiziell verboten, Lehrer zu Duellen herauszufordern."

Unwilliges Stöhnen war die Antwort, da alle durchaus gehofft hatten, einen weiteren Skandal dieser Art zu erleben. Besonders die Slytherins fühlten sich betroffen, da sie bereits an expliziten Plänen, Hagrid betreffend, gearbeitet hatten.

Ein verräterisches Grinsen umspielte Snapes Lippen, während er seinen undurchdringlichen Blick zum Gryffindortisch gleiten ließ. Diesmal war das Opfer des patentierten Todesblickes jedoch nicht Hermione, sondern Harry, dessen Nackenhaare sich aufstellte wie bei einer Katze, der man auf den Schwanz getreten war, und der ein höchst flaues Gefühl bekam, welches sich seinen Weg gradlinig von seinem Hals, durch den Magen in Richtung der Zehen bahnte. Er schluckte hart und seine Augen weiteten sich, als ihm die Implikation klar wurde, die dem Starren zugrunde lag.

_Oh Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck._

Bedauerlicherweise war die Drohung in Snapes Augen auch Dumbledore aufgefallen, der daraufhin das soeben Gesagte auf Schlupflöcher überprüfte, die Augen verdrehte, schnaufte und mit einem warnenden Blick in Snapes Richtung hinzufügte: „Und _selbstverständlich_ gilt das auch für die Lehrer in Bezug auf die Schüler."

_Mist._

Snape mutierte augenblicklich zu einem höchst unzufriedenen Tränkemeister. Nun ja, er vermutete, dass er zum Ausgleich mindestens ein Dutzend Schülerseelen terrorisieren konnte, einfach indem er „Sehen Sie mich nach der nächsten Stunde" auf die Essays schrieb, die er später noch korrigieren würde.

xxx

Nur wenige Stunden später fand Harry sich in einer misslichen Lage wieder, die er so zwar schon kannte, aber eigentlich seit einer Weile zu revidieren gedachte.

Man sollte hinzufügen, dass besagte Lage auf seinem Rücken und unter Draco Malfoy bedeutete.

„Aber _warum_ nicht?", quengelte er in einem weinerlichen Tonfall, der lediglich Dracos Verweigerung zu unterstreichen schien. Weinerlich war _nicht_ sexy.

„Weil Malfoys nun mal toppen. Ausschließlich. Ende der Diskussion."

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Harry und Draco eine Grundsatzdebatte über das Thema „Wer liegt unten" führten. Ursprünglich war Harry mit seinem Beteiligungsgrad durchaus zufrieden gewesen, bis er einmal den Gedanken über einen Rollentausch laut geäußert hatte. Das wiederum war bei Draco aus verschiedenen Gründen gar nicht gut angekommen, die wir hier aber aus mangelndem Interesse nicht weiter auskundschaften wollen. Wie gesagt war es ursprünglich nur eine Idee von Harry gewesen, die sich jedoch mit steigernder Ablehnung der gegnerischen Seite zu einer gewissen Obsession entwickelte, was zu Streit führte, was zu fliegenden Gegenständen führte, was zu äußerst interessantem Sex führte und an Zufriedenheit anschließender Unzufriedenheit.

Auch dieses Mal war keine Ausnahme und als sie keuchend und schweißbedeckt nebeneinander auf zerwühlten Laken lagen, nahm Harrys Gesicht jenen seltenen Ausdruck an, den Draco inzwischen als „nachdenklich" einzustufen wusste. Diesmal wusste er es allerdings besser, als nachzufragen – da er ohnehin keine Antwort erhalten hätte – oder es gar mit Legilemency zu versuchen – da Harry es nach intensivem Training mit Snape letztes Jahr schließlich doch noch gelernt hatte zu blocken.

Was von Vorteil gewesen war - man stelle sich nur mal die Überraschung Voldemorts vor, als er versuchte die Verbindung zu Harrys Geist herzustellen und ihn etwas zu quälen, nur um geradewegs in eine solide Stahlmauer zu rennen.

Nein, das war ebenfalls keine Option. Er seufzte, stand auf und begann sich anzuziehen. Als er bereit war zu gehen, drehte er sich noch einmal zu dem dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor um.

„Harry, egal was du plottest, lass es. Es wird nichts bringen, meine Entscheidung steht. Okay? Lass es einfach."

Damit verschwand er aus dem geheimen Raum (der neben dem bösen Besenschrank) und verpasste etwas Interessantes: Zuerst sah Harry ihm nur nachdenklich hinterher, doch dann, ganz plötzlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, das so hinterhältig war, dass es Voldemort, die Deatheater, die gefährlichsten Monster auf Merlins weiter Welt und selbst Dumbledore schreiend in die Flucht geschlagen hätte.

xxx

Als er dem dritten „S_tupefy_" auswich, bekam Harry langsam aber sicher das Gefühl, dass Snape diesmal wirklich sauer war, das er in seine Vorratskammer eingebrochen war. Er verstand den Mann einfach nicht. Wie konnte irgendjemand so sehr an ein paar stinkenden, faulenden und schlichtweg ekligen Dingen hängen? Oder war es einfach nur der Bedarf an materiellen Gütern?

„_Stupefy_!"

Das war knapp.

Na ja, vielleicht war es auch nur, weil Snape Harry hasste. Er wickelte den Tarnumhang dichter um sich. Solange die Fledermaus nicht _beweisen_ konnte, dass er es gewesen war…

„_Stupefy_! Ich krieg dich, Potter!"

_Uhoh._

Irgendwie kam Harry sich vor wie eine Matheaufgabe:

_Harry sprintet mit 30 km/h den Gang entlang. Es sind noch etwa 50 Meter bis zur Freiheit. Etwa zehn Meter hinter ihm rennt Snape mit wütenden 40 km/h. Wie lange wird es dauern, bis der Aufprall von circa 80 Kilogramm äußerst unamüsierten Snape Harry den Tag versauen?_

Er hatte Mathe schon in der Grundschule gehasst.

Er rannte Zickzack und schaffte es, den Tränkemeister etwas abzuhängen, doch als er um die nächste Ecke bog und die äußerst massive Mauer am Ende des Ganges sah, war er ziemlich sicher, dass Snape ihn innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden einsacken würde. Das war der Moment, in dem Peeves aus der Wand auftauchte.

Ihm kam eine Idee. Es war eine bescheuerte Idee, aber wenn er eines in Hogwarts gelernt hatte, dann dass Frechheit siegte.

„Hey, psst, hey Peeves."

Der Poltergeist machte eine Rückwärtsrolle in der Luft und seine Nase schwebte nur wenige Zentimeter vor Harrys.

„Die Stimme kenn ich, Potty Pott ist wieder unterwegs. Schüler nach Sperrstunde draußen, Potter der Otter auf Beutezug." Peeves holte tief Luft, um eines seiner berüchtigten Gedichte zu schmettern, womit er Snape zweifelsohne auf Harry aufmerksam gemacht hätte, als der Gryffindor ihn unterbrach.

„Lässt du dich von mir bestechen?"(1)

Peeves Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben.

„Klar."

„Zwei Kisten der neuesten Weasley-Scherzartikel, unzensiert, garantiert gefährlich – wenn du mir Snape vom Hals schaffst."

Auf Peeves Gesicht hing etwa fünf Sekunden lang ein Ausdruck göttlicher Offenbarung, bevor er breit grinste. „Abgemacht." Er horchte und das laute Fluchen welches an ihre Ohren drang versicherte ihnen, dass Snape seine Verfolgung noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. „Hier hilft nur eins", erklärte der Geist fröhlich.

„Ablenkung?"

„In der Art. Ich dachte an meine von allen Kritikern hoch gelobte Darbietung von „Gewaltausbruch ohne Vorwarnung"."(2)

Damit rauschte er beglückt von hinnen und Harry machte sich mit seiner Beute auf und davon.

xxx

Referenzen:

(1) Cordelia, Angel, St. 4.

(2) Angel, Angel, St. 4.


	22. Von Tränken und Boggarts

Danke an leaky fürs betan.

Danke an Vengari, die zwei wunderschöne Banner für diese Story entworfen hat. Sie sind in meinem LJ zu sehen und werden ab jetzt als update-info verwendet

xxx.

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 22 – Von Tränken und Boggarts

xxx

„Ich weiß, dass es Potter war, Headmaster. Ich verlange, dass er bestraft wird! Hart, unnachgiebig, brutal, _vernichtend_!"

„Severus!"

„Was denn?"

„Kannst du _beweisen_, dass es Harry war?"

„Nein, du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht kann, schließlich warst du es, der dem kleinen Monster den Tarnumhang gegeben hat – _versuch_ dich gar nicht erst an diesem Blick – ich weiß, dass du es warst. Eines Tages werde ich euch alle umbringen, nur damit du es weißt und mit deinem Blut werde ich dann an die Wände schreiben, dass es alles deine Schuld war."

„Du artikulierst deine Wut – das finde ich gut. Wird aber nichts bringen."

„Ich hasse dich."

„Keine Beweise, keine Strafe. Du kennst die Regeln."

„Wäre ich hier Headmaster…"

„… dann gäbe es hier keine Schüler mehr, besonders, weil kein Elternteil bei Verstand sein Kind mehr herschicken würde."

„Dein Vertrauen in mich rührt mich immer wieder zu Tränen."

„Wie auch immer…"

Die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro wurde aufgestoßen und Minerva McGonagall kam mit geschlossenen Augen hereingewankt. Die Tasse, die sie in der Hand hielt, war randvoll mit einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit – Kaffee, wie die beiden vermuteten – und wurde von der Hexe getragen, wie ein kostbarer Schatz. Sie schlurfte zu der Couch, die im unteren Teil des Büros stand, und ließ sich unter dumpfen Murmeln, welches sich nach „Große Halle", „verdammte Frühaufsteher" und „Rolanda" anhörte, darauf sinken.

Die beiden Männer beäugten sie kurz, da Minerva aber keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zum Gespräch beizutragen, wandten sie sich wieder ihrer Diskussion zu. Da Severus offensichtlich nicht die öffentliche Exekution von Potter erreichen konnte, wollte er zumindest eine andere Last loswerden.

„Noch einmal wegen morgen."

Dumbledore verengte die Augen, als das für ihn bereits erledigte Thema wieder aufgewärmt wurde. „Ich lasse nicht mit mir verhandeln, Severus. Ich habe gesagt, du gehst, also gehst du." Die Stimme des Headmasters war kühl und Autorität schwang bedeutungsschwer durch die Luft.

„Zwing mich, alter Mann", gab Severus mit nicht weniger Autorität, aber einer wesentlich höheren Portion Kälte, Verachtung, Drohung und Gehässigkeit zurück. „Soll Minerva doch gehen."

„Ich?", warf McGonagall, deren Gehirn durch den Kaffee offensichtlich gerade einen Kickstart erlebt hatte, von der Couch aus ein. „Was hab ich damit zu tun?"

Sie wurde ignoriert. Ein Blickduell war – wieder einmal – die folgende Reaktion auf beiden Seiten, wobei Severus sich ernsthaft fragte, warum der alte Sack es überhaupt noch probierte, wenn er doch so gut wie jedes Mal verlor.

„Na schön, wenn du dich derart weigerst, dann lässt du mir keine Wahl. Der Verlierer begleitet die kleinen Monster. Bereit?"

„Bereit."

„Minerva?"

McGonagall seufzte, stand auf und stellte sich zu den beiden stinkigen Zauberern. Die beiden benahmen sich mal wieder wie die Kinder. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich mit euch zu tun habe, komme ich mir vor, als wäre ich selbst wieder in der Schule."

Severus grinste hinterhältig. „Minerva, du solltest deine Schultage dort zurückklassen, wo sie hingehören – im Mittelalter."

„Bist du nicht witzig."

Sie ballten jeder die rechte Faust und schüttelten sie dreimal.

„Schere."

„Stein."

„Avada Kedavra."

„Das kannst du so was von nicht machen, Severus!"

„Tote Steine sprechen nicht, Albus. Viel Spaß in Hogsmeade, Minerva." Die beiden Älteren sahen gerade noch den letzten Zipfel einer schwarzen Robe um die Ecke flattern, bevor ihnen klar wurde, dass Severus sie mal wieder nach Strich und Faden hatte auflaufen lassen, frei nach dem Motto: „Wenn du sie nicht überzeugen kannst – verwirre sie."

„Ich hasse es, wenn er das macht", schimpfte Minerva. „Was sollte das überhaupt? Ich denke, es war abgemachte Sache, dass er mit Miss Granger den Hogsmeade-Ausflug der unteren Klassen beaufsichtigt?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon, aber die beiden verstehen sich zurzeit so gut wie zwei nasse Katzen in einem Sack."

Dem Ausdruck in Minervas Augen nach zu urteilen, fand sie diesen Vergleich weder besonders gelungen, noch in irgendeiner Form amüsant.

Albus hatte den berechtigten Verdacht, dass ihm wieder eine lange Nacht auf einer kurzen Couch bevorstand.

xxx

Das Wochenende verlief ohne größere Zwischenfälle, am Samstag endete die Herausforderung der Slytherins und die Gryffindor-Siebtklässler gaben, im Falle von Seamus und Dean widerwillig, die „geborgten" Roben von Dumbledore an die Hauselfen zurück, welche sich sogleich mit Eifer an die Reinigung machten. Dumbledore selbst war sehr glücklich, endlich wieder Roben zum Wechseln zu haben.

Minerva begleitete zusammen mit einer ungewöhnlich gesprächsunwilligen Hermione die unteren Klassen nach Hogsmeade und da sie selbst durch die letzte Präsentation von Albus Taktlosigkeit eher unwillig war, tiefgehende Diskussionen zu führen, bemerkte sie die zunehmende Gereiztheit ihrer Schülerin nicht.

Snape war nicht da. Das machte Hermione – gleichwohl sie dem Bastard die Pest wünschte, und zwar in unaussprechlichen Regionen - nicht glücklich und warf gleichzeitig mehrere Fragen auf.

1. Hatte er jemand anderen gefunden, mit dem er seine Zeit verbrachte?

2. Wie schwierig würde es für Hermione sein, diesen jemand zu töten? Und:

3. Wo sollte sie die Leiche verstecken?

Das Einzige, was sie von unüberlegten Handlungen abhielt, war der Gedanke an ihre nächtlichen Ausflüge in ein gewisses Zaubertränkelabor, in dem sie nichts, aber auch gar nichts verloren hatte.

xxx

Harry hatte derweil eine Mission und diese Mission involvierte Dinge, die zu grausam waren, als dass das menschliche Ohr sie hätte vernehmen können. Es sei denn, man war weiblich, Slytherin und zu jeder Art von Gemeinheit fähig. Pansy amüsierte sich königlich und auch Millicent konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie sich die Resultate ausmalte.

„Der Trank ist ziemlich schwierig", meinte Pansy. „Nicht, dass er besonders lange dauern würde, aber die Zutaten sind sehr selten und schwer zu bekommen und die Verwandlungskomponente erfordert eine ganz neue und brillante Herangehensweise. Die Verbindung von Trank und Zaubersprüchen ist knifflig und die Tatsache, dass die Wirkung nicht für immer, sondern zeitlich begrenzt sein soll, macht das Ganze zu einer intellektuellen Herausforderung außergewöhnlicher Größenordnung."

„Sind wir uns also einig, Ladys?", gurrte Harry in seiner einschmeichelndsten Stimme, was jede Menge Giggeln nach sich zog.

Millicent und Pansy besprachen sich flüsternd und nickten dann mit einem überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„In Ordnung. Du lässt unsere Seite von Slytherin aus der Sache raus und sponserst uns die neueste Madam Malkins Kollektion und dafür stellen wir dir unsere brillanten und unübertroffenen Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke und Verwandlung zur Verfügung. UND selbstverständlich wirst du niemals und unter keinen Umständen unsere Beteiligung an der Sache eingestehen. Soweit es alle anderen betrifft, hat Granger dir geholfen."

Harry streckte die Hand aus, doch statt diese zu ergreifen, grinsten die beiden nur.

„In Slytherin beschließt man einen Handel mit einem Kuss", behauptete Pansy, ohne die Miene zu verziehen. Harry zog eine Braue hoch, doch bevor er die Behauptung widerlegen konnte – als ob in Slytherin einer dem anderen genug getraut hätte, denjenigen so nahe an sich heranzulassen – sah er sich auch schon mit zwei Paar delikat geschminkter Lippen konfrontiert. Wenige Sekunden später zogen sich die beiden jungen Frauen mit Seufzern zurück.

„Milli?"

„Ja, Pansy?"

„Bist du meiner Ansicht?"

„Ich denke schon."

Die beiden sahen ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Du hättest uns ruhig sagen können, dass du für das andere Team spielst, statt dauernd mit uns zu flirten."

Harry saß mit offenem Mund da. Flirten? Er hatte nicht geflirtet. Er hatte _geatmet_!

Die beiden schienen dem Verlust eine Schweigeminute schenken zu wollen. Dann lächelten sie ihn breit an. „Wollen wir beginnen?"

Er schüttelte innerlich hilflos den Kopf. _Slytherins!_

xxx

Severus seufzte innerlich. Alles, was er sich von diesem Abend erhofft hatte, war ein gutes Buch und Alkohol bis zum Delirium gewesen. Leider hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet Madam Ich-bin-ein-Vorbild-für-meine-Schüler-und-würde-nie-etwas-Kindisches-tun-McGonagall sich entschließen würde, sich an ihm zu rächen und ihm einen Boggart in den Schrank sperren würde. Gerade, als er die Tür des Schrankes geöffnet hatte, um seinem alten Freund Glen Odgens die Hand zu schütteln, war das Biest in Gestalt von Neville Longbottom – und war _das_ nicht ironisch? - herausgesprungen und begann, ihn zu bebetteln, ihm Nachhilfeunterricht zu geben.

Gleich darauf stellte der Boggart fest, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der Angst und Schrecken verbreiten konnte und im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Snape sogar den Vorteil, dass er sich dazu nicht erst verwandeln musste. Nachdem er den Boggart zurück in den Schrank getrieben hatte und dieser dort wimmernd hinter den Roben verborgen hatte, hatte Snape sich den letzten Rest der einen Flasche gegönnt, nicht bevor er nicht ausgiebig darüber debattiert hatte, Minerva bei der nächsten Gelegenheit Katzenminze unterzujubeln.

Kurz vor Mitternacht sah er ein, dass er eine zweite Flasche brauchte und das Problem war, dass er dazu den Schrank wieder öffnen musste, wobei er befürchtete, dass das Biest sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte und einen neuen Versuch starten würde, ihm auf seine kostbaren Nerven zu fallen.

xxx

Während Pansy und Millicent brauten, beschworen, über die neuesten Modetrends aus „_Witch's Weekly_" diskutierten und Harry Sextipps gaben, versuchte dieser im Boden zu versinken. Slytherins waren so _graphisch_ in ihren Beschreibungen.

Er wusste natürlich, dass sein Gesicht nicht wirklich in Flammen aufgehen konnte. Aber es startete dennoch den Versuch.

Pansy erklärte ihm gerade ganz besonders ausführlich, auf welche Weise er den Finger biegen musste, und langsam aber sicher hatte er das Gefühl, dass er, Ron und Hermione nicht die Einzigen waren, die Erfahrungen mit Polijuice hatten. Allerdings war es bei ihnen um die Rettung der Welt gegangen, die Vernichtung Voldemorts und so weiter, aber es schien nicht so, als wären die beiden davon besonders beeindruckt.

Millicent beendete ihren dritten Zauberspruch und sah zufrieden auf den grün-bräunlichen Trank hinab.

„Er muss jetzt ein paar Stunden auf kleiner Flamme köcheln, wir machen morgen weiter", verkündete sie, während Pansy Luft holte, um ihren Monolog über erogene Zonen zu neuen ungeahnten Höhen zu schwingen.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er zwei neue Freundinnen und Beraterinnen gewonnen hatte.

Ob er das nun gut fand oder nicht.

xxx

Die letzte Flasche Glen Odgens neigte sich dem Ende entgegen. Snape war froh, dass er überhaupt so weit gekommen war. Die Flasche vorher hatte ihn schon gut abgefüllt und der Boggart aus dem Schrank, der sich schon vernachlässigt gefühlt hatte, hatte sich mit ihm eine ziemlich dreckige Schlacht um den Alkohol geliefert. Dass Snape diesmal gewonnen hatte, wollte schon was heißen, denn wer konnte sich schon rühmen, volltrunken einen nicht materiellen Arsch gekickt und getroffen zu haben? Er hatte dem stinkigen Boggart dann aber trotzdem ein Glas abgegeben und dem Schnarchen nach zu urteilen, welches aus dem Schrank kam, vertrug das kleine Monster nicht viel.

Schließlich sah er ein, dass er an diesem Abend keinen Schlaf finden würde, außer er nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck seines Traumloser-Schlaf-Trankes. Glücklicherweise hatte er gerade in den letzten Tagen einen neuen Kessel voll gebraut und sich in weiser Voraussicht eine Philole davon abgefüllt, als er an diesem Nachmittag in seinem Tränkelabor gewesen war. Als er die Phiole hervorkramte, beäugte er sie einen Moment lang. Eigenartig, die normalerweise hellblaue Färbung schien irgendwie anders, zwar noch hellblau, aber anders. Wahrscheinlich lag es am Alkohol. Er zuckte die Schultern. Er hatte das Zeug gebraut, also war es auch in Ordnung. Er trank es in einem Zug und legte sich schlafen.

Irgendwo lachte das Schicksal in besonders hämischer Weise.

xxx

xxx


	23. Paarungstänze

Kapitel 23. Doch noch. Alle Zweifel seien hiermit widerlegt.

Disclaimer: disclaimed.

Danke Leaky für's betan.

Warnings: Slash. Und het. Aber anders, als ihr es erwartet. Ich würde hier gern noch einen witzigen und klugen Kommentar hinzufügen, aber mein Date steht mit leicht herablassendem Gesichtsausdruck hinter mir und schaut bedeutungsschwer auf die Uhr, also schätze ich, dass ich los muss. Viel Spaß.

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 23 – Paarungstänze

Mit einem unüberhörbaren Krachen flog das Portrait der fetten Dame auf und – im Gegenlicht der Fackeln auf dem Gang hinter ihm – betrat Harry Potter den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, ein sexy Lächeln auf den Lippen und mit königlichem Flair und einigen Phiolen die nach Ärger aussahen in der feierlich ausgestreckten Hand. Die Couch und die Sessel waren mit Sicherheit beeindruckt, doch da sie nicht sprechen konnten und sonst niemand anwesend war, wurde der majestätische Auftritt nicht kommentiert. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass sämtliche seiner Freunde bereits intensive Beziehungen mit ihren Matratzen eingegangen waren.

„Meh", machte der Retter der Zaubererwelt verdrossen, beschriftete die Phiolen, rief Dobby um sie den jeweiligen Opfern unterzuschieben und ging schlafen.

xxx

Snape wachte schreiend auf.

Das allein war kein Grund, die Kavallerie zu rufen, da Snape wohl einer der wenigen im Schloss war, bei dem es nun wirklich niemanden wunderte, wenn er Alpträume hatte - von wegen Dunkler Lord, Deatheater, Folter und so weiter –, doch die Art seines Alptraums (er enthielt Sonnenschein, Blumen, Tanz, Gesang und einen nicht ganz so Dunklen Lord) und die Tatsache, dass er eigentlich einen Traumloser-Schlaf-Trank eingenommen hatte, ließ nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu: Jemand hatte an seinen Tränken rumgepfuscht.

Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Minervaaaaa…."

Niemand hatte je behauptet, dass Dumbledore das Monopol auf falsche Schlussfolgerungen hielt.

xxx

Nach dem ereignisreichen letzten Tag begrüßten die Einwohner Hogwarts' den nächsten Morgen wie ein Postbote eine unangeleinte Bulldogge. Aus verschiedenen Teilen des Schlosses kamen diverse Flüche und Beleidigungen in Richtung der aufgehenden Sonne, welche, außer Größe, Form und Farbe auch Dinge wie Evolution und allgemeinen Standort der leuchtenden Kugel einschlossen. Hätte die Sonne Finger und die Möglichkeit diese zu bewegen gehabt… nun ja.

Das Frühstück an einem Montagmorgen in der Großen Halle verlief eher gedämpft. Man könnte auch sagen, dass, wenn der Herzschlag der Schüler noch langsamer gewesen wäre, dann hätten Hagrid und seine Schaufel viel Arbeit an der frischen Luft gehabt.

Von Natur aus waren die Ravenclaws in ihrer unermüdlichen Lust am Lernen die Ersten, die ihre Plätze am Haustisch einnahmen. Böse Zungen behaupteten allerdings, dass sie so früh aufschlugen, damit die Slytherins ihnen nicht den Kaffee klauten und ihn mit entkoffeinierendem ersetzen konnten, was für die Kaffeejunkies meist einen fürchterlich chaotischen Tag nach sich zog. Die Slytherins bestritten diese bösartigen Vorwürfe auf das Heftigste.

Kaum zehn Minuten nach ihnen marschierte die vereinigte Slytherinfront ein, sah die Ravenclaws und ließ unter dumpfem Gemurmel den entkoffeinierten Kaffee verschwinden. Von ihnen sah man während des Frühstücks meistens nichts, da sämtliche Gesichter von dem „Zaubererfinanzen"-Blatt verdeckt waren. Lediglich Dinge wie ein vereinzeltes hämisches Kichern oder ein Kommentar über die Entwicklung des transatlantischen Marktes für Mantikorherzen unterbrach das entspannende Rascheln der Zeitungen.

Die Gryffindors tröpfelten nach und nach herein und wenn man eins über Gryffindors weiß, dann dass sie vor dem ersten Pot heißen schwarzen Lebensretters nie etwas mitbekamen, was jede außenstehende Gruppe zu ihrem Vorteil ausnutzte, wie beispielsweise Snape, der jeden Morgen 1 Punkt pro Kopf für widerliches Verhalten am Frühstückstisch subtrahierte. Interessant war, dass kein Lehrer diesem Verhalten entgegenwirkte, was einiges auf das tatsächliche Frühstücksverhalten der rot-goldenen Bande schließen ließ.

Die Hufflepuffs kamen früh morgens konsequent erst fünf Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn in die Halle. Diese Tatsache hatte schon so manche misstrauisch gemacht, doch da die Hufflepuffs jeden Abend bis tief in die Nacht in ihrem eigenen Gewächshaus arbeiteten, welches ihnen von Professor Sprout zur Verfügung gestellt worden war, führte man ihre Müdigkeit, den erhöhten Nahrungsbedarf und die allgemeine Trägheit auf die harte körperliche Arbeit zurück. Traf man einen Hufflepuff abends auf den Gängen der Schule, so trug er meistens einen großen Vorrat an Süßigkeiten mit sich herum, die jener, wie er oder sie erklärte, seinen Hauskollegen in das Gewächshaus brachte, wo sie an einer neuen Pflanzenart forschten. Es wurde vermutet, dass dies auch den süßlichen Geruch erklärte, der den Mitgliedern dieses Hauses (ab dem sechsten Jahr) vorauseilte.

Hermione Granger saß mit einer Tasse Tee, einer Schüssel Porridge und einem 1000-seitigen Wälzer leichter Literatur auf ihrem Platz und versuchte nach Möglichkeit das Geschlürfe und Geschmatze ihrer Hauskameraden zu ignorieren. Sie sah erst auf, als sich die Seitentür am Lehrertisch öffnete und Snape die Szenerie betrat.

Mehrere Dinge schlugen dem aufmerksamen Beobachter gleichzeitig ins Gesicht. Erstens: Snapes Robe flatterte nicht. - Das war ungewöhnlich. Zweitens: Snapes erster Es-ist-Morgen-ich-bin-wütend-Blick traf nicht die Gryffindors. Genau genommen war der traditionelle böse Blick komplett abwesend. - Das war beunruhigend. Drittens sah der Mann aus, als wäre er von einem Hippogreif geweckt worden. Einem unzufriedenen Hippogreif. - Das war erschreckend.

Snape ließ sich unterdessen auf seinen Stuhl sinken und wurde noch in den Bewegung von Dumbledore verbal abgefangen.

„Severus, mein Junge, was hast du denn gemacht? Du siehst furchtbar aus."

Snape ignorierte das gezwitscherte „Was ist daran neu?" von Rolanda und wandte blutunterlaufene Augen seinem Brötchengeber, auch liebevoll „Feind" genannt, zu.

„Hab gestern etwas meditiert."

„Meditiert? Bist du in Trance gefallen und hast dich verbogen? Komische Formen angenommen? Hast dich mit deiner Umgebung verständigt und bist eins mit der Welt geworden?"

„Es war eigentlich mehr eine Flasche Whisky, mit der ich eins geworden bin."

Dumbledore zog es vor, das Gespräch an dieser Stelle auf eines seiner Lieblingsthemen zu bringen und zog sich geistig in die Dimension zurück, in der er den Großteil seiner Zeit verbrachte, was ihn glücklich lächelnd ins Nichts starren ließ.

Snape vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.

Da Hermione alles beobachtet hatte, wurde ihr automatisch klar, was geschehen sein musste. Snape hatte einen von ihr modifizierten Traumloser-Schlaf-Trank eingenommen, welcher beim Konsumenten intensive Alpträume hervorrief. Genau das, war auch ihr Plan gewesen. Sie sollte sich gut fühlen. Tat sie aber nicht. Ein uneingeplantes Gefühl von Schuld überrannte sie mit der Wucht eines wütenden Drachens und zwei unvereinbare Gedankengänge bereiteten sich darauf vor, ihr das Leben unangenehm zu machen.

_Renn weg._

_Äh, nein...gib's zu._

_Renn weg._

_Nein, GIB'S ZU!_

_Renn. WEG._

_G I B ' S Z U!_

„RUHE, VERDAMMT!", brüllte Hermione und die Augen der gesamten Schülerschaft in der Großen Halle drehten sich zu ihr, mit der Gewissheit, dass ihr Headgirl schließlich doch noch durchgedreht war.

Wissende Blicke wurden an diversen Tischen ausgetauscht, Blicke von der Art, wie sie die Ärzte und Schwestern in St. Mungos austauschten, wenn ein hoffnungsloser Fall eingeliefert wurde. Hermione stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, ließ sich zurück auf die Bank fallen und vergrub sich hinter ihrem Wälzer.

„Starker Auftritt", gratulierte Seamus, während Hermiones Gesichtsfarbe langsam aber sicher Weasley-Niveau erreichte.

xxx

Im Hause Slytherin gab es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, welches da lautete: Tu was du willst, solange es dir einen Vorteil bringt und du nicht erwischt wirst, falls es illegal ist. Und wenn rechts und links alle dabei draufgehen – ist auch egal.

Getreu diesem Motto versammelte sich am Nachmittag die weiblichen Mitglieder der Slytherin-Siebtklässler, in anderen Worten Pansy und Millicent, und machten es sich in den Sesseln des Gemeinschaftsraumes gemütlich, um die gleich stattfindende Show zu genießen. Alle Slytherins der unteren Jahrgänge waren unter Androhung von Folter und Konfiszierung verschiedener Playwitch und Playwizard-Magazine in ihre Schlafräume verbannt worden, da Pansy und Millicent zwar grundsätzlich nichts gegen die Demütigung ihrer männlichen Hausgenossen einzuwenden hatten, jedoch keine größere Lust auf die unabwendbar folgende Vergeltung hatten.

So saßen die beiden also da, jeweils einen von den Hauselfen erpressten Cocktail in der Hand und harrten der Dinge, die da kommen mochten.

Die Dinge, die da kamen, waren männlich und hießen Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe und Goyle und waren augenblicklich auf der Hut, als sie die beiden jungen Frauen erblickten. Misstrauische Blicke trafen auf glänzende Augen und das Verlangen wegzulaufen, welches die fünf Opferlämmer verspürten, war nicht nur auf Instinkt, sondern auch auf gesunden Menschenverstand und auf die harte Tour erworbene Erfahrung zurückzuführen. Lächelnde Slytherinfrauen bedeuteten meistens a) Ärger oder b) das Wechseln einer größeren Menge Galleonen in weiblichen Besitz. Manchmal auch beides zusammen. Daher war es kein Wunder, dass Dracos erste Worte lauteten:

„Wie viel?"

Pansy lehnte sich grinsend nach hinten und räkelte sich ausgiebig in ihrem Sessel, während Millicent ein Stück Pergament hervorholte und es in Richtung der unfreiwilligen Märtyrer hielt. Selbige erkannten auch aus sicherer Entfernung das Siegel der Gryffindors. Die Tatsache, dass ihre Hausgenossinnen keinerlei Panik sich betreffend zeigten, jedoch wie Katzen wirkten, die die Kanarienvögel gefressen, die Milch getrunken und es dem Hund angehängt hatten, schrie nach den furchtbarsten Horrorqualen. Blaise schnappte sich das Pergament und las es, drehte sich dann zu seinen Mitstreitern um und gab den Zettel weiter.

_An die Schlangen_

_Die nächste Herausforderung wird zeigen, wie gut ihr euch tatsächlich den Gegebenheiten anpassen könnt. Geht in eure Schlafräume, dort wird ein jeder von euch ein Fläschchen mit einem Trank finden. Eure Aufgabe ist denkbar einfach: Trinkt den Trank. Keine Angst, er ist ungefährlich. Der Effekt, der hervorgebracht wird, hält drei Tage lang an. Jeder von euch muss selbst entscheiden, ob er das Risiko eingeht, tut es jedoch nur ein einziger von euch nicht, verliert ihr das gesamte Spiel. _

_PS: Wir freuen uns auf euch._

„'Wir freuen uns auf euch?' Was soll das denn heißen?", murmelte Draco.

„Nur ein Weg, es herauszufinden, nicht wahr?" Pansy war von einer wahrhaft teuflischen Aura umgeben und auch in Millis Augen flackerte ein unheiliges Feuer.

„Warum müssen nur wir irgendwelches Zeug schlucken und ihr nicht? Ich trau euch Weibern nicht", erklärte Theodore.

„Und das ist ausgesprochen klug von dir, Theo, mein Lieber", flötete Pansy beifällig, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen. „Und jetzt mach dich vom Acker und trink brav deine Schwefelsäure. Na los, hopp hopp."

Die fünf jungen Männer schlichen sich in Richtung ihrer Räume davon. Pansy und Millicent stießen mit ihren Cocktails an und warteten auf die Schreie. Sie warteten nicht lange.

xxx

Hermione war gelangweilt. Sie streifte durch die Korridore des dritten Stockes im Westflügel. Hier verirrte sich kaum mal jemand her. Als Siebtklässler hatte sie einen großen Teil des Montags und des Mittwochs über keinen Unterricht, denn an diesen Tagen war das eigenständige studieren der Hauptfächer vorgesehen. Da Hermione den Stoff ihrer Fächer bereits bis zum Jahresende (einschließlich der Abschlussprüfungen) vorgelernt hatte und auswendig konnte, hatte sie an diesen Tagen sehr viel Zeit und da sie Hermione war, war sie mit dem Konzept von Freizeit absolut überfordert.

Neben der Statue von Barnabas dem Blöden bog sie nach rechts ab, an einem Wandgemälde vorbei, welches mit „Paarungstanz der Trolle" betitelt war und selbst einem Deatheater noch Alpträume beschert hätte. Die Nachmittagssonne, die durch die Herbstblätter der Bäume schien, fiel durch die großen Fenster gegen die steinernen Mauern des Ganges und glänzte in Hermiones Haaren.

_Ich folge ihr nicht_, beharrte ein sturer Teil von Snapes Verstand, während er ihr um die Ecke hinterher sah. Er folgte ihr schon seit mehreren Tagen _nicht_, in denen sie ziellos durch das Schloss gelaufen war, in der Bibliothek Bücher gelesen oder am See unter einem Baum gelegen hatte. Er hatte definitiv _nicht_ gesehen, wie sie die Eulen gefüttert hatte oder wie sie Trelawnys Kristallkugel gegen eine „magische Acht"-Kugel ausgetauscht hatte. Er hatte ihrer gemurmelten Aussage, dass Sibylle damit wenigstens eine 50:50 Chance hatte, durchaus zugestimmt.

Er folgte ihr eine Weile _nicht_, bis er abrupt stehen blieb... Nur wenige Zentimeter davon entfernt, in eine Rüstung zu rennen. Nicht, dass er es bemerkt hätte. Aus der anderen Richtung näherte sich Peeves, aber auch das übersah Severus, da er sich darauf konzentrierte, nicht laut zu fluchen. Die Erkenntnis hatte ihn getroffen: Er _mochte_ das Mädchen. Das war _nicht_ akzeptabel!

Für weitere Erkenntnisse war es zu spät, denn das war der Moment, den Peeves sich aussuchte, um eine der Ritterrüstungen in eine nicht jugendfreie neue Position zu rücken. Das Quietschen der seit Urzeiten nicht mehr geölten Scharniere ließen Hermione herumfahren und Severus sah sich mit einer unerfreulichen Situation konfrontiert. Selbstverständlich war er ihr _nicht_ wie ein Schatten gefolgt und es war natürlich sein Recht sich in jedem beliebigen Teil des Schlosses aufzuhalten, dennoch war es schon ein seltsamer Zufall. Jah, _Zufall_. So zumindest musste er es ihr verkaufen. Es brachte schließlich nichts, wenn sie auf durch richtige Schlussfolgerungen auf das für ihn falsche Ergebnis kam.

„Snape."

„Professor Snape für Sie, Granger!"

„Das ist Miss Granger für Sie, Professor!"

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen und offensichtlich war Potter nicht der Einzige, den man mit einer überraschenden und schnellen Abfolge von Beleidigungen über Intelligenz, Abstammung und generelle Fähigkeiten einschüchtern konnte. Das dachte er zumindest. Doch kaum hatte er den Mund wieder geschlossen, sah er ihre blitzenden Augen und war hin und her gerissen zwischen Bewunderung und offener Panik.

Man sah es ihr an, dass Hermione erwog ihre Handfläche samt der fünf dazugehörigen Finger dazu zu benutzen, einen bleibenden Eindruck auf Snape zu hinterlassen. Da sie sich allerdings zu erwachsen dafür hielt, entschied sie sich lediglich für den Gebrauch eines Fingers. Des Mittleren. Dann schritt sie würdevoll davon. Das wiederum konnte Snape so nicht hinnehmen. Nach einigen Minuten musste er allerdings einsehen, dass sie ziemlich flink und er außer Übung war. Er sah sie ein paar Korridore weiter in einem Raum verschwinden. Ohne darauf zu achten, wo er sich eigentlich befand, rauschte er ihr hinterher.

„Hab ich dich", zischelte er gehässig und riss die Tür auf.

Leider war es die Mädchendusche.

Ein schriller Schrei erklang. Severus schmiss die Tür wieder zu, drehte sich schreckensbleich um und lehnte sich gegen die Tür.

„PERVERSLIIIIIIIIIIING!", erklang es kreischend aus dem Inneren des Raumes.

Entgegen vieler Wetten besaß Snape genug Blut im Körper, um ziemlich rot zu werden. Er hatte ja schon eine Menge erlebt und getan in seinem nicht gerade unereignisreichen Leben, aber das Eindringen in die Mädchendusche der Gryffindors gehörte sicherlich nicht dazu.

„Ich habe nichts gesehen, Ms Brown, ich schwöre, dass ich nichts gesehen habe!"

„Was heißt hier „nichts gesehen"? Ist das etwa NICHTS, was Sie angestarrt haben?"

Severus begann zu hyperventilieren. Es war immer dasselbe Theater! Abgefuckte Pläne! Plötzliches Linksabbiegen in der Rechtskurve des Lebens.

„Ich... ich..."

Lachen kam von der anderen Seite.

„Nur ein Witz, Professor."

„DETENTION MS BROWN!!! MIT FILCH!!!"

„Hey – ICH bin hier das Opfer."

Der patentierte Slytherin-Todesblick hätte sie eigentlich durch die Tür hindurch fällen müssen.

Er machte sich so schnell ihn die Füße trugen davon, bis er wieder in neutralem Gebiet war. Da der Tag bis zu dieser Minute ein Reinfall von deprimierender Größe gewesen war, beschloss er, dass es angebracht war, sich wenigstens ein wenig die Zeit zu vertreiben..

Er war in erstaunlich guter Laune, nachdem er einer Gruppe verängstigter Hufflepuff Erstklässler erzählt hatte, das Sybill Trelawny eine begnadete Seherin war und dass derjenige, den sie diesmal hatte sterben sehen, bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit ins Gras beißen würde, woraufhin das diesjährige Opfer von Sybills Fantasien ohnmächtig umgefallen war, begleitet von den entsetzten Schreien seiner Hausgenossen.

Hah! Schüler! Es war schon fast zu einfach.

xxx

„Ich werde Potter umbringen", kreischte eine Stimme.

Pansy und Millicent begannen zu lachen, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe und zeigten mit dem Zeigefinger wage in die Richtung von Draco und Theodore, während ihre vom Gelächter geschüttelten Körper drohten von den Sesseln zu kippen.

Kurz darauf traten auch Crabbe und Goyle ein. Beide wirkten unzufrieden, ein Zustand den ihnen auch wirklich niemand verwehren konnte.

„Wir können uns so nicht draußen zeigen", fauchte Theodore.

„Ihr müsst", gröhlte Pansy vergnügt, „Abendessen, Unterricht, nicht zu vergessen mein persönliches Amüsement."

„Mit euch beiden als Freund, wer braucht da noch Zweifel und Selbsthass?", wütete Draco.

„Oh, du machst die süßesten Komplimente. Doch das wird dir auch nicht helfen."

„Aber die Gryffindors werden es merken", heulte Draco gedemütigt.

„Wir könnten ihnen eine Kiste voll bunter Luftballons schenken. Sie wären für Wochen beschäftigt", kam es unbeeindruckt von Millicent, die den diversen seelischen Zusammenbrüchen keine weitere Beachtung schenkte. „Im Übrigen müssen wir euch passende Kleidung suchen."

„Nein", hauchten Draco und Theo gleichzeitig entsetzt, während Crabbe und Goyle ausdrucksstark die Köpfe schüttelten.

In diesem Moment fiel Pansy auf, dass Zwei und Zwei nicht Fünf ergab und das brachte sie unweigerlich zum nächsten Thema.

„Wo ist _Blaise_?"

xxx

Ginny war gerade auf dem Weg zu Hannah Abbott, um ihr eines der geborgten Bücher zurückzugeben. Sie hatte noch etwa 10 Minuten, bis Kräuterkunde anfing, und sie hatte eben festgestellt, dass sie ihre Handschuhe in ihrem Zimmer hatte liegen lassen. Sie hasste es, unter Zeitdruck zu sein. Sie rannte durch die Gänge, ihre roten Haare flatterte hinter ihr her und Mrs. Norris sprang ihr fauchend aus dem Weg, da sie sich noch gut an das letzte Mal erinnerte, als ihr die jüngste der roten Blagen einen Tritt versetzt hatte. Ginny sauste um die Ecke und wollte gerade zum Endspurt ansetzen, als sie etwas sah, dass sie wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen bleiben ließ.

Vor ihr angelehnt an eine Wand stand so ziemlich die schönste Frau, die sie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Kaskaden von schwarzem Haar fielen in großen Locken bis in die Mitte ihres Rückens. In einem perfekt geformten Gesicht an spannte sich milchigweiße Haut über hohe Wangeknochen und große, von langen schwarzen Wimpern umgebene, dunkelblaue Augen sahen sie lasziv an. Die eng sitzende Schuluniform war oben weit genug geöffnet, um den geneigten Betrachter erkennen zu lassen, dass Unterwäsche hier nicht zum Standardprogramm gehörte und unten kurz genug, um den inzwischen definitiv interessierten Betrachter dasselbe vermuten zu lassen.

Die Fremde stieß sich mit den Schultern gekonnt von der Wand ab, was die Blicke zeitgleich auf lange, wohlgeformte Beine und die plötzlich ziemlich weit nach vorn gestreckte Oberweite fallen ließ.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt beschränkte sich Ginnys mentales Vokabular auf „dahlalalschahhaaaa", was man getrost als Kompliment verstehen durfte.

Die Schwarzhaarige schwebte auf sie zu, anders konnte man diese Art zu gehen wohl kaum beschreiben, blieb kaum mehr als 10 Zentimeter vor ihr stehen und ließ eine feingliedrige Hand durch Ginnys rote Mähne gleiten.

„Hi", hauchte die Fremde und in ihren blauen Augen vereinten sich Erotik und unverhohlene Anmache. Sie presste sich gegen Ginny und flüsterte: „Lass uns doch irgendwo hingehen, wo es gemütlicher ist." Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, hatte sich ihre Hand auch schon um Ginnys geschlossen und sie den Gang hinunter mitgeschleppt. Dort vor einer blanken Mauer angekommen, zerrte sie Ginny dreimal an einer Stellte der Wand vorbei, bis aus dem Nichts eine Tür erschien. Ohne auf eine Reaktion ihrer Gefangnen zu warten, zog sie das andere Mädchen in den Raum, den Ginny mittlerweile als den Raum der Wünsche identifiziert hatte. Kaum waren sie drinnen und die Tür geschlossen, drehte sich die Fremde um, hob die Brauen und gab einen Blick von sich, der so zweideutig war, dass sie dafür Geld hätte verlangen können.

Es gab nur eine Person, die sich wie eine Schlampe benehmen und gleichzeitig absolut charmant und natürlich wirkten konnte.

„BLAISE?"

Die weibliche Version von Blaise grinste unverschämt, schnappte sich Ginnys Hand und zerrte sie mit sich. „Ganz genau, mein Schatz. Und jetzt lass uns ein wenig experimentieren."

„Wa-?"

xxx

Harry war gerade bei Hagrid und ließ sich mit Tee und selbstgebackenen Keksen vergiften, als es einen Knall gab und Dobby aus einer Rauchwolke auftauchte.

„Siiiir", quiekte er und hopste auf und ab, wie eine lebendige Zielscheibe, „Siiir wollte, dass Dobby Bescheid sagt, wenn…", hier zwinkerte er mehrmals auffällig mit einem Auge.

Harry verschluckte sich ausgiebig bei seinem Versuch aus Hagrids Sessel aufzustehen, schnellte schließlich auf die Füße, hechtete aus der Hütte, ohne den Satz, den er gerade vorher angefangen hatte zu sprechen, zu beenden, sprintete um die Ecke, sprang über den ersten Busch, verfing sich mit dem Schuh im Blattwerk und klatschte grazil kopfüber in das Blumenbeet. Harry die Gazelle hatte wieder zugeschlagen.

Noch bevor die Schwerkraft Verdacht schöpfen konnte, rappelte er sich wieder auf. Nachdem er die Erde mit einem Ärmel strategisch geschickt in seinem Gesicht verschmiert und mit großer Umsicht seine Robe an mindestens zwei Stellen an einem Busch zerfetzt hatte, packte er es schließlich aufrecht das Schloss zu betreten. In einer Geschwindigkeit, wie man sie sonst nur bei Kurzstreckensprintern oder von der Polizei Verfolgten findet, bahnte er sich seinen weg durch Korridore und Treppen hinab, bis er mit einem klangvollen Krachen seine Anwesenheit am Eingang der Slytherins kundtat. Noch ehe sein beeindruckender Schmerzensschrei verklungen war, hatte Pansy das Portrait geöffnet.

„So schnell hier? Kannst es wohl gar nicht erwarten deinen Triumph auszukosten, was?"

_Wenn du wüsstest_, dachte Harry, doch zu einer Antwort außerhalb seines Kopfes kam er nicht, denn neben Pansy materialisierte sich ein Arm, packte Harry am Kragen und zerrte den oberen Teil seines Körpers nach vorn. Mit einem Mal sah er sich mit einem paar äußerst bekannter silbergrauer Augen konfrontiert, die so nahe vor den seinen aufgetaucht waren, dass Harrys Augen über Kreuz liefen.

„Duuu…" Das Knurren war eine verstörend attraktive Mischung aus hohem Mädchensopran und einem drohenden Ton, den man sich in dieser Stimmlage blutiger Gewalt nur von männlichen Höhlenbewohnern vorstellen konnte. Harry zog den Kopf zurück und betrachtete zufrieden das Gesamtwerk. Draco, der immer sehr stolz auf seine im Quidditch erworbenen Muskeln und seinen im sechsten Schuljahr doch noch eingesetzten Wachstumsschub gewesen war, hatte sich in ein _zierliches_ Mädchen verwandelt, welches gerade mal bis zu Harrys Schulter reichte. Die weißblonden Haare fielen bis zum Kinn und der mörderische Ausdruck in seinen Augen lenkte nicht im Geringsten von einer furchtbaren Tatsache ab:

Draco war _niedlich_.

Jemand, Harry schätze, dass es Pansy gewesen war, hatte ihn in eine Mädchenuniform gesteckt, die ihm allerdings ein wenig zu groß war. Er sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus, wie etwas zum Knuddeln und lieb haben und wenn dieser Gedanke nicht das sichere Ende der Welt nach sich zog, dann wusste Harry auch nicht weiter.

„Ist er nicht reiner Zucker", quietschte Pansy und begann, Draco an sich zu drücken.

„Nimm deine Finger von mir, du verdorbenes Weib, oder ich schwöre, ich beiß sie dir ab!" Die hohe Stimme nahm der Drohung einiges an Schärfe. Pansy lachte nur und ließ ihre Hände weiter über Dracos wohlgeratenen Körper gleiten, während dieser eine Litanei von Verwünschungen und Anschuldigungen abließ. Harry nutzte die Zeit, um den neuen Draco von Kopf bis Fuß unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

„Hey, ich rede hier mit dir. Hast du was Besseres zu tun?", fauchte dieser schließlich.

„Nein, nein, ich warte nur darauf, dass du aufhörst Variationen von „Armes, unglückliches Ich" zu spielen."

Eine Reaktion blieb Draco verwehrt, da Pansys Hände eine bestimmte Stelle erreichten. Draco quiekte und machte einen Satz nach vorn, was ihn in die unmittelbare Nähe eines gewissen H.J. Potter brachte, der die Gelegenheit nutzte, sich Draco griff und die Flucht antrat.

Pansy sah erst ein wenig überrascht, anschließend enttäuscht drein, winkte ihnen dann aber nach. Sie hatte schließlich noch drei weitere Opfer, die sie quälen konnte. Und würde.

xxx

Das Erste, das Ginny förmlich ins Auge stach, war ein gewaltiges Bett. Nein, gewaltig war das falsche Wort. Gigantisch, monströs, Orgiengrundlage - das waren die Bezeichnungen, die ihr eher angebracht erschienen. Und Blaise, Version 2.0, steuerte direkt darauf zu. Sie räusperte sich.

„Blaise - warum sind wir hier?"

„Ich spekuliere nicht über kosmische Angelegenheiten."

Ginny widerstand nur knapp der Versuchung die Augen zu rollen.

„Ich meine - _diesen Ort_ -!"

„Oh. Was denkst du? War das Bett kein Hinweis? Ich geb dir einen Tipp: Es reimt sich auf „wilder wahnsinniger Schmex"." Er bewegte sich mit einem gleitenden Gang auf Ginny zu, wobei er seine Hände in eindeutiger Weise über seinen Körper gleiten ließ und besondere Zeit darauf verwandte, die neuen Attribute zu erkunden. „Obwohl ich ungern Zeit verschwende, werde ich dir das mal erklären, ja? Sieh es doch mal von meinem Standpunkt aus, Liebes. Wann hat ein Mann schon mal die Gelegenheit, genau zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlt eine Frau zu sein? Herauszufinden, wie es sich anfühlt, im Eigenversuch zu erfahren, wo die Knöpfe sind und wie man sie drücken muss?"

Ginny fand die Argumentation interessant, war aber nicht überzeugt.

„Was ist mit Polijuice?"

Blaise rümpfte die Nase. „Polijuice Potion gibt einem zwar den Körper, aber nicht das richtige Gefühl. Es ist, als ob du eine Jacke aus Drachenhaut anziehst. Es hilft gegen Feuer, lässt dich aber nicht fliegen. Nein. Das hier ist was Anderes. Besser. Und denk doch nur daran, wie viel besser es deine Situation macht."

„Meine? Wieso meine?"

Blaise' Grinsen war auf anziehende Weise dreckig. „Aber Ginny, mein Schatz. Wenn ich erst mal weiß, wie und _wo_ es sich gut anfühlt…" Der Groschen fiel und Ginnys Herzschlag beschleunigte auf Feuerblitzgeschwindigkeit.

„Oh…"

„Ganz genau." Er begann an dem obersten Knopf seiner Uniform zu nesteln und ließ ihn schließlich aufploppen. Ginny gab ein Geräusch von sich, das verdächtig nach einem Röcheln klang und von Blaise mit wohlwollend-lüsternem Lächeln zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. „Und jetzt sei ehrlich. Wie oft in den letzten zehn Minuten hast du daran gedacht, wie ich ohne Kleidung aussehe?"

„Ich, ah… ein oder zwei…" Blaise' Augenbrauen gingen nach oben und Ginny lenkte ein. „… tausend Mal?"

Ihre Kleidung sollte den nächsten Morgen nicht erleben.

xxx

Zaubertränke.

Snape sah sich in seinem spärlich besetzten Klassenzimmer um. Aus Gryffindor fehlte nur Potter, was für ihn Grund zur Freude wäre und ihn jede Menge Punkte hätte abziehen lassen, doch zu seinem Ärger fehlte fast die gesamte Bandbreite aus seinem Haus. Lediglich Pansy und Millicent saßen auf ihren Plätzen und sahen aus, als ob sie genauso überrascht wären wie er. Damit war klar, dass sie damit etwas zu tun hatten. Er sah unzufrieden auf seine Schüler. Dieser Wettbewerb, den er von vorneherein verurteilt hatte, lief langsam aus dem Ruder. Albus reagierte auf seine Beschwerden mit seniler Naivität, von deren Vorgespieltheit Snape nicht völlig überzeugt war. Er musste Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen und zwar bald.

Die gesamte Stunde hatte eigentlich nur einen einzigen Vorteil: Ohne einen Potter in der Gruppe war Snape in der Lage, seinen Sarkasmus gleichmäßig zu verteilen und somit das gesamte Haus von Gryffindor zu quälen.

Das hieß, bis zu dem Moment, in dem Nevilles Kessel anfing, seltsam purpurne Rauchschwaden auszuspucken. Noch bevor Snape den Mund öffnen konnte, um den jungen Mann verbal in Streifen zu scheiden, sprang Hermione mit blitzenden Augen auf.

„Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe, Professor. Er bringt das schon in Ordnung. Wir haben geübt. Neville kann das."

Snape schnaubte nur verächtlich.

„Das Einzige, was Longbottom kann, ist, einen Kessel in ein Loch im Boden zu verwandeln. Er ist eine einzige Enttäuschung. Selbst ein wirbelloser Einzeller hat mehr Rückgrat."

Und das Unvorstellbare passierte: Statt in sich zusammenzusinken und mit den Tränen zu kämpfen, richtete sich Neville auf und stellte, wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben freiwillig, Blickkontakt zu Snape her. Und damit nicht genug. Er _lächelte_.

„Professor, Sie wissen, dass ich, ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, kein Freund vieler _überflüssiger_ Worte bin, doch, wiederum im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, hab ich es nicht nötig, durch dramatische Auftritte, wirbelnde Roben und das Terrorisieren von Jugendlichen auf mein Kindheitstrauma aufmerksam zu machen. Mit anderen Worten und allem nötigen Respekt: Sie können mich mal."

Die Klasse keuchte entsetzt auf und hielt dann den Atem an. Das war es. Neville hatte endgültig den Verstand verloren und Snape würde ihn nun wohl töten.

Doch Snape hob die nur Augenbrauen. Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen man auf den großen Knall und einen Avada wartete, dann drehte Snape sich um und ging zu seinem Tisch zurück.

„Nicht übel, Longbottom. Ich muss sagen, ich bin weniger abgrundtief enttäuscht von Ihnen als je zuvor."

Das von Snape war fast wie ein Ritterschlag.

xxx

„Harry? Was soll das _werden_?"

Harry sagte kein Wort, sondern schlug die Tür des geheimen Raumes der Slytherins hinter sich zu und hielt nicht eher an, als bis sie vor dem Bett standen.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?", quiekte Draco, doch ein Blick in Harrys wölfischen Gesichtsausdruck genügte, um zu wissen, dass es diesem todernst war. Ein Schubser gegen Dracos neuerdings schmale Schultern und dieser fand sich mit dem Rücken auf einer weichen Matratze wieder und mit einem äußerst entschlossenen Gryffindor über sich konfrontiert, welcher seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel holte, ihn zu einem gemurmelte Zauberspruch über sich und Draco schwang und ihn dann achtlos auf dem Kleiderhaufen fallen ließ, der sich neben dem Bett materialisiert hatte und noch einige Sekunden vorher die Körpern der beiden verhüllt hatte.

Draco fühlte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wie ihm einfach die Worte wegblieben, als er in die Augen Harrys sah, die sich Millimeter für Millimeter über seine neue Form arbeiteten.

„Also", würgte er schließlich hervor, „du scheinst kein größeres Problem zu haben mit der Tatsache, dass mmmmffffff…."

Harry hatte in der Tat keine Probleme, ganz im Gegenteil. Seine Lippen pressten gegen Dracos, während seine rechte Hand Dracos Schenkel empor kroch, bis zu dem Punkt an dem…

„Oh, gütige Circe", stöhnte Draco und seine Augen verdrehten sich nach hinten, während sich sein Rücken durchbog. „Oh, man, ich, aaaah…"

„Darf ich das als Einverständnis betrachten?", murmelte Harry, der sich inzwischen an dem Hals seines Opfers nach oben gearbeitet hatte und dessen Zunge gerade die geografische Beschaffenheit einer Ohrmuschel erkundete.

„Oh, ah, okay." Dracos Fähigkeit, sich durch Worte und ganze Sätze verständlich zu machen, gingen verloren, als ihn die völlig neuen intensiven Gefühle überrollten, die Hände und Lippen seines Liebhabers in ihm hervorriefen. Das Letzte, was er zusammenhängend von sich gab war: „Räche mich später."

xxx

Viel später, als die Sonne bereits mit einer gewissen Erleichterung hinter den Bergen verschwunden war, machten sich Harry und ein, seinem Freund gegenüber ambivalent eingestellter Draco, auf den Weg zu ihren Quartieren. Draco lief ein wenig langsamer, da er ein Ziehen an Stellen empfand, denen er eine Mischung aus Misstrauen und Vergnügen entgegenbrachte. Glücklich dagegen konnte er darüber sein, dass der Trank, dem er seinen momentanen Zustand verdankte, ihn tatsächlich eins zu eins verwandelt hatte, da er sicher war, dass er dem Konzept des Jungfernhäutchens gegenüber nicht positiv eingestellt gewesen wäre.

Sie waren ganze zehn Schritte bis zur Biegung des Ganges gekommen, als das Schicksal zuschlug.

„_Potter_." Snapes Stimme war so warm wie ein Eisberg.

Harry sprang vor Schreck fast an die Decke, während Draco stocksteif wurde und vorsorglich schon mal anfing zu beten.

„Ich dachte, Schüler gehörten zu dieser Zeit bereits in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume?"

„Witzig. Und ich dachte, Fledermäuse würden nachts schlafen. Scheint, als hätten wir uns beide geirrt."

Draco und Snape zogen gleichzeitig warnend die Luft ein. Das Echo seines Geräusches brachten Snape dazu, sich der zweiten Figur zuzuwenden und sein gefährliches Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Eine Studentin, Potter? So schnell gelangweilt von Mr Malfoy? Interessant. Ich frage mich, ob er von Ihrem kleinen Rendezvous weiß?"

Nun gab es keinen Ausweg mehr. Draco sammelte seinen ganzen Mut.

„Ja, weiß er", sagte er und drehte sich um. Snapes Augenbrauen schossen in ungeahnte Höhen und sein Mund klappte auf, bevor sich fing und seine übliche kühle Maske auf sein Gesicht senkte.

„In diesem Fall… zwanzig Punkte Abzug, Mr Malfoy, für das erneute demonstrieren schlechten Geschmackes."

Es war Harry anzusehen, dass er nur zu gern das Maul aufgerissen hätte, sich aber nicht traute. Es war Snape ein Vergnügen mit anzusehen, wie sich das Balg bemühte ruhig zu sein, ohne dabei in Flammen aufzugehen. Es dauerte natürlich nur ein paar Sekunden.

„Es ist nicht Dracos Schuld. Es liegt an dem Wettbewerb."

Soweit war Snape inzwischen auch schon gekommen.

_Jugendliche_.

„Mein Schock darüber wird nur von meinem Desinteresse übertroffen, Mr Potter. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie in Ihr Haus, bevor ich meinen letzten Funken Geduld verliere. Ich kümmere mich um ihren _Amour_."

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Morgen", flüsterte er und Harry gab Fersengeld.

Snape sah an seiner beträchtlichen Nase herab auf Draco.

„Ich wusste, dass deine Familie einen Knall hat Draco, aber das…?"

„Wettbewerb", knurrte Draco.

„Wie auch immer. Ich gehe nun also davon aus, dass dies der Grund ist, dass die meisten deiner Klassenkameraden heute nicht im Unterricht waren." Er rollte die Augen. „Ich wird mir den Schlamassel morgen ansehen. Und ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich bei den Konsequenzen, die sich für euch ergeben, nicht eingreifen werden. Das habt ihr euch selbst eingebrockt. Ich persönlich freue mich direkt auf das Frühstück morgen. Und ihr _werdet_ antreten. Allesamt. In für junge _Damen_ angemessener Kleidung. Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Draco würgte und nickte. Was blieb ihm schon übrig?

„Gut. Und jetzt verzieh dich, bevor ich mich entschließe, Fotos zu machen und deinem Vater nach Askaban zu schicken. Hm… eigentlich eine ziemlich gute Idee."

Draco sah das hinterhältige Grinsen auf Snapes Gesicht, schluckte nervös und machte sich aus dem Staub.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und schritt davon.

„Unter Voldemort wäre das nicht passiert."

xxx

xxx


	24. The best laid plans

Ansagen:

1. Hi!

2. zoomzoom-pig bekommt einen roten Partyhut mit schwarzen Hörnern, da sie die **666**ste review gesponsert hat

3. Beta gesucht (ernsthaft Interessierte mit profunden Kenntnissen der deutschen Sprache, Rechtschreibung, Grammatik, idealerweise aber nicht zwingend mit Vorkenntnissen als Beta und mit jeder Menge Geduld bitte per email melden)

xxx

**Geißel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 24 – The best laid plans

xxx

„Au, verdammt noch mal."

Der Morgen im Baderaum der Slytherin Siebtklässler gestaltete sich ein wenig anders, als in den vergangenen Jahren und das war nicht nur der Anwesenheit der beiden Königinnen von Slytherin zuzuschreiben.

Crabbe brachte keinerlei Verständnis für die verschiedenen Zauber auf, die seine langen Haare nach dem Waschen glätten sollten, Goyle war bereits beim Konzept von Conditioner ausgestiegen und Theodore war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob sein Pferdeschwanz in solch obszöner Weise schwingen sollte.

Shampoos, Pflegespülungen, Cremes und Make-up, Kämme, Bürsten, Haartrocknungszauber, Pinzetten, Nagelfeilen, Puder und derlei mehr Kram überspülte und entmachtete selbst den hartgesottensten Slytherinmann und warf in jeden von ihnen in einen embryonalen Zustand zurück, in welchem sie mit angezogenen Knien und um sich geschlungenen Armen unter der Dusche hockten.

Doch nach dem Duschen eröffnete sich mit dem Ankleiden eine weitere Pforte der Hölle. Die Unterwäsche war Anlass für diverse Todesdrohungen in Richtung der Gryffindors, was man durchaus verstehen konnte, wenn man die Mühen beachtete, die sie darauf verwandten, ihre neu erworbenen Oberweiten in die teuflische Erfindung namens BH's zu zwängen. Beim etwa siebzehnten Versuch diese Folterkonstruktion aus Spitze zu schließen – nicht das er zählen würde – kratzte der Verschluss in tiefen Furchen über Goyles Haut. Theodore sog zischend den Atem ein.

„Oh, man. Das muss doch wehtun."

Goyle sah ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vorwurfsvoll an.

„Weiß nicht. Versuchs doch auch mal."

Blaise hingegen, der bereits seit längerer Zeit mit der Funktionsweise diverser Arten von BH's bekannt war, diese im Schlaf und auf Wunsch auch einhändig öffnen konnte, jeglicher Wissenserweiterung im Hinblick auf Haarpflege gegenüber dankbar war und den normalen Strumpfhosen halterlose Seidenstrümpfe vorzog – nur das Beste für seine Haut, vielen Dank auch – machte sich kämmend auf dem Sofa breit. Draco schlich, bereits mit einer Bluse bestückt aber ohne Rock zu ihm herüber.

„Mach mal ein bisschen Platz."

„Setz dich auf den Boden."

„Das ist MEINE Couch."

„Es ist auch DEIN Boden."

Zwei Tritte später war Blaise bereit zu verhandeln, rächte sich aber, indem er Draco über die Mysterien des weiblichen Monatszyklus aufzuklären begann.

Draco nickte wiederholt, doch es war weniger eine Geste des Verstehens, als mehr eine Reaktion auf das Gefühl mehrfach mit einem Brett auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen zu werden.

xxx

Wie Snape es angeordnet hatte, trat die vereinigte Front unzufriedener Slytherins in „jungen Damen angemessener Kleidung" in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück an. Pansy und Millicent hatten sich alle Mühe mit der Ausstaffierung gegeben und hatten interessante Effekte erzielt, auch wenn sich ihre undankbaren Mündel gegen die Aufmerksamkeit gesträubt hatten.

Theodore, dessen vormals kurzes Haar vorher die französische Farbe „Straßenköter" gehabt hatte, erfreute sich jetzt eines karamellbraunen geflochtenen Zopfes und seine mit Mascara und Eyeliner umrandeten braunen Augen funkelten ausdrucksstark, wenngleich etwas verstört. Die ein wenig eng anliegende Schuluniform umschlang ein nettes B-Körbchen, die ihm jedes Mal, wenn er an sich herabsah eine verlegende Röte ins Gesicht schießen ließ und der Rock, von Pansys hinterhältiger Meisterhand gekürzt, zeigte gut zehn Zentimeter gebräunter Haut, bevor die Strümpfe anfingen.

Crabbe und Goyle hatten die Verwandlung ebenfalls recht gut überstanden, wenn man von den Kotletten und einer leichten Oberlippenbehaarung absah. Sie waren vollschlanke, stämmige junge Frauen mit schönen großen Augen, vollen Lippen und dunklem langem Haar, das sich bei Crabbe glatt, bei Goyle in großen Locken über ihre Rücken ergoss. Sie bewegten sich etwas langsamer als der Rest, da sie mit einer ansehnlichen Oberweite zu kämpfen hatten und mit der plötzlichen Beinfreiheit, die ihre Röcke ihnen verschafften, noch etwas überfordert waren.

Hinter ihnen versteckt trottete Draco, der, ebenso wie Blaise auch in Sackleinen und Asche noch als modischer Trendsetter gefeiert worden wäre, es aber vorzog die Peinlichkeiten auf ein Minimum zu beschränken.

Ganz anders verhielt sich die Angelegenheit für Blaise. Er marschierte wohlgemut an seinen Freunden vorbei in die Halle, warf aufreizend die Haare zurück und zwinkerte lasziv in die Runde.

Die Reaktionen auf die optische Änderung waren unterschiedlichster Natur.

Auf der rechten äußeren Seite des Lehrertisches steckten Flitwick und Sinistra die Köpfe zusammen und man konnte unterdrücktes Kichern vernehmen. Neben ihnen versuchten sich Hagrid und Lupin gegenseitig im verwirrt schauen und nichts verstehen zu überbieten, während Trelawney laut und deutlich zu bedenken gab, dass sie schon vor Monaten auf die heute eintreffenden Austauschschülerinnen aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Dumbledore, der in der Mitte saß, zwinkerte fröhlich vor sich hin, währenddessen Minerva und Rolanda – praktisch denkend wie immer – eifrig Fotos zur späteren Verwendung schossen. Spätestens hier wurde auch klar, woher das anerkennende Schnurren kam. Rolandas Augen machten eindeutige Überstunden. Snape hatte die Arme über der Brust verschränkt und rang mit sich, ob er den patentierten Snape-Todesblick™ oder das patentierte Grinsen-hähmischer-Schadenfreude™ einsetzen sollte.

Dem Gryffindortisch fiel gemeinschaftlich die Kinnlade zu Boden – bis auf Ginny und Harry – und selbst Hermione fiel nichts zu diesem Thema ein. Rons Augen waren Untertellergroß und nur ein gezielter Tritt von Lavender brachte ihn wieder zu sich. Er wurde knallrot, murmelte etwas von ‚Hüften' und starrte für den Rest des Frühstücks auf seinen Teller. Man sollte hinzufügen, das Crabbe dieser Moment auch nicht viel angenehmer war.

Blaise probierte das ganze Frühstück hindurch seine neu erworbenen Reize an jedem unvorbereiteten Opfer aus, dass dummerweise in seine Richtung schaute und brachte durch sein schamloses Flirten mehrere der männlichen Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws zum Erröteten, was Anlass zu Verwunderung und hemmungslosen Spekulationen gab. Das Zabini-Romanzen-Roulette rollte wieder. Ginny war darüber nicht erfreut und bereits mit den Augen auf der Suche nach potentiellen Wurfgeschossen

An den anderen Tischen herrschte nervöser Gekicher, gepaart mit schnellen Blicken in Richtung der fünf ‚Mädchen' und ganz insgesamt konnte man die Spannung im Saal mit einem Messer schneiden. Für junge Erwachsene, die sich noch nicht oder gerade erst über ihre Sexualität und deren Richtung und Neigung im Klaren waren, war dieser Morgen recht verheerend.

xxx

„Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch…"

Draco murmelte das Einzige vor sich hin, das seinen Verstand noch ein wenig zusammenhielt. Nach einem ganzen Tag Unterricht, war sein Nervenkostüm ziemlich am Boden und nur das Training mit seiner Mannschaft konnte ihn noch etwas aufbauen.

„Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, halt einfach durch, nur noch zwei Tage, du kannst es, du bist stark…"

Ein Arm legte sich um seine Schultern und eine Hand grabschte seine Brust. Mit einem schrillen Kreischen sprang Draco in die Höhe und starrte seinen Angreifer an, der sich bequem auf die Bank neben ihm fallen gelassen hatte.

„Blaise!"

„Honigkuchen."

„Was soll das? Fass mich nicht an. Du… du… perverser…perverser…" Er atmete schnell und aufgeregt.

„Perverser was?"

„Du genießt das richtig, oder?"

„Kann es nicht leugnen. Es hat was, findest du nicht?" Er grinste unverschämt und schwang ein langes Bein über das andere. „Diese Körper und die Wirkung, die sie auf die anderen haben?" Er strich in Anerkennung seiner Schönheit über seinen Körper und räkelte sich. „Ich meine – ich komme überall hin und niemand hält mich auf. Selbst die Gryffindors wissen nicht wohin sie mit ihren Augen sollen. Früher wäre ich nicht in ihrem Turm gekommen, Potter oder Weasley hätten mir schneller eine reingehauen, als ich sie hätte beleidigen können, aber jetzt? Ich spaziere rein und wenn mich einer aufhalten will, mache ich einfach die Bluse auf und sie rennen mit rotem Kopf weg. Ah… die Macht der Frauen, es ist faszinierend. Beneidenswert, wirklich."

„Wie kannst du nur? Wir sind das Gespött der Schule. Nein, schlimmer. Wir sind die Attraktion der Schule. Sie starren uns an, als ob wir ein _Stück Fleisch_ wären. Terry Boot hat mir zugezwinkert. ZUGEZWINKERT! MIR!"

„Ich glaub ich spiel ein wenig mit Finnegans Verstand. Er ist der Einzige, den ich heut noch nicht zum Schreien gebracht habe."

„Oh mein Gott, was redest du denn da? Hast du mir denn gar nicht zugehört?"

„Natürlich hab ich zugehört, aber als ich aufhörte zu reden wurde es plötzlich furchtbar langweilig."

Bevor Draco zuschlagen konnte, kam der Rest seiner Mannschaft angerannt und im Schlepptau…

„Oh nein, da kommt Hooch. Und sie lächelt."

Seinem Instinkt und einem gewissen Grad an Selbsterhaltungstrieb folgend rannte Draco mit seinen Hausgenossen mit, die sich auch gleich hinter einem der Pfeiler des Quidditchfeldes versteckten. Und Hooch kam näher. Draco packte einen seiner Jäger, ein Sechstklässler namens Craig, am Arm und zerrte an ihm, ohne viel Erfolg, wie man erwähnen sollte, da seine Kraft bei der Verwandlung etwas abgenommen hatte.

„Jetzt seid doch mal ein bisschen mutiger und lasst _mich_ hinter den Pfeiler."

„Draaaco!"

_Mist._

xxx

_Naja, wenigstens ein Gutes hat die Sache_, dachte Draco, als er sich in den Umkleideraum begab. Als Mädchen war er ein ganzes Stück kleiner und leichter und war daher ein wesentlich schnellerer Sucher. Es war zwar nur Training gewesen, aber in einem Spiel hätte seine Mannschaft heute so überragend gesiegt, dass jedem Zuschauer die Tränen gekommen wären.

Er zog die zu große Quidditchuniform aus und war gerade dabei sein Hemd auszuziehen, als ihm die Stille um sich herum auffiel. Er sah sich um und wurde sich bewusst, dass er wie selbstverständlich in den Umkleideraum der Jungen gegangen war. Craig und ein paar andere standen wie angewurzelt da und starrten ihn an. Nicht ins Gesicht. Etwas tiefer. Und grinsten.

Eine Millisekunde später hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und verdeutlichte mit Nachdruck seine Unzufriedenheit.

xxx

Am letzten Tag der unfreiwilligen Verwandlung der Slytherins, begann Harry an der Weisheit seiner Idee zu zweifeln. Nachdem er Draco am ersten Tag der Verwandlung allein erwischt hatte, war ihm dieser in den folgenden zwei Tagen ausgewichen und das einzige Mal, dass er näher als fünf Meter an ihn herangekommen war, hatte Draco ihm einen Blick zugeworfen, der nach _„Ich bin wütend. Geh raus in den Garten, buddle ein tiefes Loch und WARTE AUF MICH!"_ geklungen hatte.

Aber auch andere hatten Schwierigkeiten mit der Situation.

Ron beispielsweise lief jedes Mal tiefrot an, wenn er Crabbe oder Goyle sah, was diesen so unangenehm war, dass sie außerhalb des Unterrichts den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum nicht mehr verließen und Harry vermutete – zu Recht – dass sie blutige Rache an Ron planten. Lavender hatte ihre Rohkost und Wasser-Diät zum Teufel geschickt und sich genussvoll Pudding und Steak zugewandt, um die Hüften zu entwickeln, die Ron offensichtlich so ansprachen. Aus Harry unerfindlichen Gründen hing Terry Boot seit neuestem beim Quidditchfeld herum, während Ginny mit Tomaten in den Händen die Kerker patrouillierte. Blaise hatte derweil ein neues Lieblingsspiel entwickelt, auf das nach dem ersten Tag niemand mehr – zu seinem Ärger vorgewarnt durch das Glitzern in seinen Augen – eingestiegen war. Nur Lupin hatte nichts mitbekommen und war daher am zweiten Tag voll in die Falle getappt.

_Blaise schwebte aus dem Zaubertränkeunterricht, misstrauisch beäugt von Snape und sämtlichen Gryffindors. Im Eingangsbereich traf er auf Professor Lupin, der angesichts von Blaise' Uniform zusammenzuckte._

„_Ms… ich meine Mr. Zabini, Sie werden diesen Rock augenblicklich verlängern. Das ist keine Art der Kleidung für eine achtbare Hexe… Zauberer… Sie wissen was ich meine."_

„_Naja, ich war mit dem Outfit nicht gerade auf achtbar aus, Professor, aber wenn Sie darauf bestehen…"_

_Er drehte sich und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, der ihm, wie zufällig, aus den Händen glitt._

„_Whoops", meinte Blaise in einer falschen süßlichen Stimme. „Hab ich doch glatt meinen Zauberstab fallen lassen."_

_Er bückte sich grazil vorn über und blinzelte Harry, der gerade vorbeiging, zu. Lupin zog zischend die Luft ein. Schwarze Unterwäsche stand ihr wirklich… Moment… IHM…._

„_MS… MR ZABINI!"_

„_Jahaaa?"_

Lupin mied seitdem die Gänge, die Kerker und blieb nach dem Unterricht an seinem Tisch sitzen.

xxx

Die Rückverwandlung war wesentlich unspektakulärer, als man vielleicht vermutet hätte. Es begann mit einem leichten Ziehen in Brust- und Unterleibsbereich, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, da sich dort die wesentlichsten Änderungen vollzogen. Da diese aber erwartet waren, ließen sich die fünf Betroffenen diesmal nicht weiter davon stören. Theodore und Draco hatten genug Geistesgegenwart, um die beiden interessiert zuschauenden Slytherindamen des Raumes zu verweisen (nicht ohne murrende Einwände) und die Tür zu schließen, bevor Röcke, Blusen, BH's und Strümpfe einen schnellen Tod starben und in verschiedene Ecken des Zimmers geworfen wurden. Anschließend unterzogen die fünf – nun wieder junge Männer – ihre Körper intensiven Untersuchungen – nur für den Fall, dass etwas nicht oder nur unvollständig wiederhergestellt sein sollte. Nach einigen Minuten kam man zu dem Schluss, dass alles so war, wie es sein sollte und kleidete sich in die altbekannten und plötzlich sehr willkommenen Hosen und Hemden.

„Okay…", meinte Theodore schließlich.

„Das war interessant", grinste Blaise.

„Und erniedrigend", fügten Crabbe und Goyle hinzu.

Draco sah von einem zum anderen, dann hob sich eine Braue, sein Mund verdünnte sich zu einer Linie und man konnte praktisch eine Welle von Rachelust von ihm ausgehen spüren. Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sich umgedreht und war aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Crabbe und Goyle schienen seinen Abgang als Startsignal zu betrachten, denn auch in sie kam mit einem Mal Bewegung. Goyles Nacken krachte, als er den Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite warf und Crabbe ließ die Fingerknochen knacken.

„Äh", murmelte Blaise, „denkt bitte dran, dass seine Schwester Zugang zu meinen empfindlichsten Stellen hat. Also… lasst ihn leben, ja?"

Crabbe schnaufte, während Goyle überhaupt nichts sagte. Mit erstaunlicher Schnelligkeit waren auch sie weg.

„Tja, ich würde sagen, ich lenke Ginny ab, bevor wirklich noch jemand draufgeht", verkündete Blaise fröhlich. „Ich will ja nicht, dass mein kleiner Rotschopf zum Mörder wird. Und ihr Bruder würde es wohl auch nicht schätzen von ihr gerettet zu werden. Wahrscheinlich kriegen sie ihn gar nicht. Gryffindors können ja so schnell laufen."

„Red es dir nur ein", meinte Theodore gleichgültig, merkte aber gleich darauf, dass er mit dem leeren Raum geredet hatte. „Na super. Und was mach _ich_ jetzt?"

xxx

Pansy lief ziellos durch die spätabendlichen Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie war nicht zufrieden. Damit war sie nicht zwingend die Einzige im Schloss, doch das war ihr relativ egal, denn hier ging es um sie, Ende der Diskussion, vielen Dank auch.

Der erste Punkt war, dass Draco auf der anderen Seite des Quidditchfeldes spielte. Das war nichts Neues und damit auch nicht das Schlimmste, aber es stand doch trotzdem mit auf der, seit ihrer Kindheitstagen geführten, Liste der „Dinge, die ich Scheisse finde", etwas über „Papa will mir kein Einhorn kaufen" und etwas unter „Ich glaube, Voldemort denkt ernsthaft ich würde bei ihm einsteigen". Der heutige Punkt der drohte ihr den Tag zu versauten, war Blaise.

Blaise. Arschloch.

Dass der Mann sich durch 85 der volljährigen weiblichen Schulbevölkerung geschlafen hatte, wobei Lehrerinnen eingeschlossen waren – und nein, diesen Gedanken wollte sie nicht weiterführen – machte zugegebenermaßen einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Teil seiner Anziehungskraft aus, wobei man das Aussehen eines Gottes und die Fähigkeit multiple Orgasmen zu verschaffen nicht außer Acht lassen sollte, und normalerweise fühlte frau sich durchaus veranlasst ihm alle möglichen dummen Angewohnheiten nachzusehen, doch jetzt war das Maß voll!

Da hatte sie sich doch tatsächlich bereit gefunden ihn nach der Zeit, die er als Frau hatte verbringen müssen, wieder auf den Pfad der Vergnügungen zurückzubringen, die er als Mann mit ihr haben konnte und dann so was.

Sie hatte extra ihr verführerischstes Outfit angezogen – nämlich gar nichts – und ihn in seinem Bett erwartet, doch er war mit kaum mehr als einem Blick an ihr vorbei zu seinem Schrank gerauscht, hatte etwas herausgeholt und war wieder abgezogen.

Seit diese rothaarige Plage ihn in die Finger bekommen hatte, hatte er sich eine wirklich unerträgliche Angewohnheit zugelegt.

Monogamie.

Wo sollte das denn noch hinführen?

Mit diesen düsteren Gedanken war es, dass sie kopfüber in Professor Lupin hineinlief.

xxx

Harry drehte ein paar Runden auf seinem Besen über dem Quidditchfeld. Es war bereits dunkel und er verstieß gegen etwa ein Dutzend Schulregeln, aber das war ihm nur recht. Er war ein Rebell. Nichts konnte ihn aufhalten. Er war der Mann, der Voldemort umgelegt hatte. Er trotzte allem Unheil. Er lachte im Angesicht der Gefahr. Er…

„_Potterrr_…"

… schwebte 30 Meter über dem Boden, von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Draco Malfoy. Einem männlichen Draco Malfoy. Einem männlichen, angepissten Draco Malfoy.

Harry würgte. Er war Harry Potter. Er lachte im Angesicht der Gefahr.

„Hah", piepste er schwach.

„Du hältst dich wohl für ganz besonders clever, was?", knurrte Draco und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten flog er näher an Harry heran und packte ihn am Arm. „Du spielst also gern starker Mann und hilflose Frau, ja? Nun, den Gefallen kann ich dir tun. Wollen mal sehen, ob du dir in der Rolle gefällst." Und damit zerrte er Harry von seinem Besen und packte ihn vor sich bäuchlings über den Besenstiel. „Stell dir doch einfach vor, du wurdest gekidnappt und ich reite mit dir auf meinem Pferd davon." Er beugte sich über Harry und flüsterte drohend: „Und glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass das heute nicht der einzige Ritt für dich sein wird."

Trotz seines äußeren Empörens über die raue Behandlung, konnte sich Harry bei dem dunklen Versprechens Dracos eines wohligen Schauers nicht erwehren.

xxx

„Das verstehe ich nicht", erklärte Madame Pomfrey mit gerunzelter Stirn. Vor ihr auf dem Krankenbett lag ein Ravenclaw-Sechstklässler mit leichenblassem Gesicht. Neben ihm, seine Hand haltend, stand seine Freundin, ebenfalls eine Ravenclaw.

Madame Pomfrey untersuchte ihn ein zweites Mal, ihr Zauberstab schwebte über ihm, und sie murmelte verschiedene Zaubersprüche. Schließlich glühte die Spitze des Stabes ein weiteres Mal blau auf.

„Und Sie haben beide den Verhütungstrank genommen, den ich Ihnen gegeben habe?", fragte sie mit zweifelnder Miene.

„Ja, ma'am", antworteten beide wahrheitsgemäß.

Madame Pomfrey atmete tief ein. Es machte keinen Sinn. Die Tränke kamen direkt von Professor Snape, der sie in seinem Labor braute. Es war bisher noch nie vorgekommen, dass Snape einen Fehler machte und schon gar nicht einen, der solche Auswirkungen hatte. Dennoch hatte sie diese beiden jungen Leute vor sich und ihre Untersuchungen ließen keinen Zweifel an dem Ergebnis aufkommen.

Was auch immer hier vorging war mehr als seltsam.

Der junge Mann wies jedes Anzeichen einer Schwangerschaft auf.

xxx

Ohne zu ahnen, welche Katastrophen sich nun schon wieder anbahnten, ließ sich Snape am Abend der Rückverwandlung mit einem tiefen Seufzer in seinen Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin sinken. Er schob seine Schuhe von den Füßen und streckte die Fußsohlen behaglich dem Feuer entgegen.

_Verdammte Jugendliche. Diese Schule ist das reinste Irrenhaus. _

Er holte mit einem Wedeln des Zauberstabs eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey heran und goss sich einen großzügigen Teil der amberfarbenen Flüssigkeit in ein Glas. Die letzten drei Tage waren eine wahrhaftige Hölle gewesen. Selbst ohne die Faszination, die die Verwandlung ganz offensichtlich auf Zabini ausgewirkt hatte, hatte er auch so genug zu tun gehabt, seine Schlangen im Auge zu behalten, so dass kein noch größerer Schaden hatte entstehen können.

Bedauerlicherweise hatte dies auch zu bedeuten, dass er keine Zeit gehabt hatte, Minerva wegen der Pfuscherei mit seinen Tränken auf den Zahn zu fühlen, aber dies stand mit höchster Priorität auf seiner Liste. Nun gut, vielleicht mit zweithöchster Priorität.

Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne und wie von selbst erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge das Gesicht von Hermione Granger. Dinge mussten getan werden. Es konnte unmöglich so weitergehen, wie bisher. Drei Tage lang nur hatte er sie nicht verfolgen können, sie nur im Unterricht gesehen und schon machte sich ein Unbehagen in im breit, dass er nur widerwillig in Verbindung mit seinem Herzen brachte, auch wenn es dort seinen Ursprung hatte. Er konnte sich selbst nicht länger vormachen, dass er sie nicht wollte, möglicherweise… nur möglicherweise… auch ein wenig Zuneigung empfand.

Trotzdem - sie hatte ihn verraten, verlacht, hintergangen.

Es gab nur einen Ausweg.

Er würde sie in dem Duell gnadenlos fertigmachen, ihr ihre nur allzu engen Grenzen aufweisen und ihr klarmachen, wie wenig sie wirklich von der Welt wusste und dann… dann würde er seine edle Natur offenbaren und ihr großzügig verzeihen.

Snape reckte sich ein wenig, ergriffen von seiner selbstlosen Güte.

Und nicht nur das. Er würde ihr anbieten, die von Dumbledore angewiesenen Extra-Stunden wieder aufzunehmen und sie zu größerem Wissen und Macht zu führen. Dem würde sie unmöglich widerstehen können.

Sie dann zu verführen, wäre nur eine Frage von Zeit und Finesse. Und von beidem hatte er jede Menge.

Oh ja, Hermione Granger war _fällig_.

xxx

xxx


End file.
